La maladie
by petite-Miu
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan,j'ai 15 ans  et je souffre d'une maladie. Malgré les protestations de mon entourage et de mon medecin j'ai décidé de retourner au lycée pour vivre pleinement mes derniers Jours.
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà pour vous le chapitre 1 en espèrent qu'il vous plaise

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain en trombe et levai avec vitesse la lunette des toilette et vomissais.

- Bella, Bella sa va?! paniquai Emmett

- Oui réussis-je a marmonner, pourrai-tu s'il te paît me donner un peu d'eau

Il se précipitais au lavabo attrapait le gobelet qui me servait à me laver les dents et me le passait après l'avoir remplis d'eau.

J'attrapais le verre d'eau toute tremblante et le portais a mes lèvres je goûtais l'eau du bout de ma langue prêt a ressentir un frisson de fraîcheur mais au lieu de cela je me brûlait la langue alors je recrachais immédiatement l'eau.

- Espèce d'en d'andouille!!! Tu m'a donner de l'eau chaude!!!

- Oh, Merde! Pardon, je suis désolé.

Je me levais tant bien que mal en m'appuyant sur le rebord des toilettes.

- Bella tu es certaine de vouloir aller au lycée?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'irais!

- Oui mais je suis pas certain que se soit le meilleur pour toi

- Emmett je ne raterais pas la rentré! J'ai suivis toute mon année de seconde par correspondance j'ai envie d'être libre Emmett!

- Mais tu es libre on fait des sortis chaque week-end, enfin pratiquement dit-t-il après avoir vu ma grimace.

- Emmett tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis! Allez ouste dehors je vais prendre ma douche.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le pousser hors de cette salle de bain mais en vain.

- Bella je continu à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée

- Je m'en fou Emmett j'irais même contre ta volonté. Allez s'il te plaît…et puis si il y a un problème tu sera là .

- Tu me promet que si il y a le moindre soucis tu viendras me voir?

- Oui promis!

Sur ce je l'embrassais sur le visage tout en le poussant hors de la pièce. Il était enfin sortit de la pièce! Je commençais à me déshabiller et me dirigeais vers la douche.

- BelllAAa!!! Je te préviens si tu n'es pas sortis de la salle de bain dans 5 min je coupe l'eau chaude!!!

A celui là vraiment il me tape sur les nerfs! On peut même pas se laver tranquille.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau me procurait le plus grand bien tout mes muscles se décontractais peu a peu, je me retrouvais au paradis j'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures, des jours entier.

- BeLlaAa!!!!!

Je sursautais mon petit paradis c'était transformé en enfer. Je m'empressais de couper l'eau et enroulais ma serviette autour de moi sortais en trombe de la salle de bain et allais m'habiller dans ma chambre.

Arrivé devant mon armoire un gros dilemme s'offrait a moi, comment allais-je m'habiller? Après 10 minutes d'hésitation j'optais pour quelque chose de banal un maillot noir à manche longue et un jeans foncé. Je courais vers les escaliers et par manque de chance je m'emmêlais les pieds par terre dans un des nombreux t-shirt d'Emmett qui laissait traîner partout. Si bien que je dégringolais les escaliers sur les fesses. Alerté par le bruit un Emmett paniqué arrivait en trombe dans le couloir.

- Bella sa va me demandait-il en m'aidant à me relever

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas un bleu de plus ou de moins sa ne me ferra rien

- Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner dans la cuisine Bell's

J'eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit car avec une tartine dans la bouche Emmett n'étai pas franchement compréhensible.

- En parlant de déjeuner tu devrait changer ton t-shirt tu t'es t'ait mis de la confiture dessus rigolais-je

- Rrrrrr! Sa c'est a cause de toi! Bell's si tu serais pas tombé j'aurais pas a me changer.

- Hey! Je te signal que si tu ne laisserais pas traîné tes affaires je ne serais pas tomber et puis il faut se l'avouer mon nounours ne sait pas manger!

Une grimace ce formait sur son visage il détestait ce surnom « nounours » moi je le trouvais plutôt chouette.

- Bell's combien de foi je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme sa! Boit ton déjeuner et enfile ta veste pendant que je me change avec tout ces âneries on va arrivé en retard pour notre premier jour.

J'attrapais ma tasse vérifiais qu'il était bien partis dans sa chambre et renversais dans l'évier mon chocolat chaud je rinçais a coup d'eau l'évier pour ne laisser aucune preuve. Je n'avait nullement envie de boire un chocolat chaud.

J'enfilais ma veste qui était posé sur le porte manteau et prenais mon sac.

- Emmett!!! Tu te dépêche!

- J'arrive dit-il en descendant l'escalier en courant.

Je lui tendait son manteau.

- Bell's tu devrait mieux te couvrir, tien prend cette écharpe et ferme moi ce manteau!

- C'est bon Emmett! T'est pas mon père!

- Ouè ba heureusement pour toi, bon allez en route!

J'ouvrais la porte et me dirigeais vers l'énorme jeep d'Emmett un vrai monstre de ferraille.

Arrivé au parking du lycée je commençais sérieusement a stressé mes mains en tremblant.

- Il est encore tant de faire marche arrière bell's

- Arrête de dire des sottises! Je vais m'en sortir.

Je grimaçais à ma dernière réplique, je l'espérais du moins.

- Bon allons-y soufflais je c'est partie!

Je sortais de la voiture et soufflais un bon coup c'est le début d'une heureuse et belle et nouvelle vie.

Un bras se posait sur mes épaules, Emmett me montrait son soutient et m'insufflais un peu de courage à travers se geste. On se dirigeait vers le secrétariat pour récupéré nos emplois du temps. Le plus gros défit de la journée serait d'être séparer d'Emmett lui était en terminal et moi je commençais ma première année de première mais heureusement qu'il y aurait la pose du midi. On se dirigeait en silence et sous les regards des élèves vers notre salle de cour respectif.

Je me trouvais devant la salle d'Anglais mon premier cour je fixais avec nervosité la porte. Les deux bras d'Emmett encerclais ma taille de telle façon que je me retrouve en face de lui.

- Hey! Tu es sur que sa va aller!

J'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation

- Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelle et qu'importe si je me trouve en cour je viendrais comme même, ok?

- Oui promis lui dis-je

- Allez j'y vais, je viendrait te chercher en histoire à l'heure du midi bisous Bell's

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassais au front

- je t'aime lui murmurais-je a l'oreille

- moi aussi Bell's

Puis il me tournait le dos et partais en direction de son prochain cours. Je me retournais vivement et fixait avec dureté la porte; comme-ci il s'agissait de mon pire ennemi pendant un instant je me posais la question de ce que je faisait là, pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté mon frère et mon père a l'heure qu'il ait je serais chez moi a travailler mes cours par correspondance. Mais je me reprenais vite soufflais un bon coup et m'avançais vers la porte de mon prochain cour.

Les élèves était déjà rentrés si bien que tout le monde me dévisageaient quand je prenais place à la seul place encore libre. Je me retrouvais assise a côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux court noir qui pointait dans tout les sens on aurait dit un lutin sa posture aussi me faisait penser a un lutin car elle n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser dans tout les sens sur sa chaise. Après dix minutes de gesticulation elle se tournais vers moi me lançait un grand sourire qui me dévoilait tout ces dents et me lançait.

- Salut, je suis Alice Cullen et toi tu doit être Isabella Swann?

- Heu…Comment tu sais mon nom?

- Tu sais a Forks il ni a pas de nouveau élèves tout les jours et même à la rentré les élèves on plutôt tendance à partir loin de Forks que de venir.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, Bella, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella justifiai-je après avoir vu sa mine d'incompréhension.

- Ravie de te rencontrer me dit-elle tout en me tendant la main pour que je lui serre, je suis sur que je vais très bien m'entendre avec elle, sa joie de vivre et son excitation constante me donne à moi aussi le sourire.

Ravie d'avoir rencontré une personne comme Alice je me concentrais sur les explication du professeur. Mes pensées s'égarait au futur sortis que je pourrais faire en compagnie d'Alice et des prochains fous rire sue l'on partageras enfin je l'espère du moins. Je fus tiré de mes songes par la sonnerie, l'heure avait passé tellement vite.

Alice c'était levé et m'attendait a la porte du cour. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre.

- C'est quoi ton prochain cour, Bella?

- Littérature et toi?

- Pareil! C'est merveilleux avec une peu de chance on sera tout les deux a tout les cours.

Tout en traversant les couloirs Alice me parlait c'est comme ça que j'appris qu'elle avait un frère Edward avec lequel elle était très proche et qu'elle avait un petit copain Jasper et quelle était folle amoureuse de lui et quelle se voyait vivre avec lui jusqu'à ces vieux jour. Comme je l'enviais dans mon état je n'avais jamais penser a avoir un petit amis et puis sa ne serais pas possible. Je passais mon temps a faire des aller retour entre la maison et l'Hôpital alors me trouver un petit amis n'était pas dans mes priorité. Je lui avouais aussi que j'avais un frère avec lequel j'était très proche. Elle me posait plein de question, si j'aimais le shopping par exemple ne voulant pas lui avouer que a cause de ma maladie je ne pouvais ou en tout cas n'avait pas le temps je préférais lui mentir et lui dire que je n'aimais pas elle fut choqué par ma réponse et c'était promise de me faire changer d'avis.

Les deux de littératures passait très vite en compagnie d'Alice on discutait grâce a une feuille ne voulant pas se faire remarquer des les premiers pour nos bavardages par le professeur. Alice fut déçut quand je lui annonçais que nous allions être séparé par les deux heures suivante j'avais histoire et elle enchaînais avec mathématique.

- Tu mange avec nous ce midi,Bella?

- Heu…je ne sais pas Alice c'était prévue que je mange avec mon frère

- Ba, qu'il vienne aussi je suis sur qu'il s'entendrai a merveille avec Edward et Jasper

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui refuser surtout quand elle me faisait sa petite tête de chien battu.

- D'accord dans c'est qu'a la sa marche.

- Youpi!!! Elle commençait a s'éloigner on se rejoint a la cafete alors! Me cria-t-elle

Je profitais de la pose pour aller au toilette, ma nausée était revenu et je m'empressais de prendre mon médicament. Emmett venait de m'envoyer un message en m'expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir me rejoindre pendant la pause car l'amis qu'il venait de rencontrer lui avait proposé de passé les sélection pour le foot. Lui qui m'avait promis de rester auprès de moi tout le temps c'était raté. Mais je me ravissait également qu'il est trouvé un amis.

Je décidais alors de prendre la route vers mon prochain cour. Pendant les deux longues heures interminables d'histoire que je rencontrais Angela c'était plutôt une personne gentil simple pas trop discrète. On parlais un peu entre deux exercices terminer pendant le cour. La sonnerie retentissait je me levais d'un bon et me dépêchais e rangé mes affaires sachant qu'Emmett détestait que l'on le face attendre.

- Hey! Ma belle alors comment c'est passé ta matinée?

- Très bien j'ai fait la connaissance de deux filles Alice et Angela et toi sa c'est bien passé ta sélection?

- génial j'aurais la réponse demain mais je me fait pas trop de soucis je suis sur d'être pris rigolais-t-il Je souriais. J'ai rencontré un gas super cool il s'appelle Edward

- Edward?

- Pourquoi tu le connais?

- Nan c'est mon Alice elle a un frère qui s'appelle Edward et comme il est sensé être aussi en première aussi je me demande si c'est lui. Au fête en parlant d'Alice elle ma proposé que l'on mange avec elle sa ne te dérange pas.

- Ba, je crois que j'ai pas trop de choix souriait-il

Je souriais, il me passait le bras autour des épaules et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que l'ont entraient dans la cafeteria. On prenait un plateau je me contentais d'une bouteille d'eau et un peu de salade.

- Bell's tu devrait manger un peu comme même, pourquoi ne pas prendre une part de pizza.

- Nan j'ai pas très faim quand a toi tu devrait manger un peu moins dis-je en regardant son plateau rempli.

- Il faut bien que je mange souriais-t-il

Portant mon plateau je cherchais Alice dans la cafete.

- BelllAaa!!!

Je me tournais Alice me faisait des grands signe, je souriais

- Emme tu viens?

- Je te suit

Je marchais en direction de la table d'Alice quatre personne s'y trouvais arrivé a la hauteur d'Alice celle-ci passait un bras autour de ma taille et me présentais.

- Bella je te présente Jasper. Je souriais. Rosalie sa sœur et mon frère Edward…


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello!

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 désolé pour cet horrible retard mais des problèmes d'ordinateur, les cours ainsi que quelque soucis de santé on retardé la mise en ligne de ce chapitre.

Bref, arrêtons de blablater et lisons ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas =)

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Edward »

Je me figeais à la vue de celui-ci il était grand élancé les cheveux désordonnés cuivré qui tirait par endroit vers le roux. Il était tout simplement magnifique c'est la première fois que je voyais un garçon aussi beau, bien sûr j'en avais déjà vu…des infirmiers pour la plus par mais il égalais en rien a la beauté de celui-ci et mon dieu ses yeux! Ils étaient d'un vert magnifique, moi qui détestais le vert je suis sur que si a cet instant on me demandais ma couleur préféré je dirais sans hésiter la couleur verte!

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps j'étais resté figé mais je fus tirée de mes songes par le cri d'Emmett

- Edward! Mon pote comment tu va?

Question idiote il venait de le quitter il y a moins de deux heures maxi.

- BellAa! Me criai Alice en m'attrapant par le bras en déséquilibrent le plateau par la même occasion. Elle me tirais jusqu'à une place s'y bien que je me retrouvais entre Alice qui était posé sur les genoux de Jasper et de Rosalie.

Cette dernière était tout bonnement splendide, elle avait un corps parfait -enfin ce que j'en voyais car elle était assise- elle avait les cheveux blond qui lui descendait sur les épaules telle une cascade dorée quand à Jasper il avait lui aussi hérité des cheveux blond ondulés sa beauté s'accordait parfaitement bien avec celle d'Alice en les voyants tout les deux ensembles je ne doutais plus de la durée de leur couple les imaginants même dans la chambre de la maison de retraite qu'ils partageraient ensemble entrain de se dire des mots doux. Je souriais.

- Alors comme ça Alice ta pris sous son n'aile me demandais Rosalie

- J'en ai l'impression souriais-je

Elle me rendait mon sourire puis retournais à l'assaut de son repas. Je regardais ma pauvre salade au milieu de mon plateau autant avouer qu'elle ne m'attirais pas du tout, les feuilles était d'un vert presque blanc je crus même apercevoir une petite bête dans ma salade dégoûté je repoussais vivement la barquette en plastique avec une grimace sur mon visage.

- Bell's tu devrait manger me dit Emmett avec un regard assistant

- Je n'ais pas très faim

- Bell's!

- Emme! Ripostais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je détournais le regard et plongeait directement dans celui d'Edward derechef je me pressais de baisser la tête vers mon plateau vide et sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

Un coup de coude me faisait relever la tête, je me tournais vers une Alice toute souriante.

- Bell's que dirait-tu de faire un peu de shopping ce soir?

Shopping? Ce soir!

- Heu…oui! Sa serai une excellente idée!

- Cool al…

- Je ne crois pas que sa soit une bonne idée dis Emmett fermement en coupant au passage la parole a Alice

- Au contraire ripostais-je cela me paraît être une excellente idée sa me feras voir autre chose que les si merveilleux paysages de Forks. Alice pouffa.

- Tu oublis que demain il y a cour et que tu as certainement des devoirs

Il commençais sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs celui-la! Avec sa surprotection et ses excuses bidons.

- On vient seulement de commencer les cours, les profs ne nous donne pas encor de devoirs

- Et puis si tu as si peur pour ta petite sœur tu peu venir également, tu est le bienvenus dit une Rosalie toute souriante.

Je me tournais vers elle- enfin j'étais pas la seul- avec un air ahurie

- De toute façon c'est Charlie qui trancheras dit-il fermement. Il accentua ses paroles avec un coup de fourchettes violant dans sa viande me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Sur ce point là il avait pas tord.

La discussion était close.

Un blanc s'était installé à la table simplement rompit par le bruit des raclement des couverts sur les assiettes.

- Alors Bella c'est pas trop difficile de vivre avec un frère comme Emmett? Me demandai un doux et ténor, choqué j'en lâchais la fourchette avec laquelle je m'amusais. Je n'osais pas relever la tête, sachant qu'a la minute ou je croiserais son regard je rougirais comme une pivoine.

- Hum… fis-je toujours la tête baissé. Je s'avais très bien qu'il fallait que je relève la tête que penseriez-vous d'une personne à qui vous poser la question et qui vous répondrais par un marmonnement et en plus la tête baisé? J'optais pour la comédie en fesait mine de réfléchir. Quelle andouille je vous jure!

Soufflant un bon coup, je relevais la tête.

- Sa dépend des moments déclarais-je Au moment ou je croisait son regard un immense sourire en coin s'affichait sur son visage, troublé par ce sourire je détournais le regard.

- Ou habitiez-vous avant? Demanda Edward

J'avais trouvé refuge dans la contemplation de la vue qu'offrait la baie vitré de la cafétéria. C'est Emmett qui prit les devants

- A phoenix

- Waouh! Sa doit vraiment vous changés…niveau temps précisa Jasper

- Ue tu peu le dire rigolais-t-il Surtout au début rien de telle pour données le bourdon

- Et sinon c'était bien le lycée là-bas? Demandai Alice

Je me figeais, ce genre de question était toujours un danger pour mon secret il fallait être extrêmement prudent dans les réponses. Je préférais me morfondre encore plus dans la contemplation du paysage que d'y répondre.

- Ouè c'était plus tôt chouette.

- Et toi Bella tu te plaisait bien la ba?

J'adressais un regard a Emmett que pouvais je dire? moi et les mensonges sa faisait deux.

- Enfaîte Bella était une vrai flemmarde alors elle avait convaincu les parents de lui faire faire suivre des cours par correspondance mais avec le déménagement sa n'a plus marché alors la voilà obligé d'être ici avec nous dit il en me souriant.

Je souriais à ce mensonge c'est moi qui avait voulu arrêté les cours par correspondances pas Emmett et Charlie au contraire c'est eux qui me poussaient a continuer.

- Des cours par correspondance s'exclama Alice tu en avais de la chance mais d'un autre côtés tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup d'amis? Et puis je suis heureuse que tes parents n'aient pas acceptés. Car je ne t'aurais jamais connu!

Je lui lançais un faible sourire.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu abuse un peu? Tu aurais rencontré Bella un jour au l'autres. Je frissonnais à l'entente de mon prénom dans sa bouche. Surtout qu'Emmett est avec nous.

En guise de réponse sa sœur lui tirait la langue, je m'exclamais comme le reste de la tablé.

- C'est bientôt la reprise des cours, Bella tu as quoi? Me demandais Alice

- Biologie avancé

- Pouah! Je crois que l'on va être séparé pour le reste de la journée dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Moi aussi j'ai biologie avancé déclarai Edward. Je levais la tête immédiatement il m'adressais sourire irrésistible sourire en coin , HAaaa! Je vais fondre sur place.

- Et toi Emmett tu as quoi comme cour?

Je me tournais vers celle qui avait posé la question, Rosalie. Un sourire niais s'affichais sur son visage elle ne quittais pas mon frère des yeux. Je tournais la tête vers ce dernier pour voir qu'il avait ce même sourire idiot sur le visage. J'en avais la nausées. Que ce passait-il?

- Français en salle 212

- Moi Aussi! Se ravissais cette dernière.

- Super, je te suis!

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable il restait encore dix minutes avant la sonnerie.

Elle se levait attrapais son sac et allait rejoindre mon frère il lui proposait son bras et elle accepta avec joie -tu m'étonne!.

- Bell's dit-il en se retournant tu me rejoins a la Jeep se soir!

J'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation puis il se remettait à route en charmante compagnie de Rosalie. Une grimace traversais pendant quelque seconde mon visage. Que m'arrivait-il? Étais-je jalouse? Oui je l'était, pendant une fraction de seconde j'imaginais cette Rosalie me volant mon nounours ce qui allait très certainement arrivé.

- Et ba dit donc! On dirait que Rosalie à repéré sa proie dit Alice tout sourire

Cela accentuais mon désarrois.

- Comme tu dit marmonnai-je en me levant. j'attrapais mon sac ainsi que mon plateau et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Arrivais-je a entendre au loin

- BellAaa! Attend! Arrête toi!

Pendant une fraction de seconde j'obéis, je ne me reconnaissait plus c'était mon genre de rougir devant un garçon c'était même le contraire j'était fort et je disais ce que je pense mais devant lui c'était tout le contraire on dirait une vrai guimauve…pouah je me fais horreur!

Il attrapait mon bras avec sa main au contacte de nos deux peaux un frisson me parcourrais le corps de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils telle un coup d'électricité. Surprise je me dégageais de cette étreinte, pendant une fraction de seconde je crus percevoir une vague de tristesse dans son regard.

- Désolé de t'avoir effrayé dit il avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

Je lui adressais un faible regard en retour.

- Suis moi je vais te montrer la salle de notre prochain cours.

Me voilà coincé avec lui. Ho mon dieu! Que dois-je faire? Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé avec un garçon seul, me voilà en terre inconnue. C'est au moment ou Edward me tirait sur la manche que je me rendais compte que je m'étais planté au milieu de la cafétéria et que la cloche avait sonné et que tout le monde se dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Tu viens? Me dit-il hésitant

Je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais vers lui

- Allons-y ! let's go souriais-je c'est en entendant son ricanement que je me rendais véritablement compte de ce que je venais de faire. De pire en pire.

Je traversais au côté du magnifique Edward -faut se l'avouer- sous les regards des autres élèves. M'épiais t-il à de mon arrivée récente ou de ma compagnie? Je rougissais.

J'atteignais la salle de biologie dans un doux silence qui n'avait nullement besoin d'être comblé. La seul place de libre dans le cour était bien entendu au côté d'Edward -chance ou malchance allez s'avoir. Au bout de dix minutes de cour le silence fut rompu par la question d'Edward.

- Alors tu te plaît ici?

Désarçonné par sa question bien que banal je lâchait mon stylo.

- Malgré le temps et malgré le changement que procure de passer des cours particulier a une vie au lycée je dois dire que je me plaît plutôt assez bien ici dis-je en souriant.

- Et les élèves ils te plaisaient?

Derechef je piquais un fard, est-ce moi qui imaginais un sens caché a cette question ou je devenais vraiment folle.

- Oui ils sont plutôt sympas souriais-je Enfin en même temps j'ai sympathisé qu'avec vous et une certaine Angela rigolais-je.

Il rigolais, c'était le plus bon son que j'avais entendu.

L'heure de biologie se passait extrêmement bien est-ce du à mon partenaire? Probablement. Je ne pu résister à la tentation de le regarder du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Je m 'empressais de baisser la tête quand mon regard croisai le sien, perturbé je ne pouvais même pas répondre a la question posé par Mr Barner on aurait même pu me demander mon prénom que j'aurais été dans l'incapacité total de répondre.

La cloche sonnais, signifiant ma délivrance mais paradoxalement elle signifiait aussi une tristesse, la tristesse de n'être plus à ses côté pendant le reste de la journée.

Je m'empressais de ramasser mes affaires les fourraient dans mon sac et me dirigeais pratiquement en courant vers la porte.

- A plus tard, Bella

Je me retournais, croisait son regard mielleux. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire -pourvu qui lui plaise- je me giflais intérieurement pour cette pensée.

- A plus tard lui dis-je avant de reprendre ma route.

Le reste de la journée se passait sans encombre, j'avais passé mes trois dernières heures de cours en compagnie d'Angela, je fus aussi la connaissance d'une certaine Jessica qui bon dieu était une vrai pipelette prête à ce mettre le moindre ragot sous la dent. Elle m'expliquais aussi que j'avais énormément de chance de manger au côtes des Cullen et des Hale car d'habitude ils ne se melangaient pas au reste des élèves.

Mais heureusement pour moi la cloche avait sonné signe de la fin de mon calvaire. Je sortais de mon dernier cour encore plus épuisé que les cours précedent autant avoué que la cause était une certaine Jessica.

- Ha voilà enfin ma petite sœur préféré! Dit Emmett quand je m'approchais de lui sur le parking

- Emmett tu as que moi comme sœur

- Oue mais c'est pas une raisons dit-il en souriant. Il vien me baiser la joue. Alors ta journée c'est bien passer

- Oui elle était excellent! Sauf que j'aurais bien aimé avoir des nouvelles de toi l'aprem-midi mais a par sa tout va bien.

- Oue me dit-il en se gratant la tête…c'était que j'étais occupé

- Ah oui? Et avec qui? Lui dis-je sèchement Je s'avais déjà avec qui il avait été occupé toute l'aprem-midi mais je devais l'entendre de sa propre voix.

- C'est que tu vois cette Rosalie…elle est Wahou cette fille.

Je levais les yeux au ciel dés le premier jour il fallait qu'il s'entiche dune blonde que l'ont ne connaissaient même pas.

- Elle est belle, elle l'aime le sport t'y crois sa? Une fille qui aime le sport! A par toi bien sur rajouta-t-il après avoir vu ma tête. Cette fille est faite pour moi!

J'aurais du me taire car pendant tout le trajet qui nous ramenais a la maison il n'a pas arrêter de me parler d'elle et de ses « pseudo » qualité.

Arrivé a la maison je balançais mon sac sur la canapé.

- C'est vous les enfants?

Qui d'autres!

- Oui papa c'est nous répondis-je

Il vient me donner un baiser sur le front et tapotais l'épaule d'Emmett

- Alors votre journée c'est bien passé?

- Excellente braya mon frère. J'ai passé les sélections de foot pour faire partie de l'équipe

- Mais c'est génial!

A les garçons! Mais je ne suis pas sur que la sélection soit la seul cause de l'excellente humeur Emmett

- Et toi bella?

- C'était super! Emmett et moi nous avons fait la connaissance des Cullen et des Hale et aussi de deux autres filles Angela et de Jessica

- Ha oui les Cullen, leur père est médecin et leur mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, très très bonne famille des gens vraiment sympathique.

- En parlan des Cullen papa leur fille Alice ma invité à faire du shopping ce soir je peu y aller? Lui demandais-je innocentement.

Emmet me faisait les gros yeux

- Je ne c'est pas Bella vu ton état, je ne croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Je lui faisait ma moue la plus triste

- Je t'en pris papa, s'il te plaît!

- Bella grondais Emmett

- Emmett sa ne te regarde pas! T'est pas mon père!

Enervé il prenait la direction de la cuisine

- Bella tu vien seulement d'arrivée des sortis t'en fras plein d'autre

- Papa s'il te plaît…j'ai tellement envie de faire du shopping entre amis sa sera ma première fois.

- Bon c'est d'accord se résignait il

- Youpi! Je vais appelé Alice de suite. J'embrassais mon père sur la jour et me dirigeais à la cuisine pour prendre le téléphone. Peine perdu Emmett sortais en même temps de la cuisine me le prenant de face, il me rattrapais par le bras avant que je tombe a la renverse.

- Papa! Tu ne peu pas dire oui a Bella surtout avec son état!

- Emmett! Prendre l'air a Bella ne lui fera pas de mal

- Mais papa…

- Emmett si tu a tellement peur pour Bella tu n'a qu'a l'accompagné!

- Quoi réussis-je a balbutié

- Ok d'accord j'accompagne bella!

- Nan! Je ne veu pas!

- Ta pas le choix soeurette souriait-il

Si il croyait qu'en venant avec moi il allait voir sa Rosalie il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, enfin j'espère.

- Bon ba je vais appeler Alice

J'attrapais le combiner et sortait le numéro d'Alice dans ma poche qu'elle m'avait noté sur un bou de papier.

- Allo?

- Allo Alice c'est Bella

- A Bella!

- C'est ok pour le shopping

- Youpi! C'est génial je passerais te prendre dans dix minutes

- Par contre Alice, Emmett dois venir aussi exigence de mon père

- Ok d'accord pas de problème, bisous a tout de suite!

- Bisous!

Sur ce je raccrochais et me dépêchais de me préparé pour ma futur sorti Shopping!

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plût n'hésiter a me laisser votre avis.

Beaucoup d'alerte mais moins de reviews =S alors n'hésiter pas a taquiner le bouton vert ;)

A très bientôt,

Bise Miu,


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! Eh non je ne vous ais pas abandonné, je suis terriblement désolé pour tout se retard mais des petits soucis personnel on retardé la publication de ce chapitre.

Désolé à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews de ne pas leur répondre mais j'ai quelque problème a utiliser correctement fanfiction mais j'espère que cela ce réglera vite.

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre tant attendu,

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

J'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de faire ma première journée shopping entre amies. Seul ombre au tableau, la compagnie forcé d'Emmett. Celui ci était tout fière à l'idée de venir ruiner ma sortie.

- Emmett je t'en prie, laisse moi y aller toute seule, lui dis-je en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

- Chpieu pa, c'trrop dangeuuureuuuuuus, marmonnait-il la bouche pleine de chips.

- Emmett ! Je vais pas partir affronter un gang de je ne sais pas quoi ! Je vais juste allez au centre commercial faire du shopping avec Alice et puis entre nous je ne pense pas qu'Alice est le chef tyrant d'un gang... Ho et puis comment peux-tu manger tout ça à la fois, dis-je écoeuré après avoir vu le nombre de gâteau et de chips étalées sur la table.

- Bella je ne changerais pas d'avis et puis toi aussi ça te ferais du bien de manger un peu, surtout que ton dernier repas remonte qu'à ce matin.

Le pauvre, s'il s'avait que ce matin je n'est rien manger et que le repas d'hier soir avait fini dans les toilettes. Je me contentais de prendre une bouteille d'eau.

- Tu devrais toi aussi te mettre à l'eau mon nonours, dis-je entre deux gorgées. Toutes ces cochonneries ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, lui répliquais-je en désignant les paquets étalés sur la table.

- Et toi tu ferais bien de manger, surtout qu'avec tes médicaments tu as besoin de manger, sinon ça va finir par bousiller ton estomac, surtout qu'il est encore en bonne état celui-là alors autant en prendre soin, répluquait-il sèchement.

Je me crispais, ma main serrait la bouteille faisant déborder celle-ci, les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

- Je suis désolé Bell's, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il peiné en se levant de table pour venir me rejoindre.

- Hey ! Les enfants ne me dîte pas que vous vous disputez encore ? Fit Charlie en venant nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Je détournais vivement la tête bien désireuse de cacher mon mal être à mon père.

- J'ai posé un peu d'argent pour vous deux sur la table du salon.

- Merci papa, il ne fallait pas, il nous restait un peu d'argent de côté à Emmett et à moi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Derien, derien, ça me fait plaisir et puis profités bien car ça ne sera pas tous les jours, rigolait-il.

J'allais enchaîner mais je fus coupé dans mon élan par un klaxon. ALICE !

- À tout à l'heure papa, lui dis-je en courant à moitié dans la salle, attrapais l'argent posé sur la table, enfilais mon anorak et attrapais par terre mon sac, je ne pris même pas le temps d'attendre Emmett qui lui se dépêchais de finir de manger. Je me dirigeais à moitié en courant vers la volvo grise, je failis tomber à plusieurs reprise dans la gadou.

- Alice ! Tu ne sais pas à quelle point tu me sauves la vie, dis-je en montant à l'arrière de la Volvo grise. Tu devrais s'avoir comment Emme...

Je me figeais, ce n'était pas le dos d'Alice que je voyais, c'était des cheveux couleur bronze, désordonnés que je voyais, pas les cheveux noir qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose, c'était Edward le chauffeur, pas Alice. L'intéressé du comprendre ma surprise car il se retournait vers moi avec son fidèle sourire en coin. Grrrrr ! Satané sourire !

- Comme tu as dit à Alice qu'Emmett venait, elle a décidé d'inviter toute la bande à faire du shopping et comme elle et Rosalie voulaient se changer avant de partir elle m'a convoyé venir te chercher ton frère et toi.

Je n'arrivais à prononcer aucun mot. Pour cause, son visage était proche du mien et son odeur embaumé la voiture.

- Je suis désolé si...

- Hey ! Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Emmett en ouvrant la portière de la Volvo, coupant au passage Edward et brisé notre « pseudo » moment d'intimité.

Dès qu'Emmett avait ouvert la portière, Edward c'était éloigné de moi et moi j'avais immédiatement tourné la tête vers le carreau gauche de la voiture. Je s'avais qu'Emmett s'en voulait pour ses mots mais je ne crois pas qu'il est pris conscience de la porté de ses mots, ils n'ont fait qu'accentué ma douleur déjà intense.

Le trajet se passait en silence. Edward comprit qu'un froid régnait entre Emmett et moi car à plusieurs reprises il m'adressait des regards grâce au rétroviseur, mais troublé comme j'étais je ne pus répondre. Je me contentais de détourner le regard. Le reste du trajet se passait en silence.

En arrivant sur le parking, je ne pus retenir un sifflement en découvrant une Alice adossée à une magnifique décapotable rouge. D'ailleur en voyant Alice, je pouvais largement deviner que quelque chose l'énervait - facile à deviner en la voyant taper du pied. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la voiture pour aller la rejoindre et quitter cette habitacle remplie d'odeur masculine - enfin de son odeur.

- Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! J'ai crus que jamais vous arriveriez.

- Désolé Alice, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

J'étais pressé de commençer ma première séance de shopping entre filles. J'espèrais qu'avec la présence d'Edward mon frère me laisserait un peu seul avec Alice et allait vaqué à des occupations de mec. Mais mon espoires tombait à l'eau au moment où Rosalie sortait de la décapotable, car avec la présence de Rosalie, Emmett ne voudrait pour rien au monde nous quitter. Pas manquer ! Des qu'Emmett a vu Rosalie sortir de la voiture, un sourire béat apparaissait sur son visage, Pfff...  
Tout d'un coup ma sortie shopping ne me disait plus rien.

- C'est partis pour une séance de shopping ! S'écriait Alice en m'empoignant par le bras et m'entraînait vers les portes du centre commercial.

Pour notre première boutique Alice se dirigeait vers un magasin de prête à porter. Elle déambulait entre les rayons, si bien que je dus me mettre à courire pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés car elle m'avait dit - enfin plutôt ordonnée - de rester près d'elle dans chaque magasin. À mesure où elle parcourait les étalages, elle me balançait différents affaires dans les bras, des robes, des jeans, des pulls et plus encore... le tout formait un pêles-mêle de couleurs. Je déambulais difficilement entre les rayonnages.

- Et voilà ! Je crois que c'est assez pour ce magasin. Allez Bella, va vite essayer tout ça !

Assez pour ce magasin ?... il y avait au moins une tonne d'affaire dans mes bras, c'était assez pour habiller cinq personnes minimum !... Et pourquoi c'est à moi d'essayer toutes ces affaires ?

- Pardon ?... j'ai crus mal comprendre.

- Voyons Bella, crois-tu réellement que ces affaires sont pour moi ?

- Heu... oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sotte parfois.

Alors là, j'étais complètement perdu.

- Ha vous voilà enfin ! On se demandait où vous étiez, rigola Alice.

Je me tournais pour faire face aux interlocutaires d'Alice, je trouvais Rosalie aggripé au bras droit de mon frère. Ho mon dieu ! Je crois que je vais vomir ! J'attrapais les affaires qu'Alice avait pris entre temps et fonçais dans la cabine d'essayage, bien enclin à ne plus voir ce tableau.

- Bella tu t'en sort ? Me demandait Alice tout en passant sa tête entre le rideau et le mur de la cabine. Ça va faire 10 minutes que tu es en train d'enfiler cette robe.

Je grognais, cela va faire plus de 20 minutes que j'essaye des vêtements et autant dire que j'étais crevé, je ne pensais pas qu'une sortie shopping était aussi exténuante. Mes mains commençaient à trembler et des fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. J'avais sans cesse l'impression que les murs de la cabine d'essayage se resseraient contre moi, me provoquant un sentiment de claustrophobie. Alors autant dire que le dernier vêtement à essayer - la robe - était très très difficile.

- Je devrais m'en sortir, lui dis-je dans un seul souffle.

- Ok mais je peux déjà dire que la couleur de ta robe s'accorde avec merveille à la couleur de ta peau.

Puis elle disparut dans un seul mouvement provoquant un léger souffle de vent frais avec le rideau de la cabine, ce qui me provoquais pendant à peine une seconde un sentiment de bien-être.  
La robe était mise, j'ouvrais le rideau pour me dévoiler à mes compagnons.

- Waouh ! Tu es magni...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car je commençais dangereusement à tituber sur la droite.

- Bella ! S'écriait Emmett en me rattrapant. Ça va ?

Je commençais petit à petit à reprendre mes esprits.

- Oui, balbutiais-je.

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'aux fauteuils normalement réservés au personne donnant leurs avis sur les tenues de leurs amis. Mais aujourd'hui il servira seulement à aider une jeune fille malade. Je le plains !

- On devrait sortire du magasin Bella, pour prendre un peu l'air, me dit Emmett.

- Tu as raison, Alice et moi allons payer les achats et on vous retrouve dans le hall, lui dit Rosalie en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se lever et de partir en direction d'Alice. Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de voir une sangsus collée mon frère, s'ils voulaient que je fasse une galette c'était bien partis.  
Emmett m'aidait à me lever, je m'appuyais carrément contre lui. Sachant très bien que ça ne sera pas mon poids qui lui poserait des difficultés pour avancer.

On se retrouvait dans le hall du centre commercial qui est bondé. Emmett me faisait m'asseoir sur le banc et partait m'acheter une bouteille d'eau dans le restaurant rapide qui se trouvait juste en face. J'entourais mes genoux de mes bras et posais ma tête dessus en essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Emmett revenait seulement quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau.

- Tiens Bell's, me dit-il en me tendant la bouteille. Tu as tes médicaments sur toi ?

- Oui, dans mon sac.

Il attrapait mon sac à la recherche de ma boîte de médicament. J'attrapais le médicament et l'avalais.

- Voilà... ça devrait te faire du bien, déclarait il en m'attrapant pour me faire un câlin.

- On devrait demander à Edward de nous ramenez à la maison.

- Emm s'il te plaît, laisse moi terminer.

- Non, tu es fatigué, me dit-il après m'avoir donné un baiser sur le front. Il se fait tard, s'en est assez pour la journée, on le refera une prochaine fois... promis, me dit-il après avoir vu ma tête peu convaincu.

- D'accord...

- Au fait, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... je voulais pas dire ça.

- C'est rien Emm, c'est déjà oublié.

- Non Bella, je tiens à que ça soit clair. J'ai réagis comme ça car j'ai peur pour toi... tu peux comprendre ? J'hochais la tête. Tu es ma petite sœur et je tiens énormément à toi, me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon gros nounours, dis-je en levant la tête pour lui faire plein de bisous.

- BeELLA ! Criaient Alice et Rosalie qui penaient à courir avec les enormes sac qu'ils tenaient au bras.

- Regarde-les, me dit Emmett, je suis sûr que l'une des deux va tomber, rigolait-il.

- À Bella tu nous as fais peur. Quand je t'ai vue j'ai crus que tu allais tomber dans les pommes, déclarait Alice en me faisant un câlin. J'ai eu si peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tout va bien.

- Ouf !

- Tiens Bella, voilà c'est pour toi ! J'espère que ça te feras plaisir, me dit Rosalie tout en fourant les enormes sacs dans mes bras.

Je penais à rester debout sous le poids des sacs. Heureusement qu'Emmett comprit et venait à ma rescousse.

- Alice, pourrais tu s'il te plaît nous raccompagner à la maison, Bella a besoin de repos.

- Il y a pas de problème Emmett, je vais appeler Edward pour qu'il vous ramene.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, il est où celui-là ?

Emmett n'avait même pas remarqué la non-présence d'Edward tellement qu'il était accaparé par Rosalie. Pfff... ça promettait ! D'abord il oublie ses amis puis après il oublira sa famile ! Tout ça pour cette fille.

- Il est partit dans une boutique de musique, répondait Alice.

- Il fait de la musique ? S'étonnait Emmett.

- Oui, depuis tout petit. Il joue merveilleusement bien, vous devriez l'écouter un jour.

- Ça vaut le détoure, je vous assure, renchérie Rosalie.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward apparaissait enfin de sa démarche féline. Il ressemblait plutôt à un manequin au milieu de tout ces badauds. Et dire qu'en plus il fait de la musique. Je commence à penser serieusement que c'est le garçons idéal.

- Alice, que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?

- Bella ne se sent pas bien, il faut que tu la ramènes avec Emmett chez eux.

Derechef Edward se retournait vers moi, je lui offrais un pauvre sourire qui voulait être rassurant.

- Pas de problème, on-y va ? Nous demandait-il en tendant les bras vers Emmet pour l'aider à prendre les nombreux paquets.

Je me décollais difficilement d'Emmett et farfouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de l'argent que Charlie nous avait fait cadeau.

- Tiens Alice, voilà de l'argent pour les fringues. Il risque de ne pas avoir le compte, je te filerais le reste la prochaine fois, lui dis-je en lui tendant la liasse de billet.

- Non Bella ! Surtout pas ! C'est un cadeau... les amies se font des cadeaux, rajoutait-elle en voyant mes yeux exorbité... ne serais-tu pas en train de me dire que nous ne sommes pas des amies Bella ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors on est d'accord ! Allez, ouste ! Vas te reposer ! Me dit-elle tout en m'embrassant.

Le trajet entre le centre commercial et la maison était passé relativement vite, peut-être est-ce du au faite que je mettais endormi ? Ou bien à la vitesse où Edward roulait ? Je penchais plutôt pour les deux options en même temps.  
Bref je me rappelais vaguement d'être sortie de la voiture, d'Edward et d'Emmett m'aidant à m'enfiler mon pyjama. Je me trouvais eveillé dans le lit de mon frère à deux heures du matin. Ce derniers ronflait comme un ours - bien que je ne sache si les ours ronflaient - ce n'était pas les ronflements de mon frère qui m'avaient réveiller mais l'horrible cauchemar qui me hantait depuis des mois maintenant.

Le jour où ma vie avait totalement basculé.

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent, peu désireuse de me souvenir je me rapprochais d'Emmett et me collais contre lui. Ces deux bras m'entouraient la taille immédiatement, si bien que je me retrouvais coller contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans son cou. J'étais bien dans ses bras, un sentiment de sécurité y régnait, je m'y sentais protégé, comme si rien ne pourrait m'atteindre tant que je serais calé ici. À cause de se sentiment, j'avais pris le plis de venir dormir avec lui chaque soir, lui trop gentil n'osait certainement pas refuser. Quelle fille obligerait son frère à dormir avec lui chaque soir ? Moi. Quelle horrible personnage j'etais, je privais mon frère de son bonheur, je l'empêchais de vivre pleinement sa vie d'adolescent. Je m'imaginais trop bien tous les sacrifices qu'il ait du fair pour moi. Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je divaguais mais après un temps qui me paraissait long, je sombrais enfin dans les bras de morphée. Priant pour ne pas retomber dans cet horrible cauchemar.

- Bella, murmurait une faible voix. Bella... princesse il faut se réveiller, tu vas finir par être en retard. Dépêche toi de descendre, ton petit déjeuner est prêt et il va refroidir.

- Mmmh ! Grognais-je, en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit.

- Allez Bell's deconne pas... je t'aime, me déclarait-il en embrassent mon front. Puis j'entendais un bruit de porte, signe qu'il avait quitter la pièce.

* * *

En espérent que ce chapitre vous ais plus, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit =) j'attend juste vos gentils reviews pour le posté

Bise Miu,


	4. Chapter 4

Voili, voiloù un nouveau chapitre en retard -' mais qui est quand même arrivé jusqu'a vous =)

Je repond à une question que l'on m'a posé, j'ai actuellement 3 chapitres d'avance pour cette fiction que j'ai écrit cet été donc je pense pense poster le chapitre 5 ce soir ou demain ou maximum le week-end prochain.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Cela fait bien dix minutes qu'Emmett était partis de sa chambre et je n'avais toujours pas bouger de son lit, je n'y trouvais pas la force nécessaire pour pouvoir me lever. Je s'avais qu'a tout moment Emmett rentrerais en trombe dans la pièce pour pouvoir me sortir de son lit et sa, par tout les moyens, mais qu'importe je prenais le risque. Une barre au bas du ventre me sciait littéralement en deux, dans le lit je mettais recroquevillé dans les draps tel un fœtus. Une forte nausées c'était aussi manifesté- il c'était donné le mot aujourd'hui décidément. Un fin filme de sueur de transpiration était apparus sur mon front et sur ma nuque. Autant dire que j'étais vraiment mal je me pelotonnais un peu plus dans les couvertures. Cinq minutes plus tard environ, un Emmett tout mouillé avec une serviette qui entourait sa taille déboulait dans la chambre.

- Bella! Tu n'es toujours pas lever! Franchement ma p'tite (la il prenait la voix de Charlie) tu abuses me dit-il tout en enfilant un jeans.

- Em…emme…Emmett… réussissais-je a balbutier. Je…je ne crois pas pouvoir aller en cour aujourd'hui j 'avais réussis a dire mes derniers mots et le tout dans un seul et même souffle.

- Qu'y arrive t'il a ma petite Bella? Me chantonnais t-il d'une petite voix tout en se rapprochant de moi pour finir allonger a mes côtés.

- Je…je crois que je suis malade marmonnais-je

- Quoi? Sérieux! Dit il paniqué en se relevant d'un seul mouvement en position assise.

- Oui Emmett, tu as crus quoi? Que je te mentais pour ne pas aller en cours?

- Ba ue…me dit-il tout penaud

- En douille, va!

- Ho ma petite Bella je suis désolé, pardonne moi…attend je vais chercher le thermomètre.

- Pas la peine Emmett ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller c'est jute un passage.

- Tu rigole! Bella tu tremble!

C'est à cet instant que je me rendais effectivement compte que je tremblais, j'attrapais le bord du drap et essayais de calmer mes tremblements en le serrant fort.

- Bon je vais te chercher sa et je vais ramener sur le plateau ton petit déjeuner…si Bella s'il te plaît fait moi plaisir tu va manger un peu m'ordonnais t-il en voyant ma grimace.

Il se levait attrapais un t-shirt par terre -Eh oui! On ne change pas Emmett. Et attrapais son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

- Je vais appelé Edward pour lui dire que je viendrais pas en cour aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi?

- Tu ne crois comme même pas que je vais laisser ma petite Bella seul a ma maison alors qu'elle est malade s'offusqua-t-il

- Bien sur que si! Emmett je refuse que tu reste ici pour moi alors que je suis tout simplement malade

- Bella!

- Emmet! Le regardais-je avec un regard foudroyant

- Bon on va pas se prendre la tête car sa nous emmenés a rien

- Vrai confirmais-je

- Je vais aller chercher le plateau et le thermomètre et on en reparleras

Sur ce il partais dans la chambre -sa avoir oublié son éternel baiser sur mon front.

Je me rendais bien vite compte que je baignais dans la sueur, malgré la barre dans mon bas ventre et la nausée je me glissais hors du lit et attrapais par terre un des t-shirts d'Emmett- pour une fois je remerciais Emmett et son désordre pour ne pas à avoir a traverser toute la chambre en longueur pour atteindre son armoire- Je retirais le vêtement sale et le balançais dans un coin -je le ramasserais plus tard- et glissais sur ma peau toute frêle le vêtement dix fois trop grand d'Emmett au même moment celui-ci rentrais dans la pièce avec le plateau entre les mains et le thermomètre dans la bouche.

- Tien Bella, p'rend l'thermorrrmètrrrrrrrre marmonnait-il avec le thermomètre entre les dents.

Il s'était abaissé pour que son visage soit en face du mien pour que je puisse attraper le thermomètre de sa bouche.

- Bien maintenant met le sous ton bras et attend qu'il sonne m'ordonnait-il

- Emmett je ne suis pas bête, je sais comme même me servir d'un thermomètre! surtout que pendant une moment tu me prenais la température tout les jours!

- Oui ba…heu…on est jamais trop prudent me dit-il avec un grand sourire

Alors lui! pas plus protecteur sa n'existe pas.

Après avoir attendue quelque minute que le thermomètre sonne et qu'il donne raison a Emmett -pour une fois- Emmett me forçais a manger un petite brioche autant avouer tout de suite que celle-ci ne passait pas, elle me restais au travers de la gorge pendant tout ce temps Emmett restait planté devant moi pour bien vérifier que je la mangeais. Je réussissais a convaincre Emmett d'aller en cour aujourd'hui en lui disant que sa n'était pas la première fois ni malheureusement la dernière journée que je serais malade.

Il partais enfin pour le lycée mais sans avoir oublié les règles au quelle je devrais obéir par exemple l'appellé toute les heures -pendant les interclasses- ou maximum toute les deux heures -je vous jure suis là!.

- Bon Bell's j'y vais, surtout si il y a un problème tu me le dit!

- Oui Emme je te le jure! Croix de bois croix de fer…

- Ok j'ai compris rigolais t-il

Il s'abaissait pour pouvoir me baiser le front mais sans lui laisser le temps je l'attrapais par le coup pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Je t'aime mon nounours

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bell's

Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'Emmett était partis, entre temps j'avais réussis a me lever du lit et aller jusqu'à la salle de bain ou j'avais pris une douche maintenant me voilà sur le canapé de la salle a manger entrain de regarder une veille rediffusions d'un film des années je ne sais combien.

Pour le midi sous ordre d'Emmett j'avais décidé de me préparer des pattes a la bolognaises, mes nausées avaient disparus -merci aux médicaments- mon mal de ventre me faisait toujours déguster mais je devais être forte!

L'Après midi était déjà commencer ce qui signifiait que mon cours de Biologie avancée allait commencer, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'y pensais je ne le s'avais -enfin si peut-être enfaîte- A ce moment si mon saloprie malade ventre ne serait pas là je saurais aux côtés d'Edward! J'aurais pu sentir sa merveilleuse odeur et peut-être même frôler la peau toute délicate de son bras -houlà! Je dérape sérieusement moi.

Je secouais la tête de droite a gauche pour me sortir les images d'Edward de ma tête. J'appelais Emmett pour le rassurer de mon état il me faisait rappellé de prendre mes médicaments et ma température. Sous ses ordres j'allais dans la cuisine et prenais le sac en plastics contenant toute mes boites de médicaments -on aurait pu croire que je les collectionnais- je déposais le gros sac sur la table et commencais a le vidé plus de vingt boite de médicament s'était éparpillier un peu partout. Je me contentais de prendre celle que j'avais besoin. Je cherchais ensuite dans toute la chambre le thermomètre, mais autant dire que c'était mission imposible avec tout ce bazar je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle d'eau j'étais sur que Charlie avait plusieurs thermomètre pas manquer au moins cinq thermomètre différent trônait dans le tiroire. J'en attrapai un et le mettais dans la bouche comme l'indiquais la boite.

Je mettais rallonger sur le canapé et mettais entouré de la couette en attendant le résultat. Je regardais dehors une petite brume était toujours présente malgré l'heure avancé de la journée, je fus tiré de mes pensées par le bruit de la sonette. Qui pouvait-il bien être devant la porte a cette heure? C'était certainement Charlie qui devait avoir encore oublié ses clés -On se demande plus de qui je tien. Je me levais avec difficulté -du a la couette enrouler autour de moi- et toujours avec le thermomètre dans la bouche. Le carillions s'agitait de nouveau.

- Oui c'est bon Charlie! J'arrive, un seconde…quelle impatience jte jure!

Je tournais la clé de la serrure et ouvrais la porte d'un coup un peu trop brusque je l'avoue.

- J'parie k'ta oublie T clés marmonnais je avec le thermomètre entre les dents

Je levais la tête face a mon interlocuteur…j'en laissais tomber par terre le thermomètre qui se brisa en mille morceau. Ce n'était pas Charlie sur le seuil de la porte mais l'adonis, le dieu vivent un ange tomber du ciel tout simplement!

Je refermais la porte d'un geste brusque lui claquant au passage la porte au nez. Je regardais l'heure a l'horloge elle indiquais trois heures et demi n'avait-il plus cour? Je me cognais la tête sur la porte. Avais-je rêver ou Edward Cullen était bien devant ma porte? Au mon dieu je viens de claquer la porte au nez d'Edward.

- Quelle conne! Je vous jure!

Après avoir soufflés un bon coup j'ouvrais la porte il était toujours la sur le perron avec son si jolie sourire en coin- c'est lui qui va me tuer pas la maladie- il me montrais une pochette cartonnée bleu je haussais le sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Edward qu'est ce que tu fais la? Le questionnais-je

- Je viens te ramener le cour de Biologie…je peu entré? S'empressais t-il de me demander

Je me poussais du passage pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait incapable de lui répondre une phrase correcte. Je ne rêvais pas Edward Cullen, l'adonis, le dieu vivant l'ange tombé su ciel avait pensé a moi pour me ramener chez moi! Mes cours de biologie.

Je le regardais il m'était de dos à présent il était la dans l'entré et se dirigeais vers le salon. Zut! Le salon j'avais laissé tout mes médicament sur la table. Je refermais la porte a grand coup en la faisant claquer et poussait Edward au passage en me dirigeant vers la petite table, j'attrapais le sac et poussais de mon bras tout les médicament de sorte qu'il tombe directement dans le sac. Il était sur le seuil du salon, je cachais derrière mois le sac en plastic.

- Ce n'est rien juste du bazar répondis je a son haussement de sourcil. Je t'en pris assis toi, tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non merci me répondais Edward avec son plus beau ténor je commençais a m'imaginer Edward me disant autre chose mais toujours avec cette voix. Houlà Bella ressaisis toi.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé et me détailler du regard. Ces a ce moment là que je me rendais compte que j'étais toujours enrouler de ma couette.

- Je reviens une minutes

Sans laisser le temps de lui répondre je courais vers ma chambre -oubliant mon mal de ventre- je déroulais la couette et m'habillais d'un jogging c'est tout ce que j'avis sous la main malheureusement. Je me peignais les cheveux et les attachais en queue de cheval. Puis je redescendait tout doucement des escalier tout en essayant de me calmer -plutôt difficile a faire surtout que si l'on sait qu'Edward est dans votre salon.

Je rentrais dans le salon.

- Donc tu es venus ici me rapporter les cours de Biologie?

- Oui c'est sa me répondais t-il l'air de rien

Je restais planté devant lui comme je ne sais quoi, il tapotait le canapé de sa main a côté de lui signe d'une invitation a venir m'assoire a ses côtés. Ho mon dieu il m'invitait a venir a ses cotés! Bon Bella calme toi maintenant! Me réprimai-je intérieurement. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé tout en essayant d'oublié l'excitation que cette invitation avait fait naître en moi. A chaque avancé vers lui mon pouls s'accélérais telle une groupie voyant sa star préféré ha je vous jure tout ne tourna pas rond chez moi! -bon ce n'étais pas une nouvelle, certes -Je me retrouvais donc assise a côtés de lui.

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir m'apporté le cours surtout qu'il n'était pas vital et puis tu aurais pu très bien me le donner demain en sachant que le prochain cours de Biologie est dans deux jours.

Il faisait mine de réfléchir.

- Oui me répondais t-il enfin

- Oui? Quoi oui? Répondis-je perdu

- Oui je s'avais que le cour de Biologie n'étais que dans deux jours mais je croyais que tu aurais préférer l'avoir plus tôt pour réviser ton cours.

Je fus déçus pendant une seconde je croyais que la seul raison de sa visite était de s'avoir si j'allais bien. Qu'Est-ce que je suis sotte comme si un garçons -enfin plutôt homme- comme Edward s'inquiéterais pour une fille comme moi.

- Et aussi par ce que je voulais s'avoir comme tu allais pour les dernier mots de sa phrase il avait tourné son visage vers le mien de sorte que son regard soit plongé dans le mien. Ho mon dieu! Je ne résisterais pas longtemps à son regard. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrais il était toujours là le visage toujours aussi proche du mien -ho mon dieu je pouvais voir chaque détail de son visage parfait, une folle envie de le toucher me prit je serrais les poings pour contrer cette envie soudaine. J'inhalais une goulée d'air pour reprendre mes esprit en vain c'était son odeur que je sentais, me rendant encore un peu plus confuse à chaque instant. Je me retrouvais piégé par son odeur. Pauvre fille me diriez vous. Je décidais de penser a autre chose.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Redemandais-je

- Non merci

Un silence s'installais rompu seulement par le bruit de notre respiration.

- Merci pour la biologie, tu n'était vraiment pas obliger tu sais disais-je en essayant de relancer la conversation.

- je te l'ait déjà dit c'est juste pour t'avancer et pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Dix minutes était passées et Edward était toujours assis a mes côtés et me parlais de la journée qu'il avait passé au lycée, il m'avait appris qu'Emmett était un excellent jouer de foot -ce qui m'étonnait pas, Emmett avait toujours été très fort dans les sport- Il avait d'ailleurs fait a Edward un tacle, pendant un instant j'ai même eu peur pour Edward -quand je vous dit que je suis dérangé- Edward me faisait beaucoup rire quand il me narrait toute les histoires qu'Alice avait pu faire en ce mettant dans le pétrin essentiellement du au shopping, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je face plus attention plus tard. Je ne comprenait toujours pas comment Alice avait pu se retrouver coincé dans un magasin. Edward et moi s'étions beaucoup rapproché au cours de notre conversation nos bras se frôlait a chaque fois qu'un de nous bougions.

Nous étions arrivés au moment on nous parlions de nos familles respective. Autant dire que j'étais gênée sur le sujet de la conversation.

- Et toi me dit il avec curiosité

- Euh…quoi? Dis-je en m'arrachant de mes pensées

- Parle moi un peu de ta famille

Je déglutissait fortement

- Ba…euh…je vis ici avec mon père Charlie le chef de la police. Il acquiesçait. Et Emmett

- Et tu viens d'où?

- Phoenix

- Sa doit drôlement te changer niveau temps

- Oui et non, je restais le plus souvent chez moi du au cours par correspondance préfèrent ma petite tranquillité souriais-je amer

- Tu es plutôt solitaire comme fille…j'aime bien moi aussi être seul par moment loin de tout cette folie souriait-il. Ce retrouver seul pour méditer en écoutant de la music ou lire

Je n'arrivais pas a croire que j'avais ce genre de discussion avec Edward, alors comme sa il aimait écouter de la music -ce n'était pas un nouvelle car Alice nous avait révéler qu'il aimait également en jouer- et lire tout en méditant.

- Et ta mère?

Une boule se nouait instantanément dans ma gorge, m'empêchant toute formulation.

- Et bien…

- Oui?

- Elle est décédée dis-je en un seul souffle

- Désolée…je ne voulais pas me dit-il tout penaud. Tu pleure….

C'est a ce moment la que je me rendais compte que mes larmes avait inondé mes joues. Un sanglot m'échappais. Il m'attirais a lui et commençait a me bercer. Il entre mêlait mes doigts au sien. J'oubliais pendant une seconde ma peine et me réjouissait du contacte que j'avais avec Edward.

- je suis désolé…

- Nan parlons plus s'il te plaît

- Oui pas de problème

Il me gardait comme même contre lui et je me surpris moi-même a me calmer aussitôt, seul Emmett avait auparavant eu ce pouvoir contre me peine.

Il se redressait m'attirant par me même occasion mais je refusais et enfouissais ma tête un peu plus dans son torse respirant a plein nez son odeur. Il passait ses doigts sous mon menton m'obligeant par ce geste a lever la tête vers lui. Son visage était dangereusement proche du mien je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Son odeur m'attirait dangereusement -comme si c'était dangereux, je détraque sérieusement moi- il s'approchait une fois de plus près de moi, obligeant à nos front de ce coller. Ses lèvres si douce était a peine a deux centimètre des miennes et plus le temps passait et plus cet infime espace ce rétrécissais. Nos lèvres allait se toucher c'était inévitable un boule de stresse apparaissait au fond de mon ventre, je dois avouer que dans ce domaine j'étais novice jamais au grand jamais j'avais eu ce genre de relation avec un garçon hormis avec mon frère qui était tout bonnement fraternel.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent me procurant un frissons dans tout le corps, il reculait me laissant le choix de choisir entre un vrai baiser et non un simple frôlement ou tout bonnement une erreur de parcoure. Bien que peureuse par ma non connaissance en ce domaine j'attrapais les rebord de sa chemise pour l'attirer contre moi.

- Chérie! Je suis rentré!

Je me figeais tout comme Edward avec une vitesse que je ne me connaissait pas je le repoussais avec l'aide mes bras. Il s'éloignais le plus loin de moi pour ce retrouver finalement a l'autre bout du canapé.

- A Bella te voilà…Edward que fait tu ici?

J'allais répliquer mais Edward me devançait

- Je suis venue apporter les cours de Biologie à Bella

- Oh comme c'est gentil de ta part. je levais les yeux au ciel. Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

Il souriait en guise de réponse.

- Bon je vais y aller mes parents doivent m'attendre. Et il se levait du canapé. Au revoir Bella a demain peut-être. J'hochais la tête. Charlie. Ils se serrèrent la main puis Edward prit seul le chemin de la porte. La porte claquait signe qu'il était partit.

Je lançais un regard foudroyant à Charlie qu'il ne vit pas car il regardait vers la porte d'entrée heureusement d'ailleurs. Je détestait mon père il venait de gâcher mon excellente après midi. Dire qu'Edward et moi aurions pu échanger un vrai baiser si seulement Charlie n'a pas débarqué.

- Sa va bien sinon? Emmett ma prévenu que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme aujourd'hui

- Oui ce n'est rien juste un petit coût de fatigue rétorquais je un peu trop sèchement

- Mouais, tu compte retourné en cour demain?

- Bien sur!

- Ok…

La conversation n'était pas une des plus passionnée mais avec Charlie il fallait pas être surpris.

- Bon je vais monter me doucher et préparé mes affaires pour demain je redescendrais pour préparer le dîner

- Bella tu n'es pas obliger, je commanderais des pizzas pour ce soir

- D'accord

Je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de toilettes. Lors de ma douche je repensais au « semi » baiser échangé avec Edward. Comment devais-je interpréter sa? Cela voulait il dire qu'Edward s'intéressait a moi? Oui je pense ou du moins j'espérait.

J'avais fini de préparer mes affaires et descendait dans la cuisine Charlie avait commander 6 pizza autant avouer tout de suite que la plupart des pizzas étaient destiner au glouton -Emmett.

Emmett était toujours pas rentrer, il était 18h30 et je commençais sérieusement a m'inquiété je décidais de l'appeler sur son portable mais tomber directement sur sa messagerie. Qu'étais-ce cette nouvelle manie d'éteindre son portable?

- Bella arrête de t'inquiété je suis sur qu'il a une bonne raison d'avoir éteint son portable

Ba sa il avait plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison c'est moi qui te le dit.

L'horloge indiquait 19h15 et toujours pas d'Emmett a l'horizon. Je commençais a taper du pied.

- Bella tu ne veux pas commencer a manger en attendant Emmett sa sera toujours mieux que de manger tes ongles jusqu'à sang.

Je me contentais de faire la sourde oreille, Charlie excéder soufflais fortement.

La serrure de la porte commençais a bouger je me relevais d'un coup et me dirigeais vers celle-ci pour voir un Emmett en sueur apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ha! Te voilà enfin toi! L'attaquais-je

- Ma petite Bella!

- Il n'y a pas de petite Bella qui tienne! Je commençais a m'inquiété moi! J'essaye de t'appeler et je tombe directement sur ta messagerie c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie?

- Bella calme toi rétorquait-il d'une voix douce. J'étais tout simplement a l'entraînement de foot, il n'y avais pas de quoi t'inquiété

- Ha…marmonnais-je

Pour une fois il m'avait couper la chic celui-ci

- Bon je vais prendre une douche et je redescend pour manger les pizzas

- Comment c'est tu que l'on mange des pizzas lui demandais-je surprise

Il se mit a flairer puis me déclarai en souriant

- Le talent ma chère, le talent rigolais-t-il

Puis sur ce il partais en direction de l'escalier. Je soufflais un bon coup et décidais de fermer la porte qui était rester ouverte pendant notre échange.

- Alors te voilà rassurer

Charlie était adosser au battît de porte de la cuisine

- Oui avouais je

- Tu t'en fait vraiment de trop Bella, il est grand et en plus stresser ne va pas amélioré ton état

- Il faut bien que quelque un s'inquiète pour lui!

- Bella! Moi aussi je m'inquiète!

- Oui et ba permet moi dans douter répondis je cinglante

- Tu n'es pas sa mère mais bien sa sœur

J'encaissais avec un peu de mal sa dernière tirade

- Désolé je ne voulais pas dire sa Bella…crois moi

- Oui et ba tu la dit!

Sur ce je passais a côté de lui et me dirigeait furibonde sur le canapé. Et commençais a ruminer. Bien sur que je n'étais pas sa mère, je le savais très bien mais il fallait bien que quelque un s'occupe de mon nounours Charlie et son pacifisme pff… qu'en savait t-il rien! Moi seul s'avais que derrière la carrure de mon frère ce cachais un vrai nounours -d'où son surnom- c'était un vrai Bisounours a l'intérieure mais sa Charlie ne le voyais pas il n'y voyais que le garçon a forte carrure que personne ne devais chercher et qu'aucune embûche pourrais le faire chuter. Et a par sa il disait s'inquiété tu parle!

Tout le monde était réunis autour de la table, un silence s'était installer et sa depuis bien cinq minute. C'est Emmett qui finalement le rompit sûrement excéder par tout ce silence -lui et le silence fesait deux.

- L'entraînement a vraiment été éprouvant aujourd'hui et avec la gadoue sa n'arrangeait rien a par peut-être nous mettre encore plus les nerfs.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas abandonnée dis je faussement outré

- Moi abandonné! Mais pour qui tu me prend ma Bella, je suis un dur…un vrai! Mais avec la non présence d'Edward a l'entraînement. Je me figeais. Le coach était vraiment énervé et il nous en fait bavé… d'ailleurs faudrait que j'aille le voir pour lui demander ou il était passer, je suis sur que c'était pour une fille rigolait-il

Était-il en train de me dire qu'Edward avait sécher l'entraînement pour venir a la maison?…non je devais me faire des films il y avait certainement une autre raison.

- Edward?

Voilà fallait que Charlie ouvre sa bouche.

- Oui, pourquoi? Demandais mon frère

Ho!là!la je sentais que sa allait mal finir moi.

- Il est passé a la maison cette après midi. Je me figeais. Pour apporter les cours de Bella.

A cette réplique Emmett faillit s'étouffer avec la part de pizza qu'il était en train de manger. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'eu peur qu'il s'étouffe vraiment.

- Quoi dit-il ave une voix enraillé

- Oui, pas vrai Bella?

Je baissais instinctivement la tête et sentais le rouge me monter a mes joues

- Attendez! Je crois que j'ai mal compris déclarais Emmett je parierais qu'il commençais a bouillir intérieurement. Cependant il reprit avec une voix qu'il voulais douce mais en vain. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Edward est passé à la maison! Voir ma Bella! Alors que c'est moi qui prenait ces cours!

Alors la si j'aurais pu me cacher sous la table je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

- Emmett enfin calme toi déclarais Charlie

- Mais je suis calme, parfaitement calme!

HOooo! Alors la Je commence sérieusement a flipper.

- J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi Edward a agit de cette façon, c'est tout!

- Emmett criais-je

Je n'avais pu me retenir, voire Emmett comme ça m'énervait.

- Que te voulait il exactement? Ce contentait il de répliquer

- Mais tu es sourd ou quoi? Charlie vient de te le dire! Il venait simplement me rapporté mes cours de Biologie avancée.

- Oué et ba j'espère me dit-il en me regardant bien dans les yeux. J'en ais eu le froid dans le dos.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce sans un mot en prenant juste sous le bras une boîte de pizza. Quelque temps plus tard on attendait le sons de la télé signe qu'il s'était réfugié devant la télé, je parierais que c'était un matche de base-ball.

Je débarrassais la table sous les protestation de Charlie vaincu il allait se réfugié a son tour dans le salon.

Je montais les escaliers d'un pas lourd en direction de ma chambre sûrement du au médicaments avalés durant le repas. J'enfilais avec difficulté mon pyjama et me jetais directement sur mon lit sans même me mettre sous les draps, j'espérait que mon sommeil ne serait agité par les cauchemars habituelles me forçant a aller retrouver le lit rassurant d'Emmett.

Pour la première fois en deux ans mon sommeil ne fut pas troublé par des cauchemarder mais plutôt par de doux rêve.

* * *

En éspérent que ce chapitre vous à plus,

et a très vite pour de nouvelle aventure.

Bise Miu,


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Me revoilà enfin, pour un nouveau chapitre qui vous a fait tant attendre. Je m'escuse une nouvelle fois pour ce retard dont j'espère vous me pardonnerez. Pour ce chapitre 5 j'ai voulu innové en vous proposent un point de vue d'Edward.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Point de vue d'Edward

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à ma folle journée.

Que m'avait-il prit ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ? Pourquoi avais-je décidé de quitter subitement les cours, manquant par la même occasion l'entraînement de football ? Tout ça pour aller chez Bella ? La seul excuse que j'avais trouvé pour cette visite inattendue c'était les cours de biologie... Piètre, je sais. Surtout qu'il ne va pas lui falloir longtemps pour se rendre compte de cette supercherie et pour cause, aujourd'hui Emmett n'avait pas arrêté d'harceler les élèves de sa classe pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait bien rattrapé tout ses cours manqués.

Mais le principal c'est que je l'avais vu et que je mettais assuré qu'elle allait bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment d'inquiétude quand elle n'était pas proche de moi, idiot ? Je le sais aussi. Quand cette après-midi je l'ai vu, un poids c'était tout de suite enlevé de mes épaules, je pouvais enfin respirer à plein poumons.  
La voir ouvrant la porte m'avait fait énormément de bien. Enroulé dans une couette, un thermomètre à la bouche et les cheveux en bataille, ça m'avait tout de suite fait sourire. Je ne la trouvais que plus belle mais au moment où elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez, je dois avouer que pendant une fraction de seconde je pris peur, peur par un quelconque rejet de sa part qui aurait été tout à fait normale me direz vous. Elle me connaissait à peine et je me pointait chez elle, la pochette en carton à la main pour seul excuse. Seulement après 3 interminables secondes, elle avait réouverte la porte, faisant mon plus grand bonheur.

- EdWard !

Je faisais un bond dans mon lit en voyant une furie hurlante débarquer à toute vitesse dans ma chambre.

- Alice, soufflais-je. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de tournée en rond dans ma chambre, tu va finir par me donner la nausée.

- Vois-tu mon chère frère, je suis peiné, me dit-elle tout en encrant son regard dans le mien. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon quand Alice me parlait sur se ton, soit j'avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ou si justement, je n'avais rien fait.  
J'ai l'impression... Nan... Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Vois-tu, j'ai remarqué certaines choses dont par exemple ton changement de comportement et s'avoir que tu n'as rien dit à ta magnifique... Sublime - Je souriais - sœur jumelle me fait horriblement mal.

J'étais coincé, je le savais et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pourrais en aucun cas sortir de ses griffes tant que je n'aurais pas lâché la vérité. Elle me tenait, elle le savait, je le savais et je pouvais deviner qu'au fond d'elle, elle jubilait.

Que devrais-je lui dire ? Toute la vérité ? Devrais-je lui dire que j'avais littéralement craqué pour Bella et que j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser cette après-midi ?

- Que veux-tu s'avoir ? soufflais-je vaincu.

- Alors ça veut dire que j'avais raison ? Que je ne mettais pas trompé ? Sérieusement Edward, je savais que j'arriverais à te faire sortir les verres du nez mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi facile, dit-elle toute souriante. Je mettais fait piéger et en beauté ! Alors, est-ce que mon chère frère est décidé à parler de ce qui le tourmente depuis quelques jours à sa sœur jumelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Al', feignis-je.

- Oh ! Je t'en pris Edward, tu es mon frère et je te connais par cœur, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées, tu souris tout le temps - Je grimaçais - alors cesse de me dire des mensonges et dit moi plutôt la vérité pour une fois !

- Al', je n'ai rien à te dire ! Dis-je catégoriquement.

Elle s'était arrêté devant moi, les mains posées contres ses hanches et me regardait avec fureur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, cela me fit même mal, je ne l'avais encore jamais parlé sur un ton aussi catégorique. Nous avions pris l'habitude depuis notre tendre enfance de tout ce dire et de tout partager. C'était bien la première fois où je cachais quelque chose à ma sœur mais en même temps, je ne me sentais pas capable de tout lui avouer. Surtout que cela concernait sa nouvelle meilleur amie, comme elle aimait le dire si souvent.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, vous êtes vraiment con ! Choqué, je restais béa. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse mais toi borné comme une tête de mule, tu t'entête à ne rien dire alors que moi, je veux simplement aider.

Furibonde, elle sortait de la chambre n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte au passage.  
Pris de remord, je ne résistais pas longtemps à aller rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre, j'optais - Pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté - de prendre un paquet de fraise tagada - Elle ne résistait jamais face à ses bonbons préférés. Je voulais m'excuser de mon stupide comportement.

Après une heure et demie de bataille acharné, je réussissais à convaincre Alice que tout allait bien. Je feignais au passage d'être stressé en vu du prochain match de football mais que hormis ça, aucun autre problème ne rentrait en compte. Je la persuadais qu'elle s'était fait du soucis pour rien.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec difficulté, la nuit avait été agité et peuplé de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres. Je me dirigeais directement vers ma salle de bain, prenais une rapide douche et enfilais les vêtements préparés auparavant par ma sœur. Je courais dans les escaliers pour trouver ma mère et Alice autour de la table entrain de déjeuner, tout en parlant de décoration d'après les quelques brides de parole que j'entendais.

- Ah ! Comment va mon fils aujourd'hui ?

- Bien maman, lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Salut Al', ou plutôt Tagada, rigolais-je. J'entrapercevais un regard interrogateur de ma mère. Alice a dévoré à elle seule tout le paquet de Fraise Tagada en une heure et demie, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

- Alice ! Tu sais que si tu continue comme ça, tu va tomber malade.

- Oui Maman, je sais bien mais c'est tellement bon, souriait-elle.

Je rigolais tout comme ma mère à son regard rêveur quand elle parlait de fraise tagada.

- Veux-tu quelque chose pour déjeuner mon chérie ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel au surnom que me donnait ma mère.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas trop faim.

J'eu le droit à un froncement de sourcil en guise de réponse. Je regardais l'heure, il restais un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Je ne comprenais pas l'excitation qui émanait de moi. Après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes, une image s'imposait en moi : Bella. J'avais hâte de la voir, elle et ses yeux chocolat, elle et sa timidité, ses cheveux bouclé et bien d'autres choses encore. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle soit présente en cours.

- Tagada, tu viens ? On va être en retard en cours.

- Edward ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et de toute façon, c'est Jasper qui vient me chercher.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Alice et Jasper, la grande histoire d'amour Pfff.. J'attrapais mon sac, déposais à la vite un baisé sur le front d'Esmé - Ma mère - et partais à moitié en courant vers le garage.

Je me garais sur ma place habituelle. Le parking était vide, voilà les conséquences de rouler trop vite : être à l'avance. Pour faire passer le temps, je décidais d'écouter de la musique. Je me calais dans mon siège et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer exclusivement aux sonorités de la musique.  
Je sursautais quand des coups portés à mon carreau ce faisaient entendres. J'abaissais la vitre pour découvrir un Jasper tout souriant.

- Hey ! Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut Jazz ! Je suis arrivé à l'avance et j'ai du m'assoupir.

- Ouais ba dépêche toi de sortir, ça a sonné. On va finir par être en retard.

Je sortais de la voiture en vitesse pour me rendre compte que le parking était désormais plein à craquer. Les derniers arrivants ce pressaient pour essayer de contrer le temps.

Les cours de la matinée furent une vrai torture, non pas à cause des cours en eux-mêmes mais par soucis de ne pas avoir vu Bella. À chaques interclasses, je priais de la croiser dans les couloirs ne serait-ce que pour la voir mais rien, je ne la voyais pas. Je faisais même des détours considérables pour la voir mais en vain. Je mettais rassuré en me disant que je la verrais sans doute à la pause de dix heure trente mais la non plus, aucune trace de Bella. Si bien que j'avais passé toute ma pause à la chercher au quatre coins du lycée sans voir personne. Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé à demander à Emmett mais par crainte qu'il sache ceux qui c'était passé hier, je n'avais pas osé lui demander où était Bella, mauviette me direz-vous ? Oui, je l'avoue mais il faut voir Emmett, il est sacrément baraqué. J'éviterais au maximum de me retrouver devant lui dans une situation où il serait en colère.

La sonnerie m'extirpait de mes pensées, une onde de stresse s'emparait de moi sur la route qui m'emmenais jusqu'à la cafétéria.  
Comment devrais-je me comporter avec Bella ? Devrais-je faire comme-ci il ne c'était rien passé entre nous - Même s'il ne c'était pas vraiment passé quelque chose - ou devrais-je aller la voir et lui dire où nous nous en étions ?

Oh ! Vraiment, ça c'est pas mon truc ! Je suis un vrai novice dans cette matière. L'amour et moi, ça fait deux. Alice a peut-être raison, elle pourrait m'aider si je lui avoue ce qu'il ce passe vraiment ? Mais en connaissant Alice, cela prendrait vite des proportion énorme.

J'allais finir par me coller une migraine en me posant toutes ces questions. Arrivé devant les portes battantes de la cafétéria, je m'arrêtais et soufflais un bon coup oubliant toutes ces questions et aviserais au moment voulus.

Mon regard ce posait directement sur notre table et à l'instant même où ma vision se posait sur le petit corps de Bella, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Je prenais rapidement un plateau et le remplissais.  
J'arrivais bien vite selon moi à notre table, récoltant au passage un bonjour d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Quand à Bella, celle-ci semblait plongé dans une admiration total de la baie vitré. Voilà ce que l'on appelle une histoire réglé, je ne pensais pas sincèrement que cela ce passerait si vite. Emmett du comprendre ma surprise car je pu comprendre par son mime que Bella devait être malade.

Le reste du repas se passait dans un silence pratiquement religieux. Bella ne m'adressait pas le moindre regard ni la moindre parole durant tout le repas et je fus surpris de l'intensité du sentiment de peine qui m'envahit suite à se rejet. Je ne reverrais certainement pas Bella du reste de la journée, je décidais alors de profiter des quelques minutes restantes avant la sonnerie dans la contemplation de Bella.  
La sonnerie retentissait, marquant la fin de notre repas et surtout la fin de ma contemplation !

Les heures défilaient à une lenteur alarmante, chacune de mes pensées étaient destinée à une seule propriétaire, Bella. Je voulais la voir, lui parler, la sentir prêt de moi. Je devenais complètement fou loin d'elle. La sonnerie retentissait, je soufflais un « merci », cette sonnerie venait d'achever mon avant dernière heure de cours. Sur le chemin de ma salle de français, je réfléchissais aux choses possibles à faire pour pouvoir parler avec Bella. Je devrais finalement peut-être envisager de parler sérieusement avec Alice. Je fus extirpé de mes pensées quand je rentrais dans une personne mais pas dans n'importe qui, nan, cette odeur de freesia je ne la connaissait que trop bien, c'était celle de Bella ! Je l'attrapais par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur les fesses, elle se dégageait aussitôt de mon emprise. Malheureusement, son sac s'écrasait sur le sol par ce geste et la fermeture de la poche qui devait être déjà sous pression cédait, renversant par terre des dizaine de boîtes de médicaments. Immédiatement, Bella pâlit et se jetait par terre pour tenter de les ramassés, ce n'était décidément pas normale d'avoir tout ces médicaments sur soi. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une pensée me vient. Je me revoyais chez elle, rentrant dans le salon et Bella tentant de cacher des sacs remplis de... médicaments ! Je me figeais, pourquoi Bella se trimbalait-elle avec des dizaine de boîtes de médicaments sur elle ? Arrêtant de rêvasser, je m'abaissais et l'aidais à ramasser.

- Ba dit donc, tu en as des médicaments.

Mon affirmation ne fit qu'accentuer ses joues déjà cramoisis.

- Heu... Oui, mais c'est juste au cas où, on n'est jamais trop prudent, me dit-elle dans un seul souffle.

Je s'avais qu'elle mentait, cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'une figure. Pour moi, fils de médecin, je devinais facilement que ce n'était pas des médicaments ordinaires prescrient par un simple médecin généraliste. J'attrapais les trois dernières boîtes restantes, je retenais mentalement leurs noms et lui tendais. Elle s'empressait de les fourrer dans son sac. Elle ce relevait difficilement, pendant un instant je voulus lui tendre mon bras pour qu'elle s'y appuis mais son geste m'en dissuadais. Elle me murmurait un vague « merci » et repartait - Pratiquement en courant - vers la sortie. Elle cachait quelque chose, j'en était sur ! Je mettrais ma main à couper et j'étais bien décidé à deviner quoi ! On aurait pu croire que c'est Alice qui parlait à ma place... Ba ! On est pas jumeaux pour rien.

Les cours venaient de se terminer. Alice rentrerait avec Jasper, parfait ! Je rentrerais beaucoup plus vite comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé de faire un détour par le centre commercial. J'ouvrais la Volvo en vitesse et me glissais à l'intérieure.  
Je roulais trois fois la vitesse autorisée sur les routes de Forks. Arrivé à la villa, je ne prenais même pas le temps de garer correctement la voiture et fonçais directement sur la porte d'entré que j'ouvrais à la volée, faisant sursauté Esmé en même temps.

- Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est quoi cette entrée ?

- Désolé maman mais je suis pressé, dis-je tout en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

La première chose que je faisais en rentrant dans ma chambre était d'allumer mon pc. J'arpentais les moindres recoins de ma chambre dans l'attente qu'il démarre. Après cinq longues minutes d'attente, j'entreprenais enfin mes recherches en tapant sur le net les noms des médicaments que Bella avait renversés.

À mesure où les résultats de mes recherches s'affichaient, je blêmissais.

* * *

Voilà pour le point de vue d'Edward Je ne suis pas fière de moi sur ce coup là, j'ai même voulu tout effacer et le faire du point de vue de Bella , je n'y pu me resoudre mais je n'avais pas imaginé la difficulté que représentait d'écrire du point de vue d'Edward. J'attend votre avis avec impatience. Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin =) Dans le prochain chapitre, la révélation tant attendue !  
Un merci tout particulier à mon Bisounours qui ma gentilement corrigé ce chapitre et qui ma rassuré =) Bisous à mon Bisounours!


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toute vos reviews et mise en Alerte. Pour ce nouveau chapitre je vous offre un point de vue d'Emmett et un peu d'action!

Voilà pour vu un chapitre de 22 pages words! (pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Point de vue d'Emmett **_

Je me retrouvais à attendre contre ma voiture la sortis des cours de Bella la sonnerie avait sonné il y a bien cinq minutes maintenant et toujours pas de Bella à l'horizon que faisait-elle? Elle s'avait bien que je n'aimait pas quand elle est en retard je ne peu m'empêcher de m'inquiété mais que voulez vous ses ma petite sœur, elle n'est pas de me reprocher que je suis trop protecteur mais que voulez-vous? C'est comme sa je n'y peu rien. Je la rappelais encore une fois rien je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Je paris qu'elle a encore oublier de le chargé. Il fallait que je m'occupe, je lui avait déjà laissé trois messages elle serait déjà furieuse quand elle va les voirs autant limiter les dégâts. Et si elle était tomber dans le pommes et que personne ne l'ais vu? Ou si…il fallait que je me calme, zen Emmett, zen! Je respirais calmement comme c'est fille que vous pouvez voir sur la télé qui font du yoga -n'on pas que le yoga m'intéresse mais c'est Bella qui m'avait dit de regarder sa, elle espérait que sa arrive à me calmer en plus elle avait vanté l'émission en me disant que les filles était très sexy et très peu habillés…Je souriais je mettais détendu je ne sais si c'était du à mon souvenir de cette merveilleuse émission ou au faite que je me sois concentré sur ma respiration. C'est au moment ou j'ouvrais les yeux que je me rendais compte que je les avaient fermer évident non? Mais je me rendais aussi compte que pendant ma « concentration » Bella était sortis du lycée et ce retrouvais devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot?

J'arquais un sourcil

- Euh rien dis-je tout en ouvrant la porte de ma Jeep pour qu'elle puisse y rentrer.

Une fois dans la voiture je repérais sur ses genoux que la fermeture de son sac était cassé.

- Ta foutu quoi à ton Sac? Je parie que tu es encore tombé rigolais-je

Au lieu de me répliquer l'une de ces répliques fétiches elle ne dit rien, au contraire elle était devenue toute blanche et c'était mise à tripoter nerveusement la sangle de son sac.

- Bella que ce passe t-il?

- Rien…rien je t'assure

- Bon Bella arrête de me raconter des âneries et dit moi la vérité

- Je crois qu'Edward est au courant me dit-elle dans un seul et même souffle avant d'ancré son regard dans le mien

Pendant un instant je restais béa devant sa réplique je parie que je ressemblais a un idiot comme me disait toujours Bella quand j'étais dans cette état.

- Quoi? C'est pas possible! Dis-je surpris

- Et ba pour tout te dire…on s'est foncé dessus dans les couloirs sans faire exprès et la mon sac a craqué et tout les médocs ce sont renversés et je paris qu'il a vu les médicaments étalés sur la table quand il est venue me donner les cours.

En effet sa craignait, non pas que je n'est pas confiance en Edward mais Bella et moi nous nous étions juré de ne pas dévoiler la maladie de Bella à qui conque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis sur que tout va aller. Si il y a le moindre problème j'en fait mon affaire lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur le front pour la rassurer.

Elle était déjà rassuré cela ce voyait elle avait repris des couleurs aux joues et elle avait arrêté de tripoter la lanière de son sac.

Le trajet du retour ce faisait en silence. Pendant tout le trajet je repensais aux paroles de Bella, j'avais voulu la rassurer mais je ne pouvais moi-même m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, Edward était loin d'être con tout au contraire. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon stress.

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée, Bella était anxieuse elle avait trouvé une attirance durant tout le trajet pour ses chaussures.

- Bella soufflais je tout en lui redressant la tête à l'aide de son menton. Je te promet que tout ce passera bien et si il y a le moindre problème tu me préviens et j'en fait mon affaire, ok?

Elle me souriait

- D'accord me murmurait-elle

Ces sur ses mots nous sortions de la voiture et nous nous dirigions vers nos premier cours.

Les premiers cours de la matinée ce passèrent relativement bien, enfin ce n'était pas le mot exacte la matinée était parfaite bien que le Français ne m'ais jamais attirée depuis quelque temps j'y allais pratiquement en courant et le sourire au visage louche me direz-vous? Mais si je vous disais qu'une belle blonde, hyper bien golée m'aidait peut-être à apprécier ce cour à sa juste valeur vous me croyiez mieux?

A la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause de la matinée je me dirigeais vers le cour de Bella, je lui demandais si tout c'était bien passé elle me répondait que oui car elle n'avait pas croisé Edward, pendant toute l'heure de la pause elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière si Edward était présent, elle l'évitait comme la peste. Je du m'excuser de la quitter en lui avouant que je devais rejoindre Rosalie avant mon cour de sport à la mention du prénom de cette dernière son visage ce fermait instantanément. Je soufflais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme sa dès qu'elle la voyait ou juste à sa mention.

- Bon…euh…j'y vais dis-je avec une main poser à l'arrière de mon crâne signe de ma gêne

- Oue c'est sa répliqua-t-elle sèchement

Je m'éloignais en direction du gymnase Rosalie avait prévue que l'on se rejoigne devant celui-ci vu que mon prochain cour était sport. C'est bizarre mais dès que j'avais vu cette fille j'avais eu cette drôle d'impression, un frissons s'empare de moi dès que sa peau toute douce me frôle telle une caresse. Je passe la plus part de mon temps à ne penser qu'a elle, les autres filles ne me paraissent qu'insignifiantes comparés à sa beauté. J'arrive à tout oublié en sa présence, elle me fait tout oublier! Je redeviens un gringalet en sa présence, prêt à satisfaire le moindre de tout ses désires pour ne serais-ce qu'un sourire de sa par. Est-ce sa d'être amoureux? Si être amoureux ce révèle d'être sa alors oui je suis raide dingue de cette fille.

Je me rapprochais du gymnase je pouvais déjà voir au loin sa silhouette se dessiner ainsi que ses beaux cheveux d'un blond éclatant. J'esquissais un sourire. Je m'empressais d'accélérer pour être plus vite à ses côtés mais peine perdu en pleine élan quelqu'un posait une main sur mon épaule je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur.

Edward se trouvait en face de moi. Merde! Je l'avais oublié celui là.

- Salut Em! Faudrait que je te parle dit-il sérieusement

Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps et surtout l'envie de parler avec Edward tout de suite.

- Désolé Edward c'est pas contre toi mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps je dois voir Rose, une prochaine fois si tu veux dis-je tout en m'éloignant

- Attend criais t'il tout en m'empoignant par le bras.

Je soufflais je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui surtout avec lui. Je devais rejoindre ma Rosie…ma Rosie? Ne deviendrais-je pas trop possessif moi?

- C'est….c'est a propos de Bella reprenait il

Je me figeais distinct, tout entrions dans un champs miné la moindre erreur causerais ma perte et celle du secret de Bella.

- Oui qu'est-ce qui à? dis-je suis un ton faussement neutre

- C'est que voila…euh

- Edward accouche! Je dois voir quelqu'un!

Je voulais en finir, conclure avec toute sa pour enfin être tranquille avec toute cette histoire.

- En faite voilà…je…euh enfin…je me demandais pourquoi Bella avait tout ces médicaments sur elle il avait enchaîner dans un seul et même souffle la fin de sa phrase.

Me voilà au stade critique, pour le coup il y avait été directe maintenant c'était à moi de gérer le truc et de faire en sorte qu'aucune boulette soit commise, qui pour moi est très difficile je dois l'avouer. Je soufflais un bon coup et enchaînait sur un ton que je voulais décontracter.

- Ha ouè sa! Elle avait fait le tris de tout les médoc de la maison car elle disait que sa prenait trop de place, tu connaît les filles dès qu'elle peuvent faire de la place pour ranger leur fringue elle ne se font pas prier dis-je en souriant histoire de bien faire passer le gros bobard. Et elle devait les apporter hier à la pharmacie.

Je levais la tête pour scruter son visage afin de voir si il me croyait, autant dire tout de suite que je n'étais pas sur du résultat il avait ce petit air crispé qui me dérangeait mais aussi ses sourcils froncés. Bon OK je devais l'avouer mon discours n'a pas été top, pourquoi avais fallu que je rajoute que Bella voulait ranger ses fringues à la place des médicaments il fallait être vraiment idiot! Surtout en sachant que Bella n'est pas très fan de shopping. C'est officiel je suis un idiot!

- Ha…euh…Ok dit-il hésitant

Pour vu qu'il arrête de chercher, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplies!

- Bon Edward c'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange mais je dois retrouver quelque un dis-je tout en me retournant pourvoir la magnifique silhouette de Rosalie

- Rosalie? Me demandait-il

Je me retournais pour voir qu'il avait suivit mon regard vers celle-ci

- Ba…ue dis-je tout sourire. Tu ne la trouve pas magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux blond qui descende telle une magnifique cascade sur ses épaules. Sa silhouette parfaite digne des plus belle déesse et ses grandes jambes embellies par ses hauts talons. Elle me fait penser à une meringue dis-je rêveur

Je l'imaginais au bord d'une piscine vêtu d'un paréo attaché à la taille qui laisserais apparaître son magnifique buste et le côté droit de sa jambe. Vision idyllique mais qui fut aussitôt coupé par l'intervention d'Edward

- Une meringue dit-il en haussant son sourcil

Je venais seulement de me rendre compte que j'avais tout déballé sur mes sentiments naissant à l'encontre de Rosalie à Edward.

- Ba ouè dis-je gênée. Tu trouve pas sa sexy une meringue?

- Emmett on est bien en train de parler de la meringue le gâteau?

- Ba ouè pourquoi? J'adore ce gâteau rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons dans tout le dos avec ses courbes parfaites c'est Waouh! Ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas les meringues dis-je outré

- Nan c'est pas sa mais je ne comprend pas comment tu peu comparé Rosalie à une meringue, c'est un gâteau!

- Justement! Ne me dit pas que tu ne voudrais pas goûter cette meringue dis-je en pointant Rosalie du doigt tout en souriant

Edward me regardait avec une air stupéfait c'est a ce moment que je me rendais réellement compte de ce que je venais de dire. Merde! Je suis vraiment trop con! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas garder mes idées salace pour moi et moi seul!

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser voir ta meringue dit-il tout souriant à sa dernière illusion.

Sur ceux il me plantait la tout seul comme un con après ma déclaration.

- Au faite! Me dit-il en se retournant de nouveau. Ce soir Alice tien à vous présenter à nos parents donc comme tout _va bien _vous êtes obliger de venir me dit-il en insistant sur le « tout va bien ».

C'est là à ce moment précis que je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas gobé mon mensonge qui j'admet ne tenais pas la route. La comédie venait seulement de débuté.

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par le son de la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours donc la fin de la pause. Merde quel con! Rosalie!

Je partais en courant pour la rejoindre. Elle était la debout contre le mur du gymnase bras croisé et regardais en face d'elle je pouvais aisément deviner qu'elle était énervé.

Je m'avançait doucement vers elle, telle un enfant qui allait se faire engelure par sa mère après une connerie.

- Salut murmurais-je penaud

- Salut répliquait-elle sèchement tout en continuant à regarder en face d'elle.

Autant dire tout suite que j'étais mal barré.

- Je suis désolé je te le jure dis-je avec empressement. J'étais pas loin mais Edward voulait et pas moyen de le faire décoller

- Je sais répondais t-elle sèchement

Je me tournais vers elle incompris, elle daignait enfin me faire face

- Je tes vus au loin et je voyais bien que tu me regardais

- Ouf pendant un moment je croyais que tu m'en voulais al…

- Mais tu va devoir te faire pardonner dit elle en me coupant mais avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Houlà qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver

- Bon je dois filer en cour me dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je fus pris de léger tremblement à son approche. Elle s'approchait de moi se hissait sur la pointe des pied et me faisait une baiser sur la joue mon corps fut pris d'un frissons. J'appuis un peu plus ma joue contre ses lèvres pour profiter un maximum de ses lèvres si douce puis elle partait laissant une brûlure sur ma joue gauche, mais pas une brûlure douloureuse non tout le contraire.

Une brise venait me sortir de ma léthargie signifiant qu'il était temps de retourner en cours.

Je sortais de mon dernier cour de la matinée maussade le prof n'ayant pas apprécié mon retard de dix minutes m'avait fait ramasser tout les plots de chaque terrain de match. A peine la sortie du gymnase franchit Bella me sautais dessus.

- Alors? Alors? Alors? Dit-elle tout en me secouant

- Bella! Bella! Calme toi! Tu va me donner envie de gerber

Elle se stoppais nette.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Ba…est-ce que tu as vus Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit? Je t'en supplie dit moi que c'est arrangé!

- Ha….tu parlais de ça? Dis-je tout en me frottant l'arrière de la tête

- Ho non! Pas ça!

- Quoi?

- Quand tu te frotte l'arrière de ton crâne et que tu fuis mon regard c'est jamais bon signe

- N'importe quoi répliquais-je

- Emmett qu'est-ce qui se passe? Paniquait-elle

- C'est que je lui est dit que tu avais fait un rangement dans les placards à médicaments pour ranger tes fringues et qu'ensuite tu les avait emmené à la pharmacie dis-je penaud frappé encore une fois par ma connerie

- Mais quel con! Dit-elle en se frappant le front. Sa colle pas du tout avec ce que je lui est dit, je te les dit en plus!

Je me contentais de regarder le sol, je me rendais vraiment compte de ma connerie maintenant comme un gros nul j'avais mit en danger le secret de ma petite sœur. Quel frère je fais? Dite le moi!

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois me dire? Rajoutait-elle

- Peut-être bien…

- Emmett! Grondait-elle

- dis-je avec empressement

- Quoi?

- On doit aller chez les Cullen ce soir

- Pourquoi? S'écriait-elle consterné

- Ils veulent nous présenter à leurs parents

- Et tu as accepté sa m'étonne, c'est parce que Rosalie sera la? Me répondait-elle acide

Je levais les yeux au ciel

- Nan! Mais figure toi que je n'ais pas eu trop le choix figure toi que cet Edward est très malin il ma pas laissé trop le choix de m'échapper sur ce coup là. Vois tu il est bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'on lui cache alors si je refusais cela aurait renforcé son doute!

Elle ne savais pas quoi me répondre, elle se contentais de me fixer. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état. Je décidais de passer à autre chose.

- Bon tu viens on va manger, j'ai faim moi! Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirait contre moi et l'emmenait en direction de la cafétéria

Elle rigolais, j'avais au moins réussis à faire réapparaître son sourire mais pour combien de temps? Telle était la question.

On était tout les deux devant la porte des Cullen n'osant frapper à la porte on restait planter devant la grande porte en bois massive. Bella me lançait des regards incessants pourquoi fallait il a chaque fois qu'il est un truc dans ce genre c'est à moi de le faire? Je décidais de tenir son regard si elle croyait que son petit regard de chien battu allait marcher elle peu se mettre le doit dans l'œil.

- Emmett! Me suppliait-elle. S'il te plaît boudait-elle

- Toi aussi tu peu le faire dis-je entre mes dents pour pas que l'on m'entende à l'intérieure de la maison

- st'plaît st'plaît me dit-elle

- Tu m'énerv….

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par l'ouverture de la porte pour dévoiler une Alice

- Ba qu'est-ce que vous faîte? Depuis tout à l'heure on vous vois planté derrière la porte.

Bella rougissait immédiatement et calais sa tête dans mon épaule pour ce cacher.

- Bon vous entrer? Proposait Alice

- Ouep! Répondais-je

Alice nous faisait entrer dans un magnifique salon, tout les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant des meubles avait été patinés pour donner un style ancien meublait la grande pièce espacé. La décoration avait été conçu avec beaucoup de goût. Mais le meilleur de cette pièce était sans aucun doute les portes vitrés qui ornait le mur d'en face elle donnait directement accès à un magnifique jardin je m'imaginais déjà en train de faire une partie de baseball sur ce magnifique gazon tondu comme les terrains de golf.

- Waouh! M'exclamais-je les yeux émerveiller. Sa à du vous coûter un bras cette décoration

- Emmett grondait Bella en me toisant

- C'est ma mère disait Alice

- T'en rate pas une toi! disait Bella en levant les yeux au ciel

Je me ratatinais sur moi-même

- Mais ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous me disait une petite femme au cheveux couleur caramel.

Mmmh….du caramel, ho! Moi faut que j'arrête avec la bouf

- Ho! Quelle impolitesse je fais! Bonjour je suis Esmé la mère d'Alice et d'Edward et vous devez être Emmett et Bella. Alice ma tellement parler de vous.

Pendant une fraction de seconde je fus troublé de cette chaleureusité qu'émanait de cette femme elle me faisait rappelé Renée ma mère toujours souriante et foldingue comme elle aimait se qualifier. Elle pouvait nous regarder pendant des heures Bella et moi avec ce sourire qui nous montrait combien elle nous aimait.

- Euh…oui c'est sa dis-je déboussolé

Je me tournais vers Bella qui se trouvait dans le même état que moi apparemment ses joues était rosie et ses yeux commençait à devenir tout brillant du à l'émotion. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son bras pour lui affluer un peu de mon courage. Alice remarquais notre échange silencieux car un regard suspicieux apparaissait sur son visage, Esmée ayant remarquer le regard de sa fille ce concentrait un peu plus sur nous. Je lui adressais un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

- J'ai préparé plein de gâteaux si vous en voulez, vous devez avoir faim après une journée de cour

Pour confirmer s'est dire mon ventre gargouillait. Tout le monde riais a son intervention et l'atmosphère se détendais immédiatement.

- Ou sont papa et Edward? demandai Alice tout en nous conduisant à une superbe cuisine.

- Ton père à du aller à l'hôpital il a eu une urgence quand a ton frère il ma dit qu'il devait passer au centre commercial avant de rentrer.

-Une urgence? Questionnais Bella

- Oui mon mari Carlisle est médecin à l'hôpital

Bella se figeait directement on avait oublié que leur père était médecin je devait avouer que moi non plus je n'était plus aussi serein en sachant qu'ici vivait un médecin.

- Vous voulez du gâteau? Nous proposais Esmée tout en désignant les plats posés sur la grande table de la cuisine

Des tas de plat étaient disposés sur la table, d'ici je pouvais distinguer une tarte aux pommes une autre au fraise. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat trônait au milieu de la table. J'en avait l'eau à la bouche. Je m'installais à la grande table et commençais à manger un peu de tout les gâteaux.

- T'na pas ptro faim Bell's dis-je la bouche pleine en faisant voler quelque miette de gâteau de ma bouche

- Nan…je me sens un peu barbouiller

Je la regardais un peu plus, son teint était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cernes était aussi plus prononcé sous ses yeux.

J'allais lui demander si elle allait bien quand Edward accompagné de Jasper rentraient dans la cuisine.

- Salut tout le monde chantonnait Edward tout souriant

- Hey! Mon pote!

- Maman sa te dérange pas si Jasper reste à la maison ce soir il y à match

- Bien sur mon chérie. A ce surnom Edward levait les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi pas inviter Emmett et Bella à rester ici ce soir, enfin si vous êtes d'accord rajoutait-elle pour nous

- Mais bien sur! M'exclamais-je

Esmé ce contentait de sourire et je repartais à l'attaque de ma par de gâteau au chocolat.

- Tout va bien Bella? demandais Alice.

Bella avait la tête baissé et tripotait du bout de ses doigts une des miettes de mon gâteau.

- Oui…oui murmurait-elle

- C'est à cause de l'arrivé d'Edward? Questionnais Alice tout souriante.

Au nom d'Edward Bella rougissait, c'était louche je tournais la tête vers celui-ci, il faisait semblant de jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste tant qu'a Jasper celui-ci avait rejoint Alice et la tenait par la taille et lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille encore plus louche. J'essayais de capter le regard de ma sœur mais rien à faire elle avait baissé les yeux et se cachait le visage grâce à ses cheveux.

Il fallait que j'aille une sérieuse discussion avec elle.

Tout le monde étaient rassemblés dans l'immense salon des Cullen, j'étais assis sur l'un des canapés blanc portant dans mes bras un saladier de pop-corn qu'avait préparé Esmé pour le match de baseball mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de piocher dedans.

- Putain Em t'abuse s'exclamais Edward qui grognait dans le saladier. Ta presque tout bouffer.

- Hey! M'exclamais-je tout en attirant le saladier contre moi quand Edward essayait de piocher dedans. C'est pour le match, quelle impatient jte jure.

- Tu parle bougnait-il

- Bon vous savez quoi? intervenait Jasper. C'est moi qui va garder le saladier comme ça on sera sur qu'il nous en restera pour le match.

- Rêve répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward

Jasper s'esclaffais et s'affalais de nouveau sur le canapé. Des éclats de voix se faisait entendre de l'étage.

- Attend j'arrive surtout ne t'inquiète pas je vais chercher une serviette avec de l'eau disait Alice

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur vers les gas, on se regardait tous avec cette même expression.

- Elles ont encore du faire des conneries en les connaissants dit Jasper

Je souriais en m'imaginant Bella en train de faire des conneries avec Alice. Un peu de changement dans sa vie ne peu lui faire que du bien.

- C'est des filles quoi! dis-je

- Mais pas n'importe qu'elle fille enchaînait Jasper. N'est-ce pas Edward? Rajoutait-il tout sourire vers un Edward qui s'était étouffé avec sa bière.

Je les regardais tout les deux avec un air interrogateur, Edward se contentait de regarder Jasper en essayant de lui faire passer un message mais quel message? Jasper ce contentait seulement de tenir son regard.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe à la fin m'énervais-je pour de bon

Je détestais être dans le flou et la on me cachais quelque chose c'était certain.

- Mais rien, rien s'empressais de répondre Edward

- Oh arrête s'il te plaît de me prendre pour un con. Je vois bien que quelque chose se passe avec tout ces cachotteries et toute ces messes basses diriger vers les filles…

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase, ma phrase avait été inexacte ce n'étais pas toute les filles mais qu'une seul en réalité car Alice était avec Jasper et à chaque fois on glissais des insinuations à l'intention d'Edward. Pourquoi Jasper avait dit à Edward que ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille certes Alice était sa jumelle mais Bella était quoi alors?

C'est là que je comprenait mon erreur et à qu'elle point j'avais été stupide comment n'avais-je pas remarqué qu'Edward c'était entiché de ma petite Bella pourtant tout les signes était là sa détermination à savoir ce qu'elle a, c'est inquiétude pour elle et tout ces petits regards qu'il avait pour elle et quand il avait séché l'entraînement de foot rien que pour aller la voir soit disant pour lui ramener ses cours de biologie alors qu'il savait très bien que c'est moi qui lui prenait tout.

J'étais con, vraiment con!

Je regardais vers eux ils s'étaient pétrifiés ils venaient de comprendre que je savais tout et en plus Jasper ainsi qu'Alice étaient dans les confidences.

Je ne pouvais ne pas être en colère, j'étais en colère contre eux mais aussi contre moi-même de ma stupidité à ne rien voir, à ne rien comprendre. Alors je m'énervais.

- Espèce de…m'écriais-je vers Edward tout en lui attrapant le colle de sa chemise mais je fus coupé par le cris d'Alice

- HA! HAAAAAAA! Criais t-elle A l'aide!

Sans plus attendre on sautais sur nos pied et nous dirigeais en courant à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. On se poussait tous et jouait des coudes pour atteindre en premier l'étage sans aucune difficulté j'atteignais l'étage et me dirigeais vers la seul porte ouverte mais grâce au sanglot d'Alice j'arrivais sur le seuil de la porte et restais pétrifié à la vue de la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux. Bella était toute blanche par terre inconsciente.

- Bella criais-je tout en m'approchant

Je poussais Alice pour prendre sa place, j'attrapais la tête de Belle entre mes mains.

- Bella! S'exclamais Edward que je n'avait pas vu arriver à mes côtés.

Il essayait de prendre sa main mais je l'empêchais

- Ne touche pas à ma sœur grognais-je

- Arrête Emmett ce n'est pas le moment me rappelais à l'ordre Jasper

Je me concentrais sur une Bella inerte, la panique commençais à m'envahir qu'allais-je faire? Oh mon dieu ma petite Bella. Je la secouais un peu pour qu'elle se réveille mais en vain.

- Oh mon dieu s'exclamais Esmé

Alice était partis la chercher

- Edward va appeler Carlisle pour qu'il vienne

- Nan on n'a pas le temps dis-je tout haut. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Mais pourquoi? demandais Edward

- Edward ferme ta bouche et fait ce que je te dit. Va chercher ta voiture et on emmènera Bella a l'hôpital. Il voulais répliquer mais je l'empêchais. Fais ce que je te dit criais-je

Puis je commençais a questionner Alice.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

- Ba je sais pas…elle…elle ne se sentais j'ai été lui chercher un serviette avec de l'eau pour mettre sur son visage et…elle ne terminais pas sa phrase car elle fut prise d'énorme sanglots.

- Quoi? M'écriais-je. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé? M'énervais-je

- Emmett je te conseil de te calmer, sa ne sert a rien d'engueuler Alice comme du poisson pourris je suis sur que c'est juste un petit malaise du à la fatigue et je suis certain que ce n'est rien de grave alors cesse de t'inquiéter

- Nan tu ne sais rien! Alors cesse de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter car tu sais rien de ce qui se passe criais-je

- Alors dit moi ce qui se passe s'énervais Jasper à son tour

- Impossible lui dis-je lointain

Je regardais le petit visage de Bella on croirait presque qu'elle dormait, des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues et je comprenais que s'était moi l'origine de ces larmes.

- C'est bon la voiture est prête disais Edward sur le seuil de la porte tout essoufflé

J'attrapais le corps inerte de Bella dans mes bras et suivait Edward vers la voiture suivit d'Alice, Jasper et d'Esmé.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, une affreuse odeur me brûlait les narines, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette odeur, elle m'évoquait tant de mauvais souvenirs elle m'évoquait tout simplement la mort. Je reconnaissais aussi la texture des draps du lit dans lequel on m'avait glissé. Je ne voulais plus ouvrir mes yeux mais au contraire les fermer de toute mes forces à m'en faire mal, bien désireuse de ne pas revenir dans ce monde d'injustice ou à chaque seconde de notre vie la mort nous guettais prêt à nous fauchez quand elle en n'avait envie. Je voulais tout oublier rester dans le noir arrêtant le cour de la vie et m'imaginer un monde ou tout serais parfait ou la mort n'existerais pas. Triste n'est-ce pas? Je soufflais de résignation.

- Bella, ma petite Bella entendis-je Charlie me murmurer tout en me caressant de sa main mon visage.

Une goutte d'eau tombait sur ma joue, pleurais-t-il? Une vague de tristesse m'envahissais, je n'étais pas la seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ma famille aussi souffrais. Je me devais d'être forte pour eux avant tout et pour moi aussi…d'un certains point de vue.

Je peinais mais réussissais à ouvrir mes yeux dévoilant un Charlie au yeux rouge et bouffis du à ses pleurs apparaissait.

- Oh! Bella! Ma Bella s'exclamait-il après avoir essuyé ses yeux pour voir si il ne rêvait pas. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et me serrais fort à un point ou j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Charlie réussis-je a murmurer la tête dans son coup

- Oh! Désoler rigolait-il

Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie ou je voyais Charlie avec un aussi grand sourire qui atteignait ses yeux.

- Comme j'ai eu si peur Bella, tu ne peu même pas t'imaginer me dit-il tout en caressant de sa main mais chevaux.

Charlie ne m'avais jamais habituer au marques d'affection mais depuis un certain temps ces marques ne cessaient de se multiplier.

Je ne mettais pas trompé niveau environnement, je me retrouvais bien dans cette chambre toute blanche sans vie, les murs était blanc purement lessivable -niveau hygiénique, sûrement- ainsi que les draps du lit seul le lino par terre était d'une couleur marron foncé -moche quoi.

- Sa à recommencer, hein? Murmurais-je si bien que je sus sur le moment si Charlie m'avais entendu.

- Ah quoi tu t'entendais Bella, voyons! Me réprimandait Charlie

Je baisais la tête penaude.

- Voyons Bella, tu as arrêter tout traitement! Répliquais Charlie d'une voix plus forte

- Nan! M'exclamais-je

- Bella ne te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît! Me criait-il maintenant

Quelque chose sursautais à ma gauche du au cris de Charlie, me dévoilant ainsi qu'Emmett c'était endormi sur un des fauteuils inconfortable qu'offrait la petite chambre.

- Oh Bella! Tu es réveillé!

Il fonçais sur moi et j'eu le droit au même câlin que Charlie

- Emmett tu va lui faire mal! Lui dit Charlie

- Oups! Désolé petite Bella

Je levais les yeux au ciel au rajout qu'avait ajouté Emmett à mon surnom

- Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin s'exclamait-il je n'étais même pas réveillé quand tu _te _réveillais.

- C'est rien mon Bisounours

Il levait son sourcil a son nouveau surnom

- C'est quoi ce surnom? Bisounours?

- Une envie de changement souriais-je

Il m'embrassait le front tout en me murmurant un « je t'aime »

- moi aussi lui dis-je

- Bon et bien moi je vais prévenir les infirmières que tu es réveillé dis Charlie,

Charlie se sentait toujours de trop quand Emmett et moi échangions.

Quelque temps plus tard Charlie revins non pas avec une infirmière mais avec le Dr Cullen celui-ci était magnifique comme son fils, il ne manquais plus que sa! Celui-ci lisais un dossier médicale tout en rentrant dans la chambre pas la peine d'être divin pour s'avoir qu'il s'agissait du mien, le voilà au courant de tout à présent.

- Bonjour Bella me dit-il tout en souriant

Je lui adressais un sourire en guise de réponse. Emmett avait pris ma main dans la sienne me donnait-il du courage ou voulait-il que je lui en donne?

- Alors Bella comment vous sentez vous?

Comment je me sentais? à par la constante nausée ainsi que les douleurs de ventre ainsi que la fatigue…je peu dire que tout va bien

- Bien…murmurais-je

- La vérité Bella me réprimandais Charlie ainsi qu'Emmett

- Nausées, mal de ventre et fatigue dis-je résigné

Dr Cullen m'adressais un sourire compatissant? Je ne sais. Emmett avait resserré sa prise sur ma main.

- Donc Bella après avoir pris connaissance de votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez été traité à phoenix

J'affirmais d'un hochement de tête

- J'ai appelé le médecin qui vous avez soigné à Phoenix mais il s'avère qu'après trois mois seulement de traitement vous avez tout arrêté? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ais-je arrêté? Ces trois mois on été les pires mois de ma vie tout simplement entre la chimiothérapie ainsi que la radiothérapie. Les nausées multipliés par je ne sais quel nombre c'était tout simplement horrible!

Je refuse de vivre ce que ma mère à vécu.

- Je comprend déclarait-il calme

- Sans vous offensez j'en doute très sérieusement Dr Cullen dis-je d'un ton dur

- Bella! Me réprimandais-je Charlie accompagné d'un regard noir d'Emmett

Mais je m'en fichais ils ne vivaient pas ce que moi je vivais, ils étaient juste spectateur de cette maladie qui me bouffait de l'intérieure ils ne faisaient qu'imaginer ce que moi j'endurais chaque jours.

- Je comprend ton point de vue Bella mais sache que je sais ce que c'est de vivre au près d'une personne atteint d'un cancer, mon père est décédé d'un cancer on la découvert trop tard il était déjà au stade terminal, deux semaines plus tard il décédait.

Certes je ne sais ce qu'est de vivre avec cette maladie mais je sais ce qu'est de vivre avec une personne atteinte d'un cancer.

Alors là autant avouer tout de suite que je me sens complètement conne, j'avais parlé trop vite comme d'habitude mais dès que l'on me parlait de ma maladie que j'aimerais tant oublié je démarre au quart de tour et j'attaque -il n'y pas d'autre mot.

- Je suis désolé dis-je penaude

- T'en rate pas une toi! Me murmurais Emmett pour que je sois la seul a l'entendre.

- Ho! c'est bon lui répondais-je sur le même ton

- Mais ce n'est pas le problème intervint de nouveau Carlisle. Bella j'aimerais de nouveau faire des examens pour voir si la tumeur à évolué et si des métastases sont apparus.

- Mais je croyais que les médicaments quelle continue comme même à prendre évitait ce genre de chose demandait Charlie qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- Il faut bien comprendre que les médicaments qu'elle continue à prendre ne font pas le même effet que les médicaments d'une chimiothérapie ils sont juste la pour calmer les effets de son cancer.

Calmer, calmer? c'est peu dire j'ai toujours ces nausées et ses maux de ventre. Calmer et un faible mot.

- Alors en faite il lui aide juste à supporter la douleur mais ne fait rien contre la tumeur?

- En effet, c'est exacte affirmais Carlisle

- Je le s'avais je n'aurais jamais du donner mon accord Bella!

- Papa! M'écriais-je c'est mon droit! J'en avais marre de tout sa! Tu…tu ne peu pas comprendre bégayais-je du à mon énervement

- Bella repris Carlisle j'aimerais juste te refaire passer des examens pour voir si la tumeur à évoluée et ensuite je ne ferais que te proposer un traitement et tu pourras ensuite décider de ce que tu veux faire enfin toi et ton père rajoutait-il après avoir vu la tête qui était devenue écarlate de mon père.

- Je ne veut pas! Déclarais-je avec assurance

- Bella! S'écriait Emmett furibond. Sa craignait pour moi, Emmett était en colère, très…très en colère jamais je ne supportais de voir Emmett dans cette état et cela devenait insupportable de s'avoir que c'était moi la source de cette colère.

- Je…je…désolé dis-je au bord des larmes.

J'avais baissés la tête, mais très vite deux doigts s'étaient emparés de mon menton de telle façon à ce que je lève la tête pour plonger mon regard dans les yeux de ceux d'Emmett puis il reprit la parole d'une manière lente comme si j'étais une demeurer.

- Bella…je refuse de te perdre comme j'ai perdu maman il faisait une pause de telle façon que ses mots s'encrèrent dans mon cerveau. Donc maintenant tu va faire cette examen pour que l'on puisse te donner un traitement pour viré cette saloperie de ma petite sœur pour qu'enfin on puisse vivre pleinement…il voulait reprendre mais ne pu à cause de l'émotion quelque larme perlais au coin de ses yeux.

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de ses yeux pour fixé la seul plante qui d'ailleurs était fané de la chambre. Je ne voulais recommencer ce traitement il était trop dure même mon frère qui pourtant j'aime de tout mon cœur ne comprend pas la douleur que j'endure.

- Je suis désolé dis-je en pleurant. Je ne peu…

- Alors c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois!

- Quoi? M'écriais-je. Tu ne peu pas ma faire sa!

- Si vois tu! Je refuse de voir ma sœur se détruire!

Sur ceux il se détournais attrapais son manteau sur le fauteuil et prenais la porte sans évidement oublié de la claquer. Charlie avait poser ses mains sur son visage totalement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Quand au Dr Cullen il était gentiment rester de marbre et avait trouver refuge dans mon dossier médicale.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais perdre mon frère il était tout pour moi.

- C'est d'accord murmurais-je bas

- C'est parafait répondais simplement Carlisle comme si rien d'avant ne c'était passé. On va commencer par de faire une radio ainsi qu'une échographie et une biopsie ainsi qu'une tomodensitométries c'est un examen qui permettra de voir si le cancer à évolué. Mais sache que le cancer du foie est l'un des cancers l'est mieux soigné.

- Pas de faut espoir s'il vous plaît dis-je sur un ton faussement détaché

- Ce n'était pas mon intention…Bon et bien je vais prévenir les infirmières pour qu'elles vous préparent, plus tôt on aura commencé plus tôt on pourra envisager un traitement.

Il commençait à partir mais ce ravisait

- Une dernière chose, il y a-t-il des antécédents dans la famille?

- Ma mère répondis-je sèchement. Cancer du sein, sa été fatale à croire que l'on est une famille de cancéreux dis-je amer

- Bella me réprimais Charlie

Carlisle n'ajoutais rien et prenait la porte me laissant seul avec mon paternel.

_**Point de vue d'Emmett**_

Je claquais la porte de la chambre et avançais, je me retrouvais dans un couloir sans vie de l'hôpital, j'avais l'impressions de revivre cette scène et sa me rendait malade de penser que tout pourrait recommencer. J'étais énervé contre moi, contre Bella…contre tout le monde a dire vrai.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et mettais mes mains sur mon visage et laissait mes larmes couler. Je refusais que Bella ce laisse battre par cette saloperie de maladie, j'avais déjà perdu ma mère et je refusais de perdre aussi ma petite sœur. Alors même si pour sa il fallait plus que j'adresse la parole à ma sœur je le ferais car la seul chose qui m'importe c'est qu'elle reste en vie et pour cela il fallait qu'elle prenne ce stupide traitement.

- Emmett m'appel une voix

Tout mais pas lui par pitié.

- J'ai rien à te dire Edward crachais-je

- Je t'en pris Emmett écoute moi

Je me relevais pour me mettre face a lui.

- J'en est rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire Edward! C'est pas le moment, tu peu comprendre sa, nan?

On restait face à face ce défiant du regard. J'étais énervé et ce n'était pas le moment mais vraiment pas le moment pour qui me casse les bonbons.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Bella me demandais Edward

- Rien crachais-je

- Ne me prend pas pour un con s'énervais t-il

- Que je te prenne pas pour un con m'écriais-je. Mais pour qui tu te prend? On se connaît à peine, tu as déjà des vus sur ma sœur et tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe? Ironisais-je. T'est pas de ma famille ta rien à savoir donc maintenant tu me lâche ok et si je te revois tourné autour de ma sœur je te jure que je donnerais pas chère de ta peau le menaçais-je

Je tournais les talons et commençais a partir vers la porte de sortis.

- Alors tu peux dès à présent venir ma casser la geule car je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester en dehors de çà et de rester éloigné de Bella.

Ce gas était suicidaire voilà tout, je me retournais et fonçait dans sa direction. Il restait stoïque à mon approche. Je me trouvais en face de lui pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Je crois que j'ai mal compris dis-je énervé

- Je crois au contraire que tu ma très bien compris me répondais t-il content

Énervé contre lui et contre tout je l'attrapais par le colle de sa chemise et le claquais contre le mur comme une vulgaire marionnette. Je réussissais même à lui arracher une grimace. Dans le feu de l'action un chariot en acier tombait au sol.

Attirant les regard interrogateur des personnes.

Je le tenais toujours fermement par son col de chemise.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose d'autre Cullen crachais-je

- Ouè avouait-il

C'est pas possible ce gas est vraiment suicidaire, je suis la entrain de le plaquer contre un mur prêt la lui casser la gueule et il veut continuer.

- J'aime ta sœur m'avouait-il avec appréhension. Je suis même raide dingue d'elle.

J'étais énervé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais j'étais énervé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de ma sœur.

- Je pense à elle tout le temps, je peu pas m'empêcher de la regarder

J'en avais assez d'entendre toute ces conneries.

- Tait toi murmurais-je

- Nan faut que je te le dise, il faut que tu le sache. Quand elle est pas là je suis inquiet.

- Ferme ta putain de bouche! m'énervais-je

Je savais ce qu'il ressentais car je ressentais pareil pour Rosalie et sa m'étais insupportable de savoir qu'un gas ressentais pareil pour ma petite sœur.

- C'est pour sa que j'ai été la voir car sa me rendait malade de ne pas la voir et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je pouvais y voir refléter mes yeux dans son regard. Je pouvais y lire de la colère même lui déglutissais à cette vue.

-Et je suis sur qu'elle ressent la même chose avouait-il d'un seul coup

Je la regardais avec incompréhension. Il voulait me dire quoi là.

- On a faillit s'embrasser dit-il dans un seul souffle

- Quoi? M'emportais-je

- Oue mais ton père est arriver et sa a un peu casser le truc dit-il avec un maigre sourire

- Tu a faillis embrasser ma petite sœur espèce de…

- Tu vas me laisser parler merde! S'écriait-il. Tu peu pas toujours empêcher les gens de s'approcher de Bella! D'autre personnes aime Bella alors laisse les un peu s'approcher tu n'est pas le seul à aimer j'en suis la preuve. Peu tu t'imaginer que d'autre personnes ressentent ce que toi tu ressent pour elle.

La c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il n'avait rien a dire sur ma vie et celle de Bella. J'armais mon poing et l'abattais sur son visage je sentais des os se craquer au moment ou mon poing atteignait son visage. Immédiatement du sang giclait arrosant mon t-shirt blanc.

- Edward! Hurlait Alice en courant suivait de Jasper

Elle se précipitait sur Edward qui était assis sur le sol un peu sonné. Je dépliait et repliait mon poing qui me lançait. Jasper ce tenait devant moi furibond.

- Mais sa va pas Emmett! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça!

- Il la cherché crachais-je

- Mais tu es pas bien me hurlait Alice. Pourquoi as-tu frappé mon frère

- Alice occupe toi d'Edward emmène le voir Carlisle je crois que son nez est cassé, tant qu'à moi je m'occupe d'Emmett.

- Nan c'est bon je vais voir ma sœur crachais-je. Et toi dis-je en pointant mon index contre Edward toujours affalé au sol, ne te rapproche plus de ma sœur sinon ce n'est pas que ton nez qui serait cassé crachais-je

Je tournais les talons et partait en direction de la chambre de ma sœur. Arrivé devant sa chambre je soufflais un bon coup et ouvrais la porte.

- Emmett! Criais t-elle. Je suis contente que tu soit….Emmett qu'Est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Me dit-elle en regardant mon t-shirt avec le sang d'Edward.

- Rien…rien

- Tu te fou de moi?

- J'ai eu…comment dire une petite intercalation avec quelqu'un murmurais-je

- Avec qui?

- Edward dis-je

- Quoi? Edward! Mais bon dieu que lui à tu fait?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas trop amoché ton cher et tendre Edward

Elle rougissait.

- Quoi mais que veut tu dire? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parle

- Oh arrête je t'en pris m'énervais-je. Quand comptait tu m'apprendre que tu avait embrassé ce garçon?

Elle avait carrément viré au cramoisis.

- C'était une erreur murmurait-elle

- Ha et bien apparemment tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur ce point la ironisais-je

- Que veux tu dires? Me questionnait-elle

- Rien mais que sa soit bien clair, je refuse que tu approches d'Edward, Est-ce bien claire?

- Tu n'as rien à me dire s'emportait Bella

- Je suis ton frère et quoi que tu dise c'est comme ça en …

Je fus coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrait sur…Bingo! Edward!

N'ayant pas l'intention de rester ici je lançais un regard noir à Bella et repartais hors de la chambre sans oublier de bousculer Edward au passage.

* * *

Alors vos impressions? la maladie? n'hésitez pas à taquiner le bouton vert =)


	7. Chapter 7

Avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuse je voulias vous fêter une bonne année et que 2011 soit meilleure que cette année passée.

Désolé pour tout ce retard mais maintenant c'est fini! Une bonne résolution =) que j'ai prise et surtout un ordinateur reçu pour noël xD

Je posterais un chapitre tout les deux semaines, les dimanches plus précisément.

Bref voilà pour vous un énome chapitre (48pages words) qui j'espère vous plairas.

Derninère petite chose avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre je voulais vous prevenirs que celui-ci était pas corrigé =/ désolé à l'avance.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 _**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Emmett venait de sortir furibond de la chambre, je me sentais mal face à sa réaction, Emmett avait toujours été protecteur envers moi voir carrément surprotecteur il avait toujours eu la hantise de laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans notre cocon familial même Charlie se sentait parfois de trop quelque fois mais n'osait rien dire de peur de vexé Emmett. Charlie m'avait expliqué un jour ou Emmett était au lycée que celui-ci avait toujours été ainsi depuis ma naissance et qu'il prenait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur mais cette surprotection c'était intensifié le jour ou mes parents et moi avions appris l'existence de ma maladie alors je n'osais trop rien dire car au fond il voulait simplement me protéger.

Edward était au pied du lit, je relevais la tête m'arrachant une bonne fois pour toute a mes pensées. Sa veste était tacher de sang et on pouvais apercevoir une légère inflammation de son nez et une couleur violet apparaissait. Pendant un instant j'eu des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de mon frère pour avoir amoché le si bon visage (faut l'avouer) d'Edward.

- Désolé murmurais-je

- Pour? Me questionnait-il

- Pour mon imbécile de frère ainsi que pour ton nez et...ta veste

- Ho ça! S'exprimait-il avec désinvolture

- Oui ça!

- On va dire qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié les quelques paroles que je lui est avouées dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre a chaque fois.

Les quelques paroles? Qu'avait il pu dire a Emmett pur le foutre dans une rage pareil? C'est la que je me souvenait des paroles d'Emmett « . Quand comptait tu m'apprendre que tu avait embrasser ce garçon? »

- C'est...c'est toi qui a dit que l'on avait failli s'embrasser à mon frère? Dis-je énervé

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi un sentiment de colère m'avait envahi au moment ou j'avais enfin compris pourquoi Edward c'était fait amoché par mon frère. Edward du clairement comprendre que j'étais en colère car il se passait sa main dans ses cheveux, j'avais pu remarquer qu'il avait ce tique à chaque fois qu'il éprouvait de la gêne.

- Oui ce décidait-il enfin a répondre bien que je connaissait la réponse.

- Pourquoi? M'écriai-je

- Je...je sais pas enfin...euh. Il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de sa phrase à cour de mot

Un élan de culpabilité me prenait soudain voyant sa gêne que l'avait il prit de l'agresser de cette manière? Je devait sérieusement deconne.

- Désolé murmurais-je. Priant pour qu'il me pardonne de mon comportement. La journée a été difficile enchaînais-je essayant de me trouver une excuse un peu près plausible.

- Ce n'est rien me dit-il avec ce fameux sourire en coin.

J'étais pardonné...Ouf! Il ne tiendrait pas compte de ma stupidité passagère. Je le voyais à ses yeux.

- J'ai sus que mon père c'était chargé de toi, je lui ait demandé si tu allait bien pendant qu'il essayait de m'arranger le nez mais il n'a voulu rien me dire secret médical oblige na-t-il cessé de me répété soufflait-il

On était arrivé au moment critique bien sûr je savais que tout au tard cette discussion arriverait qu'en était t-il autrement? J'avais fais un malaise chez lui il était normal qu'il me demande ce qu'il mettais arrivé.

- Ton père a raison souriais-je priant pour que ma feinte marcherais

- Ouè soupirait-il

Bon a priori faut ce l'avouer ma feinte avait échoué surtout voyant les regard qu'il me lançait je voyais très bien qu'il voulait me demander la véritable raison de mon malaise ou attendait tout simplement que je lui révèle par moi-même. Le poids du secret était déjà compliqué à supporter en tant normal mais la il devenait carrément insupportable depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance des Cullen et tout particulièrement celle d'Edward. J'avais tellement envie de tout lui avouer pour enfin respirer à plein poumons mais malheureusement c'était impossible je mettais juré à Emmett et aussi à moi-même de ne jamais révéler a quiconque d'extérieure à ma famille ma maladie.

- Bella soufflais Edward m'arrachant de nouveau à mes pensées.

Il s'était rapproché de moi ce trouvant maintenant à mon côté gauche, je relevais la tête je tombais directement sur ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Oh non s'il vous plaît pas ses yeux! Je serais capable de tout avouer ou de tout faire avec ses yeux et le pire c'est qu'il le savais et s'en servait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Bella répétait-il sur le même ton tout en s'approchant encore plus près de moi.

Je déglutissais. Ma fin était proche ce n'étais pas la maladie qui allait me tuer mais bien lui!

- Bella, va tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe demandait-il tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien

- De quoi... ce qu'il se passe? dis-je innocente

Il soufflait bruyamment me faisant clairement comprendre son exaspération, il serait les poings et commençait à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre.

- Me prend tu vraiment pour un con Bella?

Sur le cou je ne pu m'empêcher de faire les gros yeux comment pouvait-il croire que je prenne pour un con? Bon ok d'un point de vue externe on pourrait vraiment croire que je le prend pour un con mais tout de même! Je tentais un nouveau coup d'œil vers lui, il avait les poings serré ainsi que sa mâchoire il y avait un certain côté chez lui qui me faisait peur. Je soufflais un bon coup et me lançais.

- Mais non! Bien sur que non comment peu tu croire une chose pareil?

- Comprend moi! Rugit-il me faisant un peu plus peur, je me tassait un peu plus dans le lit et titrait le draps vers mon visage, comportement complètement stupide je dois l'avouer. Un comme ci un simple draps pouvait me protéger et de deux comment croire qu'Edward pouvait être un tant soit peu méchant.

- Tu te trimballe avec des médicaments dans ton sac reprenait-il. Pour des maladies très grave, tu as fait un malaise lors de la séance shopping avec un Alice et la tu tombe carrément dans les pommes chez moi et tu te retrouve hospitalisé alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas semblant que tout va bien!

Je restais coite il fallait que je trouve quelque chose a dire pour me sortir de se merdier.

- Il s'agit juste d'un coup de fatigue rien de plus, pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil assénais-je

J'eu le droit a un regard en guise de réponse.

- Et puis de toute façon en quoi sa te regarde renchéris-je. C'est vrai quoi! Après tout tu ne fait pas partis de ma famille, tu es juste un amis alors je ne vois pas en quoi je te devrais la moindre explication! M'emportais-je

Il me regardait béa certainement choqué par ce que je venais de dire. C'est yeux reflétait une étrange lueur que je n'arrivais pas a distinguer.

- Je...je...croyais que murmurait-il

- Tu croyais quoi criais-je

Il me regardait une fois encore dans les yeux mais seulement quelque seconde, serait-ce des larmes que j'aperçus? mais très vite il c'était dérobé et partait en direction de la porte.

- Rien laisse tomber lâchait-il tout en claquant la porte.

Aussitôt qu'Edward ait franchis la porte je m'effondrais en pleur, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre solution que d'adopter ce comportement de sans coeur pour me sortir de cette position inconfortable.

Pourquoi s'entêtait- il à vouloir savoir ce que j'avais à la fin? On était proche, certes même plus que proche je dirais mais comme même que croyais t-il? Que j'allais déballer les côtés les plus cinglants de ma vie ? Avais-je vraiment été méchante, jusqu'au point d'apercevoir des larmes perlés au coins de ses yeux?

Et si sa avait été le cas, pourquoi Edward aurait eu les larmes au yeux suite a notre conversation?  
Je repassais en boucle dans ma tête notre discussion, en rien je voyais quelque chose qui expliquerais son état...a moins qu'eu

Que vous t'il dire par je croyais que? Voulait-il me dire quelque chose en particulier?

J'essayais de trouver un sens mais rien, j'étais vraiment perdu. Je me remémorais ensuite la discussion entre mon frère et moi.

A un moment je tiquais sur ce qu'il m'avait dit que voulait t-il insinuer par  
«_Ha et bien apparemment tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur ce point_ »

Hors cette phrase était venue suite a la discussion du baiser que j'aurais pu échanger avec Edward, je me souviens que j'avais répondu immédiatement que c'était une erreur et c'est a ce moment la qu'il m'avait dite cette phrase.

Voulait-il dire qu'Edward ne considérait pas notre rapprochement comme une erreur? Non impossible! Comment un garçon comme lui aurait pu un temps soit pu être attiré par une fille aussi banal que moi et vouloir même échanger un baiser avec moi. Lui étant un véritable Apollon tenant plus à un être mystique qu'autre chose.

Car c'est bien sa, si j'analysais bien la phrase d'Emmett cela voulait dire qu'Edward ne regrettais en rien notre approchement.

Foutaise! Je devais vraiment être malade pour croire une chose aussi impossible.

Je ne sais combien de temps encore je divaguais sur des âneries avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par quelque secousse, au fur et a mesure que j'immergeais j'entendais quelqu'un qui m'appelait. Emmett?

« Bella...Bella »

J'ouvrais un œil puis deux je fus éblouis par une lumière blanche et fermais automatiquement mes yeux.

- Bella réveille toi

Je grognais, un rire se faisait entendre

- Le docteur Cullen ne va pas tarder a arriver il souhaite te faire passer les examens nécessaires.

Je gémissais à la pensé de repasser tant d'examen.

- Bella soufflait mon frère

J'essayais de remonter le draps du lit sur ma tête mais peine perdu Emmett m'en empêchais je grondais et Emmett s'esclaffais. Je finissais quand même par me réveiller

- Enfin s'exclamait Emmett

- Emmett moins fort grondait Charlie avant de repasser son attention vers moi. Tu va bien? Me demandait-il

- Oui murmurais-je Combien temps ais-je dormi?

- Plus de deux heures une vrai petite marmottes rigolait Emmett

Depuis quand Emmett était aussi de bonne humeur? Pourtant quand je l'avais vu deux plus tôt il était vachement furax et m'avait passer un savon, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et il se contentais de me faire un mouvement de tête qui signifiait laisse tomber ou peut-être même on verra plus tard que sais-je?

Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais entretenus avec Edward et directement une boule de stresse se formait au milieu de ma gorge, je devais rester calme. Inspirer...expirer.

- Le docteur ne va pas tarder à arriver pour commencer a t'expliquer les examen qu'il va te faire passer dit Charlie. Il a dit plus vite ce sera fait mieux sa sera rajoutait-il

- J'avais crus comprendre grognais-je

Un long silence s'installais dans la pièce.  
Il fut enfin rompus par l'ouverture de la porte donnant vu sur le Dr Cullen tout souriant.

- Re-bonjour Isabella souriait-il toujours

Je soufflais, j'était fatigué, fatigué de voir son sourire qu'il voulait rassurant alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, je suis sur qu'il avait se même sourire quand il devait annoncer à ses patients qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, j'était arriver en fin d'après midi et il devait maintenant bien être vingt heure trente était t-il aussi dévoué à ses patients pour leur faire passer des examens au plus vite?

- Bon on ne va pas perdre de temps annonçait-il but en blanc. Je vais te faire passer un examen physique complet ainsi qu'une prise de sang et une tomodensitométrie qui me permettras de bien visualiser la tumeur pour voir si elle s'est propagé depuis le temps.

J'hochais la tête, et voilà mon enfer personnelle était repartis.

- Et on les commence quand? questionnais moi père

- Dès demain matin nous les commencerons comme ça on pourra établir au plus vite un traitement.

Je soufflais déjà de désespoir, mon frère m'attrapais la main et me la serai-je lui esquissais un sourire.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps enchaînais Dr Cullen. Je te conseille de bien et reposer ce soir Bella, les jours a venir ne vont pas être de tout repos. Dit-il avant reprendre la porte

- Au revoir Docteur dis-je en cœur avec mon frère et mon père.

Une heure plus tard une infirmière venait dans la chambre en disant que l'heure des visites avait été vraiment dépassé au delà des limites obligeant Charlie et Emmett de me quitter, ce dernier voulait rester prétextant ne pas vouloir me laisser toute seul ici. Je lui répliquais que le lycée l'attendait le lendemain mais il se contentait de rejeter ma réplique à l'aide de sa main, au bout de 20 minutes d'échange je réussissais enfin a le congédier.

Ce fuit une nuit calme remplis de solitude et de tristesse que je passais a l'hôpital.

Il était sept heure du matin quand l'infirmière vint me réveiller , elle m'ouvrait les rideau laissant apparaître les maigres faisceau lumineux qu'offrait le soleil de Forks.

- Alors comment était votre nuit? Me demandait-elle gentiment

- Sa pourrait aller mieux, merci

- Le docteur Cullen viendra vous voir dans quelque instant pour vous expliquer la journée d'aujourd'hui

- Tu parle d'une journée marmonnais-je dans ma barbe

Elle se contentait de m'adresser un sourire avant de prendre la porte.

J'attrapais sur la table de nuit la télécommande de la télévision et l'allumais, Charlie avait fait en sorte que je puisse avoir la télévision pendant la durée que me prendrait les examens. A sept heure du matin le programme était vite trouvé le téléshopping, j'avais eu le droit a l'aspirateur révolutionnaire qui était capable d'aspirer dans tout les moindres recoins puis ensuite la solution magique avec laquelle on était sur de maigrir et enfin l'éternelle barbecue avant que Carlisle ne rentre dans ma chambre mettant fin à mon occupation, si on pouvait parler d'une occupation. Je mettais la télé sur muet.

- Bonjour Isabella chantonnait-il

Comment faisait-il pour être en pleine forme dès le matin? Cet homme était vraiment un mystère.

- Bonjour

- Avez-vous passez une bonne nuit

- Sa peu aller répondis-je, même si j'aurai préférer passer la nuit chez moi enchaînais je

- Je comprend me dit-il tout en esquissent un sourire. Sans plus attendre je vais t'expliquer la journée qui t'attend. Tout d'abord une infirmière va passer te faire une prise de sang ensuite tu pourras déjeuner puis une heure et demie plus tard tu passeras une examen physique complet puis dans l'après-midi on te fera passer un tomodensitométrie.

- Est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi après tout ces examens demandais-je pleine d'espoir

- On verra me répondait-il tout simplement

J'esquissais un faible sourire, j'avais hâte que tout cela cesse et retrouver ma tranquillité que j'avais réussis à créer.

- Bon je te laisse je dois voir d'autre patient, l'infirmière ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Il me quittait me laissant seul avec mes pensées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter surtout que maintenant je ne pouvais plus me défiler sinon je m'attirais les foudres de Charlie et je perdrais Emmett sans aucun doute. Je n'eu même pas le temps de me morfondre plus car l'infirmière rentrait dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une vielle femme, petite les cheveux court dans les ton violine bref une femme qui restait coquette tout en portant les marque de vieillesse sur son visage. Elle m'adressait un grand sourire, s'avait-elle pourquoi j'était ici? Sans aucun doute

- Bonjour jeune fille s'exclamait-elle. Comment vas-tu?

Sa joie de vivre me fit sourire.

- Assez bien, sa pourrait être pire

- C'est bien alors dit-elle tout en posant son matériel nécessaire a ma prise de sang sur le côté gauche de mon lit.

Je déglutis a la vue du flacon on se trouvait l'aiguille.

- Un problème? fit-elle en voyant ma réaction

- Je n'aime pas les prises de sang avouais-je

- Ho! se contentait-elle de faire. Tu ne devrais pas regarder alors.

- J'en avais pas l'intention souris-je

- Bien dit-elle tout sourire

Je tournais ma tête de l'autre côté fixant la porte marron de la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Elle prenait mon bras. Pense à autre chose me dis-je à moi-même.

- Alors qu'elle âge a tu Isabella?

J'appréciais sa tentative pour me faire oublier le stress de la prise de sang

- Dix sept j'ai dix sept ans

- Ho! tu es encore toute jeune tu as la vie devant toi s'exclamait-elle sur le coup de la surprise je tournais la tête vers elle. Pas de chance je vis l'aiguille approcher dangereusement de ma peau, elle le remarquais et me forçais à tourner ma tête. En te voyant arriver je pensais que tu était plus vieille d'au moins 3 ans tu fait beaucoup plus mature que tout ces jeunes de 17 ans, c'est une grande qualité.

- Ou un défaut soufflais-je avant de sentir un pincement sur mon avant bras.

- Hum...je peu comprendre ton point de vue.

Après une minute de silence L'infirmière s'exclamais

- Voilà c'est fini, alors pas trop mal Isabella

- Bella, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, Isabella se fait trop vieux me justifiais-je et non sa a été repris-je pour répondre à la question.

- Moi qui trouvait sa jolie rigolait-elle. C'est vrai que je me fait vieille.

- Ho non c'est pas ce que je voulait dire dis-je gênée. Désolé heu...

- Betty, Je m'appelle Betty et pas la peine de rougir comme ça je te taquinais dit-elle tout sourire en prenant la porte. Je t'apporte ton déjeuner dans quelque minute dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Je regardais mon bras droit, Betty m'avait appliquer un pansement pour que la boule de coton puisse tenir. Un nouveau bleu pour moi!

Betty revenait cinq minute plus tard avec mon plateau déjeuner composé d'un grand bol de chocolat chaud et deux tartine de pain beurre avec sur le côté un pot en plastique contenant certainement de la confiture de fraise vu la couleur rouge, je grimaçais a la vue de mon petit déjeuner qui n'échappais pas à la vue de Betty celle-ci m'encourageai a manger me disant qu'il fallait que je prenne des forces pour mon prochain examen. Je m'exécutais.

Deux heures plus tard après une rapide douche un interne -vu le badge de sa blouse- venait me chercher pour mon examen physique.

- Nous allons commencer par un examen cardiaque et vasculaire le cardiologue nous attend.

J'hochais la tête en signe de consentement, comme ci j'avais le choix tu me diras.

- Sa va durer combien de temps? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

- Houlà! S'exclamait-il. Tu en as bien pour deux jours je dirais rajoutait-il en réfléchissant

- Quoi?

Je m'étais planter au milieu du couloir et lui faisait face.

- Hé bien oui affirmait-il de nouveau, on commence ce matin avec le cardiologue puis vient après le pneumologue on ira aussi voir le stomatologue ainsi que le dermatologue et le gynécologue et d'autres mais je te rassure tout va bien ce passé me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tout sa pour un malheureux foie malade? dis-je

- Et oui soufflait-il. Le Dr Cullen ne veut prendre aucun risque et il s'est lui-même occupé de te trouver en urgence les médecins qu'il te fallait et sa dans les plus bref délais! Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici constatait-il. Il a vraiment du jouer des pieds et des mains pour te trouver tout les rendez-vous et pour qu'ils s'enchaînent rajoutait-il pensif.

Le Dr Cullen devait vraiment être quelqu'un de remarquable, on pouvait voir le respect des personnes qu'ils cotoits quand ils parlaient de lui. Est-ce qu'un médecin pouvait être aussi dévoué a ses patients? J'en doutait encore mais pourquoi pas après tout!

Et c'est sur cette pensée que l'on reprenait le chemin vers mon examen.

Dans un premier temps je rencontrais le cardiologue, c'était un homme petit dégarnis portant des lunettes et habillé de la fameuse blouse blanche, bien que je dirais que celle-ci était trop grande pour lui vu qu'elle descendait pratiquement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il me posait tout un tas de question comme « si j'avais des palpations ou encore des douleurs et quelle type de douleurs » ou « des essoufflements »  
Il me demandais ensuite si je fumais ou si j'avais du diabète je répondais négativement.

Après une bonne heure le Docteur me laissait enfin sortir, et dire que sa allait ce passer comme ça aujourd'hui et demain j'en avait déjà marre!  
Je retraçais avec un peu de mal le chemin du retour vers ma chambre je n'avais jamais été très fore en orientation et l'hôpital ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe avec tout ces couloirs. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et allumais la télé et tombais sur une veille série B.  
Plongé ans ma série B je sursautais au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait en grand laissant apparaître l'interne tout essoufflé.

- Ha ba t'est la déclarait-il avec soulagement entre deux trois respiration saccadé

- Ba oui répondis je perplexe à son attitude

- Je te cherchais partout quand je t'est pas vu dans la salle d'attente j'ai paniqué

- je vous avais pas vu alors je me suis dit que je devais retourné dans ma chambre toute seul

- Nan, nan je devais passer à l'administration et sa a pris plus de temps que prévu bon allez hop! On n'y vas!

- On va ou?

- Chez le pneumologue

Je soufflais bruyamment

- Et c'est repartis! M'exclamais-je en sautant de mon lit

Cette foi-ci l'interne et moi qui s'appelait en réalité Antoine dûmes patienter dans la salle d'attente ce qui nous a permis de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le rendez-vous avec le pneumologue fut un peu près pareil que celui avec le cardiologue, il me posait tout un tas de question a la fin il m'annonçait que tout allait bien à première vu.

Plus tard en fin de matinée Betty m'apportait un plateau, purée et jambon que rêver de mieux?

L'après midi était bien avancé j'avais passer ma tomodensitométrie j'avoue avoir paniqué pour rien, je m'imaginais la grosse machine affligeant plein de souffrance mais a dire vrai tout c'était bien passé, il s'agissait simplement d'un même examen que le scanner certes la machine était grosse et faisait beaucoup de bruit mais j'avais connu aucune souffrance lors de l'examen.

Les examens était terminé pour aujourd'hui, je lisais des brochures piqués dans les salles d'attente sur mon lit, j'aurais du penser à dire à Emmett de me passé deux trois bouquins qu'elle conne je vous jure c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais a lire une brochure sur les maladies cardio-vasculaire on était loin des roman d'amour que je lisaient habituellement.

Mon ennuyeuse tranquillité fut interrompus par une tornade prénommé Alice

- Bella si tu s'avais à quelle point je suis contente que tu ailles mieux me déclarait-elle tout en m'offrant un câlin dont seul avais le secret.

- Alice je suis aussi contente de te revoir dis-je tout en m'extirpant de ses bras

- Je t'ais apporté plein de bonne chose à manger me dit-elle tout en déballant des sacs. Je me rappelle combien ici la nourriture est mauvaise Pouah! Grimaçait-elle. Je me souvient la fois ou je suis venue ici pour me faire opérer de l'appendicite c'était horrible!. Tien voilà des cookies préparer par ma mère et moi déclarait-elle en me tendant une boîte tupperware.

- C'est gentil merci mais je n'ai pas trop faim

- Tututu pas de ça! Tu es obligé de goûter m'obligeait-elle en secouant la boîte devant mon nez

- Seulement un alors cédais-je en m'emparant d'un cookie

J'étais bien obligé d'avouer que le cookies était excellent.

- Ils sont délicieux ces cookies dis-je après en avoir manger deux

- Je te l'avais bien dit

Alice était maintenant assise a mes côtés elle continuait de manger tout en me parlant me demandait par moment si je ne voulais pas une part de gâteau depuis le début j'avais comptabilisé au moins cinq gâteaux différents Esmé et Alice était folle de faire autant de gâteaux.

- Tu veux des tagada? Me demandait-elle

- Non merci

- Tu as tord Bella! Crois moi c'est bonbon sont les meilleurs je pourrais en manger tout un tas.

Je souriais. Un long silence sans suivit, Alice semblait soucieuse et n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards en biais. Quelque chose la tracassais sa c'est sur! Une Alice qui ne parle plus c'est pas possible ça résultait d'un problème.

- Alice il y a un problème? Demandais-je enfin

Elle reposait son café qu'elle avait été chercher plus tôt au distributeur qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle soufflait un bon coup et se lançait.

- Bella tu me le dirais si il y aurait un problème? On est amis n'est-ce pas?

J'acquiesçait

- Donc tu me dirait si quelque chose clochait continuait-elle

Ou voulait-elle en venir, la patiente et moi sa faisait deux.

- Bon Alice tu pourrait arrêter de tourner autour du pots et me dire ce qu'il y a, a la fin?

- Ok cédait-elle.

Je lui faisait un signe de tête pour lui montrer mon impatience et pour qu'elle développe.

- Est-ce qu'il sait passé quelque chose entre toi et Edward hier?

J'avalais ma salive.

- Non pas que j'insinue quelque chose loin de là, mais comment dire...quand il est rentré il était vraiment bizarre, il est monté dans sa chambre sans aucune parole ce qui est vraiment bizarre de sa part vu qu'a chaque fois ils nous adresse la parole, et en plus de sa il n'est pas apparu durant toute la soirée, il c'est passé quelque chose quand il est venue te voir à l'hôpital?

Je déglutissais.

- Nan mentis-je. Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire feignais-je

- Mmmh...tu es sur? Me questionnait-elle avec un œil suspicieux

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu imagine?

- Je sais pas moi...dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la regardais incrédule face à son comportement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais cette petite voix intérieure qui me mettait en alerte contre Alice. Elle pouvait être très perspicace pour déchiffrer le vrai du faux.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après t'avoir rendu visite Edward à changé radicalement de comportement donc il est normal que je te questionne tu ne crois pas? Dit-elle avec insistance.

J'étais obligé de dire oui car si je répondais le contraire ce ne serait pas logique même moi si je me trouvais dans la même position qu'Alice j'aurais réagi de la même façon.

- Si, tu as sans doute raison. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne c'est rien passé pendant sa venue, si il sait passé quoique ce soit c'est après sa visite insistais-je

- Bien fit-elle.

J'étais surprise par son abandon.

- Je finirais par découvrir ce qu'il se trame! me fit-elle en souriant de toute ses dents. Si quelqu'un crois pouvoir cacher quelque chose à Alice Cullen c'est mal me contre! Dit-elle d'un ton assuré

Je retenais difficilement un gémissement.

- Bref! Passons à autre chose dit-elle pour mon plus grand soulagement. Alors quand est-ce que tu sort?

Pourrait on arrêter de me poser des questions qui me mette dans des positions inconfortables?

- Peut-être demain, ton père veut me garder encore un peu en observation pour être sûr répondis-je le plus normalement possible mais tout en évitant son regard toute fois.

- Tant mieux se réjouissait-elle. J'ai profité de mon jeudi après-midi de libre pour venir te voir me dit-elle fière d'elle. A oui! Se rappelait-elle ton frère ma dit de te dire qu'il passerait ce soir!

- Ho génial!

- Tu bénéficie d'un week-end prolongé, la chance! Sa fait à peine une semaine que les cours on repris et j'en est déjà marre soufflait-elle songeuse

- Tu sais passer deux jours à l'hôpital ne veut pas vraiment dire week-end prolongé.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais quand même reprenait-elle demain c'est vendredi et après le week-end! On va pouvoir se détendre et je vais pleinement pouvoir profiter de mon Jasper souriait-elle

Je rigolais, Alice et son Jasper tout une histoire.

On continuait de parler pendant un bon moment, tout les sujets y passaient de la simple rumeur au lycée à des sujets beaucoup plus important concernant le pays.  
On fut coupé dans notre conversation par l'entré d'Emmett dans la chambre.

- Hey!Hey! Salut les princesses

- Emmett soufflais je

- C'est comme ça que tu salut ton frère adoré, toi!

- Hey Emmett, un peu de gâteaux proposait Alice

- Du gâteaux! Bien sur que j'en veut! Tonnait Emmett

Il se jetais sur les différente boîte tupperware sous le regard effaré d'Alice.

- Emmett! Le réprimandais-je

- Quoi dit-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec le gâteaux au chocolat

- Arrête de manger comme un gros cochon! Le disputais-je

- Désoler

Après plusieurs gâteaux engloutis Emmett se calmait enfin.

- Au faite Bella, j'ai une surprise pour toi mais malheureusement tu l'auras que demain.

Houlà, les surprises avec Emmett c'était jamais.

- Pourquoi avoir dit à Bella qu'elle allait avoir une surprise alors qu'en plus elle ne l'aurait que demain, ce n'est plus une surprise! Demandait incrédule Alice

- Heu...réfléchissait Emmett

- Mon pauvre Emmett marmonnais Alice me faisant rire. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je vais vous laisser en famille reprit-elle en se levant. Au revoir Bella fit-elle en me faisant la bise, Emmett se contentait-elle de dire en quittant la pièce. A lundi

- A lundi Alice la saluai-je

- Alors comment va ma petite Bella?

- Comme quelqu'un qui se retrouve a l'hôpital et qui a passer sa journée a faire des examens assenais-je

- Bella soufflait-il

- Discutons d'autre chose, alors répliquai-je un peu trop vive

- Aujourd'hui le lycée était plutôt calme, Alice et Jasper ba tu l'est connaît toujours ensemble dans leur petite bulle, Edward lui n'est même pas venue nous rejoindre apparemment il fait la geule, on se demande pourquoi rigolait-il en me regardant

- Emmett grondai-je

- Ok, ok j'arrête, bref et moi j'étais avec Rosie dit-il avec des gère rougeur sur les joues

Rosie c'était quoi ça! Et c'est couleur sur ses joues?

- Génial ronchonnais-je

- Bon on ne va pas non plus partir dans cette direction concluais mon stupide frère

- Sûrement grognai-je

- Tu as des nouvelles du Dr Cullen? Il t'a donné un nouveau traitement?

- Nan, j'ai encore des examens à passer demain et je pense qu'il attendra d'avoir les résultats.

- Logique murmurai-t-il

- Oue soufflai-je

- Papa ne pourra passer ce soir, il a deux trois trucs a réglés ce soir

- Ok...

Qu'allai-je imaginer? Que mon père allait rester au chevet de sa petite fille? Nan, ce n'est certainement Charlie Swan chef de la police de Forks qui allait faire sa. Jamais je ne pourrais espérer cette remarque d'attention, certes hier il était rester mais c'était sur le coup après il se dépêche de remettre cette carapace qu'il le rend dur et froid telle une statue de pierre sans cœur. C'est peut-être pour sa qu'Emmett a pris une part si importante dans mon cœur mais aussi dans mon quotidien.

- Donc tu crois pouvoir sortir après le week-end?

- Je compte bien sortir demain soir après tout mes examens! Affirmai-je dur

- Je ne pense pas que...

Il se faisait interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone, il fouillait dans ses poches pour pouvoir le prendre et lisait ensuite un message qui devait certainement lui plaire vu l'immense sourire qui s'affichait. Pas de doute sa chère et tendre Rosalie était dans le coup!  
Je la connaît a peine et elle me gonfle déjà cella là!

Je me raclais la gorge, si il était ici c'est pour moi merde! Pas pour cette...

- Désolé c'est un message de...il ne continuait pas sa phrase sachant très bien ou sa allait en terminer.

- Ouè j'ai cru comprendre grognais-je

- Bella je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'apprécie pas Rosalie cette fille est extraordinaire apprend a la connaître avant de faire un jugement trop hâtif, bon dieu!

Étais-je en train de rêver ou mon frère prenait sa défense?

- Ho je t'en pris Emmett il s'agit simplement d'une fille bien foutu qui fait simplement réagir tes stupides hormones d'adolescent et rien de plus!

Il me regardait choqué, c'est vrai que j'y avais été un peu fort sur ce coup là...

- Putain Bella qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu me prend pour qui, là ?

Pour une putain de fille jalouse qui à peur que l'on lui vole son frère...

- Tu as changer, je te comprend plus et ne te reconnaît plus! Criai t-il

Des larmes se versait sur mes joues. Il fallait que je lui avoue.

- J'ai tout simplement peur que tu m'oublie Emmett dis-je en m'effondrant en pleur. J'ai peur qu'avec cette pouf tu ne pense plus à moi et que tu me laisse tomber et je sais...que...que bégayais-je du aux larmes. Et je sais que si tu me laisse tomber alors je n'y arriverais pas, que l'on me donne directement une pelle pour que je puisse moi même creuser ma tombe continuai-je en pleur.

- Oh Bella! S'exclamait-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Chut...chut me berçait-il jamais et je dit bien jamais je ne pourrai te laisser tomber. Tu serais très bien que je t'aime et sa pour toujours.

- Promis ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

- Évidemment petite sotte murmurait-il la tête dans mes cheveux

C'est dans les bras de mon frère que je m'endormais paisiblement. Insouciante des choses qui m'entourait.

La journée c'était passé rapidement dans l'ensemble, les examens s'étaient enchaînés a la suite je dois dire que le seul qui m'avait réellement posé problème c'était le rendez-vous avec le gynécologue, j'étais resté crispé du début jusqu'à la fin sur mon fauteuil plantant mes ongles dans le plastique des accoudoirs du fauteuil.

J'attendais impatiemment maintenant la visite du Dr Cullen avec mon père -et oui il est revenue celui-là- et mon frère pour s'avoir la suite des évènements.  
Je priais intérieurement pour pouvoir rentré chez moi ce soir.  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le temps paraît très long quand vous attendez quelque chose? C'Est mon impression en ce moment même.

Charlie tapait nerveusement du pied et Emmett se balançait furieusement sur rocking-chair et moi je tordais nerveusement les draps blanc de mon lit temporaire...enfin, je l'espère. Après dix minutes d'attende dans le silence le plus morbide la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur...Antoine et non pas le Dr Cullen.

- Hey! Bella...Oups je suis désolé je croyais que tu était seul rajoutait-il quand t-il vu Charlie et Emmett

- Ho c'est pas grave Antoine, je te présente mon père Charlie et Emmett mon frère

Il adressait un bonjour a mon père et a mon frère il fut un peu refroidit par la manière dont Emmett lui répondait, je m'empressais de lui faire des gros yeux et d'adresser un regard désolé a Antoine celui-ci m'adressait un immense sourire...Ouf! Il ne m'en tiendrait pas compte, j'étais bien décider a me faire des connaissance ici si je devais rester ici plus longtemps.

- Le docteur Cullen ne devrait pas tarder, il a eu une petite urgence personnelle

- Rien de grave j'espère ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

- Non, non sa fille à fait une petite indigestion

- Alice! m'exclamais-je

- Oui souriait-il. Apparemment elle à manger trop de bonbon

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler, Alice et les fraises tagada c'était une grande histoire elle m'avait plusieurs fois parlé de sa passion pour ces petits bonbon rouges.

- Sa m'étonne pas souriais-je

- Bon et bien je vais vous laissez, je vois que tout va bien. Au revoir dit-il en prenant la porte.

- Au revoir répondis-je

- C'est qui lui demandais Emmett dès que Antoine avait pris la porte.

- Emmett grondai-je. Il s'agit d'un interne en médecine, rien de plus rajoutais-je en voyant son regard

- Ouè mon œil, oui! Grognait-il avant que Carlisle rentre dans la pièce tout en nous saluent.

- Alors Bella, est-ce que sa va aujourd'hui?

- Tout va bien docteur dis-je en souriant

Autant tout de suite faire son maximum pour avoir toute les chances de mon côtés pour pouvoir passer le week-end chez moi.

- C'est parfait alors dit-il tout en regardant le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Malheureusement je n'ais pas tout les résultat des examens, j'aurai le reste lundi donc je ne pourrais pas mettre en place un traitement avant ce week-end bien que j'eusse répété plusieurs fois que c'était urgent.

- Je suis sur que vous avez tout essayer dit Charlie

- Merci, Charlie

- Alors je pourrais rentré ce week-end à la maison et revenir lundi après les cours? Demandai-je pleine d'espoirs

-Euh...hésitait Carlisle en naviguant son regard entre moi et Charlie

- Si vous plaît le suppliai-je. De toute façon qu'est-ce que sa change? Que je reste ici où que je soit chez moi? Je vais mieux, j'ai repris du poil de la bête et de toute façon je n'aurais pas mon traitement avant lundi, alors?

- Bella je comprend ton point de vue crois moi commençait le Docteur. Mais au moins ici si tu est prise de vertige ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tu es directement pris en charge alors que chez toi...

- Si vous plaît docteur, je vous en pris!

- Bella grondait Charlie

- Je ne serais pas toute seule contre attaquai-je. Charlie...mon père repris-je et mon frère seront à la maison argumentai-je

- Charlie je capitule souriait le Docteur. Elle avait préparé ses arguments.

Je baissais la tête gênée sous les rires de tout le monde.

- C'est d'accord Bella mais à une seul condition! Tu as l'obligation de te reposer pendant tout le lycée est-ce bien clair?

J'hochais la tête, si cela me permettait de rentrer chez moi pourquoi refuser!

- Bon je vais remplir ta feuille de sorti et on se voit Lundi à 18 heure.

- On sera là Docteur Cullen répondait Charlie

Le Docteur Cullen se dirigeait vers la porte quand je me rappelais soudainement d'Alice.

- Docteur Cullen! L'appelai-je. J'ai su qu'Alice avait une sorte de crise de foie, elle va mieux?

Il souriait devant ma question.

- Oui beaucoup mieux souriait-il. Combien de fois ma femme et moi lui avons dit d'arrêter de manger ces fraises tagada en grande quantité mais non elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête mais je crois qu'elle a compris le message à présent rigolait-il

- Ha ces enfants! Soufflait Charlie

Je regardais rapidement Emmett et levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de t'en inquiété Bella, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie quant elle l'apprendra dit-il sans se départir de son sourire

- C'est normal murmurai-je avant que le docteur prenne la porte.

- Bon et bien on va faire ton sac Bells

- Ouep m'exclamai-je heureuse

Je me levais difficilement en -même temps comment ce lever d'un lit comme celui-là- et sortait du vieux placard qui sert de penderie et fourrais tout mes vêtements dans celui-là le plus vite possible.

- C'est bon j'ai fini! m'écriai-je ravie tout en passant mon sac sur mes épaules et prendre la direction de la porte.

- Bella attend! Le docteur n'est toujours pas revenue avec ta feuille de sortie

Réflexion faite, Charlie avait raison. Je soufflait et m'affalais sur le lit. Emmett rigolait face à ma réaction.  
Dix minutes plus tard Betty venait me donner ma feuille de sortie et me souhaitait un bon rétablissement.

En sortant de l'hôpital Emmett forçait Charlie à passer par la pizzeria argumentant sa demande en mettant en avant ma exceptionnelle non aptitude de faire un manger ce soir, Charlie capitulait et finissait par passer à la pizzeria.

- Au faite Bella vu l'heure tardive a laquelle nous sommes rentré ta surprise est encore reporté a demain me dit-il au moment ou je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher.

- Emmett compte tu vraiment me la donner cette surprise?

- Mais bien sur princesse me souriait-il avec de la pizza plein la bouche.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormais après avoir épuisé mes méninges en essayant de deviné tant bien que mal ma surprise.

La journée du samedi avait passé sans ombre d'un problème, j'avais élu domicile sur le canapé du salon entouré de livre. Emmett avait essayé de me convertir au baseball mais sans grand succès.

Il était à présent au alentour de 16 heure et j'étais plongé dans l'univers fascinant de Roméo et Juliette. Emmett était partis faire une course, enfin sa s'était l'excuse qu'il m'avait dite mais fallait pas non lus me prendre pour une blaireaute et Charlie était partis pêché, bref j'avais la maison rien que pour moi!

Bon j'avoue c'est pas comme si j'allais faire une grande teuf chez moi derrière le dos de Charlie. Je fus tiré de ma réflexion par des coups donné à la porte, qui pouvait-il bien faire autant de barouf? Emmett et Charlie avait leur clé et je n'attendais personne. Je décidais de me replonger dans ma lecture en faisant abstraction des coup porté à la porte.  
Pendant un bref instant les coup s'arrêtaient, je soupirais l'assaillent avait enfin déserté mais a peine quelque seconde plus tard les coups redoublaient d'intensités j'eu même peur que la porte cède face à cette intervention.

Dans un grognement je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, je l'ouvrais avec précaution pour découvrir une Alice toute rouge.

- Et ba enfin grognait Alice tout en remettant ses cheveux en place. Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de m'ouvrir cette fichue porte jeune fille! Si j'ai des bleus partout ce sera de ta faute! Me dit Alice en imitant une voix d'adulte

Vite Bell une excuse!

- Désolé j'était occupé murmurai-je

Génial Bella tu peu pouvait pas trouvé mieux? Je suis occupé. Pitoyable!

- Occupé...répétais Alice vague. Bref on ne va pas épilogué sur le sujet que tu me mente on n'a pas de temps à perdre! Je suis venue apporter tes cours de vendredi par contre je n'ai pas tout car j'ai du partir l'après midi me dit-elle en secouant une pochette en carton.

- Les tagada rigolai-je

- Ne te moque pas toi! Feignit-elle. Sa fait très bobo faisait-elle en chouinant.

Je pouffais et l'emmenais au salon.

- Tu veux quelque chose lui demandai-je

- Non merci, je veut simplement rattraper le deux jours perdu avec ma meilleur amie me dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Je lui souriais.

- J'espère que tu va mieux me demandait-elle. Je n'ais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie quand tu t'es évanoui m'avouait-elle sur le ton e la confidence.

- C'était juste un malaise il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour ça tentai-je de la rassurer. Sa m'arrive souvent.

Elle relevait soudain la tête avec cette lueure dans les yeux. Qu'elle conne pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça? J'en avais trop dit comme à chaque fois! Qu'elle conne je vous jure!

- Les cours se sont bien passez demandais-je en changent de conversation

Je ne la trompait pas pour autant, mais sûrement prit par un excès de bonté elle feignit de ne pas sans apercevoir.

- Bof avouait-elle mitigé. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, ton frère ne parlait pas beaucoup a table sûrement préoccupé par toi ou Ro...

Je relevais la tête, Alice c'était sûrement rendu compte de sa bourde. Pourquoi Emmett serai préoccupé par cette pimbêche de Rosalie?

- Tu disais?

- Oh rien de spécial, Emmett et préoccupé par toi et Edward tire la tronche et ne reste qu'avec nous que cinq minutes, Alors...disait-elle innocentent.

Bella fait l'impasse, calme, reste calme elle à fait l'impasse sur toi donc laisse couler...

Je me mordais l'intérieure de ma joue pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bon je vais devoir te laisser, ma mère m'attend à la maison.

- Ok pas de problème

- Je te laisse sur la table la pochette en carton avec les cours de littératures, si tu veux mon avis tu n'a rien raté d'extraordinaire. Pas la peine de te lever s'empressait-elle de dire en me voyant prête à la raccompagner. Je sais ou est la sortie.

- Bon fin de week-end alors lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise

- A toi aussi Bella

Je reprenais mon bouquin que j'avais délaisser avant qu'Alice pointe sous bout du nez.

- Bella

Je me retournais pour apercevoir une Alice hésitante au seuil de la salle a manger.

- Oui?

- J'espère que tu iras réellement mieux me dit-elle avec son regard ancré au mien.

Je crois que c'est a cette instant que je compris qu'Alice savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, elle ne savais certainement pas quoi exactement mais cette fille était loin d'être bête ainsi que son frère.

A l'heure actuelle j'étais sur de trois choses:

Premièrement, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward -il fallait bien se l'avouer un jour ou l'autre.  
Deuxièmement, Le compte à rebours avant la révélation de ma maladie c'était enclenché.  
Troisièmement, Mon secret dévoilé je perdrais tout les personnes avec lesquelles je venaient de m'attacher.

Je restais morose jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Emmett. Celui-ci arrivait avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Bella! Comment sa été aujourd'hui?

- Bien murmurais-je la tête dans le livre essayant de me replonger dans l'atmosphère de mon livre.

- Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas convaincu? Me questionnait il

- Alice est passé cette après-midi avouais-je

- Et?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait que nous cachons quelque chose. Elle ma dit cette phrase juste avant de passer le seuil.

- Qu'a telle dit? demandais t-il curieux en s'asseyant a mes côtés sur le canapé.

- « _J'espère que tu iras __**réellement**__ mieux_ » dis-je en insistant bien sur le réellement

Il ne répondait pas tout de suite a ce que je venais de lui dire, il fixait en direction de la fenêtre sans véritablement la voir.

- Je crois...je crois que ce ne serait pas véritablement grave si ils venaient à le découvrir. Dit-il avec une légère hésitation.

- Quoi? M'écriais-je en me levant pour me mettre face à lui

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme sa murmurait-il dans sa barbe

- Et tu as parfaitement raison! Comment voudrait tu que je réagisse en sachant que tu n'arrête pas de me répéter de ne le dire à personne?

- Oui mais sa c'était avant

- Je ne comprend pas? Pourrait tu s'il te plaît éclairer ma lanterne rajoutais-je dédaigneuse

- Je t'avais dit sa avant car j'avais peur qu'une fois les personnes au courent elles te rejetterais et te faire mal par la même occasion mais c'est loin d'être le cas des Cullen et des Halle jamais ils ne te rejèterons pour ta maladie.

- Et comment peu tu en être sûr? Demandais-je septique

- Je ne le suis pas à cent pour cent mais bien a quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent

- Mais sa fait toujours un pour cent de trop dis-je amer

- Bella soufflait-il

- Tais toi! Grondais-je

Il n'était qu'un con! Plusieurs fois il me mettait en garde de faire attention a ce que je disais pour ne mettre la puce à l'oreille de personne dans la crainte que mon secret soit dévoilé. Et la il voulait que j'avoue tout! Il n'étais qu'un hypocrite. Il savais très bien qu'en dévoilant mon secret mon amitié avec les Cullen et les autres seraient finit. Pourquoi voulait-il tout d'un coup que j'annonce aux autres ma maladie?

- Bella

- Pourquoi tu veux que je dise tout d'un coup que j'ai une maladie?

- Je n'ais jamais dit que tu devrait leur dire! J'ai simplement émit une constations sur le faite que ce ne serait pas une tragédie si les Cullen venaient à l'apprendre s'énervait-il

La discussion prenait des airs de véritable règlement de compte. Tout deux nous commencions à nous énerver la dispute serait inévitable.

- Et en quoi ce changement?

- Je te l'ais dit! Les Cullen et les Halle sont gentil et jamais ils ne feraient quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait te blesser.

- Tu crois tellement en la bien faisances de ta chère Rosalie crachais-je

- Bella, je te conseil de te calmer grondais t-il

- Sinon quoi? Tu crois déjà que je vais crever dans les prochains jours alors tu te dit, pourquoi leur cacher que ma sœur est malade et après ils m'en voudront de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance dis-je en l'imitant

Il se leva d'un bond se postai en face de moi m'attrapais par le bras et me regardait avec ce regard noir qu'il avait qu'en il était en colère. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi j'avais sortis cette connerie car il était évident que jamais mon frère réagirais de cette manière mais sur le coup de la colère je ne pu m'en empêcher.  
Les larmes commençait a affluer dans mes yeux.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu pense de moi?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise et m'enfuyait vers ma chambre. Je me jetais sur mon lit et me mettait à pleurer a chaud de larme.

-Bell...allez Bella ouvre moi cette porte tonnait Emmett

Sa doit bien faire une heure qu'Emmett tente vainement de me faire ouvrir la porte. Mais je ne craquerais pas c'est décider, j'avais bien trop honte de mon comportement pour céder à sa demande, alors je restais la calfeutrer dans mon lit la tête couverte par mon drap.  
Après je ne sais combien de temps la sonnette de la porte se faisait entendre, les gros pas lourd d'Emmett dégringolait les marches des escaliers pour répondre des voix se faisaient entendre en bas mais avec mes reniflements incessants je n'arrivait pas a identifier la deuxième voix.  
Des pas se faisait entendre de nouveau dans les escaliers, je n'avais pas de mal a identifier que deux personnes montait a l'étage.

- Bella, ouvre moi cette porte!

- Emmett combien de fois je vais te le dire je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte hurlais-je la tête sortis de sous les draps.

Des rires carillonnaient à la porte.

- Bella ta surprise viens d'arriver chantonnai Emmett

Je ressortais de nouveau ma tête de sous les couvertures.

- Allez Bella! On ne va pas attendre une pige devant ta porte râlai Emmett

Ce voulait-il que ma surprise soit une personne? Mais qui cela pouvait-il être?  
Je me relevais difficilement de mon lit, mon corps était littéralement enroulé dans les draps. J'enfournais mes pieds dans mes chaussons molletonnés. Je me dirigeais a petit pas vers la porte essayant de capté la moindre parole qui me mènerait vers l'identité de ma surprise. Après avoir passer une rapide main dans mes cheveux dans la quête d'essayé de les recoiffer je soufflais et empoignait de ma main la poigner de ma porte.  
Je l'actionnais et faisait face à mon frère et à ma « surprise ».

Je restais ébahi quand j'identifiais ma surprise!

- Jacob! m'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras

- Hey Bell's comme sa me fait plaisir de te voir me dit-il tout en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là? lui demandais-je une fois qu'il m'est reposé à terre

- N'ais-je pas le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleur amie? Demandait-il boudeur

- Bien sur que si souriais-je

Je me retournais vers Emmet que j'avais totalement oublié pendant mes retrouvaille avec Jacob, il arborait un sourire sincère.

- C'est toi qui à organisé tout sa?

- Yep! S'exclamait-il de joua. Jacob avait envie de retrouver les siens et comme toi tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme je me suis dit que de voir Jacob te ferais du bien alors j'ai organisé sont grand retour déclarait-il tout fière

- Ho merci Emmett! Tu ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir m'écriais-je en me jettent dans ses bras pour lui donner un gros câlin

- C'est pour toi ma belle chuchotait-il dans mon oreille

- Merci soufflais-je avant de lui faire un gros bisous sur sa joue.

Je n'arrivait pas à le croire Jacob, mon meilleur amis était là en face de moi. J'avais l'impressions que sa faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, en le détaillant je pouvais voir certain changement physique, tout d'abord il avait du faire une énorme poussé de croissance je suis sûr qu'il frôlait maintenant les deux mètres, il avait grandit et s'était aussi beaucoup développer. Mais il avait tous ce petit reflet joyeux dans ses yeux qui me faisait sentir si bien en sa présence.

- Forks te manquait? Rigolais-je

- Nan, mais ma meilleure amie Oui! avouait-il en m'attrapant la main pour enlacer nos doigts.

J'avais oublié pendant notre séparation la chaleur qui emmenait de lui toute au long de l'année qui me faisait sentir si bien quand j'étais a ses côtés.

- Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser, je vais aller commander...des pizzas sa vous dit?

- Eh comment! S'exclamait Jacob joyeux. Mon ventre cris famine dit-il tout en frottant son ventre

- Emmett on n'a mangé des pizzas hier soir!

- Rectification, Charlie et moi avons mangés des pizzas, toi tu n'a rien mangé! Sourit-il fière de m'avoir cloué le bec. Donc ce soir c'est pizzas!  
- Ha ouè moi j'ai trop la dalle et comme tu ma parlé de pizzas sa me donne encore plus faim continuait Jacob en se frottant le ventre. Il sonne creux!

Je rigolais ces deux la réunis pourrait manger une vache entière a eux d'eux.

- Vous et la nourritures soufflais-je résigné

- Hey! S'exlamaient-ils en même temps

- Au faite nounours, Charlie n'est toujours pas rentré?

- Non, il m'appelé pour me dire que ce soir il mangerai chez Billy!

- Après une bonne après-midi de pêche rien de tel que de manger les poissons pêchés!

- Oue souriait-il

- Nounours, hein? Se moquait Jacob

- Ta geule grognais Em'

Je pouffais avant de rentrer dans ma chambre ma main toujours liée à celle de Jacob.

- Alors Bell's raconte moi un peu comment c'est passé ta rentré?

Jacob et moi s'étions installés sur mon lit assis en indien face à face.

- Bien, bien je dois dire. J'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes plutôt sympathiques. Et toi alors comment sa ce passe à Seattle?

- Sa ce passe, sa ce passe...

- Tu fais quoi de beau de tes journées?

- Je travaille à droite à gauche dans les garages, j'arrive toujours a me débrouiller pour manger et dormir souriait-il.

- Sa te plaît?

- Enfin une vie de liberté rêvassait-il. Tu n'es pas obliger de rester que sur une ville au cas où, tu peu faire ce que tu veux et quand tu veux pas la peine de faire attention tout le temps avant de faire quoi que ce soit c'est vraiment le pied.

- Cool murmurais-je en baissant la tête

- Hey! Dit-il en me remontant le menton. Toi aussi tu...

- A table! gueulais en bas le nounours enragé

- Allons manger dis-je bien contente pour une fois que mon frère m'ais rendu service, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de parler de ça avec Jacob.

Je courais pratiquement pour fuir cette conversation.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça! M'exclamais-je une fois arriver dans la salle

- De quoi?

- Emmett combien a tu commander de pizza? Demandais-je ahurie devant les boite de carton de pizza empilé sur la table.

- Cinq pour moi, quatre pour Jacob et une pour toi dit-il en souriant

- Hey! Pourquoi moi j'en ais une de moins que toi fit Jacob boudeur

- C'est comme sa mon pote narguait Emmett. Et puis si t'est pas comptant va manger ailleurs reprit-il. Va donc manger chez ton père de la truite!

Jacob marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des quatre chaises

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop! Et puis combien as-tu payé pour tout ça?

- T'inquiète Bella, je connais bien la fille qui prend les commandes dit-il tout sourire

- Ha c'est bizarre tout d'un coup on n'oublie la blondasse ricanais-je en m'asseyant aux côtés de Jacob qui arborait un grand sourire

- Bella grondait Emmett

- C'est qui que tu appels blondasse? demandais Jacob innocent

- Une blonde répondis-je en même temps qu'Emmett qui répondais Rosalie

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire Bella que Rosalie était une fille extraordinaire!

- Oh putain vieux t'est accro! rigolais Jacob

Je me doutais bien que Rosalie devait être une fille bien sinon mon frère serait vite passer à autre chose mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester sur mes positions la concernant. Et puis il y avait toujours cette petite pointe de jalousie -Ok peut-être grande pointe- qui restait en moi.

- Alors qui est cette demoiselle blonde d'après ce que j'ai entendu ricanait il. Pour laquelle vous vous engueulés?

- Une putain de fille s'exclamait heureux Emmett tout en mordant dans sa pizza. L'fem dma vi dit-il la bouche pleine. Une vrai meringue!

- Putain vieux t'est un gros porc, ferme ta grande bouche dit écoeuré Jacob. En plus on n'a rien compris! Se résignait-il

- C'est la femme de ma vie

- Quoi? S'ahurissait Jacob

- Ho je t'en pris Emmett! rétorquais-je

- Il n'y a pas de Ho je t'en pris! C'est elle, tu la verrais jack elle est extraordinaire! Souriait-il. Déjà elle est magnifique en puis elle aime le sport et la mécanique t'y crois ça?

- Elle aime la mécanique? ! Non, sérieux?

-Je vais vomir dis-je dégoûter en reposant ma part de pizza

Il ne me calculait même plus et partait dans une conversation sur les atouts de la « belle » Blonde.  
Je me levais attrapait ma boite de pizza et allait en direction de ma chambre laissant les hommes parlés entre eux. Les deux ne le virent même pas.

Je lançais la boite de pizza dans un coin de ma chambre, si je pouvais au moins profiter de la situation pour avoir fait semblant de manger, je n'allais pas me priver.  
J'attrapais dans ma table de nuit mon lecteur mp3 et lançais la music. Combien de temps étais-je rester allongé tout en écoutant de la music avant que Jacob entre dans ma chambre? Je ne sais guère.

- Hey! Fit-il tout en me retirant les écouteurs des oreilles

- J'écoutais de la music je te signal! Fis-je en boudant

Il croit qu'il réussirait a revenir style de rien en parfait meilleur amis alors qu'il n'y a je ne sais combien de temps il m'avais carrément zapper pour parler de cette blondasse! Quand je dit que tout le monde va m'oublier à cause d'elle!

- Houlà! Toi tu me boude! Constatait-il

- Il se pourrait bien dis-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine pour confirmer ses dires.

- OK, autant m'excuser directement sa nous feras gagner du temps, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir, c'étais pas cool de te zappé comme sa!

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Tu m'excuse? Couinait-il en approchant son visage du mien pour me faire un baiser sur la joue.  
- Bon ok cédais-je

- Ho! Je t'adore Bella s'exclamait-il tout en me déposant une myriade de baiser sur mon visage

- Ok...ok sa va, c'est bon tu peu arrêter! Rigolais-je

- Je te préfère comme ça que lorsque que tu boude constatait-il

- Non, sans blague? me moquais-je

- Hey!...alors tu ne l'aime vraiment pas la copine de ton frère? reprit-il sur un ton sérieux.

- Jacob s'il te plaît soufflais-je. Je n'ais nullement envie de me prendre la tête avec toi et surtout pour un sujet aussi débile.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, il était certainement en train de peser le pour ou le contre.

- Ta raison lâchait-il. Alors voici ta chambre dit-il tout en tournant sur lui-même pour la regarder.

- Comme tu vois...

- Mais qu'est-ce que...Bella pourquoi ta pizza est arrivé dans un coin de ta chambre alors qu'elle devrait être dans ton ventre dit-il tout en secouant en l'air la boîte.

Oups!

- Je n'avais plus trop faim

- Bella tu as mangé qu'une part! C'est pas raisonnable me sermonnait-il

- Jacob soufflais-je

Il reposait la boîte sur le bureau et venait me rejoindre sur le lit, s'allongeant à mes côtés.

- Tu sais il faut que tu prenne des forces

- Jacob, s'il te plaît parle moi d'autre chose le suppliais-je

- Nan, Bella! C'est sérieux!

- Ok m'énervais-je en me levant. C'était la condition pour qu'Emmett te face venir! Me faire la moral! Merde Jacob occupe toi de tes oignons!

- Bella calme toi, sa ne sert a rien de s'énerver  
Je fulminais et tapais du pied.

- Allez Bell's reviens t'allonger me demandait-il en tapotant la couette à côtés de lui

- OK capitulais-je

Je reprenais place sur le lit et il se mit directement a jouer avec mes cheveux.

- Bella tu sais c'est important que tu mange bien et équilibré...bon ok la pizza n'est pas le plat le plus équilibré rajoutait-il après avoir vu mon regard. Mais avec les traitements c'est important rajoutait-il sérieux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, je ne suis aucun traitement

- Bella soufflait-il. Je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi tu avais tout arrêté.

- Voyons Jacob dis-je en me relevant péniblement, tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'en avais mare de toute cette souffrance, ces traitements qui vous fou littéralement K.O dans un lit d'hôpital miteux dans un chambre toute blanche qui sent l'antiseptique!

- Mais Bella il faut en passer par là pour aller mieux!

- Ho je t'en pris Jacob, aller mieux ricanais-je

- Regarde moi, j'en suis passé par là pour aller mieux et regarde moi maintenant je suis libre d'aller ou bon je veux.

- Et regarde moi dis-je amer. Des mois de traitement pour quoi? Pour arriver seulement a empêcher que la tumeur grossisse mais aucune guérison en vu et ma mère pendant des années elle a souffert, à la fin elle était une épave dans un lit d'hôpital et pourquoi? Pour mourir la bas! Elle a souffert toute ces années dans l'espoir d'une guérison et rien elle est morte! Elle a gâché ses dernières années de vie! Alors qu'elle aurait pu en profiter et voyager! Mais non elle a préférer se soigner pour aller mieux et sa la rendu plus malade qu'elle ne l'étais! Alors pourquoi me forcerais-je a faire un traitement?

Un long silence sans suivit seulement rompus par nos respiration.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepter de re-suivre un traitement me demandait-il soudain l'ai grave

C'est vrai pourquoi? Pourquoi vais-je céder alors que je savais très bien que ce ne serais en rien bénéfique pour moi.

- Pour Emmett!

- Mon œil, oui! Il y a peut-être je l'avoue une part de toi qui le fait pour ton frère, ton père mais une part de toi aussi ne c'est pas décourager à espérer que le traitement marche et que tu soit enfin libre de mener ta vie comme bon te semble me dit-il en relevant mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Il avait peut-être raison d'un côté, je mettais fais des amis et j'étais même tombé amoureuse et en réfléchissant bien il y avait toujours ce petit espoir en moi qui s'imaginais pouvoir guérir et enfin mener une vie comme tout les autres adolescents de mon âge. Je m'imaginais même pour la première fois mon futur ce qui avant je bannissais totalement de peur de me faire mal. Je m'imaginais moi plus tard travaillé dans une librairie, Edward qui serait devenu mon mari viendrais me chercher après une longue journée de travail et je me détendrais dans ses bras. Je soupirais tout en me laissant tombé sur le lit de tout mon long.

Je regardais Jacob celui-ci arborait un immense sourire.

- Tu vois souriait-il

- Jacob ne cris pas victoire trop vite le mettais-je en garde

Il me serrait contre lui, je retrouvais ma position initial dans ses bras la tête niché dans son cou, mon corps serré contre le sien. Je pouvais respirer pleinement son odeur a plein poumons, lui me caressait les cheveux et je ne finis pas à tarder à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Aujourd'hui le soleil avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez. J'étais installé dehors sur un chaise de jardin regardant Emmett et Jacob bricoler sur le monstre de ferrailles que possédait d'Emmett. Jacob était un fanatique de mécanique, j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait être passionné de ça alors que nous avions à chaque fois du cambouis jusqu aux coudes mais comme disait Jacob « toi ta passion s'est de tourné des pages » j'avais été obligé de m'incliner face à cette réplique.

- Tu pourrais pas nous ramener des bières au lieu de nous mater me lançait Jacob sortant sa tête du capot.

- Il a raison Bella tu fait vieille perverse en nous regardant allongé sur ta chaise longue renchérissait Emmett

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille perverse que vous pouvez allez vous brosser pour que j'aille vous cherchez une bières! Ripostais-je

- Ho allez Bell's s'il te plaîiiiiiiiiit me suppliait Emmett. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas réellement le choix vu que Jack et moi on n'a les mains pleines de cambouis et que l'on en fouettera partout dans la maison alors...

- Et je gagne quoi moi dans l'histoire? Rochonais-je

- Notre reconnaissance éternelle souriait Emmett fière de son imitation des martiens dans toys stories

Je capitulais bougonne. C'est donc en parfaite meilleure amie et sœur que je leur tendait leur bières, j'eu le droit à de doux baisers comme remerciement.

En fin d'après-midi Emmett reçu un texto l'obligeant à partir à toute vitesse « Urgent » m'avait il dit. Ni Jacob ni moi ne fûmes bernés pour autant avec ce sourire qu'il affichait. Jacob en profitait également pour annoncer son départ, il devait retourner chez son père, une nuit ici sa allait mais comme disait Billy -son père- il faut aussi le partager surtout que celui-ci s'impatientait de voir son fils depuis qu'il était partit à l'aventure comme il aimait le clamer haut et fort.

- Tu lui diras bonsoir de part dis-je à Jacob avant qu'il ne parte avec mon frère. Oh et tu diras à Charlie que je l'attend pour dîner rajoutais-je vu qu'Emmett m'annoncé qu'il n'étais pas sûr d'être rentré pour le dîner.

- Je viendrais te chercher au lycée Mardi vu que demain tu dois aller voir le médecin rajoutais Jacob la tête sortis du carreau de la voiture.

- Ok

Vas-y Jacob fait moi bien stresser en rajoutant une couche! J'avais passer toute mon après-midi à penser à ce stupide rendez-vous qui m'attendait demain soir. Heureusement pour moi les garçons ne s'étaient pas aperçus une seul fois que je n'avais tourné de page de mon bouquin de tout l'après-midi. Relisant et relisant la même phrase sans jamais en comprendre le sens.

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine, ouvrait placard après placard pour voir ce qu'ils nous restaient à nous mettrent sous la dents. J'optais pour des spaghettis à la Bolognaise vu que les placards étaient quasi vide. Après avoir mis à bouillir l'eau j'y versais les deux sachets de pâtes vaut mieux être prévoyant, on ne sait jamais.  
Je montais me doucher rapidement pendant que les pâtes chauffaient. Une fois confortablement habillé d'un jogging je revenais in extremis dans la cuisine pour éteindre le feu. Je chauffais les deux bocaux contenant la sauce bolognaise Charlie avait toujours apprécier le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de sauce.

Charlie venait de rentrer il y avait tout juste cinq minutes, je venais de terminer de mettre la table. Il m'avait annoncé qu'Emmett ne rentrerais que tard car d'après ce qu'il avait vu sur la route du retour, Emmett était en charmante compagnie d'une belle blonde autant dire tout de suite que je m'empressais de lui servir un plat de pâte pour lui occuper la bouche.  
Puis vint leur du coucher, il était exactement vingt et une heure trente et toujours pas d'Emmett à l'horizon. Après avoir salué Charlie je montais la haut me préparer pour la nuit. Je passais par la case salle de bain pour me laver les dents avant de faire un rapide passage sur le net. Je n'apprenais rien de bien d'intéressent.  
Ne pouvant retarder mon sommeil plus longtemps je me dirigeait-elle une condamnées à mon lit.

Voilà une heure que je tourne et retourne dans mon lit, impossible de dormir on dirait bien que le sommeil m'avait faux bond à la dernière minutes. Emmett n'était toujours pas rentrer j'écoutais attentivement les moindres bruits provenant d'en bas, jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais réussis qu'a entendre les paroles des commentateurs sportifs.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard j'entendais enfin les bruits de pas d'Emmett en direction de ma chambre, ne voulant pas montrer mon incapacité à ne pas réussir de dormir loin de lui je mettais ma couette par-dessus moi et feignait de dormir. Cependant cela n'échappait pas à Emmett quand t-il ouvrit la porte.

- Allez Bell's arrête de faire semblant de dormir et attend moi dans mon lit le temps que je vais me laver.

J'abattais la couette vaincu pour le rejoindre

- Allez ouste! Rigolait-il

Je me débarrassais de la couette grâce à de grand mouvement de jambe. Je passais devant Emmett lui faisait un bisous claquant sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Je ne faisait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il sentais le parfum de femme, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me démangeait!

J'entrain rapidement dans ses draps froid me faisant frissonner au bout de quelque minutes Emmett était venu me rejoindre sa peau légèrement encore humide et les cheveux mouillé. Je me calais contre lui, ma tête dans son cou ma position fétiche.

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée soufflais-je a son oreille

- Merveilleuse

Je me relevais sur un coude pour voir l'expression de son visage il arborait un sourire immense. Je ne lavais vu avec ce sourire que très peu de fois. Je me repositionnais.

- Tu est heureux avec elle demandais-je les larme aux yeux

- Oui se contentait-il de répondre avant de me donner un baiser dans les cheveux

J'embrassais son coup et sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil fut difficile au petit matin, Emmett avait eu bien du mal à me sortir de son lit. J'avais surtout peur de ce qui m'attendais ce soir dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen.

Me voilà donc maintenant la tête dans le potage en cours avec les questions incessantes que me posait Alice.

- Bella tu es sur que sa va?

Mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête a écouter ses babillages et y répondre. A la sonnerie je me dépêchais de ramasser mes affaires -non utiliser- et de courir a mon prochain cours manque de bol pour moi j'avais deux heures de littérature avec Alice! Mais elle du comprendre à un moment qu'elle parlait dans le vide car je n'entendais plus ses questions.

Je m'éclipsais le temps de la pause derrière le gymnase. Je soufflais calmement et reposait ma tête contre le mur. Le stress montait de plus en plus, il fallait que je me calme. La sonnerie me tirait de mes songes et je partais en direction de ma dernière heure de cour avant le repas.

- Ha tu es là Bella ton frère et moi on te cherchais partout et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone m'accostait Alice

- A oue désolé dis-je en sortant mon portable et voyait les dix appels manqués de mon frère. J'avais besoin de souffler lui souriais-je

- Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous en ce moment mais vous êtes pas du tout avec nous contrait-elle

Je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension

- Edward et toi vous êtes totalement à côtés de la plaque, quoi que lui c'est depuis ce week-end qu'il est ronchon et se contente de répondre par monosyllabe, Ra! Sa m'énerve quand il fais sa grognait-elle

Je ne relevais pas. Et partais en direction de mon prochain cours qui se révéla au grand dame ennuyant. Je ne fus pas surprise que à ma sortie de cour je trouve Emmett posté en face.

- Bella mais voyons ou tu était bon sang! On n'a pas arrêter de te chercher avec Alice et tu ne répondais pas à mes appels je me suis inquiété!

- Désolé j'ai pas fait attention, je mettais réfugié derrière le gymnase pour souffler avouais-je

- Tu te tracasse pour ce soir c'est sa?

- Oue

- T'inquiète Bell's je suis sur que tout se passera bien me rassurait-il. Alice à du bien voir que je m'inquiétais et a du voir qu'il se passait quelque chose constatait il

- Pourquoi?

- A ton avis Bell's! C'est pas normal de s'inquiété comme sa alors pour sa sœur surtout que l'on sait qu'elle ne peu être ailleurs que dans le lycée. Je suis toujours d'avis que l'on leur...

- Emmett n'y pense même pas l'interrompais-je avec un regard noir

- Ok soufflait-il. Et si on allait manger, les autres nous attendes! fit-il pour changer de conversation

- Tu as sans doute raison cédais-je  
On entrais dans la cafétéria, les autres étaient déjà installé a notre table. Edward y était...j'eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant, son regard était rivé vers la baie vitré un air soucieux au visage. Je resserrais mon emprise sur celle d'Emmett pour m'insuffler un peu de courage. Évidemment Emmett pris la place au côté de celle ou Rosalie s'installera et il ne me restait que celle a la gauche d'Edward, comme fait exprès...

- Alors te voici enfin répliquait Jasper. Tu sais que de ta faute je n'ais pu profiter de ma pause avec Alice, Emmett et elle n'arrêtais pas de te chercher rajoutait-il devant mon air interrogateur.

Je me mettais tout de suite a rougir me cachant le visage avec mes cheveux.  
Un léger Aïe se faisait retentir puis Jasper enchaînait.

- Bien évidemment je te taquinais précisait Jasper après avoir reçu un coup de coude d'Alice

Un léger silence s'en suivit, personne ne savais quoi dire. Edward était resté totalement stoïque à nos échanges. Alice lui lançait quelque regards mais il n'en s'apercevait pas car il fixait avec une immense concentration la baie vitré en mangeant quelque frite sans toutefois dévier son regard vers nous.  
Je tentais tan bien que mal a faire abstraction de son ignorance a mon égard, il ne fallait pas être bête pour deviner que j'était la cause de son tourment.

- Ha j'ai faim grognai Emmett

- Pourquoi tu ne va pas chercher un plateau? Lui demandais-je

- Heu...

- Il doit attendre Rosalie répondais Alice à la place d'Emmett

- Hein?

- Emmett doit attendre Rosalie pour pouvoir aller chercher leur plateau ensemble. Emmett doit se faire pardonner alors elle décide ce qu'il doit faire et il doit s'exécuter.

Je regardais Alice surprise par ses révélations puis tournais vers Emmett.

- Tu joues au esclave maintenant?

- Bella s'il te plaît ne commence pas me soufflait Emmett mais pas assez bas pour qu'Alice entende pas notre échange.

- Ha voilà enfin Rosalie s'écriait Alice mettant fin à notre échange

- Je vais la rejoindre conclut Emmett en se levant

- Tu ne mange pas Bella? Me demandai Alice en ne voyant aucun plateau en face de moi.

- J'ai mon déjeuné dans mon sac, le médecin ma conseillé de mangé léger dis-je en sortant mon petit encas.

En réalité je n'avais pas spécialement envie de manger ce que nous offrait la cantine du lycée de Forks, je n'avais jamais vraiment été fan de ce que la cuisine nous proposais et cela encore plus aujourd'hui. Alors je sortais de ma petite boîte tupperware mon maigre petit sandwich.

- Tu mange que sa?

- Oui Alice dis-je durement

J'avais peut-être exagérer sur ma façon de répondre mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas particulièrement la patience. J'aspirais au silence calme et reposant aujourd'hui. D'autre chose plus importante me préoccupait en ce jour que la taille de mon encas comme par exemple mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec le Dr Cullen qui soit dit en passant était son père et le comportement de son frère qui apparemment avait décidé de m'ignorer causant mon plus grand malheur.  
On aurait pu entendre une mouche volé, la table était calme pour mon plus grand plaisir. Alice s'était assise sur Jasper et lui piquais quelques frites, Jasper la grondait mais c'était juste pour la forme vu la manière dont il la regardait on aurait pu croire qu'il contemplait la huitième merveille du monde. Je souriais face à cette fusion qui émanait de deux.

- Wahou bonjours l'ambiance ici fit Emmett en revenant avec son plateau aux côtés de Rosalie

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder, Rosalie était au bras de mon frère le dévisageant avec un grand sourire. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'apprécie?

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand un tire la tronche et qu'une autre est malade s'assoit à la même table on arrive à ce genre d'ambiance disait Alice en fixant Edward toujours en train de regarder cette stupide baie vitré!

- Alice grondait Edward qui laissait pour la première fois de mon arrivé la contemplation de sa baie vitré

- Ra!la!la pas besoin de râler contrait-elle

Nous passions le reste du déjeuner dans un quasi silence seulement rompu par les chuchotis d'Alice et de Jasper ainsi que ceux de Rosalie et Emmett

- Tien Bell's je t'ais pris un yaourt me dit Emmett en me le tendant. Ton préférer celui à la fraise souriait-il fière de lui

- Je me disais aussi qu'un homme comme toi ne pouvait manger de yaourt a la fraise soupirait Rosalie  
- Comment sa un homme comme moi? S'offusquait Emmett se tournant vers elle

- Un homme si fort, si...hésitait Rosalie

- Elle est à cours de mot! Rigolait Jasper. Elle ne sait même plus quoi dire

Emmett bougonnait quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Rosalie lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui donnait un baiser sur la joue le faisant tout de suite sourire. Je m'arrachait à se tableau et me re-concentrait sur mon maigre yaourt qui avait maintenant un goût amer.

- Tu va à l'entraînement ce soir minaudait Rosalie a Emmett

Je me figeais Emmett avait décider de sécher l'entraînement pour m'accompagné a mon rendez-vous bien que Charlie était présent il avait tenue a y aller également.

- Non désolé je peu pas j'ai un truc a faire ce soir.

- Ho c'est dommage, je serais bien venue te regarder jouer.

- Une prochaine fois ma Rosie dit-il avec un sourire rassurant

Ma Rosie! De pis en pis. Maintenant il l'appelait Ma Rosie, cela faisait exactement une semaine que nous étions arrivés et il prenait déjà possession d'elle. N'importe quoi! Edward souffla à mes côtés instinctivement je tournais la tête vers lui mais il s'empressait de tourner son regard. Génial!

- Alors Bella as-tu eu ta fameuse surprise? Me questionnait Alice me sortant de mes pensées

- Oui m'exclamais-je ravie en repensant à Jacob

- Hé? Continuait-elle curieuse

- Emmett a fait venir mon meilleur amis souriais-je

- Ha bon? C'est très gentil de ta part s'étonnait Alice

- Tu me prend pour qui? S'offusquait une nouvelle fois Emmett. Moi aussi je peu être gentil ainsi que doux et attendrissant continuait-il en se ventant ses qualités à Rosalie.

- Et comment se prénomme t-il

- Jacob

- Mais c'est génial tout sa! On pourrait peut-être faire une soirée à la maison et il pourrait venir se ravissait-elle de son idée

- Je sais pas trop hésitais-je  
- Et il loge chez toi?

- C'est quoi toute ces questions Alice demandai Jasper. On dirait un réquisitoire espagnole

- Bien sur que non s'offusquait-elle. Je veut juste en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella et ses connaissance bougonnait-elle

- Non son père vit à la Push il a juste dormis à la maison samedi soir et il est retourné chez son père dimanche. Et il doit normalement venir me chercher demain après les cours tu pourrais peut-être le voir.

- Il a dormis chez toi s'étonnait Alice. Moi qui croyait que ton frère ne te laisserait pas dormir avec un garçon. Chapeau Emmett tu remonte dans mon estime le taquinait-elle

- Mais n'importe quoi Jacob ne ferait rien a Bella c'est comme sa sœur contrait-il

- Mais sa ne reste pas pour autant un garçon bourré d'hormone fit-elle

Emmett surpris par la repartis d'Alice en lâchait sa frite.

- Mais ta raison! Criait-il. Bella rassure moi vous n'avez rien fait? S'inquiètait-il

- Emmett! Grondais-je en rougissant

- Edward ou va tu? Demandait Alice étonnée

C'est a ce moment que je m'apercevais qu'il était debout plateau en main paré à partir. La mâchoire crispé.

- J'ai des trucs à faire avant d'aller en cour expliquait-il

Je croyais surtout qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller en cours a mes côtés, je savais déjà que le cours de Biologie serait une épreuve mais j'était loin de me douter que ce serait a ce point là.

Tout au long du cour je n'eu le droit à un seul regard il se contentait de fixer le tableau ou le professeur faisait son cours m'ignorant totalement et en se plaçant à l'autre bout de la table le plus éloigner de moi. Il agissait comme si j'avais la peste! Et si il savais? Et si il avait découvert ma maladie? c'est peut-être pour sa qu'il ne voulait ne plus me parler et qu'il m'ignorait, c'est vrai quoi qui voudrait traîner avec une cancéreuse? Cette affirmation me donna la nausée. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer Edward agir ainsi, comme quoi on pouvait se tromper sur les gens et Emmett qui croyait qu'ils étaient des saint laissé moi rire.

La sonnerie retentissait signalent la fin de mon calvaire. Je passais un cours un peu plus agréable en compagnie d'Angéla cette fille était génial mais très observatrice mais malgré qu'elle est vu que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme elle ne m'harcelais pas de question pour essayer de découvrir le pourquoi du comment ce que serait incapable de faire Alice ou cette pipelette de Jessica.  
Elle m'invitait même à venir manger avec elle un midi me confiait en avoir marre de manger avec tout le groupe au milieu des commérages. J'acceptais son offre avec joua un peu d'éloignement avec l'ambiance de notre table me ferait le plus grand bien.

Cet ainsi que le reste de la journée défila à grande vitesse, le stress me montait d'un coup quand je compris que ma dernière heures de cours venait de s'achever annonçant mon rendez-vous avec le Dr Cullen arrivé.

Emmett était là devant ma porte de classe avec un air rassurent, j'empoignait son bras et on se dirigeait tout les deux vers la sortie.

Le moment tant attendue était arriver comme une fatalité ce rendez-vous programmé allait annoncé en quelque mot l'avenir possible ou non de ma vie. J'étais assise sur une des deux chaises qui faisait face au bureau du Dr Cullen, Charlie était à mes côtés sur l'autre chaises et Emmett était debout à ma gauche agissant comme un chien de garde.

Le Docteur se tenait devant nous assis dans son immense fauteuil en cuir la tête plongé dans mon dossier médical.

- Bien bella commençait-il en posant mon dossier Medical et me regardant dans les yeux. J'ai reçu tout les résultats de tes examens qui sont plutôt bon.

- Génial s'exclamait Charlie me faisant sursauter sur ma chaise

- C'est plutôt bon alors? Demandais Emmett

- Attendez stoppais Carlisle. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout va bien, un grossissement de la tumeur a été observé.

La sentence était tombé.

- Quoi mais je croyais que...

- Emmett sifflais-je entre mes dents je n'avais pas en plus besoin qu'il la ramène.

- Je vous avais prévenus de ne pas monter sur vos grand chevaux contrait le Docteur. J'ai cependant réussis à établir un traitement pour toi Isabella.

- Lequel dis-je la gorge noué

- Tout d'abord ton cancer est un carcinome hépatocellulaire ce qui est le cas dans 90% des tumeurs au foie. On va commencer par une Chimiothérapie néo adjuvante

- Ce qui veut dire demandais Emmett complètement perdu

- Il compte faire une chimiothérapie avant de passer par la chirurgie si cela est nécessaire répondait Charlie qui était calé dans ce domaine.

- Exactement confirmait lui-même le Docteur Cullen

- Et en plus de ton traitement je vais te faire des séances de radiothérapies rajoutait-il comme ci que les médicaments ne suffisait pas. Il faudrait que l'on fixe deux séances par semaine pour commencer.

- Et ensuite? Demandai Charlie

Entre temps Emmett avait pris ma place et je me retrouvais sur ses genoux il avait entrepris de me caresser tendrement le dos.

- On se contente de la chimiothérapie et des séances de radiothérapie pour le moment, sinon il faudrait envisager par la suite une opération mais de la chimio sera certainement envisageable car le traitement par chirurgie ou par Radiothérapie ne réussisse pas toujours à supprimer complètement les cellules tumorales, ce sont de petit amas microscopiques appelé micro métastases qui peuvent subsister même après ce traitement expliquait-il en vue de la question que voulait poser Emmett.

Je déglutissais en vue de tout ce qui m'attendait et surtout de toute la souffrance à laquelle je devrais résister.

- Rassure toi Bella la chimio ne seras pas forte comme nous la combinerons avec la radiothérapie.

- Et en quoi consiste le traitement?

- J'allais y venir Charlie. La chimiothérapie de Bella comprendra plusieurs produits c'est-ce que l'on appelle une polychimiothérapie, elle devra la prendre quotidiennement le matin et le soir puis elle aura aussi les séances de radiothérapie.  
Qu'elle jour pourrait-tu y aller, Bella?

Je réfléchissais rapidement a mes horaires de cours.

- Le Mardi et le Vendredi soufflais-je

- Très bien je te prendrais les rendez-vous dit Dr Cullen. Après tes cours tu viendras directement en radiothérapie.

J'hochais la tête, je détestais la radiothérapie.

- Dois-je vous rappelez les effets indésirables?

- Oui répondais Charlie et Emmett en chœurs

Je soufflais d'exaspération, sa serra assez difficile pour moi alors pas la peine de me rappelez tout les maux dont lequel je vais souffrir.

- La chimiothérapie que je te donne nais pas très forte et ne comporte pas d'effet indésirable conséquent comme les autres tu auras les effets commun à toute les autres mais je te donnerais des médicaments dit support pour contrer ces effets. Me rassurait-il. Tu auras certainement des nausées et des vomissements qui commenceront des le début de ta chimio ce que l'on appelle des vomissements précoces ou des vomissements tardif qui ne commenceront que au bout de cinq jours de traitement. Tu peut aussi avoir des irritations de la bouche, ce sont des petites inflammations qui s'apparente à des aphtes dans ta bouche en prévention je vais te prescrire des bains de bouche à faire tout les matins dit-il en écrivant sur une ordonnance. Évite tout aliments épicés ou acide et l'alcool aussi rajoutait-il. Ne t'expose pas au soleil car il y a des risque que ta peau devienne sèche que tu te démange et qu'elle devienne rouge à certaine zone.

- A Forks au moins il n'y a pas de risque qu'il y est du soleil souriait Emmett en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère de la pièce, je lui en remerciait.

- C'est certain souriant le Docteur Cullen se prêtant au jeu. Tes ongles peuvent aussi devenir cassant, strié ou foncé reprit-il

- Hé ba dit donc sa en fait des effets indésirables soupirais-je me donnant un regard désolé du médecin.

- Mais il y a au moins une bonne nouvelles avec cette chimiothérapie c'est qu'elle ne fait pas perdre de cheveux souriait-il

- C'est cool s'exclamait Emmett. N'est-ce pas Bella?

- Oui soupirais-je. Mais tu oublie la radiothérapie dis-je

Son visage se referma directement.

- Justement j'y viens parlait le Docteur Cullen. La radiothérapie ne fait perdre peu de cheveux comparé à une chimiothérapie de base, tu n'en perdra pas beaucoup je te l'assure personne sans rendra compte.

- Si vous le dîtes capitulais-je pendant qu'Emmett retrouvais son entrain

- Nous allons maintenant parler des règles à respecter pour ton traitement par radiothérapie commençait Docteur Cullen. Tout d'abord l'irradiation ne dure que quelques minutes et les séances une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Tu ne dois rien appliquer sur la zone irradier avant de demander mon accord et tu ne doit pas mettre ni parfum ni eau de toilette, c'est compris?

- Oui me contentais-je de répondre

- Tu risque d'avoir des brûlures plus ou moins fortes ainsi que des vomissement, des chutes de cheveux mais sa j'ai déjà expliqué et une perte d'appétit finissait-il par dire.

- Déjà qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup alors là elle ne risque de ne plus rien manger contrait mon stupide frère

- Emmett grognais-je

- Il la raison Bella, tu doit quand même manger et équilibrer c'est très important

- Oui soufflais-je

- Surtout que tes défense risque d'être mise a mal pendant ta chimiothérapie.  
Le traitement peu entraîner une baisse des globules blancs, des plaquettes et des globules rouges. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te ferais une prise de sang régulièrement pour contrôler tes taux. La baisse trop importante des globules blancs peut entraîner une infection il faudra donc contrôler ta fièvre, si tu monte en température il faut m'appeler directement et venir à l'hôpital et je te passerais des examens pour déceler toute infection. Si tes globules rouge baissent tu peu être prise d'une importante fatigue dans ces cas là il faut aussi venir a l'hôpital car nous pourrions avoir recours à des transfusions.

- Contrôler quotidiennement sa fièvre c'est noter! S'exclamais Emmett en me faisant sursauter

- Peut-être pas quotidiennement mais souvent contrait le Dr Cullen. Bien je crois que tout a été dit annonçait Le Docteur Cullen. Voici l'ordonnance tendait-il à mon père. Les médicaments seront retiré à port Angeles la pharmacie de Forks n'a pas tout et tant de tout commandé sa sera trop long.

- Aucun soucis j'y vais directement annonçait Charlie avant de se lever imité de tous.

- Au revoir Docteur dis-je avant de passer la porte

- Appelle moi Carlisle

- D'accord dis-je en ne m'empêchant pas de rougir.

On était en route vers la maison, nous étions passé par la pharmacie et maintenant le sachet de médicaments trônait sur mes genoux. Je passais un rapide coup d'œil dans le sachet et voyait six boîtes de médicaments trois de chimiothérapies et trois autres de supports. Voilà a quoi se résumait mes nouveaux amis.

Emmett ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil grâce au rétroviseur.

Charlie et Emmett avait tenues à faire la cuisine se soir, c'est pourquoi je me retrouvais là devant mon assiette à tenter de manger cette poêlé de légume trop cuite.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant Bella, on sait que nous avons rater constatait Emmett

- Mais non je vous assure ces délicieux dis-je avec un faux sourire avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

Je faisais les gros yeux au moment ou je croquais la carotte me faisant même mal a la dent.

- Ne te force pas Bella, il y a des yaourts dans le frigo me proposait Charlie

J'arrêtais finalement de manger mon assiette et allais manger deux yaourts.

La soirée ce passait relativement en silence, je n'avais pas commencé mon traitement car il fallait le commencer un matin autant dire que j'étais bien contente de ne pas le commencé maintenant sachant très bien que je n'allais pas y passer. Charlie et Emmett était convaincu que je devrais rester à la maison me disant que c'était trop bien dangereux pour tout risque d'infection mais je restais sur mes positions je voulais continuer d'aller au lycée! Maintenant que j'y avais goûté je ne pouvais renoncé. J'avais reçu un message de Jacob me prévenant que demain il viendrait me chercher au lycée et m'emmènerait à l'hôpital pour ma première séance de radiothérapie à cette première séance aussi je traînais des pieds pour y aller. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller ce coucher et c'est tout naturellement que je prenais la direction de la chambre de mon frère.

- Mais que vois-je une incrusteuse dans mon lit rigolait-il en venant ce coucher dans son lit.

- Tait toi lui intimidais-je en me collant contre lui et en enfouissant ma tête dans son coup respirant pleinement son parfum. Demain Jacob m'accompagnera à l'hôpital comme sa tu pourra aller à ton entraînement.

- Je m'en fou de mon entraînement je peu venir t'accompagner si tu le souhaite

- Non t'inquiète pas sa va aller et puis quelque chose me dit que ta blondie voudra te regarder courir après la balle

- Bella soufflait exaspérer Emmett

- Tu compte sortir avec elle? demandais je but en blanc

- J'aimerais me répondit il tout simplement

- Ok

- C'est tout? Tu ne va pas m'engeuler ou la dénigrer comme toujours quand tu entant son nom ou que j'en parle

- Non dis-je en voyant son étonnement. Il faut juste que je me face à l'idée que tu vas te coltiner un chien qui te suivra partout à la trace dis-je en rigolant

- Bella!

- Rrroo! Je rigole

- J'espère! me dit-il avec hargne. Bon aller dort au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi!

- Bonne nuit...je t'aime dis-je en l'embrassant dans son cou

- Moi aussi Bell's

C'est sur ces belles paroles que je m'endormais...

Le chemin en route vers le lycée se faisait dans une atmosphère glacial entre Emmett et moi. Déjà que ce matin je mettais levée avec aucun entrain il avait fallu qu'ils en rajoutes pendant la prise de mon traitement Charlie et lui m'avait incroyablement fixée pendant que toute la durée que je prenais mais médicaments malgré mais protestation me foutant les nerfs si bien que à cause d'eux je ressemblait à un pitbull enragé.

- Allez Bella arrête de faire la geule me dit-il en sur le chemin du parking pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendait.

- Bonjour s'écriait Alice en sautillant. Bon retour parmi nous me dit-elle en me câlinant.

- Salut dis-je un peu froidement avant de prendre direction de mon prochain cour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'a? entendis-je demander au loin a mon frère

- Rien on s'est engeuler lui expliquait-il

La matinée se passait bien normal je l'avais passé seul, demandant à Emmett de me laissé seul pour la pause par sms.

Aucun effet indésirable à l'horizon, tant mieux!

Ce fut tout naturellement que je me dirigeais vers la cafeteria à la pause midi mais une fois renté mon attention fut tirée par la table ou se trouvait Angéla ou tout le monde rigolait je jetais un coup d'œil à ma table habituelle et la ce fut totalement le contraire personne parlais et il avait tous une tête d'enterrement, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de sa aujourd'hui je m'en passerais volontiers aujourd'hui.  
J'attrapais un plateau et partais en direction de ma nouvelle table, Angéla m'avais d'ailleurs invité alors pourquoi refuser?  
Je ne faisais pas attention au regard étonnée de mon ancienne table, même Edward c'était retourné fallait-il que je l'ignore pour qu'il me remarque?

- Bella s'écriait Angéla ravie. Qu'elle bonne surprise!

Je passais un agréable moment malgré les piaillements insensés de Jessica et les avances de Mike qui n'échappais à personne.  
Je faisais plus ample connaissance avec Angéla que j'appréciait beaucoup ainsi que Ben sont petit amie. Leur couple était harmonieux pas aussi que celui d'Alice et Jasper mais un réelle lien entre eux était visible. La fin du repas était arrivé, je m'excusais et partais en direction des toilettes pour prendre mes médicaments même si aucun effets indésirables était encor là je préférais être prévoyante.

Je vérifiais que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieure des toilettes et sortais mes médicaments à peine je rangeais mes médicaments dans mon sac que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait sur Alice.

- Tu ne m'aime donc pas? Dit-elle triste

- Quoi?

- D'abord ce matin tu me dit salut à la limite de l'aboiement et maintenant tu ne mange même plus avec nous. Tu ne m'aime donc pas. Chouinait-elle

J'étais prise de cour, bien-sûr que j'adorais Alice malgré le faite qu'elle soit une pile électrique sur patte. Je l'avais blessé ce matin alors que c'était purement involontaire j'en voulais ta mon frère et non pas à Alice et ce midi en ne voulant pas s'asseoir à la table ou l'atmosphère était plus que lugubre je lui avait encore fait du mal.

- Ho! Je suis désolé Alice bien-sûr que je t'aime voyons je voulais juste un peu soufflé...désolé dis-je penaude. Tu me pardonne, hein?

- Bien-sûr que je te pardonne Bella! Dit-elle en sautant sur moi me faisant vacillé pour me câliner.

Nous sortions bras dessus, dessous et partais en direction de nos cours respectifs. A la pause de l'après-midi on se retrouvait tous assise autour d'une table installé dehors le soleil était au beau fixe...enfin. Emmett m'avait discrètement placé à l'ombre pour ne pas que je m'expose au soleil.  
La boule de stress d'en mon ventre ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des heures qui passaient. Et c'est au bord de la nausée que mon dernier cours s'achevait.

- Bell's m'appelais Emmett dans le couloir. Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance avant que je parte a l'entraînement et puis si il y a le moindre problème appelle moi n'hésite surtout pas! Et puis Jacob t'attend je l'ais vu devant le lycée me prévenait-il avant de m'embrasser le front.

Je sortais du lycée pour découvrir Jacob adossé a sa voiture avec un immense sourire au lèvres.

- Bella! S'écriait-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Jacob comment va tu?

- Bien, bien Billy est ravie que je revienne chez lui et il ma même inscrit au lycée de la réserve déclarait-il en souriant

- Attend! Sa veut dire que tu reste a Forks? M'exclamais-je

- Oui c'est sa rigolait-il

- Mais c'est génial! Criais-je en lui sautant dessus

- Je trouve aussi rigolait-il toujours

- T'inquiète Bella tout ira bien tu ne sentiras rien je t'assure

- Promis dis-je inquiète

- Promis, allez vas-y la dame t'attend dit-il en jettent un coup d'œil 0 la femme qui m'attendais sur le seuil de la porte.

Il me faisait un dernier baiser et me poussait légèrement vers la femme.

Exceptionnellement cette séance était plutôt longue car il s'agissait en faite de faire mon centrage, sa consiste avec l'aide d'un simulateur de repérer avec précision la zone ou ils allaient me traiter grâce à des cliché radiographie que j'avais fait auparavant. Il me faisait quelque pont de repère à même la peau.  
La femme m'annonçait maintenant que tout était fin prêt pour que la radiothérapie commence, elle m'emmenait dans la salle d'a côté et me demandait de reproduire à l'exacte la position qu'ils m'avaient dîtes de me trouver quelques instants plutôt. Je me retrouvais donc en soutien-gorge allonger sur le plateau face à l'immense machine en essayant de ne pas bouger. L'irradiation durant trois minutes sans aucune douleur.

La séance était enfin terminer sans aucun dommage j'étais en train de me remettre mon haut quand la femme revenait.

- Le Docteur Cullen a du te le dire mais il est vraiment important que tu respecte ces choses, protége ta peau du froid et du soleil, lave ta zone irradier avec de l'eau tiède et du savon de Marseille qu'avec sa! Ensuite porte des vêtement ample et doux et porte aucun parfum ou crème contenant de l'alcool et mange équilibrer. Voilà je préfère simplement de te rappeler me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas la rassurais-je

Ce fut avec un énorme soulagement que je me jetais dans les bras de mon meilleur amis

- Alors comment sa c'est passé?

- Comme sur des roulettes, je n'ais rien sentis

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit

Ces sur quelques mots que l'on reprenais la route en direction de ma maison.

- Te voilà arriver à bon port me souriait Jacob devant le perron de la maison

- Merci soufflais-je avant de le serrer contre moi. Merci, merci

- Derien, tu sais très bien que je serais toujours la pour toi me chuchotait-il a l'oreille

Il se dérobait de mon étreinte avec un dernier sourire et prenais direction vers sa voiture.

* * *

Verdicte? Bon ou mauvais n'hésitez pas à me le dire =)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les ami(e)s!

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas!

Je voulais remercier :

- Lydie's

- Bellaandedwardamour

- Gaelle-51

- emichlo

- Grazie

- Carlotaa

- doudounord

- helimoen

Pour leur sympathique review plus toute les personnes m'ayant rajouté en favorite story et en alerte =)

Voilà je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire lee chapitre 8 dans son intégraliter.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**_Point de vu de Bella_**

- C'est dit le lycée n'est vraiment pas pour moi soufflait Alice s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise face à moi. Voilà trois semaine que nous sommes rentrés et j'en est déjà marre soufflait-elle en posant sa tête sur la table de la cantine.

- Et est-ce qu'un week-end en amoureux te redonnerais de l'aplomb roucoula Jasper à l'oreille de sa bien aimé.

Alice levait directement la table fixant son amoureux

- Tu ferais sa ? S'exclamait-elle pleine de joua

- Bien évidemment, pour qui me prend tu?

- Je t'aime Jasper Hale dit-elle en sautant sur ses genoux et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine

Je détournais le regard gênée pour tomber sur un tableau tout aussi troublant, Emmett et Edward se donnant une bourrade amicale. Depuis quand ils étaient devenues amis ces deux là?

- Le sport rapproche disait Jasper me sortant de ma contemplation

- Certainement répondis-je en me concentrant de nouveau sur mes haricots vert.

- Ho Bella tu as mis du vernis? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec remarquait Alice

Je baissais la tête pour voir mes doigts vernis de bleu.

- C'est toi qui te l'a mis? demandait Alice m'attrapant la main pour y voir de plus prêt

- Non s'est Emmett ce week-end répondis-je

- Je ne savais même pas que tu en avait, surtout que la dernière fois quand tu est venu à la maison tu as refusé catégoriquement que je t'en mette bougonnait-elle

- Que veut tu Alice il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis et puis s'est Jacob qui me l'a offert mentais-je

Enfin en réalité je ne mentais pas vraiment puisque que c'était bien et belle la vérité sauf que Jacob ne m'avait pas acheté sa pour le plaisir mais parce que mes ongles commençaient à devenir foncés et striées et c'était lui qui avait trouvé l'idée du vernis à ongle, on était donc partis tout deux à Port Angeles m'achetés du vernis de toute les couleurs, qui m'avait gentiment offert.

- Hello tout le monde! Chantonnait Emmett arrivé devant notre table aux côtés d'Edward.

Malgré les trois semaines passés Edward ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole ils étaient donc évident que tout le monde étaient au courant du froid qui régnait entre nous. Les deux premières semaines j'avais vraiment été chagriné par ce manque de communication entre lui et moi, il était évident que j'était tombé amoureuse d'Edward mais à présent je m'y était malheureusement faite à cette situation entre lui et moi certes, j'avais toujours un pincement au cour quand il passait à côtés de moi comme si je n'existait pas mais j'avais appris à vivre avec. Jacob était de mon avis il était évident que je lui avais confié ce qui me chagrinait en omettant la partie que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward, il m'avait clairement dit de ne pas me soucier d'un parfait idiot qui était trop con pour passer à côtés d'une fille aussi exceptionnelle que moi personnellement j'avais plus de doute pour la dernière partie de sa phrase mais bon...

- Au faite nous avons notre première rencontre de football très prochainement lançait Jasper heureux

- Contre qui? Demandait Emmett curieux de son premier match

- Une petite équipe de Seattle, juste histoire de nous remettre dans le bain mais les choses sérieuse commence dès le deuxième matche celui contre le lycée de la Push

- Ho! C'est là ou étudie Jacob m'exclamais-je

- Et il joue au foot? Demandais Jasper attirant l'attention de toute la tablé

- Oui il fait partie de l'équipe depuis peu répondais-je faisant grimacer Jasper. Qui à-t-il?

- C'est que...comment t'expliquer, les rencontres sportives entre le lycée de Forks et de la Push se termine en générale toujours dans le cahot.

- C'est-à-dire? demandais-je perplexe

- Les rencontres se finissent toujours en bagarre conclut-il

- Ha...me contentais-je de dire

- Coucou mon nounours chantonnait Rosalie attrapant Emmett par les épaules et lui collant un bisous claquant sur sa joue gauche.

Pouah pitié! Je détournais à nouveau mon regard vers la table d'Angie

- Tu ne t'est toujours pas habituer rigolait Alice.

Je grimaçais

- Pourtant tu devrais t'être habituer à toute les marques d'affection que s'échange Rosalie et Emmett depuis qu'il sorte ensemble.

Cela faisait deux semaine jours pour jour que Rosalie et Emmett sortait ensemble

[Flash back]

- Tu crois que ton frère va bientôt rentrer? Me demandais Jacob en me donnant ma canette de coca et en s'asseyant a mes côtés sur le canapé du salon

- Je sais pas...il devait voir Rosalie alors...

- Tu commence a t'y faire?

- Oui et non c'est assez bizarre en faite je n'est jamais vu Emmett avec une fille et là il y a Rosalie qui débarque...

- Sa change la donne terminait-il à ma place

- Comme tu dit soufflais-je

- Mais sa n'est pas plus mal si Emmett trouve sa moitié

- Mouais mais franchement je ne crois pas que Rosalie soit sa moitié

- Pourquoi? Demandait-il vivement intéresser

- Je sais pas car...

Je fus stopper dans ma phrase par l'entré fracassante d'Emmett.

- We are the champions, we are the champions chantonnait-il les genoux à terre les poings en l'aire fermés dans le couloir de l'entrée

Jacob fus pris par un énorme fous rire et moi j'était plutôt hébété devant la vu de mon frère les genoux à terre dans notre entré entrain de chanter. Jacob et moi s'étions levés pour voir mon idiot de frère d'un peu plus près.

- Mec qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demandais Jacob mort de rire

- Je suis le plus heureux dès hommes sur terre souriait-il en se levant et sautais dans les bras de Jacob.

- Hey! Hey! Mais lâche moi criait Jacob surpris par cette marque d'affection

- On sait embrassé! Criait Emmett en m'attrapant dans les bras et en me faisant tournoyer. Je sors avec Rosalie dit-il en continuant de me faire tournoyer et me couvrir de baiser.

- Emmett pose ta sœur par terre tu vas la faire mourir et c'est pas bon pour son traitement et maintenant ré explique moi car j'ai rien compris disait Jacob en m'attrapant pour me sortir de l'emprise d'Emmett.

- Tu as raison dit-il calmé. Je sors avec Rosalie s'exclamait-il ravie. Enfin! Soufflait-il

[fin flash back]

- Bella tu es avec nous?

- Heu...pardon Alice j'étais dans mes pensées

- Mouais comme d'habitude, bref je voulais savoir si demain tu voulais bien venir avec nous?

Demain impossible! J'ai ma séance de radiothérapie. Vite excuse!

- Sa ne va pas être possible, je dois bosser mon DM de maths

- Ho non! Tu ne peu pas le bosser ce soir ou mercredi? S'il te plaît minaudait-elle

- Désolé

- Pff c'est pas juste chouinait-elle

Je crois bien que c'est bien la première fois que mes devoirs en maths me sauve la vie. Je capte un regard d'Emmett et il m'adresse un sourire en guise de réussite.

- Ou allez-vous? Demandais Emmett

- J'ai décider d'organiser une fête pour halloween souriait Alice. Et si je veux que tout soit parfait je dois commencer les préparatifs dès maintenant.

- Ce qu'il veut dire qu'il nous reste que 1 mois pour tout préparer pensait Rosalie

- Et nous avons temps de choses a préparer, tout d'abord il y a les costumes que je réaliserais moi-même évidemment puis la liste des inviter, le traiteur, la décoration énumérait Alice dans un débit de parole totalement vertigineux.

- Et ou compte tu organiser sa? Demandait blasé Edward me procurait des frissons.  
- Waouh bonjour l'enthousiasme ironisa Alice. Bref, à la maison bien sur déclarait-elle comme une évidence. J'en ais touché deux mots à maman et elle n'a vus aucun inconvénient à cette idée.

- Évidemment! Rochonais t-il en se levant et en partant vers ses cours

- Ho je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a en ce moment mais c'est exaspèrent toujours ailleurs et toujours rochons 24/24 sa devient énervent a la fin.

- C'est une mauvaise passe sa arrive à tout le monde conclut Jasper

- Oui certainement rajoutait Emmett

- Parlez pour vous! S'insurgeait Alice. Ce n'est pas vous qui vivre à ses côtés sa met une ambiance terrible à la maison.

Je baissais la tête gênée par cette discussion sachant très bien que j'étais la cause de cette ambiance catastrophique.

- Bon c'est pas nous mais Rose et moi on doit y aller on est à l'autre bout du batîment et temps d'y aller on sera pile poil à l'heure disait Emmett debout plateau en main.  
Bella tu m'attend ce soir au parking.

J'hochais la tête.

- Et t'inquiète pas Alice je suis sur qu'Edward iras mieux renchérie Rosalie aux côtés de mon frère.

- De toute façon je suis bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'il cache déclarait-elle en me regardant droit dans mes yeux me faisant baisser la tête immédiatement me vendant par la même occasion.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, je saisissais immédiatement l'occasion pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Alice et moi je m'emparais de mon plateau quasi-intacte et me levait.

- Bon et bien moi j'y vais, j'ai une heure de langue qui m'attend souriais-je par politesse

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand Alice me retiens soudain par le bras.

- Bella attend, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et mon frère mais c'est certain qu'il y a eu quelques chose, qui le rend malade et il s'agit de mon jumeaux et ce qu'il le fait souffrir me fait à moi aussi souffrir c'est mon autre moitié...

- Al' je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

- Bella laisse moi finir! Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous deux j'en suis certaine car il ne t'adresse plus du tout la parole alors que au début vous vous entendiez parfaitement bien. Alors je te pose cette seul question. Que c'est-il passé?

La question d'Alice faisait désordre en moi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Edward souffrait , je croyais que dans cette histoire seul moi souffrais de notre froid que lui-même avait imposé, bien que je sois aussi responsable de notre discute seul lui avait décidé de prendre ses distances envers moi. Mais j'étais obligé de réagir ainsi il fallait que je garde mon secret que je me protége. Et puis Alice avait vraiment l'aire chagriner par la tristesse d'Edward est-ce vrai le soit disant lien qu'unissait les jumeaux entre eux? Est-ce quand l'un allait mal, l'autre aussi? Avec les dires d'Alice j'en avais maintenant la réponse.

- Alice je su...

- Oui je sais dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu va me dire que tu es désolé et que tu ne vois en rien pourquoi Edward réagis ainsi déclarait-elle me laissant hébété. Mais je te dirais ensuite que je ne suis pas une imbécile qui ne vois et ne comprend rien et que j'aimerais réellement que tu finisse par me dire toute la vérité car je te considère comme ma meilleur amie et que tu peu compté sur moi.

Ces mots m'avait réellement touché, une larme s'écoulait sur ma joue. Aujourd'hui il ne me restait que deux possibilité, la première était de tout révélé à Alice pour ne pas la perdre mais je prenais le risque de la perdre le jour ou je lui révélerais mon secret. Et la deuxième était de ne rien dire et de laisser le temps filer et à la longue voir toute les personnes que j'apprécient s'éloigner de moi par risque de ne rien leur confier.

J'attrapais les mains d'Alice pour lui montrer que moi aussi je l'appréciais et la considérais comme une meilleure amie mais malheureusement cela ne changeait en rien à la décision que j'avais prise auparavant

- Je suis désolé pleurais-je

Une once de tristesse apparaissait dans ses yeux.

- C'est pas grave dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ne m'en veut pas si j'essaye de découvrir ce que tu me cache me dit-elle en se libèrent de mon emprise. Allez va, la sonnerie à sonner les cours vont reprendre me renseignait-elle en s'éloignant de moi et de rejoindre Jasper qui nous observais au loin.

Je sortais enfin de ma léthargie m'essuyait rapidement mes yeux qui devait être rouge et filais en direction de mon prochain cours.  
Je passais le reste de ma journée a ressassé encore et encore les paroles d'Alice. En un sens j'étais fixer, Alice me surveillait.

- Emmett arrête! M'enervais-je

- Bella ne discute pas et met moi ce thermomètre dans la bouche!

- Je ne mettrais pas ce thermomètre dans ma bouche dis-je en croisant des bras

- Bella grondait-il. Sinon je te jure de te forcer!

- Emmett on est au lycée sifflais-je regardant devant et derrière pour voir si personne se trouvait dans le couloir

- Bella tu est malade depuis ta radiothérapie et le médecin a dit de surveiller si ta température montait alors c'est-ce que je fais, je surveille!

- Emmett tu me l'a déjà prise avant de partir et là il est dix heures trente et aucun signe de température dis-je en me touchant le front.

- Bella tu est malade!

- Mais aucun signe de température! Renchéris-je. Je suis juste un peu fatiguer et il m'arrive de tousser rien de plus.

- Emmett, Bella vous venez!

Je me retournais pour voir Alice nous faire de grand signe. Je refaisais face à Emmett.

- On en reparleras! Grondait Emmett et rangeant le thermomètre dans le casier puis partais en direction du groupe, je le suivait à la hâte.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Dis-je

Tout le monde me répondais hormis un, évidemment, par contre je fus étonné quand je vu Alice donner un coup de coude à Edward dans les côtes et lui faire des gros yeux celui-ci m'adressait un rapide coup d'œil et tournait les talons.

- Je suis désolé murmurais Alice pendant qu'elle me faisait mon câlin du matin qu'elle avait instauré.

- A quoi tu joue? Lui demandais-je intrigué

- Tu ne veut rien dire alors j'agis! Et puis j'en ais marre de cette ambiance alors je me suis dit que si vous reparlez tout irais à nouveau mieux souriait-elle fière de son plan

- Alice tu arrête ça tout de suite! Là m'étais-je en garde

Pour toute réponse j'eu le droit à un magnifique sourire.

- Génial Rochonais-je

- Tu me remercieras plus tard dite-elle joyeuse en s'éloignent.

Sur cette stupide promesse d'Alice je me mettais à suivre le reste du groupe qui avait en tête de groupe Alice. On n'avait nos habitudes à présent pendant les pauses, on se plaçait sur les escaliers de la cour un peu en retrait du reste des élèves, s'était un coin calme ou l'on pouvait parler calmement. Bien évidemment Alice ne démordait pas, elle s'arrangeait pour que la seul place de libre soit aux cotés d'Edward. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui ne servait à pas grand-chose. Dépité je m'assis à ses côtés, en retenant ma respiration. Rien que l'en sentant l'odeur d'Edward j'avais du mal à rester connecté à la réalité. Je me contentais de fixer mes mains et de rester recroqueviller pour ne pas toucher Edward qui lui aussi je crois avait adopté la même position. Voulait-il avoir le moins de contacte avec moi? Rien que cette pensées me faisait du mal.

- Bella tiens voilà mon écharpe me dit Emmett en me la tendant. Ta froid sa ce voit ta vu comment tu te tiens? Sa va te réchauffer, on devrait peut-être rentrer sinon elle risque de prendre froid.

- Merci Emmett dis-je en attrapant l'écharpe et de me l'enrouler autour du cou.

Je n'allais pas refuser sinon ils se demanderaient pourquoi je suis dans cette position, et hors de question d'alimenter une nouvelle fois les suspicions D'Alice et d'Edward.  
La récré allait se terminer, Emmett prétextait vouloir me parler seul à seul pour me prendre ma température à bout de force je cédais sous sont air ravie.

Les cours avait repris, je me trouvais en cours d'Histoire quand je reçus un message d'Alice.

Rejoins moi derrière le gymnase  
Besoin de te parler  
X.O.X.O Al'

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'avais pas un bon pressentiment...

Les décorations avaient envahis petits à petits les façades des maisons de Forks. Rajoutant au vert naturelle des touches d'orange flanboyantent par les nombreuses citrouilles posées sur les bas des portes. Certains avaient aussi habillés leur façade de squelettes fluorescents et de nombreuses toiles d'araignés. Le tout laissait planer une athmosphère lugubre au dessus de Forks.  
Halloween avait pris place dans la petite bourgade.

- C'est chouette n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournais vers Charlie pour le voir qui regardait par les vitres de la voiture.

- Pardon?

- Tout ces décorations sur les maisons c'est beau répétait-il regardant à nouveau par les vitres.

- hum... oui dis-je dubitative regardant ces fameuses décorations

- Tu compte rentré ce soir?  
- Non, la soirée va se terminer certainement très tard et Alice m'a proposé de rester dormir à la villa.

- Très bien dit-il en s'engageant dans la grande allée. Et ba sa alors! s'exclamait Charlie

Les décorations des précédentes maisons semblaient bien pauvre comparés à la décoration de la villa faite par Alice. Les arbres qui encadraient l'allée gravillonnée avaient à leur branches des fantômes suspendus par des fils transparent si bien que l'on pouvait croire qui flottaient dans les aires par la seule force du vent. Des petites citrouilles éclairées par des bougies étaient aussi placée à chaque pieds des arbres créent une allée lumineuse.

- Hé ba dit donc! ils ne lésignent pas sur les moyens!

- Comme tu dit marmonnais-je ébahis par toute ces décorations inutiles.

La grande porte se déssinait à l'horizon, deux sorcières encadraient celle-ci. Une immense araignée s 'y trouvait aussi. Emmett, Jasper et Edward se trouvaient devant l'entrée une pelle chacun à la main et creusait un trou dans l'intention certaine de planter une autre sorcière dans la terre ferme.

- Te voilà à destination, surtout fait bien attention à toi, ne te fatigue pas et surtout ne t'amuse pas à boire! m'ordonnait

Charlie d'un voix forte et accompagné d'un doigt pointé vers moi.

- Oui papa! soupirais-je en sortant de la voiture et passant mon sac par dessus de mon épaule.

- Passe une bonne soirée dit Charlie lorsque je fermais la porte.

Une fois sortis les garçons vint de suite à ma rencontre. Emmet me soulevait de terre me serrant contre lui, deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ils étaient réstés ici sous ordre d'Alice pour les préparatifs de la soirée. Jasper fut le second il me serra contre lui et me soulagea de mon sac. Puis venait le tour d'Edward, il restait face à moi, un mètre devait nous séparais. Je me contentais de le fixer. Lui et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, lui et ses cheveux désordonner à reflet roux...LUI le garçons que j'aimais.

Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté.

Puis un sourire apparaissait sur le doux visage de l'ange qui se trouvait face à moi, provoquant immédiatement le mien. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais ce franchissait le seul petit mètre qui nous séparait et je me jettait littéralement dans ses bras. J'enfonçais directement ma tête dans son cou hument sa douce odeur.

- Bon vous avez finis vous deux! pestait Emmett

Comment en une seule frasque un moment si agréable pouvait être se dégegeait gentilment de mon étreinte, m'adressait un dernier sourire et passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu viens? me dit-il en souriant

Je lui adressais un sourire et partais avec lui vers la maison. En passant sur le seuil de la porte une sorcière rigolais à notre passage.

- Une idée d'Alice m'expliquais Edward sous mon regard inquièt

- Ha te voilà enfin! s'excmait Alice en haut de l'escalier

Elle dévalait les marche vêtu d'une longue marron à broderie noir, un corset noir habillait le haut de la robe, digne d'une véritable princesse des ténèbres.

- Edward veut tu bien lâché Bella, je sais que tu es ravis de l'avoir récupéré mais maintenant il me la faut pour qui je puisse la faire toute belle et que tu puisse par la suite la dévorer du regard plus tard dit-elle en souriant nous faisant rougir tout les deux.

Aussitôt Edward me libérait de son emprise et Alice me kidnappait et m'enmenait à l'étage pour passer des heures dans de  
affreuses souffrances.

- Alors, alors Bella comment va tu? me demandait Alice

J'affichais toujours ce sourire niais que je gagnais lors de mes contactes avec Edward. Alice pouffait à la vu de mon visage.

- Et après tu viens me dire que je n'avais pas à me meler des histoires entre Edward et toi? Moi quand je vois ton sourire et celui de mon frère je suis fière d'avoir réussis à vous rabibocher.

Je lançais un regard noir à Alice.

- Alice en n'aucun cas je te remercirais pour sa! Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ces histoires là!

- Hen! s'offusquait-elle. N'empêche si je n'avais pas manigané ces rencontres forcés rien n'aurais bougé et vous seriez toujours au stade de l'ignorence.

- Peut-être...

- Sûrement moi je dit! Si je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller au gymnase rien n'aurai bouger.

En parlant de gymnase...

[flash back]

Le cours d'histoire s'était achevé et je me retrouvais maintenant dans le couloir qui menait au gymnase. J'avais réussis une nouvelle fois à me dérober de l'assaut d'Emmett et de son nouveau copain, le thermomètre. J'augmentais la cadence, plus vite j'en aurais finis avec les manigances d'Alice mieux je ne me restait plus que quelque mètre à faire pour atteindre la grosse porte de fer du gymnase quand Jasper en sortait. Il sursautait à ma vue, sans doute ne s'y attendait-il pas de me trouver là. Son teint déjà bien pâle, palissait à nouveau quand il se rapprochait de moi. Que se passait-il?

- Ho Bella!

- Jasper tu est sur que sa va? Tu est tout blanc? Quelque chose c'est passé avec Alice?

Il eu une petite mimique mal à l'aise.

- Une légère dispute entre nous déclarait-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ho c'est pour sa qu'elle veut me voir alors?

- Oui sans doute sourit-il. Bon et bien je vais te laisser à toute à l'heure me dit-il en poursuivant son chemin.

Je me retournais pour voir Jasper avancer, je crus même l'entendre marmonner quelque mots étouffés.J'arrivais enfin à la grande porte et actionnais la poignée. Je tanguais légèrement en tirant l'énorme porte. A peine étais-je rentré qu'un gros BOUM se faisait entendre me faisant sursauter. Je regardais en direction du bruit et me figeais. Il était là, dos à moi, il venait sans doute d'envoyer le ballon contre le mur faisant résonner tout le gymnase. Mon entrée n'avait pas encore été remarqué mais déjà le grincement de la porte qui allait se refermer commençait à ce faire entendre, je me précipitait vers elle l'empêchent de se fermer dans un grand fracas mais il était trop tard, j'étais arrivé trop tard la porte s'était fermer signalent mon enfermement dans ce gymnase, j'étais pris au piège. Je faisait face à la porte peinte en bleu qui s'écaillait par endroit révélant son gris de nature. Je n'osais pas me retourner, il le savait à présent que j'étais là je pouvais sentir son regard pénétrant peser sur mon dos. Il était inutile de rester ici, Alice allait me le payer et puis ce Jasper! Il s'était bien foutu de moi sur ce coup là!

Je posais la main sur la poignait et l'actionnait.

- Attend!

Sa voix forte et assuré se résonnait dans tout le gymnase me provoquant des millions de frissons dans tout le corps. Ma main était figé sur la poigné de porte. Il s'approchait de moi je pouvais entendre ses pas se rapprocher petit à petit. Il se trouvait derrière moi, je pouvais sentir sa présence et sa chaleur. Mon cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Que devais-je faire? Me retourner et affronter son regard de braise ou me défiler en partant en courent? Quoi que avec ma maladresse légendaire je me retrouvais certainement par terre en moins de deux. Et puis j'en ais marre de passer pour une dégonfler à chaque fois et puis d'ailleurs sur ce coup ce n'est pas moi qui est en tord...enfin pas soufflais un bon cou, et me retournais pour lui faire face je n'ouvrais pas immédiatement les yeux de peur de perdre toute mes capacités devant lui.

- Je suis désolé murmurait-il tout bas, interloqué j'ouvrais les yeux et le regardais, il avait la tête baissé le regard rivé sur le parquet du gymnase.

Je ne comprenais que partiellement son comportement pourquoi agir ainsi?

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'escuser avouais-je d'un coups

Ma réflexion le tira de ses pensées, il relevait la tête et se me regardait droit dans les yeux me rendant toute guimauve.

- Nan, nan me coupait-il c'est moi qui a réagit comme un con, je n'aurais pas du me braquer ainsi, tu étais mal et moi j'insistais avec mes questions débiles, mon comportement n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas top.

Alors là j'était scotché et je ne savais vraiment plus comment réagir. Il venait de s'excuser alors que c'est moi qui avait mal agit dès le début.

- Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonne pour mon comportement idiot et que si tu veux bien que l'on puisse redevenir amis.

Emue jusqu'au larme je m'avancais vers lui le serrais dans mes bras et lui glissait à sont oreille.

- Tu n'as jamais céssé d'être mon amieJe n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi à l'hôpital...

[ fin flash back]

Depuis cette rencontre forcée mes relations avec Edward avait évolué. Nous avions repris notre amitié là ou elle s'était arrêter, si bien que maintenant nous étions inséparable, toujours fourré l'un avec l'autre. Nous avions jamais reparlé de l'histoire de l'hôpital ce qui m'allais très bien mais je n'étais pas dupe pour autant je savais qu'il se posait toujours des questions et qu'un jour ou l'autre des explications devront s'imposer.

- Bella! tu m'écoute? dit-Alice en me tirant de rêverie

- Euh...oui désolé j'étais dans mes pensés

- Je parie que tu pensais à Edward dit-elle en me ssouriant en passant devant moi pour parfaire mon maquillage.

- N'importe quoi! réfutais-je. Je ne pensais pas du tout à Edward!

- Ne me dit pas de sotise Bella surtout que je suis ta Meilleure amie! et puis je te connait assez pour savoir quand tu pense à mon frêre, tu as un grand sourire qui apparaît sur ton visage et puis le rouge te monte au joues dit-elle avec un immense sourire fière de sa repartis.

Je rougissais et me terrais contre mon siège.

- Allez Bella debout! il est l'heure d'enfiler ta robe.

Je me levais donc et la regardais sortir une house blanche de son dressing.

- Je l'ais faîte spécialement pour toi dit-elle en dézippant la house.

Elle en sortait une magnifique et imposante robe noire. C'était une robe bustier et bouffante par des tules noirs vers le bas de la robe. On pouvait y voire de la broderie ainsi que de la dentelle.

- Alors elle te plaït?

- Elle est magnifique! dis-je émerveillé. Mais sa du te prendre des années.

- Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus sourit-elle

Elle s'éprochait de moi et je ne puis me retenir de toucher cette merveille.

- Allez maintenant il faut l'enfile!

Je m'emparais de la robe et m'appraitait à partir en direction de sa salle de bain.

- Ou va tu? me demandait Alice

- Dans la salle de bain dis-je surprise par sa question

- Pas la peine! on est des filles tu peu très bien te changer ici, devant moi on est toute les deux des filles.

Je rougissais, j'avais toujours était pudique dans ma vie et sa s'était accentué depuis mon traitement, j'avais maigri un peu plus rendant mon corps un peu plus encore squelletique, ma peau était blanche translucide du à ma prise de médicaments.  
- Allez Bella vite! les invités arrivent dans moins de cinq minutes! dit-elle en s'apprchant de moi et en venant défaire les  
boutons de ma chemise.

- Alice! je crois que je suis capable de le faire toute seule!

- Ho! ho! d'accord, d'accord mais pas la peine de s'énervé dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

Je me retournais me mettant dos à elle, moins j'aurais l'impression d'être vu mieux sa ira. Je défis doucement les boutons de ma chemise pour la retirer totalement. La brulure sur ma peau du ventre me rapellais sans cesse cette maladie qui me rongeais de l'intérieure. Je défis ensuite la boucle de ma ceinture pour pouvoir retirer mon jean's. Je me trouvais en petite tenue devant Alice, j'attrapais la robe, essayais de l'enfiler toute seule mais peine perdu, la robe était monstrueuse et il m'était impossible de l'enfiler toute seul. Alice arrivait consciente que j'avais besoins de son aide. Elle ne dirait rien concernant le faite que je mettais mise de dos, au contraire elle repectait mon choix car elle ne se mit pas face à moi pour m'aider à mettre la m'aidait à fermer ma robe grâce au corset au dos. J'obtenperrais enfin à me mettre face à elle.

- Tu es magnifique Bella! dit-elle en me vennat me câliner.

Elle me conduisait ensuite au miroir, je devais avouer que cette robe m'allait plutôt bien. Pour la première fois je me trouvais belle. La seul partit ou je n'aimais pas était la partie nu de mes épaules. Ma maigreur se voyait encore plus, montrant mes je me focalisais sur mon maquillage, mon teint déjà blanc l'étais encore plus grâce aux couches de maquillage blanc qu'Alice m'avait appliqué. Elle avait noirci mes yeux et m'avait placé des lentilles rouges me rendant plus méchante. Les lentilles me faisaient un mal de chien si je m'en ressortais sans irritation des yeux se serait un vrai miracle. Je me tournais vers  
Alice le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, merci Alice dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Mais il manque quelque chose, tu es une vampire! Il te manque la fameuse cape dit-elle en tirant de son tiroir un immense tissus noirs brodés de fleurs et de dentelles noirs.

Elle venait vers moi et m'accrochait la cape grace à une bande de tissus au cou. Je pouvais grâce à celacacher mes épaules nus. La cape n'était pas un simple cape noir en tissus, non, c'était une cape épaisse de plusieur épaisseur, la cape avait un font rouge et des broderies noirs par dessus.

- Il ne manque plus qu'une chose! les dents de vampires!

- Alice tu es sur que...Je veux dire que des dents en plastiques, je ne crois pas...

- Tu auras des dents de vampire! Sinon ce ne serait pas vraiment un costume de vampire voyons!

Je soufflais de lassitude, Alice vient vert moi portant le célébe dentier de vampire. J'ouvrai la bouche et acceuillait les fausses dents faîtes de plastique. Je mettais quelque temps à m'habituer au bout de plastique et son goût spécial.

- Tu devrais réussir à parler

- J'fais essasé zozotais-je à cause des fausses dents.

- Les filles vous êtes prêtes? demandai Rosalie qui venait de débarquer dans la chambre d'Alice.

Rosalie était contrairement à Alice et moi habillé de blanc, elle portait une magnifique robe de marier blanche bouffante. Ses cheveux était bouclé, portant un diadème et un immensse voile. La touche lugubre était les trace de noir sur la robe et l'immensse tache rouge au niveau du coeur.

- Lugubre, hein? me demandait-elle en voyant que je la regardait.

- Bella t'est là? je reconnaissais la voix d'Emmett derrière Rosalie.

- Il est hors de question que tu vois Bella, Emmett tu attendras son entrée!

- Alice il faut que je rentre dit-il en pousssant Rosalie et en entrant dans la pièce.

- Et voilà l'effet de surprise gâché soupirai Alice

- Waow tu es magnifque Bella me complimentait-il en me dévisageant de la tête au pied.

- Merci dis-je gêné. Tu est pas mal non plus dis-je en souriant.

Il était habillé en smoking, déchiré et salis à certain endroit. Certainement le marisIl se raprochait de moi et m'embrassait sur la joue puis il vient coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Tu es toute blanche, tu es sur que tu vas réussir à tenir toute la soirée?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas le rassurais-je - Tu as pris tes médicaments?

- Oui le rassurais-je de nouveau. Charlie m'a blindé, si je ne fais pas une overdose médicamenteuse avant la fn de la soirée je ne comprend plus rien souriais-je de mon humour

Il rigolait, j'avais réussis à détendre l'atmosphère. Je m'éloignais un peu de mon frère consciente que nos messes basses n'étais pas resté inaperçu par Alice et -ci s'était rapprochée s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et nous regardais étrangement. Alice avait un sourcil relevé et regardait dans ma direction je lui adressais un sourire que je voulais le temps de plus s'attarder sur le sujet, des coups fût porté à la porte.

- Entrée! criait Alice.

La porte s'ouvrait sur Jasper et Edward déguisés.

J'eu un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Jasper remarquablement déguiser en sweenay todd le diabolique Barbier. Alice lui avait teint l'ensemble de ses cheveux en noir sauf une lèche de devant qui partait en arrière qui elle était de couleur blanche. Il avait mis une chemise blanche taché certainement de sang au bras gauche. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir et de magnifique chaussure vernis. Il portait également une ceinture marron à grosse boucle. Son visage était blanc et ses yeux noircis. Je comprenais mieux le déguisement d'Alice elle devait alors par toute évidence être déguisé enla boulangère,Mme Nellie lovett, la complice du diaboliquer d lui, était déguisé en compte Dracula, son teint avait lui aussi été blanchis et ses yeux avaient été eux aussi cernés de noir. Le rendant encore un peu plus ténébreux ainsi que mysté supplier pour qu'il me mordre voilà ce que je voulais sur l'instant présent. Son regard se posait sur moi, me faisait-je fausse joie ou j'avais bien vu ses yeux s'équarquiller en me voyent? Ou peut-être au contraire il n'aimait pas du tout comment j'étais?  
- Tu es magnifique me dit-il avec un sourire

Je respirais mieux tout de suite, soulagé par ses dîres.

- Ne te l'avais-je pas promis dit Alice en se rapprochant de moi admirant son oeuvre.

Je rougis par tant d'attention. Les couple était formé, Emmett tenait Rosalie par la taille et Jasper admirait son petit bout de femme. Edward s'approchait de moi, arriver à ma hauteur il me tendit son bras que je m'empressais d' me regardait avec son sourire en coin.

- Prête à passer une excellente soirée? me glisait-il à l'oreille.

- Chaque moment passé avec toi son excellent ne puis-je m'êmpecher de répliquer en piquent immédiatement un fard.

C'est toute rouge et en compagnie d'Edward que je franchissait la porte pour passer une "excellente soirée".

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous le chapitre 8 ?

Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis ? =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello les amis ! Désolé pour ce retard :S mais me voilà avec le chapitre 9 :)

Je voulais remercier les personnes pour m'avoir laisser une review.

Bellaandedwardamour, emichlo, Grazie, doudounord, Eternellement moi (merci pour ta correction du mot chaos ;))

helimoen: Merci pour ta gentille review :) moi aussi mon agenda est overbooker avec les cours, la famille et les sorties à côtés ce qui entraine des retrd niveau chapitre :S Mais je suis râvis de savoirs que pendant ton " rare" temps libre tu viens lire ma fiction :)

Beaucoup de mise en favorite et en alerte par beaucoup de personnes mais très rare sont leur review :S

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

La fête battait son plein, la décoration d'Alice était tout simplement magnifique, elle avait suspendu les toilles d'araignées dans les quatres coins de la pièce. Des draps troués étaient suspendus du plafond et tombaient à notre hauteur. Une bache de couleur bordeaux avait été mise sur le sol fesant penser à une terre boueuse, des faux crânes agrémentaient le tout. Sur le grand buffet Alice avait disposé une nappe ancienne brodé ou se trouvait par endroit d'immense trou. Des arraignées avaient étés placées un peu partout. La pièce était dans plongée dans le noir, les seuls rayons lumineux provenait de la table du DJ. La maison était pleine à craqué des élèves du lycée de Forks.

- Ca te plaît? me demandait Edward qui me tenait à présent par la taille pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- C'est magnifique lui souriais-je

Il m'adressait son fameu sourire qui me fait tend fondre et m'emmenait vers les invités.

- Bella! Bella tu es magnifique disait Angéla en mes serrant fort contre elle

- Merci, toi aussi dis-je en la regardant

- Je ne savais pas en quoi me déguiser alors me voilà en diablotine dit-elle tout sourire

- Et qu'elle diablotine souriais Ben qui venait d'arriver et qui passais un bras autour de sa taille.

Angéla piquait un fard et moi je souriais face à cette démonstration.

- Je crois que tu as plein de chose à me confier lui glissais-je à l'oreille

- Mais moi aussi répliquait-elle sur le ton de la confidence en regardant le bras d'Edward accroché à ma taille

A mon tour je piquais un fard et c'est ensembe que nous éclations de rire.

- Bella...Bella mi amor criait une voix qui me répugnait

Je me regardais pour un Mike déguiser en citrouille le teint tout orange c'était tout simplement monstrueux. Il s'avancait vers nous en poussant tout le monde sur son passage avec son énorme costume imposant. Je ne sais pas si c'est à l'aproche de Mike ou non mais Edward rafermissais sa prise. Je levais les yeux vers lui en quête de réponse, il fut sans doute gêné car il reculait un peu et voulai enlever son bras de ma taille. Je paniquais à l'idée de le voir faire alors par une impultion je ratttrapais sa main et la replaçais sur la chute de mes reins. Intimidé je levais doucement la tête pour voir sa réaction, j'étais sans doute toute rouge mais qu'importe je voulais le voir. Je fus choqué quand je le vis me faire un immensse sourire, bêtement je souriais à mon tour.

- Ho je ne savais pas que vous deux enfin...je veux dire que bégayait Mike en désignant du doigt le bras d'Edward à ma taille.

- Ho sa fait longtemps! fégnait Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Mike était figé et n'arretais pas de fixer le bras d'Edward. Je piquais un fard et regardais discrètement Edward qui lui fixais Mike. D'où venait ce soudain comportement. Certe Edward et moi s'étions rapproché depuis les trois dernière semaines mais pas au point de ce faire passer pour un faux couple.

- Bon trêve de bavardage, je venais pour vous dire que le bar était ouvert! criait-elle en levant la main en l'air comme une junkee.

- Je vais aller me chercher un verre anonçais-je.

Je n'avais nullement envie de m'éloigner d'Edward mais la thérapie m'affaiblissait de plus en plus et ma gorge était sèche quasi-constament un verre de soda me ferait le plus grand bien.

- heu oue... Je vais aller voir des amis dit Edward avec un drôle d'aire que je ne réussissais pas à descripter. A toute rajoutait-il.

Puis il s'éloignait de moi, j'arquais un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, je croisais le regard d'Angéla qui elle aussi n'avait pas du comprendre ce changement soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- J'en ai aucune idée me répondait-elle tout aussi perdu de ce changement de comportement.

Je soufflais un coup dépité, qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire pour que à la seconde d'après il devienne distant à moitier froid?

Je faisais un signe de tête à Angélà pour lui signaler que je partait vers le buffet. Je slalomais entre les personnes qui dansaient jouant quelque fois des coudes.

J'attaignais enfin le buffet et décidais de prendre un verre de Ponch qui était sans alcool J'attrapais un verre rouge en plastique et commençais à le remplir, Alice avait décidé de le faire à la fraise tagada, on ne ce demande pas pourquoi. Je m'appraitais à boire la fameuse boisson quand je vis Emmett courir vers moi comme un fou poussant tout le monde sur son passage, je vis ses lèvres bouger il devait certainement crier mais il était impossible d'entendre avec la music forte qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

- Bella! arrête! ne bois pas sa! arrivais-je enfin à attendre.

Il arrivait à mon niveau et arrachais le verre de ma main en reversent par la même occasion sur le sol.

- Emmett qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est du Ponch sans alcool, Alice l'a fait tout spécialement pour les personnes qui ne boivent pas.

Emmett se mit à regarder ses pieds tout d'un coup.

- J'airajouterdelalcooldit-il

- Quoi? J'ai rien compris! parle plus fort et regarde moi quand tu parles!

Il levait la tête, et osais à peine me regarder dans les yeux. Il penchait sa tête vers mon oreille et me répétais sa phrase.

- J'ai rajouté de l'alcool dans le ponch avouait-il

- Tu as fait quoi? criais-je sentant la colère monter

- J'ai mis de l'alcool dans le ponch

- Mais tu es idiot ma parole! Pourquoi tu as fait sa espèce d'imbécile?

- Pour que l'on s'amuse encore plus dit-il piteux

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot dis-je en le frappant sur le torse et en m'éloignant de lui.

Je retraversais là pièce en sens contraire, et partais en direction de la cuisine. Arrivé dans celle-ci j'y trouvais Alice préparent des saladiers de chips.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? demandait-elle en me voyant arrivé. Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de profiter de mon frère dit-elle en me lançant un sourire coquin.

- Je suis venu pour me prendre un verre d'eau, il fait terriblement chaud dis-je en oubliant la partie ou elle m'entionais son frère.

- Tu trouveras des verres dans le placard du dessus me montrait-elle du doigt. Ou est mon frêre? il était pourtant décidé à ne pas te lacher de toute la soirée.

- Il est partit précipitamment alors quuand j'ai dit que j'allais me servir un verre. Comment sa il était décidé? demandais-je ma curiosité piqué à vif.

- On va dire que j'ai eu une petite coversation avec lui souriait-elle taquine.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'elle conversation?

- Sa tu vois ma chère c'est un secret entre jumeaux! Mais pourquoi tu ne prend pas du ponch? je l'ais fait tout spécialement pour toi demandait-elle en arrivent sur le seuil de la porte les bras pris par les saladiers chips.

- Par ce que mon idiot de frère à versé de l'alcool dedans.

- Mais qu'elle idiot celui-là! rageait-elle en passant la porte. Ho et au faite dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Mon andouille de frère à certainement cru que tu ne voulais pas être aussi proche de lui et que tu as sauté sur l'excuse d'aller chercher un verre pour t'éloigner de lui répondait-elle en répondant à la question que je le posais intérieurement.

Je souriais à Alice, elle connaissait par coeur son frère et cette façon qu'il avait d'interpreter les choses se torturant un peu plus l'esprit, je me depecherais d'aller le voir après pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Je profitais d'être seul dans la cuisine pour me reposer cinq minutes. J'avais chaud, très chaud et autant dire que mon déguisement n'arrengeait rien la chose. Les mains posés sur le plan de travail je m'éfforcais de respirer calmement. Je passais une main sur mon frond, j'étais brûlante et dégoulinait de sueur. Mes membres me faisaient mal. Je me dirigeais péniblement vers le placard une main posée sur le plan de travaille pour avoir un appuis. Le placard se trouvent en hauteur je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, j'ouvrais le placard et essayais d'attraprer un verre mais je fus pris d'un soudain vertige, ce qui m'entourait ce mit soudain à tournoyer dangeureusement autour de moi. Un voil noir apparaissait devant mes yeux et je mes sentais tomber à la renverse, mes membres devenaient du coton, impossible de me supporter. J'allais tomber dans l'inconscience quand je sentais deux bras me ratrapper. J'essayais d'identifier la personne qui venait sans doute de me sauver d'un traumatisme cranien mais je n'arrivais que à distinguer des ombres tournoyer autour de moi.

Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourd se ferment tout seul. Je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscience quaand je fus soudain rappeller à la réaliter. Je sursautais, et me retrouvais dans les bras de Carlisle. J'inspirait à fond, Carlisle venait sans doute de me me mettre une claque sur la joue pour me réveiller.

- Bella tu va bien? demandais une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Emmett.

Je décalais mon regard du visage de Carlisle pour voir Emmett les trait tirés d'inquiètudes.

- Oui ça va mieu, s'était juste un malaise.

- As-tu mal quelque part? me demadait maintenant Carlisle en examinant mes pupilles

- Oui, je crois j'avais chaud repondais-je revenant petit à petit peu à la réalité.

J'essayais de me relever, Carlisle comprit mes intentions car il m'aidait suivit de peu par Emmett.

- J'appelle Charlie pour qu'il vienne te chercher

- Nan! Je vais bien, il s'agit juste d'un petit malaise dût à la chaleur mais maintenant sa va mieu déclarais-je en enlevant la cape qui me genait autour du cou, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

- Bella tu n'es pas bien contrait Emmett. Ce n'est pas résonable. Dîte-lui vous Docteur!

- Il est vrai que tu devrais te reposer, tu es en plein traitement.

- Oui mais tout va bien là, j'avais juste chaud, s'il vous plaît laisser moi profiter de cette fête.

- Bella c'est pas serieu

- Emmett arrête!

- Bella je veux bien que tu reste là mais au moindre problème je suis en haut dans mon bureau au moindre signe tu viens me trouver, est-ce clair? me demandait Carlisle serieu

- Oui je vous le promet souriais-je contente

- Je continu à croire qu'elle devrait rentrer à la maison contrait Emmett

- Emmett je suis certain que cela par d'un bon sentiment mais ta soeur est assez grande pour faire le choix de rester ici. Elle sait que l'au moindre problème elle pourra venir me voir rajoutait-il en me fixant. Et puis je suis sur que tu sauras là pour la surveiller ce soir et que tu sauras prêt à agir au moindre problème dit-il en souriant et en tapant l'épaule de mon frère, puis il quittait la cuisine.

- Tu es sur que sa va? ne puis s'empecher de redemander Emmett en s'approchant de moi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas souriais-je pour le rassurrer. Et puis pourquoi n'est tu pas entrain de t'amuser à danser? changeais-je de conversation.

- J'y serais si tu ne m'avais pas balançer pour l'alcool souriait-il

- Fallais bien que quelqu'un le dise à Alice, sinon elle se serait douter de quelque chose en voyant tout le monde bourés.

- Oui c'est vrai rigolait-il. De toute façon elle s'en serrait douté bien vite en voyant Eric Yorki bouré.

- Eric Yorki m'ahurissais-je sous la surprise.

- Ouè confirmait Emmett en s'écroulant de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là mon chamalo? Je te chercher depuis tout à l'heure demandait Rosalie en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle rougissait quand elle vit qu'Emmett n'étais pas seul.

- Ho désolé, j'ai vu Bella venir ici et je me demandais ce qu'elle fesait répliquais ce dernier.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser respirer ta soeur cinq minutes faisait-elle semblant de gronder en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'emmenant hors de la cuisine et de me faire un clin d'oeil.

En trois semaines mes rapports avec Rosalie c'était un peu amélioré ce n'était certe pas une grande amitier mais je m'apprivoisais doucement au faite que Rosalie nous cotois un peu plus mon et frère et moi. Je me rappelais de la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle, oui c'était depuis ce jour que notre relation avait commencé a changé.

[flash back]

- Je ne vais pas te voler ton frère tu sais me dit soudain Rosalie

- Pardon? demandai-je en me retournant pour la regarder

- Je ne vais pas te voler ton frère, je l'aime certe, mais tu l'aime aussi et ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec lui que je vais te le prendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler niai-je

Elle se mettait a rire devant ma pauvre supercherie.

- Moi aussi je suis passé par là, tu va peut-être avoir du mal à me croire mais avant je détestais Alice.

- Tu quoi? re demandai-je tellement ébahis par ses aveux.

- J'ai detesté Alice à la seconde ou j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec mon frère.

- Mais elle n'est pas sortis avec ton frère dès votre arriver. Alice m'avait avoué que son histoire avec Jasper avait mis beaucoup de temps à ce faire et qu'elle avait du attendre des mois entiers.

- C'est bien sa la partie la plus drole sourit Rosalie. Avant que j'apprenne que mon frère était en couple avec Alice, Alice et moi étions toujours fourrés ensemble parlant de shopping de fête ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais à la minute ou j'ai appris qu'elle était avec mon frère elle m'est devenu insupportable son débit de parole m'éxasperait au plus haut point. Du jour au lendemain elle était venu mon ennemi, celle que je devais abbatre. Alors oui, je sais ce que tu ressent et tu peux me croire quand je te dit qu'en aucun cas j'éloignerais Emmett de toi. Tu l'aime et moi aussi et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un comme j'aime Emmett.

[fin du flash back]

J'avais été rassuré dans un sens mais je ne pouvais m'êmpecher d'être sur mes gardes.

Edward et Emmett c'était aussi beaucou racpproché au court de ces trois semaines devenant de plus en plus complices chaque jours.

Ils formaient un bon trio avec Jasper, Alice et moi étions aussi très complice, je n'avais jamais eu de Meilleure amie mais je crois que Alice était celle qui se rapprochais le plus , oui dans un sens Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie.

Avant de quitter la cuisine, Emmett me fit signe qu'il m'avait à l'oeil. J'étais pas prête d'être tranquille cette soirée. Et me voilà de nouveau seul dans cette immense cuisine, j'attrapais le verre d'eau que Emmett m'avait préparé et le vidait d'une traite.

Je regagnais la soirée, la chaleur était moins pesante certainement Carlisle qui vait mis en route la clime, les éleves de Forks s'étais maintenant tous mis à danser. On ne pouvait faire un pas sans se faire bousculer. J'essayais de reperer Edward dans la foule mais autant dire que ce n'était pas gagner, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner un peu de hauteur. Je faisais un tour sur moi même avant de trouver Edward qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. Ni une ni deux je me jettais à corps perdu dans la foule pour le rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui j'avais pris ma décision, je devais avancer avec Edward. Ce matin le simple faite de me regarder dans la glace m'avais fait réagir sur ma situation, j'étais peut-être d'une banalité éffarente comparé à Edward mais si je ne tentais pas quelque chose maintenant je n'aurais peut-être jamais plus la possibiliter de le faire il serait peut-être trops tard d'ici un jour ou peut-être une semaine voir un mois qui sais...

Alors ce soir c'est décidé je ferais comprendre à Edward les sentiments que j'aurais pour lui! Je ne savais pas comment, ni ou mais qu'importe! Un verre d'alcool m'aurait certainement aider mais avec ce stupide traitement aucun moyen d'en prendre.

J'avançais, poussant tout le monde sur mon passage avant que le peu de courage que j'ai me quitte. Je rencontrais sur mon passage Jessica et Mike danser coller serées BEURK! Le pire dans l'histoire est que Jessica avait un faible pour lui, je ne savais guère comment elle faisait mais bon chacun c'est goût après tout. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir comme excuse que l'alcool bu lui avait retourner la tête et l'avait fait agir n'importe comment avec Mike.

La chaleur avait tendence à s'emplifier à mesure que j'avançais, normal me diriez-vous tout ses élèves déchennés qui était avec tant d'alcool dans le sang produisai une chaleur insuportable. Je suis sur que comparé à sa, un sauna serait inoffensif.

Il ne restait plus que quelque mètre et je pu très parfaitement voir Edward un verre à la main en charmante compagnie d'une fille de terminal, mon moral chutait au plus bas. La fille étant aussi petite et était dos à moi, je n'avais donc pu la distinguer avant quand j'avais aperçu Edward qui lui était plus grand nous. Alice était beau être la soeur jumelle d'Edward mais ce soir elle n'avait pas eu raison même si j'aurais éspérer qu'elle ait raison cette fois ci, Edward n'était pas partir car il avait cru être repousser mais bel et bien car il avait aperçu Ashley au fond de la salle. Que pouvais-je bien faire face à cette déesse d'Ashley ? Rien. J'avais été naïve d'imaginer que quelque chose pouvait ce passer entre lui et moi, une pauvre cancéreuse...

C'est le moral dans les chaussettes que je me retournais pour revenir sur mes pas.

Je m'appretais à faire un pas quand quelqu'un m'attrapait par le poignet. Je me retournais pour faire face à la personne qui me retenais prisonnière. J'eu un froncement de sourcil en découvrant qui c'était. Pourquoi me rattraper?

- Alice? dis-je interloqué. Pourquoi tu?

- Vous êtes là à vous tournant autour sans arrêt, il faut passer à l'action bon dieu! Sa devient malsain! de vous chercher puis de vous repousser! Il faut passer à l'action répétait-elle avec hargne.

- Alice je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde

- As tu voit! tu viens de m'avouer grâce une tromperie de ma part que tu voudrait bien que quelque chose ce passe avec mon frère souriait-elle. Même si je le savais déjà mais quand même...

- Alice groniais-je d'avoir été eu comme une enfant de cinq ans.

- Bon, bon, d'acord, mais ce n'est pas le plus important! Le plus important c'est qu'il va falloir sérieusement passer à l'action sinon vous allez rester à vous tournez autout pendant quinze ans et l'un de vous mourra avant au moment que l'autre voudra faire ses aveux parlait-elle comme un vrai moulin à parole.

Aïe! Alice venait de mettre le doigt dessus sans le savoir

- Alors maintenant tu va foncer vers Edward et tu va...et tu va... réflechissait-elle. Et tu vas...L'inviter à danser c'est bien sa! s'exclamait-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

- L'inviter à danser? Je ne crois pas que je peu...

- Bella fait ce que je te dit!

- Alice non je ne l'inviterais pas à danser et puis de toute manière je ne sais pas danser trouvai-je comme escuse.

- Et bien figure toi qu'Esmé à du deviner que plus tard Edward tomberai fous amoureu de toi qui ne sait pas danser et qu'elle lui a fait prendre des cours de danse dans son enfance répondait-elle fière de sa répartis.

- Alice dis-je en sentant la défaite arriver à grand pas.

Je tournais laa tête vers Edward et le trouvais toujours en charmante compagnie d'Ashley.

- De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il puisse dis-je en lui montrant Edward en compagnie d'Ashley

- Ashley ho je t'en pris! s'offusquait-elle. Depuis toujours elle fait des avances à mon frère et depuis des années il ne fait que de la repousser et puis crois moi ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qui l'y céderais surtout depuis qu'il ta rencontrer. Aller, aller Bella tu n'as plus d'excuses maintenant! Tu y va un point c'est tout disait-elle en me poussant vers Edward.

- Alice arrête pas la peine de me pousser! c'est bon j'y vais ta gagner dis-je en faisant mine d'avancer.

Je me retournais une fois pour voir Alice me fixer les bras croisés et en tapant du pied. Satané meilleure amie!

Je m'avançais donc vers Edward, sous le regard inquisiteur sur le dos de ma meilleure amie. Je n'étais plus qu'a quelque mètre mais Edward ne me voyais pas arriver vu qu'il avait le regard plongé dans son gobelet en plastic. Je regrette déjà d'être venu ici! Mais cette Alice avec sa moue est tout bonnement impossible à contrarié et je me retrouve maintenant ici alors que je sais très bien que je vais me prendre un râteau magistral mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est moi même qui va le chercher!

J'abandonne, tant pis si Alice me traitera toute ma vie de pauvre poule mouiller je m'en fou, je suis déjà assez mal comme sa alors. Et si Edward devrait m'avouer que jamais ce ne sera possible cela m'anéantirais et bien que j'ai tendance à soufrire souvent cette fois ci je crois bien que jamais je pourrais m'en remettre.

Edward était devenu mon centre d'intêret, il était devenu une drogue pour moi. Mais pensées n'étaient que dirigées vers lui si bien jour que nuit. Mes rêves n'avait que pour personnage principal cette ange aux yeux émeraudes. Je cherchais toujours à avoir vu sur lui au lycée pour que je puisse l'admirer, c'était comme une oeuvre magnifique, un livre que jamais je pourrais me lasser. Son odeur, son aspect, sa beauté tout en lui me plaisait. Et pour rien au monde je voudrais le perdre même si pour cela je devrais que le contempler sans jamais le lire...

Edward était mon livre...ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Je m'apretais à repartir quand ses yeux vers émeraudes quittait le gobelet pour croiser mon regard, de suite je me stoppais et me laissait emporter par son regard si profond.

Il s'approchait de moi et je n'osais bouger me contentant de l'admirer.

- Tu es revenu? me demandait-il incertain

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Alice.

- Ne te l'avais-je pas dit lui repondais-je avec un sourire timide.

Il me souriait franchement

- Si sourit-il

Nous restions là, tout les deux face à face souriant comme des idiots. Devais-je lui parler maintenant? Nan, impossible je n'en est pas le courage. J'avais osez penser que je l'avais mais j'était loin de l'avoir en réaliter.

- J'aimerais te parler dit-il soudainement attirant ma curiositer.

- Hum...oui

- On devrait peut-être aller dehors me dit-il en me montrant du regard la porte de la baie vitré.

On commençait à partir dans la direction de cette dernière quand un bruit striant se faisait entendre dans toute la maison. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'empressait de mettre leur mains sur leurs oreilles. Je regardais en direction du DJ pour voir Alice monter sur l'estrade un micro en main en faisant la grimace.

- Désolé s'excusait-elle dans le micro. Je voudrais dédier un slow pour ma meilleure amie et mon frère dit-elle avec un sourire maquavélique en nous regardans Edward et moi.

Elle n'avait quand même pas osé! Elle savait très bien que je détestait me mettre en scène devant tout le monde. Je regardais inquiète Edward et le voyait murmuré des insultes à Alice dans sa barbe. Tout les invités avaient leurs regards braqués sur nous.

Une douce musique c'était mise à resonner dans toute la pièce. Edward me regardait et m'attirait vers lui.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais? paniquai-je

- Tu ne vois pas sourit-il je t'enmene danser dit-il comme une évidence

- Edward je ne sais pas danser.

- Heureusement que tout est dans le cavalier souriait-il pour me rassurer

- Edward couinais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien me rassurait-il de nouveau.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais guider par mon cavalier. Essayant d'oublier tout ce qui nous entourrais. Edward m'entrainait et je me laissais tout simplement faire. Je me concentrais au maximum pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. J'obtemperais enfin à ouvrire les yeux. Edward me regardais le sourire au lèvre.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible sourit-il mâlin

- Moue...avouais-je

J'étais au paradis, dans ma bulle, plus rien ne comptait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que moi et Edward. Nos pas s'accordait parfaitement avec la music douce. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule respirant son odeur à plein poumons.

Le temps avait semblé s'arrêtter, je ne voualais pas que le slow s'arrête mais malheureusement je savais que toute bonne chose avait une fin. Je me redressais pour voir Edward, il me fixait avec ses yeux magnifique, je piquais un fard.

Nous étions proche, très poche si bien que je pouvais sentir battre mon coeur dans mes tempe. Nous, nous fixions. Mon regard rivé sur le sien.

Ce pourrait-il qu'Edward resente quelque chose pour moi?

Je sentais son souffle sur moi, mon coeur battait la chamade si bien que bientôt je ne pourrais répondre de mes mouvements. La fin de la chanson était là je le savais, poussé par un instinct totalement suicidaire. Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'Edward, nous étions à quelque centimètre.

Je n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui ce passait, nos lèvres se rapprochaient dangeureusement mais j'était tellement dans une bulle que aucun stress ne me tordait le ventre. C'était une sensation étrange qui ce passait en moi, être avec Edward était évident, c'était ce qui devait ce passer, je devais être avec Edward.

Nos lèvres étaient à quelque millimètre de l'une de l'autre, je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir ressentir pleinement ce baiser à laquelle je rêvais tant.

J'avais passé mes mains autour de son cou et commençais doucement à les passer dans ses cheveux, ses mains tant qu'à lui étaient placer sur ma taille me procurant d'immensse frissont dans tout mon corps.

Nos lèvres s'éffleurèrent enfin dans une sensation tout bonnement divine. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui pour l'approfondire quand...

- BellAa! criait une voix que je reconnaissais

Je me stopais dans mon action, j'ouvrais les yeux et lanssait un regard désolé à Edward. Je me retournais pour voir Jacob au milieu de la foule. Je me détachais à regret et allais en direction de Jacob.

- Hey Jacob! souriai-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Alice m'à invité répondait-il

- J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éterniter que l'on s'est pas vu.

- Oue je sais désoler mais je suis à la push chez Sam et j'essaye de l'aider à construire sa maison

- C'est cool.

- Dit moi tu avais l'air d'être en bonne compagnie sourit-il

- Oui dis-je en me retournant pour voir Edward

Mais ou est Edward? Je me tournais dans tout les sens pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais en vain... Je croisais le regard d'Alice qui me regardait en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'avai-je fait?

- Jacob dis-je en me liberant de son étreinte.

- Allez viens Bella dit-il en me tirrant. Je suis sur que tu le retrouvera plus tard ton amis sourit-il

Je le regardais incertaine.

- Allez Bella insistait Jacob en me tirant vers le buffet. On va s'amuser.

Je déclarais forfait et le suivais au milieu de la foule.

La soirée était passé à une vitesse folle, Jacob me faisait danser, rigoler bref je profitais pleienement de ma soirée. J'avais bien au début tenter de le quitter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour essayer de retrouver Edward mais à chaque fois il me rattrapait et me ramenais sur la piste de danse. Et au fur et à mesure j'avais céder me disant que je verrais certainement Edward après. Dire que j'étais fustré était un euphémisme car je sais que sans l'arrivé de Jacob, Edward et moi nous nous serions certainement embrassé. Mais j'esseyais de passer outre et de profiter de la soirée.

Bref, la fête se terminais et tout les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Jacob était aussi rentré chez Sam. Malgré la fatigue qui me gagnait j'aidais Alice à ramasser tout les ordures ménagères.

- Bella tu devrais monter te coucher, tu es toute fatigué tes jambes trembles et tu tiens grâce à la table.

- Non c'est bon soufflai-je fatigué le sac poubelle dans une main.

- Cesse de me mentir disait-elle en venant vers moi et en m'arrachant le sac des mains et en me poussant vers le grand escalier.

Je m'inclinais une nouvelle fois face à elle et montais les marches petit à petit.

J'allais en direction de la chambre que j'occupais ce soir, je m'arretais et reculais de quelque pas m'apercevant que je venais de passer devant la chambre d'Edward. Je la regardais longuement avec une folle envie d'aller voir ce que faisait Edward et pourquoi pas terminer ce que l'on avait commencé ce soire et par la même occasion de m'excuser.

Je commençais à actionner la poignet de la porte, je la relachais aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais? Edward dormait peut-être à ce moment, oui mais alors il ne pourrait pas savoirs que je mettais introduit dans sa chambre?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche ignorant le pourquoi de ce que je faisais ici. Je m'appretais à repartir dans la direction de ma chambre quand la porte d'Edward s'ouvrait me faisant sursauter et valser en arrière, il me ratrapait par le bras et je me retouvais coller contre son torse nu. Je le détaillais surprise pour remarquer qu'il ne portait seulement qu'un bas de pyjama. Je me mettais à rougir quand il me prit en flagrant délit de contemplation de sa personne. Il m'était de suite une distance entre nous ce qui me fit une immense peine. Il me regardait durement et je compris tout de suite qu'il m'en voulait pour ce soir, qu'avais-je été stupide de ma part qu'il ne dirait rien alors que je l'ais royalement laisser tombé alors que nous étions sur le point de s'embrasser.

Il fallait à tout prix que j'arrange les choses entre nous deux. Dans un acte de désépoire je me jettais sur lui et collais mes lèvre au sienne.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9 est posté !

Alors quand pensez-vous ?

Demande plein de review pour avoir vos avis ! Alors je demande à toute les personnes qui me mettent en alerte et en favory de me laisser une review ! * moue a là Alice Cullen *


	10. Chapter 10

Hello les ami(e)s me revoilà (déjà!) avec un nouveau chapitre =) surement dût à toute les gentilles review que j'ai reçu =)

**Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm**: Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, elle m'a carrément boosté et m'a donné envie d'écrire et d'écrire donc je t'en remerci =)

Tu n'est pas la seul à trouvé Bella trop conne je dois bien l'admettre ^^ mais elle s'est laissé entraîné par Jacob et puis pendant un temps elle à pu oublier sa maladie. Alice en dictateur hum...oui pourquoi pas je n'y avais jamais pensé en faire xD pour ce qui est du coup de Emmett sache que ça c'est tiré d'une histoire vrai lol j'était à une fête et des amis on mis de l'alcool dans le ponch que la mère d'un amis c'était fait chier à faire t total l'intello de la classe s'est retrouvé complèrtement ivre ^^ bref, un bon moment de rigolade ^^

Pour le cou je peu l'avouer j'ai été sadique ^^

et merci pour ton compliment sur mon écriture =)

**Bellaandedwardamour**: Pour ta réponse sur que va t-il ce passer malheureusement tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain (qui est déjà entierement écrit) car j'ai voulu avoir un autre poit de vue de la soirée pour ce petit chapitre.

**krystel**: Encore une autre lectrice pour qui Bella à été conne ^^ Et qui en plus veut distibuer des baffes xD Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward ^^

**Ronnie32**: Oui c'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment où Jacob devait débarquer xD ne t'inquiète pas le Edward et Bella arrive...

Et **merci** à toute les autres qui m'encourage et qui me laisse plein de petite review sympa =)

Ce chapitre risque de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas vraiment la suite du chapitre 9 ( que l'on me lance les tomates), on se retrouv ici dans un point de vue d'Emmett pour découvrire ce qu'il ce passe dans sa petite tête !

Le chapitre se passe après qu'Emmett ai quitté la cuisine après que Bella ait fait son malaise.

En espèrent qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je sortais de la cuisine avec Rosalie plus qu'inquièt. Bella venait de faire à nouveau un malaise. Que serait-il passer si Carlisle n'était pas là et si j'étais bien trop occupé pour m'être aperçu du problème?

La joie m'avait quitté, l'anxièter et la peur avait repris le dessus et s'est sans entrain que je suivais Rosalie dans la foule. Elle se mettait à danser mais l'envie de m'amuser m'avait quitté à la minute ou j'avais vu Bella inerte sur le sol encore plus blanche que d'habitude. J'avais été contre qu'elle reste ici à la soirée mais comment la convaincre? surtout quand Carlisle lui avait donné son accord certe, avec quelques conditions mais quand même, mon inquiètude ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

Je regardais Rosalie sans vraiment l'admirer comme j'avais tant l'habitude de le faire en temps normal. Cette fille était la femme de ma vie j'en était sûr, depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, ils ne voyaient plus qu'elle, tout le reste semblait si futile à côté. J'avais pas mal ramé pour l'avoir, un jeu s'était mis en place entre nous mais j'avais réussi à conquérire son coeur et je n'était pas assez fou pour faire quoique ce soit qui ferai perde ma place dans celui-ci.

Mais maintenant je n'avais plus envie de rien, la peur me rongeais littéralement au point que j'en avais même du mal à tenir debout. La façade que je m'était faite pour avoir toujours l'air d'être heureux et être le premier à toujours faire rire se craquais petit à petit et je crois que ce soir elle avait disparue complètement.

Il faisait trop chaud dans la pièce, je suais à grande goutte. Mon costume me colait trop à la peau, il fallait à tout pris que je m'en débarrasse.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer mes poumons criaient à l'oxygène. Ma vision se troublait. La peur gagnait la partie. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un ou que quelque chose me comprimait totallement m'empechant de respirer.

Rosalie finissait par me voir et comprenait à l'instant même que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'essayait de respirer des gouler d'air la bouche grande ouverte essayant d'emprisonner l'oxygène en moi. On aurait dit un de ces gamins qui s'amusaient à faire de l'apnée dans une piscine et qui tentait de reprendre de l'oxygène une fois remonté à la surface.

- Emmett que ce passe t'il? demandait paniqué Rosalie en m'attrapant par les épaules pour essayer de me calmer.

Je me détachais sans mal de ses bras et courrais en direction de la baie vitré. Je poussais tout le monde sur mon passe ne me préoccupant des personnes que je bousculaient. Je voyais que Rosalie me suivait à la hâte derrière moi, le reflet de la baie vitré me le montrait. Je macharnais sur la poignet de cette dernière et finissait par le remporter sur ce bout de plastic.

J'ouvrais la fenetre en grand. L'air froid me frappait immédiatement, l'oxygène s'infiltrait en moi brulant mes poumons sur son passage. Je tombais à genous vaincu par cette peur que j'avais essayé d'enfouire au plus profond de moi mais qui à juste titre avait totallement échoué.

Rosalie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait elle essayait de me parler et criai même maintenant devant mon manque de réponse, elle tentait de me redresser mais j'était dix fois plus lourd qu'elle alors...

Et je faisais ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis la mort de ma mère, je pleurais...

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que je pleurais, l'air froid ne me faisait plus rien. J'avais au début tremblé de froid mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Mon corps était anésthésié.

Rosalie avait pris place à coté de moi, sur l'herbe humide de la villa des Cullen, elle ne disait rien attendant que j'aille certainement mieu. Elle avait passé son bras frêle sur ma taille et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. Sa chaleur me procurait un apaisement que jamais je n'aurais cru possible. Je continuais bon malgre mal à pleurer.

Emmett Cullen pleurait, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne qui m'aurait dit sa il y a dix ans. Mais c'était maintenant réel.

Je finis par me ressaisir conscient que pleurer n'allait malheureusement tout résoudre. Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui me regardais avec inquiètude, je tentais de la rassurer avec un sourire mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté surtout que mon sourire resemblait plus à une grimace.

- Emmett que ce passe t'il? me demandait-elle soucieuse

Je soupirais, et me levais avec difficulter. J'attrapais sa petite main et l'aidais à se lever. Je reperais rapidement un banc sur le côté de la maison et nous dirigeais vers lui. Je n'avais pas nullement l'envie de retourner à la soirée, j'avais perdu l'envie.

Je l'invitais à s'assoir à mes côtés en tapotant le banc, nous étions tout deux assis là et la seul chose que je fesait était de regarder au loin l'étendu du jardin des Cullen.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer mais je pouvais toujours sentir mes joues noyées sous les larmes, je m'empressais d'essuyer mon visage pour enlever toute trace de ma faiblesse.

Je tournais mon visage pour contempler un tout autre tableau tout aussi magnifique. Rosalie me regardait, son regard fixé sur ma personne. Ses yeux bleus remplis de tendresse me fixait avec soucis. Ses cheveux longs blond et soyeux que j'adorais temps caresser tombais en cascade sur ses épaules. Son costume réhaussait sa poitrine généreuse et son maquillage la sublimait littéralement bien qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin, bénéficient déjà d'une immensse beauté naturelle. Elle était forte tout en étant fragile, sa carapace avait fait d'elle une fille froide au premier abord mais dès que l'on apprenait à la connaître on pouvait y voir une fille aimante près à tout pour aider les personnes auquelles elle tenaient.

Lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois j'avais tout simplement été subjugé par tant beauté. Mon regard ne pouvait dévié de sa personne, elle était hypnotisante. Son côté froide m'avait intimidé au début, moi Emmett Cullen tombeur invétéré de ses dames avait été intimidé par une fille...

Je n'avais pas tout de suite su comment la courtiser, car il avait été évident que je devais la connaître, mais cette exercice qui était avant qu'une petite futulité pour moi auparavent était vraiment devenu complexe car pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais faire les choses bien. Je voulais lui offrire des fleures pour la surprendre, l'enmener au restaurant pour pouvoir la contempler des heures entières sans aucune gène puis l'enmener voir un film d'horeur pour qu'elle puisse venir se réfugier dans mes bras et à ce moment je pourrais humer la fragence de son parfum celui qui me faisait tant perdre la tête mais elle aurait certainement refuser et aurait choisis un film romantique auquel je finirais cependant par cédé incapable de lui refuser la moindre petite chose. Je l'a ferais rire aussi pour pouvoir entendre le magnifique carillion de sa voix.

Ca ce serait ce que j'aurais souhaité faire, mais ça ne sait pas du tout passé ainsi.

J'avais finallement décidé de me lançer mais autant dire qu'elle n'avait tout de suite pas été commode. Elle m'avait directement rembaré et m'avait planter dans le couloir Est du lycée. J'avais été surpris de sa réactioon mais pas du tout découragé au contraire je la voulais et j'avais fini par l'avoir. J'avais recomençé tout les jours à l'accosté en lui demandant des choses futils comme dès 'comment va tu aujourd''hui ?'

Elle se contentait de ne pas me répondre ou les jours où j'avais été chanceux elle se contentait de me répobndre 'bien'.

Bien entendue personne n'avait été au courent, c'est seulement lorsque qu'elle avait compris que nous serions ammenés à nous voirs souvent à cause de Bella et d'Alice qu'elle avait cédé à engager la conversation entre nous.

Et là aussi stupéfiant que cela pouvait être nous avions énormément de point commun, on échangeant beaucoup sur nos différentes passions ce qui ce résumait au football americain ou à la mécanique. Même si l'on m'aurait dit qu'une fille comme ça éxistait je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Un petit jeu c'était très vite installé entre nous du genre "suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis", elle me plaisait, je lui plaisais et nous le savions et nous en jouions.

Mais j'avais enfin fini par avoir cette magnifique mademoiselle et j'en était le plus heureux.

Je n'avais pas été totallement conscient des choses que changeraient Rosalie une fois qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie. Rosalie me plaisait certe, mais je ne m'imaginais pas du tout ce qu'elle allait déclencher en moi. Je pensais que nous vivrions une histoire sympa le temps qu'elle durait mais je m'étais très vite rendu compte que Rosalie comptait bien plus pour moi pour que ce soit une simple histoire. Je ne m'imaginais plus la quitter, ma vie serait à ces côtés et cela me faisait peur.

Il était fini le temps ou je sortais avec des filles par ci, par là. Je ne pouvais plus quitter Rosalie, j'en mourrais. Jamais je croyais dire cela un jour mais Rosalie était devenue une partie de moi au même titre que ma soeur.

Je regardais la déesse qui reposait à mes côtés. Toujours ce masque d'inquiètude sur son magnifique visage. J'avançais doucement vers ce visage si doux et magnifique et caressait ses traits d'inquiètudes pour qu'ils disparaissent à jamais. Elle se détendait petit à petit sous mes caresses. J'approchais mes doigts de ses lèvres si douces et elle m'embrassais doucement. Elle avait fermer ses yeux pour en profiter au maximum.

Je l'aimais tant et pour temps je ne lui avais jamais avoué de peur qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou et qu'elle me fuit alors je me taisais par un soucis d'égoïsme. Je preferais croire qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour moi de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et de continuer à être à ses côtés.

Elle finissait quand même par ré-ouvrire ses yeux et me fixait d'un regard encore plus intense. Alors je m'avançais timidement vers elle, et m'approchait petit à petit de ses lèvres qui me donnait temps envie. Nos lèvres s'unissaient enfin et je ne pouvais retenir un gemissement. Un frisson s'emparais de moi, alors je m'approchais plus encore d'elle avide de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondire notre baiser. Nos langues se rencontrairent dans un duel explosif de sensation.

Je mettais fin à notre baisé et me mettait à baiser sa peau douce, partant de ses lèvres pour aller à sa machoir et pour finir dans son coup.

Je me sentais tellement bien avec elle, j'oubliais dans ses bras cette stupide vie qui m'entourait. J'oubliais tout en sa compagnie, mes souffrances. Je pouvais enfin respirer à plein poumon devenir pendant quelque heure inscouciant et heureux.

J'avais niché ma tête dans son coup et respirait son odeur qui m'aidait à m'apeser. Mes larmes commençaient à couler de nouveau, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne voulais plus souffrire, cette vie m'avait déjà temps donné de souffrance pour qu'elle en rajoute en m'éloignant de Rosalie. J'étais bien avec elle, j'oubliais tout elle était mon paradis.

- Je t'en pris ne me quitte pas murmurai-je la tête enfoui dans son coup le visage noyé de larme.

Elle me repoussait en arrière, mon coeur se serrait voulait-elle s'éloigner de moi.

Rosalie du lire ma panique car elle s'empressait de mettre ses deux mains autour de mon visage et d'encré son regard au mien.

- Emmett jamais je ne te quitterais dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça continuat-elle

Je sursautais de surprise, venait elle de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Je souriais de toute mes dents et me jettais sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous aime Rosalie Hale dis-je entre chaque baiser. Et je vous promet qu'un jour je vous demanderais de devenir ma femme. enchaînais-je toujours les larmes aux yeux.

- Et ce jour je te dirais oui me répondait-elle les yeux également pleins de larme. Mais je t'en pris dit moi ce qui te fait tant souffrire dit-elle en me baisant chaque larme qui s'échappais de mes yeux. Car ça me tue de te voir si mal Emmett dit-elle en posant une main sur mon coeur.

Devais-je lui dire ? Ma souffrance était elle que je ne pouvais la supporter seul. La partager me ferait tellement de bien et puis je pouvais avoir confiance à Rosalie.

Je ne pouvais le garder pour moi plus lontemps sinon je n'y surviverait pas.

Je fixais intensément Rosalie, je glissait ma main sur son visage.

- Em'...

- Chute lui dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Je laissais quelque minute s'écouler avant de lâcher la bombe. Bella a cancer lançais-je dans un seul souffle les larmes toujours aux yeux.

La suprise de ma révélation peint le visage de Rosalie, je me contentais de la fixer en silence les larmes coulant toujours abandamment sur mon visage.

* * *

Et voilà un petit chapitre je dois l'avouer ^^

Alors quand pensez-vous ?

Comment va réagir Bella si elle apprend qu'Emmett la trahis ?

Envie de savoirs vos spéculations alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

On se retrouve bientôt avec Bella et Edward ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hello les ami(e)s !

Eh! oui vous ne rêver pas c'est bien moi après une semaine de retard, désolé pour tout ce temps mais je n'arrivais pas à poster sur le site

puis c'est mon PC qui à merdé. Je passe en cou de vent avant d'aller au lycée (he oui, que je ferai-je pas pour vous ^^)

Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews merci à vous :)

malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais promis pour le prochain chapitre je vous y réponderais je vous l'assure.

Bref arrêtons le blablatage, je vous laisse lire le 11 ième chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Dans un acte de désépoire je me jettais sur lui et collais mes lèvre au sienne. _

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris exactement mais la solution m'était apparu d'un seul coup et je m'était directement mise à l'action.

Edward ne participait pas directement au baisé, mais après quelque seconde je sentais enfin c'est lèvre se mouvoir contre les miennes.

A ce moment j'oubliais tout et me consacrai uniquement à ce que me procurait ce baiser qui se voulait chaste au début mais devenait de plus en plus enflammé au fil des secondes. Très vite ma langue venait taquiner sa lèvre pour lui demander pleinement l'accès à sa bouche. Il m'autorisais immédiatement son accès et nos langues se rencontrairent enfin, nous nous livirions à un duel acharné sachant qu'aucun de nous ne perdrais.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien, mes mains qui était autour de son coup montèrent dans ses cheveux désordonés pour en apprécier toute leur douceur. Ses mains étaient placés sur mes reins m'éléctrisant tout le corps.

Je n'avais jamais échangé de baiser avec de garçon, n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion dans mes années passés mais ce baiser avec Edward je pouvais sans nul doute le considérer comme merveilleux et j'était sur et certaine qu'Edward était de loin le meilleur.

Je voulais appronfondir ce baiser, mon corps me le réclamais, les papillions dans le ventre, mon coeur qui batait à toute vitesse me le demandaient.

J'étais à ma place, depuis toute mon enfance j'avais ce sentiment étrange de ne pas être à la place ou je devais être, de derenger les personnes qui m'entouraient. Je l'ai fesait soit souffrire ou je les enuyaient et me sentait qu'inutile et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place dans ces bras. J'avais déffinitivement trouvé ma place et qu'est ce que c'était bon.

Les mains d'Edward se désseraient de moi pour finir par m'éloigner de lui. Mon coeur se brisait immédiatement au faîte qu'Edward me repousse, j'avais cru trouver ma place et voilà que maintenant on m'éloignait de l'endroit ou je me sentait si bien. Je n'osais croiser le regard d'Edward me contentant de regarder son torse qui était tout simplement magnifique.

- On ne devrait pas dit-il

Je me figeais, avais-je été aussi bête pour m'imaginer tout ces gestes, regards et paroles ? Ma peine était terrible, mon coeur était détruit et je regretais d'être tombé amoureuse, moi qui avant m'imagineais amoureuse et heureuse auprès de celui que j'aimais je n'avais en aucun cas imaginé être repoussé par cette dîte personne.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, mon corps commençais à être secoué de spasme.

- Pour Jacob poursuivit-il

Je relevais la tête interdite par ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'est-ce que Jacob venait faire dans le faîte que je venais de l'embrasser?

- Jacob ? demandai-je

- Oui Jacob ! répéta t-il comme une évidence

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi Jacob vient fait quelque chose dans l'histoire, si tu ne veux pas être avec moi pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi tu me le dit et c'est tout dis-je bléssé.

J'essuyais mes yeux avec hargne, et partais directement vers ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était un cauchemard ! oui c'est ça, un cauchemard !

Je continuais mon avancer quand je tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur, j'eu juste le temps de voir briévement Edward avant que ses lèvres s'écrasent avec forces sur les miennes. Sa langue demandait immédiatement de passer le barage de mes lèvres que j'acceptais avec joua, contente de le retrouver. Mes mains étaient repartais à l'assault de ses cheveux et les siennes se baladaient à carreser mon dos.

Nous, nous écartions à bout de souffle, moi le sourire aux lèvres le fixant de mes yeux remplis de désirs. Il me fixait lui aussi, et un sourire apparaissait petit à petit sur son si beau visage.

- Tu veux être avec moi ? demanda t-il avec son sourire en coin

Je le regardais plus intensément et me m'était directement à rougir, moi qui était d'habitude timide je venais de me montrer étonnament démonstrative. Mais cette timiditer venait de revenir au grand galop et me paralysait totallement alors qu'Edward venait me poser LA question! Edward haussait un sourcil devant mon mutisme. Je me trouvais incapable de lui répondre tellement le stress m'avait envahis, j'étais sur le poind de me mettre à nu, de lui dévoiler mes sentiments.

Incapable de lui répondre avec la parole, je le fixais intensément et hochais la tête positivement, les joues toutes rouge.

Son sourire s'élargissait montrant ces dents, puis il s'approchait de nouveau de moi tout sourire et vain chastement poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais cela ne me suffisais pas et j'en voulais tout de suite plus, j'accrochait mes mains à son cou et l'attirait contre moi.

Il rigolait contre mes lèvres et redéposait à nouveau chastement ses douces lèvres contre les miennes.

Un frisson me parcourait entièrement de la tête aux pieds. Il posait son frond contre le mien et me fixais en souriant.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attend ce moment sourit-il avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue me frustrant ce qui le fit rire pour le coup.

J'allais pour l'embrasser quand un raclement se fit entendre, on tournais la tête vers la personne qui nous avait dérengé dans ce si beau moment.

Alice était posté à l'entrée du couloir une main sur sa hanche avec un sourcil haussé dans notre direction.

- He merde soufflait Edward

Alice passait devant nous, sourire aux lèvres. Je croyais qu'elle nous laisserait tranquille pour une fois mais peine perdu, elle se retournais vers nous.

- Tu viens Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre et je crois qu'aussi nous devons parler sourit-il

Je l'a regardais étonné, ne voyait-elle pas que j'étais occupé et qu'en plus il s'agissait de son frère avec lequel elle voulait constamment me caser ?

- Alice grogna Edward

- Tututu fit-elle en bougeant l'index de droite à gauche. Tu dit bonne nuit à ta cherie et tu va te coucher!

Je regardais Edward triste, ayant nullement l'envie de le quitter. Il me sourit et venait m'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, chuchota t-il dans mon oreille

- Bonne nuit répondi-je en l'embrassent à mon tour.

Puis je quittais ces bras et trainais des pieds jusqu'a Alice.

- C'est bon ne fait pas la tête dit Alice en fermant la porte de ma chambre. Je n'ai fait que te rendre service après tout.

Je la regadais ébahis par son culot.

- Comment sa tu n'a fait que me rendre service?

- Ba oui je fais monter le désir entre vous, en vous éloignant sourit-elle coquine. Si je ne vous aurais pas interompu vous, vous serez sautez dessus comme dès bêtes alors que sa ne fait même pas une heure que vous sortiez ensemble.

Je rougissais face à sa révélation, elle avait certainement raison si elle nous auraient pas interrompu nous aurions certainement passé la nuit ensemble et j'aurais regretté par la suite non pas d'avoir fait ma première fois avec Edward, non, mais parce que s'aurait été trop tôt. Je vouais faire les choses bien, certainement mon côté romantique.

Alice finissait par me quitter dix minutes plus tard, après m'avoir montré ou avait été posé mes affaires et m'avoir fait la moral sur le pyjama que j'avais emporté selon elle mon pyjama était une vraie "serpillère" avec des trous partouts, bon pour le coup elle n'avait pas réellement tord. Je finissais enfin par aller au lit, la tête dans les nuages pensant à mon ange aux yeux verts.

_Des longs couloirs blanc à n'en plus finir se présentait devant la jeune fille, ces murs blancs qui l'opressaient tant ce rétrécissaient tant bien que tout au loin les deux murs ne lessaient qu'une fine brêche. Son ventre se contractait, elle connaissait trop bien ce sentiment de malhaître qui l'habitait à chaque fois q'elle venait dans ce couloir qui sentait la mort. Ses joues qui prenait si souvent une teinte rouge étaient baignés de larme. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle avait trop mal, son ventre se contractait à chaque pas, son coeur était au bord des lèvres si bien qu'elle avait envie de vomir à tout moment. Elle ne voulait pas avancer, elle voulait partir, fuir loin d'ici de cette mort qui l'approchait à chaque pas qu'elle fesait. Mais on l'y forçais, une force derrière l'y poussait, elle resisstait mais ses forces étaient veinne. _

_L'air qu'elle respirait lui brulait les poumons à chaque respiration, cette air impure endolorissait tout ces membres la paralysant petit à petit alors que cette force lui intimidait d'avancer. _

_Elle pleurait, pleurait, toujours et encore, elle souffrait mille mort, elle pleurait, suais, hurlais à la mort de la prendre enfin et d'arreter son calvair. _

_Son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur, c'est entraille était mis à vif. _

_Elle poussait un cris de douleur térrible, qui fit trembler les murs avant de ce faire arracher à ce massacre. _

- BelllAAaaa! cria Edward

Je me réveillais en sursaut de mon cauchemard la respiration haché. Je me retrouvais en sueur dans ce lit que je ne connaissait pas. J'avais chaud, je me débarrassais rapidement des couvertures et regardai autour de moi, c'est a ce moment que je voyais Edward accroupis en face sur le côté gauche du lit.

- Ca va? demanda t'il inquièt en posant une main sur mon front. Tu as chaud constat t-il

- Oui dis-je en posant ma main sur ma nuque essuyant la sueur. Ce n'est rien juste un cauchemard continuai-je essayant de me convaincre moi même.

Mes mains tremblais, je serrais avec force le drap pour essayer de me contrôler. Edward n'était pas dupe pour autant et venais serrer ma main dans la sienne, rien que se contacte entre nous m'apaisai profondément, je n'étais plus seul.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau, ça te fera du bien

- Non c'est bon, pas la peine ça va déjà mieux souris-je

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certaine souris-je à nouveau

- Bon je vais te laisser alors, rendort toi tu as besoin de repos dit-il en se levant et en se penchant pour me faire un baiser sur mes lèvres, mon nouveau plaisir.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, et le regardais patir en direction de la porte. A cet instant mon ventre se contractait à l'idée que j'allais finir ma nuit toute seul alors que d'habitude à chaque fois que je faisais se cauchemard j'allais directement dans la chambre d'Emmett pour dormir avec lui, mais cette nuit c'était impossible, Emmett passait la nuit avec Rosalie et je n'étais pas si garce pour débouler dans leur chambre et m'incruster dans leur lit virant Rosalie par la même occasion.

- Edward l'appellai-je

- Oui? demanda t-il en se retourant.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? osai-je demander d'une toute petite voix

Je le voyait déglutir, cela le répugnait autant de passer une nuit à mes côtés ?

- Biensûr souris t-il me soulageant immédiatement.

Il avançait vers le lit et c'est tout naturellement que je lui laissais de la place. Quand il avait enfin gagné sa nouvelle place un immensse frisson me gagnait. Le savoir aussi prêt de moi était tout à fait éléctrisant. Nous restions allongés dans le silence contemplent chacun le plafond, j'osais enfin m'approcher de lui et venait me caler contre son torse il ne me repoussait pas bien au contraire il venait m'attirer encore un peu plus me caressant le dos de sa main gauche. J'étais bien, j'étais sur mon petit nuage calé contre lui. De temps en temps il me posait un baiser ou deux dans mes cheveux me procurent à chaque fois de nouveau frisson dans tout le corps.

- Je suis bien là finit-il par murmurer dans la peine ombre

- Moi aussi soufflai-je en me redressant sur mon coude et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes lui procurant un immensse sourire.

Mais la fatigue me gagnait et je ne puis me retenir de bailler.

- Tu devrais dormir me glissait-il dans l'oreil en y déposant un doux baiser.

Puis il se mettait à fredonner une douce mélodie m'emportant immédiatement dans un doux sommeil.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois je m'endormais heureuse.

De drôle de bruit se faisait entendre me retirant peu à peu de mon sommeil, j'immergeais petit à petit de mon sommeil.

Je reconnaissais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrai mais étant encore dans un demi-sommeil je n'analysais pas tout de suite que quelqu'un était probablement rentré dans la chambre.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL hurla Emmett me faisant sursauter dans le lit et réveillant ainsi Edward.

- Emmett mais qu'est ce que tu fait là?

- DE quoi qu'est ce que je fais là ? C'est plutôt à moi de lui demander ce qui fout la dans ton lit hurla t-il de nouveau en s'approchant d'Edward qui lui se demandait ce qu'il ce passait.

- Emmett c'est pas ce que tu crois répondais Edward qui s'était redressé dans le lit et passait une main sur son visage.

Rosalie et Alice arrivait en courant on pouvait les entendres courire dans le couloir. Quand elles arrivaient sur le pas de la porte Alice ne pu s'empecher de sourire et de me lancer un regard sugesstif pendant que Rosalie avait la bouche grande ouverte surement étonné.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon nounours? demanda cette dernière.

- Tu me demande ce qui se passe? s'outra Emmett. Tu ne vois pas qu'Edward se trouve dans le lit de ma soeur

- Emmett c'est pas si gr...

- Elle a fait un cauchemard ! dit Edward attirant toute l'attention. Je l'ai entendu cette nuit crier et j'ai été voir ce qu'il ce passait et après elle m'a demander si je pouvais rester avec elle pour la fin de la nuit, c'est tout il ne s'est rien passé de plus acheva t-il

Emmett paraissait vraiment étonné des dîres d'Edward, il se retournais pour me voir.

- Mais Bella tu sais très bien que quand tu fais un cauchemard tu peut m'appeller je suis toujours là. Oui et ça t'a plutôt arrangé ! dit-il en fixant mauvais Edward.

- Emmett soupirai-je. Tu étais avec Rosalie cette nuit, je ne voulais pas venir te déranger.

- Mais voyons Bella...

- Emmett sa partait d'une bonne intention interrompa Alice. Elle voulait te laisser ta soirée avec Rosalie continua t-elle

_- _Mouai...

- Bon et bien on va peut-être les laisser se lever, non? souria Alice

- Oui c'est une bonne idée affirma Edward

Alice sortait de la chambre et Rosalie attrapait le bras de mon frère pour le faire sortir, il était toujours face à Edward. Arriver sur le seuil de la porte Emmett nours lançais un dernier regard. J'étais assise dans le lit et Edward était assis dos contre la tête de lit.

- Et tu as besoin d'être torse nu pour rassurer ma soeur ? demanda t-il en lançant un regard noir à Edward.

- Emmett soupira Rosalie en l'emportant dans le couloir.

Je regardais droit devant moi, le réveil ne s'étais pas passé si mal en réaliter on aurait pu s'attendre à pire surtout venant d'Emmett, je soupirais et me retournais pour voir un Edward qui me regardait provoquant un rougissement à mes joues.

- Je suis désolé... soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pas grave souriait-il en s'approchant de moi et en m'offrant un incroyable baisé qui me faisait aussitôt touné la tête.

- Hey les amoureux! Maman à préparé le déjeuner souriai Alice sur le pat de la porte

Je m'arrachais à son doux baiser pour voir Alice tout sourire. Edward grognait contre la peau de mon cou faute d'avoir mes lèvres.

- On n'arrive dis-je en repoussant Edward.

Je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassait chastement et sortais du lit.

Je me trouvais dans le couloir suivit d'Edward.

- Attend moi souffla t-il dans mon oreil et posais sa main sur ma taille.

Esmé avait préparé toute sorte de choses, la table de la cuisine débordait de plat à gâteaux et de crêpes ce qui faisait notre plus grand bonheure, enfin surtout celui d'Emmett qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Esmé avait été surprise de nous voir déscendre Edward et moi bras dessus bras dessous, mais elle nous avait très vite affiché un immensse sourire auquel je ne pouvais que répondre avec mes joues rougis par la timiditer. Le déjeuner c'était très bien passé, après cela les filles ne m'avaient et m'avait pratiquement kidnappé pour me faire subir un véritable interrogatoire pour savoirs ce qu'il c'était passé entre Edward et moi, malheureusement pour elles il n'y avait pas de chose croustillante à raconter.

La matiné était vite passé chez les Cullen, Emmett et devions déja rentré.

- Bella dêpeche toi ! Je t'attend dans la voiture!

- J'arrive criai-je

J'attrapais mon sac, le mettais sur mes épaules et descendait prudamment l'escalier en verre des Cullen. Edward m'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et c'est toute timide que je le rejoignais. Il m'attrapit directement par la taille et me conduisait vers la voiture. Je me posais énormement de question depuis ce matin, est-ce qu'il y avait un nous? où cela était simplement une distraction pour ce week-end?

Edward déposait le sac de la voiture et me faisait face. Je le fixais intensément, le regardant venir à moi petit à petit. Il m'attrapait par la taille pour me coller contre lui. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ces bras, un sentiment de bonheure m'emplissait immédiatement. Je priais le ciel pour que cela continue aussi longtemps que cela puisse. Petit à petit ses lèvres se rapprocahaient des miennes, impatiente comme je suis je m'empressais de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et cellais ma bouche contre la sienne. Très vite notre baiser pris de l'empleur et Edwar finit par demander l'accès à ma bouche que je m'empressais de lui donner.

- C'est pas bientôt fini criai Emmett mettant fait à notre moment

Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançait un regard noir.

- Je croyais que tu devait être tolérent constata Rosalie

- Je sais! mais je n'ai pas non dit que je devais voir Edward succer la glote de ma soeur ralai Emmett.

Je faisais la grimace provoquand le rire d'Edward. Devais-je lui demander ce que j'avais sur le coeur? où tout simplement attendre de voir?

Je commençais à triturer mes mains quand Edward me relevait le menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda t-il doucement

- Eh bien je...commençai-je. Non laisse tomber c'est pas grave soufflais-je en me triturant les mains.

- Bella dit moi, n'est pas peur dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je le regardais et lui faisait un petit sourire timide. Autant être fixer tout de suite ma grande!

- Est-ce que c'état simplement pour s'amuser ou est-ce qu'un "nous" est possible? demandai-je enfin d'une traite en abaissant le regard.

Il s'approchait un peu plus de moi, encadrait mon visage de ses deux mains me forçant à le regarder de nouveau et approchait lentement, très lentemant ses lèvres deès miennes. Ses lèvres éffleurèrent à peine les miennes, puis venait cette fois si ce poser avec douceurs sur les miennes. Ce baiser était doux, je montrais dans celui-ci combien il contait pour moi et combien j'aimerais qu'un nous puisse être possible. Il s'éloignait souriant ùmais restait toujours à une certaine proximiter de moi. Il encrait son regard n moi et souffalit doucement.

- Je t'attend demain matin devant le lycée dit-il en s'éloignant de moi doucement.

Un immensse sourire s'affichait sur mon visage, j'aurais pu sauter partout de joie comme le faisait si bien Alice. Je sortais avec Edward Cullen !

C'est tout sourire que je rentrait dans la voiture sous le regard moqueure d'Emmett.

Mais qu'importe je SORTAIS avec Edawrd Cullen !

- Bella, ma bella au bois dormant réveil toi dit Emmett en me faisant des bisous sur tout le visage.

- Emmett lâche moi, je veux dormir grognai-je la tête enfoui dans mon oreiller.

- Allez ma belle réveille toi sinon tu va être en retard pour le lycée en plus se matin Edward vient te chercher.

Je me levais directement, aujourd'hui nous étions mardi et hier soir Edward m'avait proposé de venir me chercher ce matin pour m'emmener au lycée

- Evidemment pour lui tu te lêve ramarqua Emmett

- Emmett la ferme!

- Ca va, ca va je m'en vais dit-il en quittant ma chambre.

Je me precipitais à mon armoir me demandant bien comment j'allais m'habiller aujourd'hui. Je voulais être à la hauteur pour mon petit amis!

J'adorais ces mots, petit amis, petit amis, petit amis. Je cessais de me les dires et re-dire à longeur de journée. J'avais un petit amis.

Après avoir choisis une tenue correcte je fonçais à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

Je descendais tout sourire les escaliers en fredonnant, mon comportement n'échappais pas à mon père qui était assis en compagnie d'Emmett dans la cuisine.

- Je suis ravie de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur, sa fais plaisir à voir souris Charlie

- Merci papa dis-je en venant l'embrassé.

- Je tes préparés tes médicaments dit-il en me montrant le petit tas de médicamend disposé sur la table.

Je soupirais en les regardants. Ces médicaments me mettais complètement à chesse, cela plus la radiothérapie de ce soir, je n'arriverais même pas à bouger ce soir et demain tellement je serais épuisé. Je faisais la grimace.

- Bella c'est pour ton bien soupira Charlie ayant vu ma grimace.

- Je sais soupirais-je mais ne bougeant pas pour autant.

La fatigue me gagnait de plus en plus ces jours ci, voilà plus de trois semaines que je suivais ce traitement et mon corps commençait à ne plus suivre. Ce foutu traitement me rappellait chaque matin et soir ma différence. Jamais je ne serais la fille normal ayant son petit copain et allant au lycée tout les jours, pouvant sortir comme ça lui chante et aller à des soirées et faire tout ce qu'une fille de mon âge pourrait bien faire.

- Bella soufflait Emmett posant sa main par dessus la mienne et en la serrant pour me donner du courage.

Résigné je m'emparrais de mon verre d'eau et attrapait tout les médicaments ensemble, les mettaient dans ma bouche et les avalaient à l'aide de l'eau. Je reposais mon verre et repartait en direction de ma chambre sans aucune parole.

Encore une journée pourrite par ces médicaments.

Edward était venue me chercher aujourd'hui, j'avais été heureuse de le voir ce matin adossé à sa voiture m'attendant patiemment. J'avais presque couru le retrouver et je l'avais embrassé fougeusement voulant oublier tout ce qui m'etourait et me concentrer sur lui et lui seul. Notre arrivé au lycée n'était pas passé inaperçu, tout le monde nous regardais et j'avais à chaque fois l'envie de me caché dans un trou de souris, mais Edward était à mes côtés me serrant avec force contre lui ne s'occupant pas des lycéens qui nous dévisageaient. Lundi avait été pareil même pire ! Toute les cancans du lycée m'avaient dévisagés de la tête au pied me mettant vraiment mal à l'aise.

Mais Edward avait été là pour me rassurer ainsi que les filles. Alice avait rigolé et m'avais demander à quoi je m'attendais en sortant avec le garçon dit l'un des plus beau du lycée. Le midi était le moment le plus dur de la journée, car Edward venait me chercher à ma dernière heure de la matiné et c'était main dans la main que nous pénétrions dans la céfétéria évidemment à cet instant tout le monde se stoppais dans la cafétéria pour nous dévisager, je rougissais tout de suite face à cette attention et Edward m'encourageais en me serrant la main. Alors j'essayais de faire abstraction et gagnais notre table et discutais avec Alice et Rosalie.

Jasper nous avais annoncé ce midi que leur rencontre de samedi contre un dès lycée de Seattle avait été annulé à cause de l'orage qui avait été annoncé, j'avais stupidement demandé pourquoi et il m'avait annoncé que les casques qu'ils portaient étaient constitué de barre d'acier je m'étais tout de suite dit qu'ils devaient pas joués souvent connaissant le temps souvent orageux de Forks. Du coup leur premier rencontre serait face au lycée de la Push et cela ne les ravissaient pas du tout.

A cause de la rencontre annulé les joueurs de football avaient étés dispensés exceptionnellement d'entraînement ce soir. Ces pourquoi Edward qui quittait plutôt comme moi m'avait demandé si je voulais bien aller faire un tour avec lui à Port Angeles pour aller manger une glace. Pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde j'avais été ravie de cette proposition je m'étais imaginé main dans la main avec Edward flannant dans les rues de Port Angeles mais ma joie avait vite décampé quand je mettais rappelé que ce soir j'avais mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital et que Jacob venait me chercher au lycée pour m'y enmmener. J'avais du refuser son invitation, j'avais vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux pendant un instant alors je m'étais empressé de l'embrasser et de lui dire que nous irons une prochaines fois avec plaisir pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que se soit.

J'étais donc en Histoire me l'amentant sur mon triste sort. Quand la cloche sonnait signalant la fin de la journée , je m'empressais de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la salle de cour. Le cour avait été un vrai cauchemard Alice n'avait pas arreté de me parler d'une futur sortie shopping pour le prochain match de baseball pour que l'on puisse s'habiller au couleur du lycée de Forks et Jessica et cette pîmbêche de Lauren n'avaient pas arreté de m'envoyer des bouts de papiers me demandant si je sortais bien avec Edward Cullen ou demandant si il embrassait bien ou pas. Je n'y avais nullement prêté attention et mettais contenter de les arrachers pendant que je leur lançais des regards noir sous les rires d'Alice.

Je sortais du lycée et reperait directement Jacob, je m'approchais de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Hey! ma belle comment va tu souris t-il en venant me faire un câlin

- Ca pourrait aller mieu soufflai-je

- Ca se voit que tu es fatigué, tu es toute blanche, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dût autant te faire danser à Halloween constata t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Je n'étais pas contre souris-je

- C'est vrai me dit-il en venant me rejoindre dans l'habitacle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se faisait en silence, j'avais posé ma tête contre le carreau de la voiture épuisé par ma journée.

- Ca va faire combien de temps que tu suis le traitement demanda Jacob en rompant le silence.

- Plus de trois semaines, sa devient épuisant

- La fatigue commence à ce faire sentir mais juste un mauvais cape à passer

- Oue soufflai-je

- Tu as des effets secondairs qui sont apparus? hormis la fatigue.

- Les naussées elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes et les médicaments que je prend contre ne servent strictement à rien grognai-je

- Et c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen?

- Je ne sais plus, Charlie le sait mais il faut que je lui redemande soufflai-je.

On était arrivé à l'hopital assez rapidement, je trainais les pieds en allant dans le service de la radiothérapie. Jacob passait son bras autour de ma taille et me souriais, heureusement qu'il était là. Je disais rapidement bonjours au personnel médical que j'avais appris à connaître depuis le temps et partais directement dans la salle de radiothérapie étant pile poil à l'heure.

La séance c'était bien passé, je ne sentais encore rien mais je savais que dès que j'arriverais chez moi je serais crevé. Jacob m'avait raccompagné chez Charlie et était resté pas plus d'une demi-heure à la maison, Billy l'attendait chez lui.

J'avais immédiatement pris direction de la salle de bain et était partis prendre une bonne douche.

J'étais maintenant devant les maths et peinait à rester concentrer sur ces exercices. Mes paupières se fermaient toute seules, et j'avais l'étrange impression d'être dans un bateau.

- Bella à table criai Emmett du rez-de-chaussée

- J'arrive criai-je à mon tour.

Je me levais et perdais directement l'équilibre, je me ratrapais sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Ma tête me tournais, et je dûs ne pas bouger pendant quelque seconde afin de reprendre le contrôle sur moi.

Je descendais prudamment les escaliers, m'agrippant bien à la rembarde. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et l'odeur des spagettis à la carbonara me pris directement aux tripes me contractant le ventre.

- Tiens Bella je t'ais preparé ton assiète et tes médicaments me dit Charlie. Tu n'as plus qu'a t'asseoire me souris t-il

Je m'approchais prudamment de la table et venait m'y installer.

- Bella tu es sur que sa va? Tu es toute blanche

J'adressais un pâle sourire à Emmett. Je me penchais vers mon assiète prête à essayer d'en déguster son contenue mais l'odeur me repris aux tripes et je ne pu refrener une envie de vomir, immédiatement je me levais de table et courais à l'étage au toilette le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je me penchais à la cuvette des toilettes et me vidais dans son intégraliter. Emmett m'avait suivi et me tenait les cheveux en arrière.

Je me redressais mais restais assise par terre, Emmett me donnais un gobelet d'eau.

- Ca va? me demanda t-il en se mettant à mon niveau.

- Ca va mieu dis-je éssouflé. Je suis juste fatigué et la radiothérapie n'a pas arrangé les choses le rassurai-je.

- Tu veux aller te coucher?

- Oui çe ne sera pas de refus dis-je en essayant de me lever mais peine perdu je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

- Attend je vais te porter dit-il accompagnant ses gestes de ses paroles.

C'est comme ça que j'ai regargné mon lit, en étant porté comme une marié.

- Attend moi je reviens avec les médiacaments.

Quelque minutes plus tard il était revenu avec les médicaments et accompagné de papa.

- Commen ça va ma puce? me demanda Charlie pendant que j'avalais les petites gellules qui me faisaient tant soufrire.

- Ca va j'ai simplement besoin de sommeil souris-je les yeux à moitiés clos.

- Alors on ne va pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps dit-il en venant me baiser le front. Bonne nuit ma chérie

- Bonne nuit papa dis-je à moitier endormis

- Bisous ma princesse repose toi bien.

- ' nuit Em' marmonais-je pratiquement endormis.

Il était trois heures du matin quand je me réveillait en grelottant, la maison était plongé dans un silence profond, mon lit était totallement retourner témoins que j'avais certainement du beaucoup bougé. J'étais frigorifié alors que pourtant la maison était chauffé, je compris vite que c'était moi qui devait avoir un problème et non notre chauffage. Je passais une main sur mon front et compris toute de suite que j'avais de la fièvre. Je sortais silencieusement de mon lit et allait tout doucement en essayant de faire le moindre possible à la salle de bain. J'ouvrais le premier tiroire et tombait tout de suite sur l'objet de ma convoitise, le thermomètre. Je me le collais à l'oreille -nouveau système et Charlie avait tout de suite investi dedans- et attendais moins de deux minutes plus tard la réponse tombais et c'est nana surprise que je voyais que j'avais de la fièvre 39,02° exactement.

Je m'emparais immédiatement de la boite de doliprane et m'en prenais un.

Je regagnais ma chambre et passais juste devant celle d'Emmett, je l'ouvrais doucement, Emmett m'avait toujours dit qu'en cas de fièvre je devais tout de suite venir le prévenir mais le voir comme ça si bien endormie dans son lit j'étais tout à fait incapable de le réveiller pour une simple fièvre.

C'est pourquoi je refermais sa porte et regagnais ma chambre et tout particulièrement mon lit.

Je me réveillais le lendemain toute courbaturé, une nausée affreuse et une fièvre qui n'avait pas baissé. Je ne déjeunais pas ce matin ne voulant pas tenter le diable avec mes nausées, Charlie avais tenté de me dissuader d'aller au lycée vu mon état mais j'avais tenue bon.

Finalement je quittais la maison avec Emmett et avec deux, trois gateaux en poche obligation de Charlie.

Nous arrivions plus tard que d'habitude au lycée j'avais traîner dans la salle de bain prise de vertige pendant que je m'étais habillé.

Tout le groupe était déjà là et nous attendais devant les grilles du lycée. Rosalie discutait avec son frère et Alice et Edward était en retrait la tête vers le sol.

Que lui arrivait-il? Rien de grave j'espère, c'est un peu soucieuse que je me dirigeais vers mon groupe d'amis pour leur dire bonjour. Une fois que j'avais fini avec mes amis je me dirigeais doucement vers Edward.

- Edward l'appellai-je

Il relevait le tête vers moi, son regard était étrange remplis de tristesse, ses yeux auparavant si pétillant étaient aujourd'hui terne. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui déposait un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, d'habitude il me prenait par la taille pour que je sois plus proche de lui et approfondissais notre baiser mais aujoursd'hui il n'en faisait rien. C'est à peine si ses lèvres avaient éffleurés les miennes.

Immédiatement mon ventre se contractait et ma nausée se faisait plus forte.

- Tout va bien? demandai-je inquiète

Il fit une drôle de tête. Une grimace plutôt, il se contenatait de regarder au loin évitant mon regard.

- Oui et toi? me demanda t-il d'une façon que je ne lui connaissait pas,

- He bien...oui le répondai-je incertaine

- Alors tout va bien sourit-il amer en me regardant étrangement.

Et sans un mot il me plantait là, me tournant le dos et avançait droit devant lui.

Finallement j'aurais peut-être dût rester chez moi.

* * *

Alors bon ou mauvais ? J'attend vos petite review pour le savoirs ^^

Vous allez certainement me demander pourquoi réagi comme ça, ne vous inquiètez pas tout sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Désolé si il y a des fautes mais le chapitre n'a pas été corigé -' J'ai entendu parler de Bêta si quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer en quoi ça consiste je serais toute ouï =) Donc si quelqu'un est intéréssé qui me face signe...

Une prochaine fiction est en cour d'écriture, une histoire différente que j'ai voulu humoristique xD Bref je ne sais pas quand je la posterai sans doute peut-être la semaine prochaine, vu que j'ai pas mal d'avance.

Bref on arrête (c'est que l'on va t-être en retard ^^)

Merci,

Bise Miu,


	12. chapitre 12

**B**onjour ( ou plutot Bonsoir ) à tous!

Hé oui vous ne rêvez pas il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre de la Maladie de mon coeur,

Je tenais à m'excuser de cet horrible retard mais ces temps ci j'ai du

arretez l'écriture par manque de temps et d'inspiration, mais me revoilà en forme avec des idées

pour la suite et avec ce chapitre tout frais !

Malheureusement j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux donc vous ne serez toujours pas pourquoi Edward à réagis ainsi -' mais le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder avec la dîte réponse.

J'espère que vous avez tous passer d'excellente vacance, et que vous êtes fin prêt pour la rentrée qui est imminente.

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on ce retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour vos impressions.

Ps: Je tenais a m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu a vos questions comme promis mais je manque réellement de temps mais je vous promet les avoirs toutes lu et je vous remerci d'avoir pris la peine d'en avoir laissés.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Bella tu es sur que ca va ? me demanda une nouvelle fois Angéla

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste une affreuse migraine dis-je avachis sur ma table de cour la tête enfoui dans mes bras.

La matinée avait été affreuse, Alice m'avait rapidement parlé avant d'aller en cour me demandant si je savais pourquoi Edward réagissait comme ça, car apparament il était en mode grognon comme le disait t'elle depuis hier soir et elle n'arrivait pas à savoirs pourquoi. La pause de 10h30 n'avait pas été mieux je l'avais passé dans les toilettes la tête au dessus des toilettes. Bref j'avais l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête, je n'avais pas dégné écouter le cour de Français trop concentré pour ne pas vomir en pleine classe, Angéla se contentait de me demander à intervalle régulié si je me sentais bien ou si je voulais qu'elle m'emmene à l'infirmerie mais je me contentais à chaque fois de refuser. Le professeur n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur mon comportement sachant très bien que je ne devais pas me sentir bien.

Charlie avait eu raison, j'aurais peut-être du ne pas venir en cour aujourd'hui.

La cloche sonnait signalent leur de ma pause déjeuner, Angéla avait vite filé s'excusant qu'elle devait rejoindre Ben à son cour pour pouvoir passer le déjeuner ensemble. Je rangeais prudamment mes affaires et sortais de la classe.

A peine sortis j'étais prise d'un vertige qui m'obligeait à m'arrêter et à me tenir au casier qui longeait le mur. J'attendais quelques minutes que les murs qui m'entouraient finissent de tourner autour de moi. Je me dirigeais à pas prudent vers mon casier pour y ranger mais affaires. Je passais une rapide main sur mon front pour m'aperçevoir qu'il était toujours brûlant, stupide fièvre qui ne voulait pas baisser.

Il était prévu que je rejoigne le groupe à la cantine. Quand j'ouvrai les portes battante de cette dernière la chaleur de tout les élèves me frappaient de plein fouet si bien que je croyais pendant un instant me voir courir vers les toilettes à toute vitesse pour me vider l'estomac. Mais je luttais contre cette envie et attrapais un plateau, passais devant toutes cette nourriture qui me rendais encore plus mal, mon ventre ce contractais à chaque fois que je sentais les odeurs des plats différents. Je suais à grosse goute, je pouvais le sentir sur mon front et ma nuque, la cuisinière me lançais même un regard étrange quand elle vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je finissais enfin de remplir mon plateau - ce qui signifiait avoir pris une bouteille d'eau et une pomme- et partais en direction de la table du fond ou ce trouvait tout le groupe. J'étais étonné de voir l'eau de ma bouteille vibrer et c'est à cet instant que je m'apercevais que je tremblais de tout mon corps, ma tête se remettais à tourner dangeureusement et il m'étais impossible de faire un pas de plus car mes jambes étaient devenues du coton et si je faisais un pas je m'éffondrais sûrement sur le sol de la caféteria. Je pouvais sentir les plusations de mon coeur battres dans mes oreilles, je me rendais bien compte que j'étais figé au milieu de la cantine tremblant comme une feuille à fixer désespérément pon frère qui était en grande conversation avec Rosalie.

Je me sentais partir petit à petit dans l'inconscience, mes yeux tremblait eux aussi par moment. C'est quand enfin Emmett relevait le regard et m'apercevait, imobile dans le centre de la cafétéria que mes yeux commençaient à rouler en arrière, je vis Emmett passer de la surprise à la peur en un instant, il venait de comprendre que quelque chose se passait et il ce levait immédiatement de sa chaise attirant les regards de toute la tablé, mais il était trop tard, mes yeux se voilaient d'un voile noir et mes forces me quittaient, je m'éffondrais sur le sol blanc en PVC de la cantine comme un pantin désarticulé, la dernière que je voyais était Emmett en train de courir vers moi.

Dès lumières m'aveuglaient faisant papilloner mes yeux.

- Emmett laisse là tranquille antendais-je gronder

- Mais quoi? Le médecin à dit qu'elle allait bientôt ce reveiller alors je fait comme eux dans les films, ils agitent toujours leurs lumière devant les yeux des patients pour les réveiller.

- Emmett souffla une personne que je reconnaissais comme celle de Jacob

Je reprenais pleinement conscience, sentant mes membres encores tout egourdis. L'odeur d'anthiséptique baignait la pièce, je n'avais aucun mal à m'avouer que je mettais retrouver une fois de plus à l'hôpital.

- Bella, Bella susura Emmett dans mon oreille croyant toujours que j'étais dans un sommeil profond.

Je décidais de leur faire part de mon réveil en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

- HAaa! hurla Emmett faisant un bond en arrière

Je lui avais fait peur en ouvrant mes yeux d'un seul coup alors qu'il était penché au dessus de moi, le prenant par surprise.

Jacob c'était précipiter vers moi tout sourire.

- Hey ! princesse ! souriait-il

- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouille s'exclama Emmett en se rapprochent du lit et en me faisant des bisous partout sur le visage.

- Emmett arrête rigolai-je.

- Tu va mieux demanda t-il soudain soucieux.

- Oui souris-je. Je n'ai pas du supporter la radiothérapie soupirai-je

- Bella soupira Jacob en venant me caresser mes cheveux. Tu as eu une infection comme le craignait le Docteur Cullen, tu avais une forte fièvre, ton corps déjà affaibli ne l'a pas supporté termina t-il

- Bella ce que nous voulions savoirs c'est depuis quand tu avais de la fièvre? continua Emmett.

- He bien...dis-je en triturant mes doigts.

- Bella s'impatienta Emmett

- Je mettais réveillé hier soir dans la nuit et j'ai remarqué que j'avais de la fièvre alors j'ai pris un médicaments et je suis repartis me coucher et puis ce matin au lycée j'ai remarqué que j'en avais toujours soufflai-je d'une toute petite voix

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ! râla Emmett

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller dis-je penaude. Tu dormais si bien.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais dût !

- Bella commença Jacob. Je crois que tu te situe mal dans le temps continua t-il

- Je ne te suis pas là dis-je intrigué

- Et bien quand tu es arrivé au lycée, doncteur Cullen à tout de suite vu à quel point tu était fatigué donc il à tout de suite traité ton infection, il t'a aussi fait une transfusion sanguine puis il t'a donné des médicaments pour te faire dormir.

On m'avait fait dormir ? Combien de temps avais-je passé dans ce lit d'hôpiltal ?

- Quelle jours somme nous ? demandai-je perdu

- On est vendredi soir me réponda t-il prudamment

J'ouvrai ma bouche surprise par sa réponse.

- J'ai dormis trois jours ! dis-je après avoir fait un rapide calcul.

Emmett se contentait d'hocher la tête.

- Et maintenant je peu sortir alors comme je suis réveillé.

- Bella soupira Emmett en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Jacob rigolait face à mon exaspération face aux hôpitaux même si lui même pouvais les comprendres.

- Bon et bien je vais aller chercher le medecin maintenant que tu es réveillé dit Emmett avant de me faire un baiser sur la joue et de partir en direction de la porte. Pas de bétise vous deux ! sourit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je soufflais depuis qu'Alice avait fait des insinuations sur Jacob et moi à table Emmett n'arrêtais pas de faire des petites insinuations en rigolant bien qu'au fond il restait quand même sur ses gardes.

- Bon aller commet te sent tu ? me demanda Jacob en prenant place sur le fauteuil en cuir au côté du lit.

- Bien me contentai-je de répondre

- Franchement Bella contra t-il

- C'est dur soupirai-je

Il attrapait ma main dans la sienne et me la serrait.

- Ca va faire un mois Bella, le traitement commence à agir en conséquence soupira t-il

- Et c'est bien ça qui me tue dis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage. J'ai dès nausées constament qui me font gerber et j'ai mal au ventre et dès fortes migraines me prennent à tout moment de la journée.

- Je sais Bella mais il faut en passer par là pour aller mieux annonça t-il

- Mouais...

- Arrête d'être aussi peu optimiste Bella, regarde moi voyons dit-il en se montrant de ses mains. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Jacob, j'en ais marre Ok ! Tu peux comprendre sa quand même !

- Bella tu n'as fait que un mois tu ne peux pas dire ça !

- Justement Jacob ! Je ne suis pas faîte pour ça !

- Personne ironisa Jacob

- Jacob ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire voyon ! ripostai-je. Je disais juste que je n'arrivais pas à supporter ce traitement soufflai-je lasse. La radiothérapie m'épuise et la chimio me rend...

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase la porte s'ouvrait. Jacob et moi s'étions retournés pour voir l'arrivant. Edward était sur le seuil de la porte nous regardant étrangement, un sourire amer passait rapidement sur son visage puis sans dire un mot il se retournait et repartais hors de la chambre.

- Edward attent criai-je en essayant de me lever du lit pour essayer de le rattraper.

- Bella arrête dit Jacob en ce levant pour me retenir dans le lit. Arrête de bouger gronda t-il. Tu vas arracher tes perfusions.

- Mais Jacob m'insurgeai-je. Il faut que je le rattrape !

- Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger tu iras lui parler quand tu iras mieux.

- Mais...

- Bella !

Mécontente je m'enfonçeais un peu plus dans le lit la mine boudeuse. Jacob voulait répliquer quelque chose mais il se faisait interrompre par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait sur Emmett et Dr Cullen.

- Alors Bella, comment te sent tu? fit-il en ce mettant à mon niveau

- Mieux souris-je un peu fatigué mais ça va mieux.

- Bon et bien comme ton frère à dût te dire tu as attrapé une infection, je t'ais fait une transfusion pour remettre tes globules à niveaux donc ça devrait aller mieux mais surtout il faut bien que tu te couvre pour ne pas attraper à nouveau quelque chose. J'en ais profité pour te faire des examens pour voir comment évolue la tumeur, et sache qu'elle retrecie sourit-il. Pas beaucoup, beaucoup mais elle rétrécie et c'est cela qui est important, malheureusement nous allons être obligé de continuer la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie avant d'envisager une opération, il faudrait que la tumeur rétrécice plus pour pouvoir envisager l'opération.

- Eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle fit Jacob souriant.

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, je dois quand même continuer mon traitement !

- Bella ne soit pas négative ! La tumeur à rétércie c'est déjà une bonne chose, tu sais maintenant que tu ne prend pas ton traitement pour rien.

- Je suis également d'accord avec Jacob intervient Emmett qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laissez déclara Carlisle en fermant mon dossier médicale. Bella j'ai signé tes papiers de sortis tu pourras sortir demain dans la matiné, je souhaite quand même que tu reste ici cette nuit. Ha j'oubliais une chose dit-il en se retournant, tu étais dans un état de grande fatigue, cela arrrive ça dépend des patients à vrai dire mais la chimiothérapie te fatigue énomément, il serait peut-être bon pour toi que tu aille en maison de repos pendant deux trois mois pour que tu puisse être en forme, ce n'est que meilleur pour ton état.

- Ce ne sera pas nécéssaire souris-je. Et puis je serais obligé de rater des cours ce qui risque de compremettre mon année. Je ferais en sorte de me ménager, ne vous inquiètez pas conclu-je

- Bien comme tu veux, mais essaye d'y réfléchir quand même rajouta t-il

- Il va falloir que j'appelle Charlie annonça Emmett

- Ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça, c'est déjà fait sourit le Dr Cullen. Bon et bien bonne nuit et à demain avant ta sortie Bella dit-il en quittant la chambre.

- Attender Docteur ! appella Emmett. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Emmett sifflai-je entre mes dents

- Aucun problème sourit Dr Cullen. Je vais prévenir une infirmière pour qu'elle apporte une couuverture continua t-il en prenant la porte.

- Emmett tu n'est pas obligé

- J'y tiens soeurette sourit-il en venant me faire un baiser sur le front et en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur mon lit.

Charlie était passé me voir dans la soirée, Emmett en avait profité pour aller ce chercher des affaires et ramener trois quatres DVD pour qu'on puisse les regarder ce soir. Charlie était maintenant partis et m'avais fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui refaire un coup pareil. Emmett ne devait plus tarder mmaintenant. Dix minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait et Emmett apparaissait un baluchon sur ses épaules.

- J'ai pris tout ce que tu m'as dit souffla Emmett. Tiens voilà les DVD tu n'as plus qu'à choisir sourit-il ne me les tendants.

Je les regardais petit à petit.

- Emmett je croyais que l'on avait été clair lui dis-je mécontente.

- Ba quoi ? demanda t-il en sortant sa tête de son baluchon

- Tu avais dit que tu me ferais plaisirs en me ramenant des film romantique comme je les aimes ! total je me retrouve avec Fast and furious 4, the expandable et destination final quatre!

- He ba quoi! surgea t-il. Dans tout ces films il y a une histoire d'amour ! dit-il assis dans le vieux canaper en m'engeant du pop-corn.

- Emmett ! tu te fous de moi !

- Mais voyons Bella, en choisisant ses films j'ai satisfait nos envies à nous deux, de l'amour pour toi et autre truc romantique et action pour moi sourit-il la bouche pleine

- T'est incroyable soufflai-je

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime crit-il en sautant sur moi et de me faire plein de bisous sur tout le visage et en me chatouillant en même temps.

- Em...Em' arrête je t'en pris rigolai-je à n'en plus pouvoir respirer

- Ok...ok dit-il en levant ses mains en l'air et en se relevant du lit.

La soirée se passait sans encombre, Emmett et moi installé sur le lit regardions avec attention fast and furious, enfin avec attention était un bien grand mot vu qu'Emmett s'enfilais des pops corns faisant un bruit incroyable si bien que je n'entendais les personnages parler qu'une fois sur deux.

J'avais enfin pu rentrer à la maison, le docteur Cullen avait quand même tenté d'aborder le sujet de la maison de repos avec Charlie quand ce dernier était venu me chercher mais j'avais tenu bon et j'avais refuser cette option mais Carlisle en contre partis m'avait demandé que je reste une semaine de plus à la maison pour bien me reposer, à moi l'enfermement pendant une semaine !

Nous étions dimanche soir et j'étais heureuse d'être rentré à la maison, l'hôpital m'étais toujours aussi insupportable. Mais savoirs que je loupais une semaine de plus de cours me grisais, les élèves commençeront certainement à se demander ce que j'avais et puis il faut dire que je ne faisais pas les choses à moitier, m'évanouir en pleine cafétéria n'étais pas la chose la plus discrete. Je me souciais beaucoup aussi d'Alice, elle ne laissait rien paraître mais par moment juste quelque petite seconde je l'apercevais avec son air calculateur me regarder de la tête au pied, elle s'empressait immédiatement de sourire ou de s'occuper autrement quand elle voyait que je la regardais faire.

Mais cet enfermement sonnai surtout comme une longue semaine sans Edward...

Et puis je ne crois pas qu'avec son comportement de ces derniers jours, -comportement soit dit en passant que je ne comprenais pas du tout- qu'il vienne me rendre visite une fois qu'il aurait compris que je suis abonné absent.

- Hey ! petite soeur à quoi tu pense ? demanda Emmett en entourant mon cou de ses bras et posait son menton sur mon épaule.

- Ho rien maugréai-je. Je pense juste que je vais rester une semaine içi emprisoné soufflai-je de lassitude.

- Petite Bella chérie soufflla t-il dans mon oreille, j'arquai mon sourcil face à ce surnom. Quand va tu enfin comprendre que tout ça est pour ton bien ? Et puis j'ai prévenu Rosalie et elle m'a dit que Alice et elle passeraient te voir cette semaine.

- Génial dis-je dans un souffle

- Bella ! me réprima Emmett

- Emmett franchement est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ne vont pas ce douter de quelque chose quand elles vont me voirs dans cet état là dis-je en montrant ma tête et mon corps de mes mains.

- Mais de quel état parle tu ? Je ne vois qu'une magnifique jeune fille assise devant son Pc

- T'est franchement trop bête soupirai-je

- Mais non souria t-il. Bon allez je te laisse fit il en me bisant le front. Je vais aller me coucher j'ai une dur semaine de préparation qui se prépare. Pour vendredi soir le match contre la Push continua t-il face à mon incompréhention.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de football du lycée avait été dispensé de cour toute cette semaine pour ce préparer au match qui les affronterais vendredi soir contre la Push.

Nous étions Mardi, un deuxième jour cloîtrer à la maison m'attendais. Hier j'avais passé ma journée sur le canapé zappant toute les minutes les chaînes de la télé en quête d'un programme intéressent. La journée s'annonçait de même augure.

Ce matin en me levant n'ayant même pas le courage et la force de passer par la case salle de bain, je mettais directement habillé d'un vieux survetement d'Emmett et mettais laisser tomber dans le canaper - mon seul compagnon de route cette semaine- et regardais un vieux film romantique en noir et blanc tout en mangeant quelques petits biscuits seul chose que je pouvais manger.

C'est en entendant d'énormes coups porté à la porte que je me rendais compte que je mettais endormis, je lançais un ocup d'oeil à la télé pour m'aperçevoir que le film avait laissé place à une émission de cuisine.

De nouveau coup à la porte me faisais sursauter.

- J'arrive criai-je

Je me levais difficilement du canapé entortillé dans la couette. Je tentais de discipliner mes cheveux en allant à la porte. Les coups s'étaient arretés, j'en profitait pour ouvrire la porte sûr de ne pas prendre un coup mal en contreusement.

- Hé ba enfin ! pépia Alice surécxité

J'ouvrais la bouche de surprise Alice ? Rosalie ? mais que faisaient-elles là ?

Alice profitait de ma béatitude pour rentrer et aller directement dans le salon.

- Bella tout va bien ? me demanda Rosalie qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte et me regardait avec inquiètude.

- Oui souris-je reprenant mes esprits. Vas-y rentre je t'en prie enchainai-je

- Eh bien Bella je ne savais pas que tu voulais apprendre à faire un coq au vin demanda Alice en regardant la chaîne de Tv.

- Je regardais un film mais je me suis endormis et quand tu m'a réveillé c'était ça dis-je en changeant la chaîne.

- Je me disais bien aussi, quoi que le coq au vin est une spécialiter Française qui apparament est excellent réponda t-elle. En parlant de coup à cause de toi je peu retourner me faire une manicure dit-elle en m'agitant ses doigts devant mes yeux. Ma french est foutu bouda t-elle.

- Désolé lui dis-je avec un petit sourire forcé qui ne l'a berna pas pour autant. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposai-je

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer pour nous Bella je peux très bien aller nous servire réponda Rosalie.

Je me tournais vers elle suspicieuse, jamais Rosalie ne c'était comporter de cette manière. Elle fut sans doute géné par mon regard car elle ce contenta de me faire un sourire timide. Je fis une drôle de tete, bisard tout ça...

Alice n'avait perdu en rien notre échange et je pouvais voir qu'elle aussi avait trouver cela étrange son air calculateur était de retour.

- De toute façon nous n'avons pas soif ! conclu Alice. Nous somme ici pour ton costume Bella! se rejouissa Alice en attrapant les sacs qu'elles avaient ramenés.

- Mais de quel costume vous parler ?

- Mais voyons Bella, pour vendredi soir ! Le match contre la push, il te faut de quoi t'habiller.

- Alice je ne crois pouvoir y aller, ton père m'a dit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père Bella m'interompa t-elle, j'ai vu avec lui il t'autorise exeptionnellement à y aller par contre tu ne pourra pas aller à la fête d'après mais qu'importe tu seras là au match c'est le plus important sourit elle .

- Alice si Bella se sent trop fatiguer poour y aller tu ne va quand même pas la forcer à y aller intervint Rosalie.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers elle, la situation devant complètement critique. De quoi se mêlait Rosalie pour s'inquièter autant pour moi. Le serait-elle ? non impossible. A moins qu'Emmett ait craché le morceau ? non jamais il ne m'aurait fait ça.

- Nan c'est bon ! J'irais ! dis-je durement en fixent Rosalie dans les yeux.

- Génial alors parla Alice en nous regardant étrangement Rosalie puis moi suspicieuse.

Alice sortait différents vêtements des sacs mais tous à l'éffigie du club de football du lycée.

- Allez Bella ote moi ce sac poubelle de ton dos pour que l'on puisse faaire des éssayages. Et enfile-moi ça dit-elle en me passant un maillot de foot.

- Cullen ? dis-je en lisant le nom inscrit sur le dos du maillot.

- Eh bien oui chacun supporte son copain souria Alice. Moi j'aurais Halle et Rosalie Swan.

- Heu... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée dis-je en lui redonnant le maillot.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué soupirais-je ne voulant pas m'étaler sur le sujet.

- Alice pourquoi ne pas lui donner le deuxième maillot d'Emmet ? demanda Rosalie qui pour une fois je remerciais.

- Très bien dit-elle en rangeant celui d'Edward pour l'echangé contre celui d'Emmett.

Alice m'aidait à passer le maillot d'Emmett malgré le fait de lui avoir dit que je m'en tirerais très bien seule. Pas facil de cacher la brulure causé par la radiothérapie à Alice et Rosalie qui me regardais l'enfiler pourvu qu'aucune ne face le raprochement.

Le t-shirt enfin mis Alice à genous face à moi s'embêtait à faire une sorte de noeud sur le côté du t-shirt pour pouvoir faire aparaître mon ventre.

- Alice mais qu'est ce que tu fais m'énervais-je

- Enfin Bella on ne va pas laisser pandouiller ce maillot trop grand pour toi on dirais un sac poubelle, il faut ajouter une touche féminine à la tenue dit-elle en continuent d'essayer d'aranger le t-shirt.

Sauf qu'a un moment le t-shirt fut trop relever...

- Ho ! murmura Alice surprise en ayant pile les yeux devant ma brulure

- Alice arrete ! m'exclamais-je en abaissant rapidement le t-shirt. Je n'aime pas cette tache de naissance mentai-je

- Ho mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout dans mon sac dit-elle en se levant et farfouillant dans son sac à main. Un peu de font de teint et tout disparaitra dit-elle lentement en me jaugent du regard.

- Alice même avec ce font de teint je ne te laisserais pas m'habiler de cette sorte, on voit trop mon ventre...

- Très bien, moins de ventre alors dit-elle en me fixant puis en me faisant un noeud sur le côté qui laissait à peine voir mon ventre.

- Merci... murmurais-je tout bas.

Elle ne me répondit qu'avec un leger mouvement de tête à peine perceptible puis se relevait et retournais fouiller dans ses sacs.

Rosalie était rester impartiate face à cette échange, se contentant simplement de regarder.

- He mainteannt le bas ! cria Alice qui avait repris le même comportement surexciter comme çi l'échange qui venait de ce passer n'avait jamais exister. Et voilà pour toi ma bella chérie me souriat t-elle en me tendant une mini jupe, et des portes jaretelle.

- J'espère que c'est une blague dis-je en me reculant.

- Mais nan Bella ça va le faire ! Une mini jupe avec le maillot des portes jaretelle qui se voit un bandeau dans les cheveux du maquilles aux couleurs de l'équipe et hop! les plus jolies filles seront nous.

- Alice c'est carrément indéscent.

- Merci pour nous s'offusqua Alice

- Alice grognai-je Peut-être sur vous c'est bien mais sur moi je ne crois pas que ça ira.

- Bella s'il te plaît me supplia Alice

- Alice je ne porterais par ça pour aller au match ! Je ne vais pas me trimballer avec une jupe qui ne recouvre même pas entièrement mes fesses !

- Je t'assure que cette jupe recouvrira parfaitement tes jolies petites fesses souria t-elle

- Alice grognais-je. En plus je risque d'attraper froid habillé dans cette tenue.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord Alice, elle sorte tout juste de l'hôpital enchaina Rosalie. On pourra lui faire porter autre chose de plus chaud ?

- He bien si vous vous y metez toute les deux d'accord ! On te mettra un pantalon, ça ne fera pas aussi bien qu'avec cette jupe mais bon si vous vous en fichez très bien.

- Alice, il n'y a pas mort d'homme si Bella ce contente de porter un pantalon contra Rosalie.

- Mouai ce contenta t-elle de repondre déçu.

Alice et Rosalie était partis vers 17h, nous avions passés toute l'après-midi ensemble à essayer nos tenue pour le match mais aussi à parler de tout et de rien. Je me posais quelque question sur le nouveau comportement si prevenant de Rosalie. Alice elle, ne cessait de me poser des questions qui à chaque fois me mettais dans l'ambara. Je n'aimais pas ces changements, consciente que la vériter allait finir par éclater...

* * *

Alors comment avez vous trouvé le chapitre ? bon ou mauvais n'hésitez pas,

à très bientôt pour la suite.

Bise Miu,


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir les ami(e)s ! **

Hé oui c'est bien moi les ami(e)s vous n'hallucinez pas, petite Miu fait son grand come back ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard hallucinant :O mais voila un chapitre tout beau tout chaud !

Je vous promet un délai de publication beaucoup moins long ! peut-être pas toute les semaines mais vous n'attendrez plus de long mois sans un chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent.

Une prochaine fiction va pas tarder à voir le jour ^^ plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits pour ne pas à avoir un délai de publication trop long.

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre ( 21 pages words ! ) je vais de ce pas écrire le chapitre 14 :P

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

* * *

La semaine était passé à une vitesse lente, les journées s'étaient toutes ressemblées. Jacob était venu me voir tout les jours, que ce soit avant ou après ses cours, le voir m'avait permis de me sortir de mon train train quotidien, l'ennui. Alice était aussi revenu pour me présenter ma tenue final que je devais porter au match. J'avais également vu Rosalie à plusieurs reprises puisqu'elle était venue à peu prêt à chaque fin de journée du lycée avec Emmett pour qu'ils puissent s'aider dans les devoirs, ce que je doutait volontier au bruit qui provenait de la chambre de mon frère...

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres, nous étions vendredi soir et le match contre la push - l'équipe de Jacob- était dans moins de deux heures.

Aline accompagné de Rosalie n'allait pas tarder, en effet Alice avait décidé que toute deux allaient ce préparer à la maison pour être sur que je ne me défile pas.

J'étais sous la douche quand j'entendais du bruit prevenant de l'entrée.

- Bella c'est nous ! cria Alice depuis l'entrée

- Je suis sous la douche !

J'étais seule à la maison depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, Emmett était partit au stade et Charlie devait encadrer le match de ce soir car d'après ce que j'avais entendu les matchs entre le lycée de Forks et celui de la Push étaient toujours tendu et finissaient toujours en bagarres générales. J'éspère que pour une fois tous ce passerait bien, pour les garçons mais aussi surtout pour Jacob.

J'entendais les pas d'Alice gravir les escaliers et s'approchant de la salle de bain. Un coup fût frappé à la porte.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais encore sous la douche à cette heure ? rala Alice de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu vas nous foutre à la boure !

- Alice calme toi il nous reste trois bonnes heures avant le match dis-je en sortant de la douche. Et puis de toute façon je viens de terminer continuais-je en m'enroulans dans la serviette et en ouvrant la porte devant une Alice ébahie.

- C'est bien ce que je dis! s'outra Alice. Nous allons être à la boure! pépia t-elle. Il faut nous habiller, nous maquiller et nous coiffer ! Je savais que j'aurais dut venir en début d'après midi dit-elle en tapant du pied.

- Alice, je pense que nous avons suffisament de temps pour nous préparer intervena Rosalie en bas de l'escalier. Laisse donc Bella finir de s'essuyer et de ce mettre des sous-vêtement, nous lui apporteront les vêtements dans sa chambre continua t-elle.

- Je vois que je suis toute seul à m'inquièter de la tête que nous aurons pour le match, très bien ! mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre quand vous aurez l'air de sac poubelle ambulant fulmina Alice les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Alice je suis sur que tu t'inquiète pour rien fis-je souriante en venant lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de foncer dans ma chambre.

- Tu crois m'avoir avec tes bisous Swan et bien ça ne marche pas du tout ! cria Alice du couloir me faisant pouffer.

Je l'entendais déscendre lourdement les escaliers et parler briévement avec Rosalie.

Deux minutes plus tard toute deux étaient réunis dans ma chambre et nous, nous habillions. Alice et Rosalie étaient habillés pareillement, maillot de foot de leur petit amis respectifs, un noeud réhaussait le maillot dévoilant leur ventre parfaitement plat. Elles portaient une mini jupe noir ainsi que des portes jartelles que l'on voyaient, le tout rendait un effet sexy qui leur allaient plus que bien. Mais il fallait une certaine confiance en soie pour oser porter ce genre de tenue, mais l'on pouvait largement dire que Rosalie et Alice ne devait pas s'interdire ce genre de tenue, elles étaient magnifiques, moi personnellement je me contentait d'un slim noir moulant - déscision absolue d'Alice qui avait déjà dut oublier l'idée de la mini jupe noir - agrémenté du maillot de foot d'Emmett, Alice avait tenter de me faire porter la maillot d'Edward disant que cela lui ferait plaisir, mais n'ayant plus de nouvelle de lui depuis une semaine je préférais ne pas tenter le diable.

Tout ces préparatifs m'avait donnés légérement le tournis, je prétextais une essouflement pour pouvoir m'assoir sur ma chaise de bureau sous l'oeil inquièt de Rosalie et celui soucieux d'Alice. Je faisais mes exercices de respirations que m'avait enseigné Jacob, très vite les murs de ma chambre avaient cessés de tourner.

Rosalie était descendu en bas et revenais avec un grand verre de jus de fruits.

- Et voilà rien de tel qu'un bon jus de fruits pour refaire le plein d'énergie et te requinquer souria t-elle

Je me figeais, à cette instant je compris qu'elle savait tout, qu'Emmett lui avait tout dis. Une rage subite m'emparais, je me levais d'un bond et la dévisageait. Elle comprit sans aucun doute, elle me fit un regard désolé, elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais avec un simple regard je lui en dissuadais. Elle s'étais vendue, Emmett en grand protecteur prévenait tout le monde qui savais pour moi qu'en cas d'étourdissement ou de fatigue qu'il fallait me donner un grand verre de jus de fruit cela m'aidais à me requinquer de tel qu'il avait fait une grande réserve de jus multi-vitaminé dans le garage.

- Ba qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Alice nous voyons Rosalie et moi s'affronter du regard.

Expire, inspire Bella,c'est ce que me disait Jacob lorsque je perdais mon sans froid.

- Rien répondis-je séchement tout en attrapant le verre de jus de fruits et en le posant brutalemlent sur mon bureau en renversant quelques gouttes sur mes cahiers.

- Tu ne le bois pas ? demanda Alice d'un regard suspicieux

- Non !

Rosalie n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, Alice c'était rapprochée de nous, nous regardant d'un oeil suspicieux. Les questions n'allaient pas tarder à fusées.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe demanda de nouveau Alice, nous regardant Rosalie et moi à tour de rôle.

- Rien Alice souffla Rosalie en lui posant la main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour cette fois.

- Bien fit Alice à mon plus grand étonnement avant de ce dirigé sur mon lit. Vous venez vous maquillez ? dit-elle une fois correctement installé.

Le maquillage ainsi que la coiffure ce passait dans une ambiance tendu malgré les efforts d'Alice pour essayer de nous faire rire.

Nous étions fin prête pour le match, Alice nous avais maquillé sans trop de chichi, enfin...A chacune, elle nous avait dessiné un fin trait d'eye liner sur chaque oeil, du crayon noir ainsi que du mascara et une legère touche de rouge à lèvre rose, j'étais étonné du faite qu'elle nous peinturait pas plus.

Niveau coiffure elle n'avait pas non plus été trop exubérente. Elle avait lissé les cheveux de Rosalie et frisée le dessus ce qui je dois l'admettre rendait pas mal. Pour moi elle m'avait simplement lissé les cheveux. Alice c'était occupée de ses cheveux les lissant également et les faisaient rebiqués au niveaux des pointes.

Je m'étais posé sur ma chaise de bureau et lisais mon livre fétiche en attendant la fin des préparatifs.

- Sérieusement Bella, tu ne peux pas sortir ton nez de ce livre ? rala Alice. En plus tu lis toujours le même, tu dois en avoir marre à la fin, je suis sur que tu connais par coeur chaque phrase de ce livre.

Je me contentais de lui tirer la langue et attrapais sans faire attention le verre de jus de fruits et en buvait une longue gorgé. Je vis au même moment Rosalie me faire un sourire timide. Je reposais mon verre en vitesse mécontente de m'être fait prendre inconsciemment.

Nous étions fin prêtes, nous nous appretions de descendre les escaliers quand le cri soudain d'Alice nous faisais arreter le moindre mouvement.

- J'allais oublier ! cria t-elle en ce précipitant dans la chambre attrapait un petit pot noir et venait vers nous. Le plus important dit-elle en trampans sont doigt dans une sorte de pâte noir et venir l'étaler sur le visage de Rosalie. Le trait noir ! s'exclama Alice

- Alice qu'est ce que tu fais ? cria Rosalie surprise.

Alice dessina un trait épais et cours sur le haut des pomettes de Rosalie. La faisant ressembler au vrai joueur de football americain qui ce dessinnait ça sur le visage.

- Mais pourquoi ça ! cria Rosalie qui s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain se regardant dans le miroir.

- Déguisé jusqu'au bout ce contenta de répondre Alice qui s'approchait dangeureusement de moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment nécéssaire Alice

- Bella tu n'as rien à dire, c'est comme ça et c'est tout !

Je sentais la pâte visqueuse s'étaler sur mon visage une grimace de dégout apparaissait sur mon visage.

- Ro vraiment Bella arrête de faire l'enfant râla Alice face à ma réaction.

Alice ce dessina les deux traits elle même et déclara après cela que l'on était fin prête à partir pour le match.

Nous montons toute les trois dans la voiture rouge de Rosalie, Alice m'ordonna de monter à l'avant avec Rosalie consciente qu'il y avait un froid entre nous.

Le trajet ce faisant donc en silence, je refusais de parler avec elle ! mon frère allait m'entendre, comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

Nous arrivions enfin au lycée, jamais le trajet de la maison au lycée ne m'étais apparu aussi long. Une foule avait envahie littéralement le lycée. Le parking était nettement divisé en deux parties, un pour les personnes soutenant Forks, l'autre pour la Push. Que ce soit du côté Forks ou la Push toute les personnes étaient habillés aux couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient. J'en était ébahie, Alice dut me sortir de mon hébétement en frappant sur la vitre. Je sursautais et me dépéchais de m'extirper.

- Je vous jure qui si l'on a des places pourrites je vous étripes déclara Alice.

- Calme Alice, Emmett m'a dit qu'ils avaient réservé des places à notre nom la rassura Rosalie.

Alice parru rassuré et nous entraîna à sa suite vers le stade qui était bondé. Mais je m'arrêta très vite quand je remarquais Billy à l'autre bout du chemin.

- Les filles attendez moi, je reviens, je les laissaient là et me metta à courir en direction de Billy.

- Bella s'exclama ravie Billy. Comment va tu ?

- On fait aller déclarais-je.

- Oui Jacob m'a dit que tu n'allais pas fort en ce moment, mais rassure toi c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer dit-il en m'attrapant la main. Après tu iras mieux et tu enchaîneras les bêtises comme Jacob dit-il en rigolant.

- Oui soufflais-je d'une petite voix. J'espère...

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en suis sûr sourit-il

Je m'abaissais et le serrais dans mes bras, Billy était le père de Jacob et un amis de mon père. Il avait malheureusement eu un accident et c'était retrouvé dans un fauteuil roulant, ça puis la maladie de Jacob ne les avaient pas épargnés.

- Je suis surprise de te voir ici

- He bien je viens voir mon fils jouer au football, depuis le temps qu'il voulait en faire sourit-il heureux.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entenda son prénom, un indien venait de l'appeler.

- Bon et bien je dois y aller me declara t-il. Je suis ravie de t'avoir vu Bella, et je suis sur que tout ira pour le mieu.

- Merci Billy souris-je

Je me retourna et reparta en direction des filles.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demandais-je devant leurs airs ébahies

- Bella tu fraternise avec l'ennemi ! dit Alice

- Mais enfin c'est pas un ennemi Alice, il s'agit du père de Jacob

- Bella regarde autour de toi dit Rosalie

Je m'éxcutais et remarquais les nombreux regards des élèves envers ma personne.

- Pourquoi? demandais-je abasourdie

- Bella je viens te le dire ! Tu dit bonjours à l'ennemi !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un sport m'hallucinais-je

- C'est bien plus que ça Bella continua Rosalie. Forks et la Push ont toujours été en concurrence encore plus que pour le sport, alors la de voir un supportaire de Forks parler avec un de la Push c'est juste impossible dit-elle pendant que nous avançions pour monter les gradins.

- C'est n'importe quoi déclarai-je après quelque minutes. Et puis de toute façon je suis pour les deux équipes ! dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon siège.

- Quoi? s'outra Alice

- Jacob et mon meilleure amie Alice ! et il est aussi normal que je le soutienne dis-je en me penchant en avant pour pouvoir Alice à droite vu qu'elle avait décidé de mettre Rosalie entre nous.

- En parlant de Jacob fit-elle en changeant de conversation, consciente que celle-ci nous enmennerais nul part.

- Oui ?

- Tu es sur que ce n'est que ton meilleure amie ? me demanda t-elle suspicieuse

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je

- C'est juste une question se contenta t-elle de répondre

- Et bien sache que cette question est idiote dis-je en colère

- Pas la peine de t'enerver, je demande juste sa comme ça dit-elle en fixant la tribune d'en face qui était occupé par les supportère de la Push.

- Et puis tu sais très bien que j'aime ton frère déclarai-je doucement

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella je le sais dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous avions entendues dix miutes de plus avant que la music se face entendre signalent l'entrée des joueurs, immédiatement Alice et Rosalie se mettaient debout pour aclamer l'entrée de notre équipe. Je les imita et me metta à applaudire comme le reste du gradin pendant que les supportères de la Push les sifflaient. Nous en faisions autant lors de l'entrée de l'équipe de la Push moi je me contentais de regarder les deux équipes aligner devant nous, je remarquais du premier coup d'oeil Emmett fière dans sa tenue, Jasper lui était à ses côtés fixant un point invisible face à lui. Et puis il y a Edward magnifique dans son short et maillot à l'éffégie de notre équipe, il tenait son casque dans la main, j'avais le souffle coupé face à sa beauté. Alice me donna à un coup en rigolant.

- Arrete de baver comme ça rigola t-elle. On va croire que tu as la rage.

Je piquais un fard, je détournais mon regard pour regarder l'équipe adverse, je vis directement Jacob il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, il était heureux enfin il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Je tentais un nouveau coup d'oeil vers l'équipe de Forks pour voir qu'Edward me fixait, il baissa directement les yeux quand nos regard ce sont croisés, une boule au ventre se forma directement dans mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ce passait pourquoi cette ignorance? je ne comprenais pas...

- Je sens que le match va être intéréssent déclara Alice surexité. Vous ne croiyez pas ? nous demanda t-elle

- Je pense aussi fit Rosalie en regardant les deux équipes se mettre en place, les lignes d'attaques me paraissent plutôt pas mal de chaque côtés, ça promet sourit-elle

Je la regardais intrigué, cette fille connaissait tout sur tout aparament.

- Et toi Bella ? dit Alice en continuant à regarder lignes en formations

- Je n'en sais strictement rien dis-je hônnetement. Je n'y connais rien en Football

- Quoi ? cria Alice suprise

Toute deux me fixaient surprises par ma révélation.

- Tu nous laisse t'ammené ici et tu nous dit même pas que t'y connais rien ? déclara Alice défétiste.

- Alice il faut dire que tu n'as pas laissé réellement le choix à Bella pour savoir si elle voulait venir ou non intervena Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison dit Alice

Nous la fixions étonnées de sa réponse.

- Bon effectivement peut-être un peu bouda t-elle

Nous fumes stoppés par le coup d'envoi du match, Alice et Rosalie tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction du terrain.

- C'est très simple commença Rosalie, Les deux équipes s'affrontent pour la possession du ballon, le but est de mettre le ballon dans la zone en-but de l'équipe adverse, l'équipe est divisée en deux parties, l'attaque et la défense, nos hommes font parties de l'attaque. Emmett est ce que l'on appele un Runningback sont but est de courir avec le ballon pour l'enmener le plus loin possible, comme il est costaud il peut echapper ou passer à travers la défense en percution de la Push. Edward quand à lui il est le Receveur, c'est lui qui reçoit la balle quand le joueur qui l'a est bloqué par l'équipe adverse, il court vite et est habile de ses mains ce qui fait de lui un bon receveurs. Jasper lui est le Quaterback il est le capitaine de la l'attaque, il reçoit le ballon à chaque phase du jeu, il peut soit faire une passe pour remettre le ballon à un joueur pour une course par exemple Emmett ou il peut décider lui même de ce mettre à courire pour faire progresser le ballon. Tyler lui est un Lineman sont but est de proteger Jasper le temps qu'il passe ou donne le balon. Pour les points c'est simple, l'équipe marque 6 points lorsque le ballon atteint l'en-but de l'équipe adverse. 3 points sont marqué lorsque le ballon passe entre les deux poteaux. Mais l'équipe peu aussi prendre 2 points contre elle lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à sortir le ballon dans la zone d'en-but.

Elle avait déclarée tout ça, sans quitter un seul instant son regard du match, malgré le fait que je ne veuille plus lui parler elle m'avait expliquée d'une traite les règles de bases - même si j'en avais compris que la moitié - j'étais stupéfaite.

- Voilà les règles de bases, tu devrais comprendre un peu mieux maintenant dit-elle en me souriant avant de retourner son regard vers le match.

Je me conçentra sur le match - enfin essaya - je regardais courir Edward sur de lui, le ballon dans ses mains courrant le plus rapidement possible, se faufilant entre les déffensseurs de la Push, il allait bientôt atteindre la zone d'en-but de l'équipe adverse, Rosalie et Alice n'arretait pas de hurler des " allez Edward " ou des " Tu peux le faire " mais Jacob qui était défenseur était sur juste derrière lui prêt à le stopper à la moindre occasion.

Eward était si proche de la ligne de la zone d'en-but que je me levais d'un bond et me metta moi aussi à crier comme Rosalie et Alice. Et Edward fini par atteindre la zone d'en-but.

- Touchdown ! hurla Rosalie qui sautait dans les bras d'Alice

Le gradin tout entié criait de joie, nous venions de marqué les 6 premiers points. Tout le monde criai le nom d'Edward, Jasper et Emmett ainsi que tout le reste de l'equipe venait le féliciter sous les cries de fureur de la push. Je vis un joueur rentrer sur le terrain et prendre le ballon et ce poster en face des deux poteaux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demandais-je à Rosalie en oubliant la rancoeur que j'avais pour elle.

- Ca s'appele une tranformation ou si tu préfère un extra point, comme Edward a fait un touchdown ça nous donne l'occasion de remporté 2 points en plus si Alec parvient à mettre le ballon entre les deux poteaux me réponda t-elle simplement.

Nous étions tous silencieux, attendant le coup qu'allait porté Alec. Les supportères de la push criaient après Alec essayant de le déstabiliser. Puis Alec frappait enfin le ballon, nous le suivions tous des yeux et le vu passer entre les deux poteaux de nouveaux cries de joies retentissaient de nos gradins.

Forks 8 Push 0

- Nous venons de déclarer la guerre à la Push vit d'une inquiète Alice

Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite ce que voulais dire Alice par cette phrase mais je fus vite sortis de l'ignorance...

Après cela les contactes entre les joueurs étaient de plus en plus violent, surtout que les joueurs de la Push étaient vraiment baraqués autant qu'Emmett voir plus et c'est pas avec des joueurs comme Mike que l'on allait réussir à leur faire des plaquages...

Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice criaient par moment face au plaquages des joueurs de la Push les trouvant violent, il faut dire que Tyler qui devait défendre Jasper avait été sévèrement plaqué au sol par un certain Sam entrainant par la même occasion Jasper sous les yeux horrifier d'Alice.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi scanda t-elle. Jasper n'avait même pas le ballon c'est vraiment plaqué pour faire mal !

- Tu as raison Alice, ils veulent mettre nos joueurs sur la touche râla Rosalie.

Je regardais le match, j'espèrais vraiment au fond de moi que les garçons ne seraient blesser, et puis sans me l'avouer j'espèreais surtout que le visage d'Edward ne soit pas abimé...

Mes craintes furent confirmés lorsque Emmett s'engageait entre la ligne de défense de la Push, il fut vite bloqué par les défenseurs de la Push, sur sa droite un peu plus loin se trouvait Edward, Emmett l'aperçu et lui envoyait le ballon mais à peine Edward levait les mains pour l'attraper que Jacob bondissait sur lui et l'attrapais par les grilles de son casque lorsqu'il tombait au sol entrainant Edward avec lui. Au même moment des cris furieux s'élevaient de nos gradins.

Immédiatement l'arbitre avançait en direction d'Edward et de Jacob.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Il est interdit d'attraper les grilles du casque pour faire un plaquage me réponda Rosalie qui regardait l'arbitre approché de Jacob

Je regardais les gens qui m'entourais la moitier des personnes de nos gradins étaient levé et criait après les joueurs de la Push les traitent de tricheur.

- Ho non Edawrd ne fait pas ça cria Alice

Immédiatement je regarda en sa direction, il s'était approché de Jacob dangeureusement, de tel qui se retouvait face à face de Jacob même pas un mètre les séparais, il avait retiré son casque de même que Jacob et s'affrontait du regard mais très vite Edward perdait patiente et poussait Jacob. L'arbitre tentait veinement de les séparer mais sans réussite, les joueurs des deux équipes s'approchaient tous en courent pour aider leur coéquipier, Emmett arrivait en furie et tentait de les séparer. Il attrapa Edward et le poussa vers l'arrière, mais Edward se débatta tout en fixant du regard noir Jacob qui tenta lui aussi de se rapprocher lui aussi mais il était également retenu par les membres de son équipes.

- Je sens que cela va partir en bagarre génerale souffla Alice assise

- Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude réponda Rosalie levé en observant avec des jumelles pour voir de plus prêt ce qui ce passait. Jasper et Emmett on l'air de parler à Edward dit-elle tout en continuant d'observer.

- Il tente certainement de le raisonner enchaina Alice

Moi je ne pouvais parler, j'étais pétrifié les deux garçons à qui je tenais avait été sur le point de ce battre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella je suis sur que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre me rassura Alice en me carressant le dos.

Le match avait repris son cours, Jacob avait eu un avertissement ce qui avait entrainé des uhées de nos supporteurs.

- Il aurait dut être virée du match pesta Rosalie

La tension était palpable entre les deux équipes, les plaquages étaient plus violents rendant les contacts entre les joueurs impressionnants.

La mi-temps fut annoncée après que l'équipe de la Push réussisse à marquer un Touchown ainsi qu'une transformation. Les supportères du lycée était maintenant morose déçus de cette égalisation.

- Bon et bien je vais chercher un manger dit Alice. Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ? nous demanda t-elle.

- Des pop-corns suffiront dit Rosalie

- Et toi Bella tu ne veut rien ?

- Non merci Alice ça va aller, c'est gentil.

- Très bien sifflota t-elle en partant.

L'atmosphère changea soudainement, je continuait de refuser de parler à Rosalie malgré le fait que nous avions échangés quelque paroles au court du match.

- Tu sais Bella je ne suis pas désolé déclara Rosalie soudainement

Je me retournais vers elles, sourcils fronçés.

- Rosalie je ne crois pas...

- Laisse moi finir je te prie me coupa t-elle. Je ne suis pas désolé de ce que m'a confié ton frère.

- Rosalie je ne crois vraiment pas que cela te regarde commençais-je à m'énerver

- C'est la que tu te trompe

- Pardon m'ahurissais-je

- Oui exactement, j'aime ton frère et tout ce qui lui fait souffire me fait souffrire! Tu crois sans doute qu'il s'agit que d'une amourette de Lycéen mais encore une fois tu te trompe. J'aime littéralement ton frère et je suis sur que c'est avec lui que je vais finir ma vie. Et je suis loin d'être idiote pour savoirs qu'il y avait quelque chose que ce passait continua t-elle sans s'arreter. Je voyais bien que ton frère était vraiment mal et avait l'air de porter quelque chose de difficile, j'avais bien tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il n'a jamais voulu me le dire ce qui avait par ailleir créer quleque petite tension entre nous car je croyais qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je la regardais stupéfaite, incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Et puis ce fameux soir souffla t-elle perdu dans ses pensées, c'était à la fête d'Alice pour halloween, tu as fait un malaise dans la cuisine et il avait l'air éffondré, il était revenue tout pâle, il m'a entrainer sur la piste de danse mais j'ai bien vu que quleque chose n'allait pas, j'ai même cru que lui aussi allait faire un malaise. Il est partit tout d'un coup dehors, je l'ai suivis en courant pratiquement et une fois sortis je l'ai vu entrain de pleurer Bella me confia t-elle gravement. Ca m'a déchiré le coeur, comment mon Emmett lui qui parait si fort pouvait pleurer, j'en était malade. Alors je lui ais demander ce qu'il ce passait et c'est là qu'il m'a tout avouer. Tu aurais dut le voir après, il allait déjà mieux le fait qu'il ce soit confier à moi lui a enlever un poid de ses épaules, heureusement car ça aurait finit par le détruire.

Les larmes m'étais montées aux yeux, comment avais-je fait pour pas voir à quel poid il souffrait de la situation ? Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrire, lui aussi et certainement Charlie. J'avais été égoïste de croire que j'étais la seule, pourquoi s'attacher aux personnes alors ? je finissais toujours pour les faire souffrires...

- Alors non je ne suis pas désolé car j'aime ton frère et je ne veux que son bonheure alors si me l'avoir confier lui permet de ce sentir mieux je ne regrette en rien au fait qu'il ce soit confier à moi. Alors tu peux me haïr mais s'il te plait ne lui en tien pas rigeur à lui car il en souffrira.

J'étais muette face à sa franchise, les joues étaient baignées de larme, Alice allait sans doute me tuer pour la maquillage mais tant pis. Rosalie m'avait ouvert les yeux sur la peine que je provoquais à mon entourage sans le savoirs.

Je fis quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas vu venir, ni même moi. Je la prenais dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort, sur le coup ele fut déstabilisé mais très vite c'est bras se refermait sur moi et me serrais fort.

- Merci, lu glissais-je à l'oreil. Emmett à vraiment de la chance de t'avoir trouvé dis-je une fois que nous nous étions éloignées.

- Non, c'est moi qui a de la chance dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Si cela ne te dérenge pas je vais aller me débarbouiller au toilette dis-je en me levant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me proposa t-elle gentillement

- Non , c'est bon pas la peine les toilettes ne sont pas loin et puis Alice va pas tarder à revenir et le match va bientôt recommencer.

- D'accors alors dit-elle en me laissant passer.

Je partais directement en direction des toilettes jouant des coudes pour me faire un passage entre les personnes, c'était la mi-temps et tout le monde en profitait pour refaire le plein en cochonnerie ou pour aller aux toilettes.

Une fois rentrer dans ces dernières je tombais directement sur Ashley et toute sa bande, je faisais comme ci de rien - ne prétant pas attention au regard insistant d'ashley et du reste de sa bande sur ma personne. Une fois finis, je sortais des toilettes et voyais qu'Ashley et sa click était toujours là, face au mirroir entrain de se maquiller, de vraie Barbie ces filles là...

- Ho mais voilà Bella swan çingla Ashley

Je faisais mine de pas l'entendre et allait en direction des lavabos pour me laver les mains.

- Celle qui ce croit supérieure aux autres depuis qu'elle sort avec Edawrd Cullen renchérissa t-elle

Je leva d'un coup la tête et la fixa mauvaise.

- Houlala je vais avoir peur ricanna t-elle comme une bécasse. Mais un conseille Swan ne prend pas la grosse tête car tu traine avec les Halle et les Cullen car tout ça tu le dois à leur pitié et à ton frère qui relève un peu la donne.

Je resta ébahie devant la méchanceté gratuite.

- Mais bon je te dis ça mais je crois qu'Edward à tout compris à propos de ton double jeu ajouta t-elle

- Quoi ? criai-je en m'avançant vers elle énervée.

Si jamais elle était la cause du comportement d'Edward je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde de faire d'elle une vrai compote !

- Ho je t'en pris Swan tu as cru quoi ? que tu allais profiter d'Edward pour tout jour rigola t-elle avec le reste de ses "sbires". Tu as pris la grosse tête depuis que tu es sortis avec lui et tu en a voulu plus.

- Commen ça ? aboyai-je

- Tu aurais du voir sa tête lorsqu'il ta vu avec le quileute mardi après les cours, il avait le coeur détruit alors qu'auparavent il venait tout juste de te demander si tu étais libre mais nan tu devais passer la soirée avec ce gas de la push.

J'étais éffarée par ses dires, alors c'était pour ça qu'Edward ne me parlait plus, il a cru que je sortais avec Jacob ! alors qu'il ne m'enmenais seulement à ma chimio.

- Tu fais moi la maline Swan, ton plan à été désmaqué souria t-elle

- Tagueul Ashley dis-je en précipitant hors des toilettes.

Je descenda à toute vitesse les escaliers et prenais la direction des vestiaires, il fallait à tout pris que je vopis Edward pour lui expliquer la situation et pour lui dire qu'il ce trompait sur toute la ligne.

Je courrais dans les couloirs du stade poussant tout le monde sur mon passage, je dégringilais quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux vestiaires. J'allais franchir les portes du vestiaires quand le coach m'interpella.

- Hep ! hep ! hep ! ou allez vous comme ça mademoiselle, si vous ne l'aviez pas vous il s'agit d'un vestiaire masculin.

- Je sais mais faut que je parle à quelqu'un c'est urgent monsieur.

- Je suis sur que cela peu attendre la fin du match, n'aller pas me les déconcentrer c'est un match important ce soir !

- Je sais monsieur mais...

- Mademoiselle ! haussa t-il le ton, aller rejoindre les gradins et attendez la fin du match et tout de suite ! rajouta t-il face à mon hésitation.

Je baissais la tête vaincu et repartais en direction des gradins...

- Bella qu'est ce qui ce passe ? me demanda Alice et Rosalie en même temps après m'avoir vu revenir morose à ma place

- Rien, rien me contentai-je de répondre

- Bella nous sommes loin d'être idiotes,nous voyons bien qu'il ce passe quelque chose renchéra Alice

- Ne vous en faîtes pas tout va bien dis-je

La reprise du match me sauva des questions qu'elles allaient me poser.

Je fus dans mes pensées pendant tout le reste du match mais soudain Alice et Rosalie - ainsi que tout le gradin - s'étaient levées comme un seul homme. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le stade croyant que nous venions de marquer un nnouveau touchdown mais je fus choquer en voyant Edward et Jacob se battre. Je me levais précipitament.

- Rosalie ! qu'est ce qui ce passe ? lui demandai-je en lui agripant le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Jacob à recommencer à tirer Edward par les grilles de son casque et la réaction d'Edward ne s'est pas fait attendre.

- Edward arrête ! hurla Alice pour essayer de ce faire entendre

Je reportais mon attention sur le stade pour voir Edward asséner un coup de point au visage de Jacob.

- Ho mon dieu ! commencai-je à pleurer

Mais très vite Emmet et Jasper ainsi que toute l'équipe de Forks rejoingnirent Edward. Emmett tenta bien de les séparer mais Sam vint à sa rencontre et le plaqua carrément au sol pour l'empecher de faire.

- Allez bébé ne te laisse pas faire ! scanda Rosalie pour encourager Emmett

- Rosalie je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée chouinais-je toujours aggriper à elle

- T'inquiète Bella toin frère sais ce défendre tentat-elle de me rassurer.

- Toi je t'inderdit de toucher à mon Jazzou hurla Alice attirent l'attention de Rosalie et moi.

Alice était furieuse, les joues rouge et les yeux révulsés par la colère.

- Tu n'a pas intêret d'amocher le visage de mon ange continua t-elle à crier

Ni une ni deux elle se leva de son siège descenda les quelques escaliers qui nous séparaient de la rembarde qui délimitait les gradins du stade, puis elle commença à enlever ses escarpins et à mettre une jambe par dessus la rembarde sous le regard ébahis de tout les supportères.

- Alice tu es malade hurla Rosalie

- Si tu crois que je vais les laisser abîmer le visage de Jazz tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil Rosie réponda Alice qui tentait toujours de passer par dessus la rembarde.

Rosalie couru en sa direction, elle agrippa la jambe d'Alice pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

- Rosalie Aïe lache moi ! hurla Alice

- Il n'en est pas question ! Alice arrete de faire l'enfant l'engeula t-elle en la tirant par la jambe et le maillot.

- Rosalie !

- Alice descend de cette putain de barrière !

- Les filles arreter tentai-je de crier

Je regardais de nouveau le stade, Edward se battait toujours contre Jacob, Emmett lui était au dessus de Sam et n'arretait de lui cogner le visage. Jasper tant qu'à lui essayait de ce debattre de la poigne d'un quileute plutôt résistant face à ces assauts. Les coachs des deux équipes essayaient de calmer le jeu mais en vain. Les joueurs remplaçant avait rejoind le terrain et ce battait également contre ceux de l'équipe de la Push en gros cela devenait un vrai bordel. C'était devenu un vrai K.O.

Les supportères de la push tentaient également de passer par dessus la rembarde bien que haute, très vite dans notre gradin l'atmosphère changea et devenait éléctrique je ne comprenais pas bien ce nouveau changement mais quand je vis plusieurs garçons rejoindre Alice à la rembarde je comprenais bien vite que eux aussi allaient soutenirs leur équipe. En moins de temps qu'il faut cela était devenu une vraie orgie, je me faisais pousser de tout les sens par la foule qui descendait en direction du stade.

Je vis rapidement Alice et Rosalie étonnées par la foule qui venait en leur direction, ni une ni deux je suivais la foule en direction de la rembarde pour rejoindre les filles, de toute façon si je ne me bougeais pas j'allais finir par mourire écrasé par cette marrée humaine.

- Les filles faut y aller dis-je une fois arriver à leur hauteur, Alice le corps en équilibre sur une jambe sur le stade pendant que son autre jambe était suspendue au-dessus de la rembarde que Rosalie tenait.

- Tu vois elle aussi le dit ! répliqua Alice en essayant de passer sa jambe par dessus ma rembarde.

- Nan j'ai pas dit ça ! ralai-je. Regarde le monde qui arrive dis-je en lui montrant de la main les personnes en furies qui arrivaient vers nous. Il faut partir sinon on va finir par mourire écrasées.

- Elle a raison abdiqua Rosalie qui lachait la jambe d'Alice - qui en profita pour enjamber complètement la barière. Allez Bella faut que l'on passe on n'a pas le choix enchaina Rosalie en passant par dessus la barrière.

- Quoi ? mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Bella sa suffita maintenant passe par dessus cette stupide barrière hurla Alice.

Suprise par son temps, je m'excuttais immédiatement avec l'aide des deux filles.

Une fois les deux pieds sur le stade on se mettais à courire.

- Ca va aller Bella ? s'iqnuièta Rosalie

- Ne t'inquiète pas lui souriai-je

- C'est partis les filles cria Alice. Allons défendre nos hommes !

- Alice je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Rosalie la soutenai-je

- Ho ça va les filles, un peu d'adrénaline de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal

Sur ce Alice ce mettait à courire à fond, ses escarpins dans une main - tout comme Rosalie - en direction de la mascotte de la Puch qui courrait en direction de Jasper.

Sous notre plus grand étonnement Alice réalisa un magnifique placage contre ce loup géant. Se vautrant carrément dessus et en lui tirant les oreilles.

- Ho mon dieu Alice mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici cria Jasper entendions nous Rosalie et moi quand nous arrivions à leur hauteur.

- Nan mais tu crois que je vais le laisser te faire du mal ! réponda Alice en criant tout en frappent la mascotte à l'aide de ses escarpins. Espèce de sale cabot dit elle entre chaque coup, tu as cru que t'allais pouvoir frapper mon Jazzou continua t'elle de pialler entre chaque coup d'escarpins.

Jasper l'attrapa par les sous de bras et la dégagea de la mascotte allonger à terre.

- Jasper lache moi dit-elle en secouant ses pieds dans le vide.

- Alice arrête ça tout de suite dit-il en s'approchant de nous avec Alice qui se débattait toujours dans ses bras.

- Nan mais elle est malade cette fille ! hurla la mascotte qui avait retirer le haut de son déguisement.

Jasper qui avait enfin posé Alice à côté de nous retourna au près de lui en rage.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma copine sur ce ton ! cria t-il en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les partis.

La mascotte hurla sous le choque.

- Ca s'est mon Jazzou souria niésement Alice.

- Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Je me tournais immédiatement pour voir mon père fou de rage.

- Papa c'est pas ce que tu crois tentai-je de me défendre

- Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je crois jeune fille ? hormis le fait que tu sois sur un stade de foot au milieu d'une bagarre général.

- Heu...

- Rentre immédiatement dans le stade et c'est pareille pour vous jeunes filles dit-il en direction d'Alice et Rosalie, sinon je vous envois au poste et vos parents viendrons vous chercher menaça t-il avec son doigt pointé sur nous.

- Trés bien chez Swan réponda Alice d'une petite voix.

- Tout de suite cria Charlie nous faisant sursauter toute trois.

- Allez les filles rajouta Jasper

Rosalie nous attrapa Alice et moi et nous enmenaient en direction des gradins.

- Je savais très bien que cela allait partir en vrille dit-elle tout en nous entrainant de plus belle.

Nous repassions par dessus la barrière et reprenais nos places dans un gradin quasiment vide. Je n'avais jamais autant fait de sport en une journée.

- Je crois tout de même que nous aurions du rester pour défendre nos hommes bouda Alice

- Alice tu vois comment cela par en cacahouète ? on aurait finis par ce prendre des coups par ces grosses brutes donc autant rester ici constata Rosalie.

Quelque seconde plus tard le stade fut envahis par une orde de policier.

- Wahou...je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de policier ici à Forks.

- Ho ce n'est pas des policiers de Forks, pour les gros match les policiers de la Push et ceux de port Angeles sont réquisitionner au cas ou il ce passe des choses comme aujourd'hui me réponda Rosalie.

En un rien de temps le calme était revenus, les supportères regagnaient leur place dans les gradins tandis que les équipes regagnaient les vestiaires en attendant les dirictives qu'allaient prendre les arbitres et le directeur pour savoirs si nous arretions le match ou non.

- Tu crois qu'il vont déclarer le match fini ? posai-je comme question

- Je pense bien réponda de nouveau Rosalie - Alice boudait toujours - la plupart de nos joueurs sont amochés comme les leurs.

- Alors pour la fête d'après match cela risque d'être risqué constatai-je

- Ha nan ! se réveilla soudainement Alice. Il y aura une fête match continué ou non !

Nous rigolions toute deux face à sa réaction.

Quelque instant plus tard le directeur arrivait au milieu du stade un micro à la main pour nous annonçer la fin du match déclarant le match nul, égalité des scores. Cela n'était sans doute pas plus mal, aucun vainceur, aucun perdant.

Les supportères de Forks étaient conviés à sortir du stade avant ceux de la Push pour eviter toute nouvelle confrontation entre les supportères des deux équipes. Avec tout ça j'avais pratiquement oublié l'histoire avec Edward.

Nous étions restées attendre les garçons dans un coin de la sortie du stade.

De loin je vis Edward partir en direction de sa voiture, sans doute avait-il prit la sortie à l'arrière du stade.

- Les filles je reviens dis-je en direction de Rosalie et d'Alice qui parlait de leur soirée futur.

Sans attendre de réponce je partais en courent en direction d'Edward pour une explication.

- Edward l'apellai-je, Edward !

Il se retournait pour me faire face son sac sur son épaule. Je vis immédiatement l'écquimose violette qui apparaissait en dessous de son oeil.

- Ho mon dieu tu as mal dis-je en m'avançant directement vers lui, ma main levé pour toucher son visage.

Mais il me stoppait tout de suite dans mon élan repoussant ma main de son visage, en ce simple geste il me plantait un poignard dans le coeur.

- Edward c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois echainai-je immédiatement

Un rire amer sortait de sa bouche

- Ha non ? dit-il d'une voix dur. Alors me planter pour aller avec ce putain de quileute comment je dois le prendre.

Je fus ébahis devant ses paroles.

- Comment ose tu parler de lui comme ça !

- Je parle de lui comme je veux ragea t-il . Ce n'est qu'un putain de sale chien rajouta t-il

- Il s'agit de mon meilleur amis criai-je à mon tour

- Ton meilleur amis hein ? ironisa t-il. Tu es sur que ce n'est que ton amis ? car me planter moi ton sois disant copain pour ton meilleure amis c'est louche non.

- Edward s'il te plait crois moi, on est proche tout les deux il à vécu la même chose que moi, il me comprend.

Immédiatement je regrettais mes paroles.

- Et moi alors je ne pourrais pas te comprendre hein ? Non je suis trop con excuse moi j'avais oublié s'énerva t-il

- Mai bien sur que non c'est juste que... dis-je sans savoirs quoi répondre d'autre

- C'est juste que quoi cria t-il en faisant tomber son sac par terre et en s'approchant dangeureusement de moi. Dit moi simplement ce qu'il ce passe, je pourrais t'aider j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ce passait mais je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, que j'avais de l'importance pour moi rajouta t-il d'une petite voix

- Mais bien que tu en a dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son coup et en collant mon front contre le siens.

- Alors dit moi me supplia t-il. S'il te plait rajouta t'il quelque seconde après.

J'étais tiraillé, tout lui avouer pour qu'après il me prenne en pitié ou tout simplement qu'il me vire sur le champs dans les deux cas je le perdais. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larme, je savais que cela était peine perdu...

- Tu ne me dira rien n'est ce pas dit-il défétiste

Je secouais la tête négativement, instantanément il enleva mes bras autour de son coup.

- Edward s'il te plait pleurai-je

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais là cette fois c'est toi qui ne veut pas, c'est toi qui à décidé toute seule dit-il en s'éloignant de moi à reculons.

-Edward... murmurai-je impossible de formuler autre chose

- J'aurais pu t'aider Bella, peut-être que j'ai vécu la même chose que toi et que tu ne le sais pas qui sait.

Je rigolais amèrement face à sa tirade.

- Ravie que cela te face rire

Pris d'une colère que je ne comprenais pas moi même je m'avançais d'un pas décidé prise d'une nouvelle résolution.

- Je ne crois pas que comme moi tu as eu ou tu as un cancer du foie alors non tu ne peux m'aider dis-je de but en blanc.

Voilà la bombe est laché et tant pis pour ce qui ce passerai après. Il me faisait face figé par ma révélation il ouvrait plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortais.

Je me retournais et repartais en direction du stade.

- Bella cria t-il derrière moi

Je me retournais vivement et lui faisait face, j'étais en colère contre lui il m'avait poussé à lui dire mon secret me faisant culpabiliser.

- C'est bon Edward je crois que tu en a assez fait pour ce soir, laisse moi maintenant lui déclarai-je avant de me retourner mon rejoindre les filles ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper qui m'attendaient.

* * *

Hé voilà ! Alors comment trouver vous ?

Voilà enfin la révélation tant attendis de la réaction d'Edward mais aussi la grande révélation de Bella à Edward.

N'oubliez pas une petite review :P


	14. Chapter 14

Houlala... j'ai honte -'

J'avais promis un chapitre sous de bref délai et c'est loin d'être le cas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente mais entre les cours, les fetes de fin d'année écrire n'est pas vraiment aisé. Mais bon je suis là avec un chapitre tout frais ! J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous plairas :)

Je remercie infiniment toute mes lectrices en priant pour ne pas vous avoir perdu...

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je m'avançais énérvée vers le reste du groupe, Alice fut la première à me poser une question.

-Bella tout va bien ?

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe rajouta Emmett inquièt

Je me tournai vers lui furibonde, lui lançai un regard noir, lui...ce traitre ! Comment pouvait il me demander ce qu'il ce passait.

Il fut abasourdit face à mon comportement, ce qui me retenais de lui sauter au coup était la présence d'Alice ainsi que celle de Jasper. Rosalie ce rendait compte du malaise et arriva au près d'Emmett et lui posa une main sur son épaule, un léger échange de regard entre eux deux et son teint devenait tout pâle, il ce tournait vers moi désolé conscient que je savais tout.

Je me contentais de l'ignorer et allais vers Alice.

- Alice tu pourrais me ramener avec Jasper s'il te plaît ?

- Oui évidemment mais pourquoi ne pas rentrer avec Rosalie vu qu'elle va redéposer ton frère ?

- Alice s'il te plait me contentai-je de répondre

Jasper regardait intrigué sa soeur, Rosalie hochai simplement la tête en signe de concentement.

- Evidémment que je peux te ramener Bella souria Jasper. Allez hop ! en voiture dit-il en partant vers cette dernière la main d'Alice accrochée à la sienne.

Je me contentais de les suivres, faisant mine de pas entendre Emmett m'appeler.

Le voyage en voiture se passait dans un silence, certainement Jasper qui avait prié Alice de ne pas me poser de question avant que celle-ci rentre dans l'habitacle. J'adorais Jasper pour son calme et sa volonter à ne pas vouloir tout savoirs - le contraire même d'Alice.

- Merci c'est vraiment gentil Jasper déclarai-je une fois arrivé à destination.

Je saluais rapidement Alice en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

- T'inquiète pas Bella souria t-elle. Je compte pleinement profiter de la fête...dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir d'ailleur soupira t-elle en me fixant.

- Je sais Alice mais je suis vraiment fatigué.

- Oui, oui je comprend dit-elle après que Jasper lui ai lancé un regard voulant dire " n'inssiste pas Alice '

- Tu profiteras pour moi souris-je en sortant de la voiture

- Promis Bella s'exclama t-elle. Mais d'abord direction la maison pour soigner mon pauvre Jazzou fit-elle en carressant le visage de Jasper ou un bleu était apparut sous son oeil gauche.

- Bon allez bonne soirée dis-je en claquant la porte.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré et Emmett arriverait sans doute dans quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse ce préparer avant d'aller à la soirée. Je soufflai à cette pensée, voir Emmett ne m'enchantais guère. Une part de moi lui en voulais terriblement car il n'avait pas à avouer la vériter à Rosalie sans me l'avoir dit mais dans un sens il souffrait de ce lourd secret et cela lui avait permis de pouvoir ce confier à quelqu'un pour pouvoir un peu "alleger" le poid de ses épaules. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en parler à Charlie ou à moi bon dieu !

J'allais tout de suite dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche me ferais du bien. La première chose que je fis était de me retirer cette pâte visqueuse que m'avait badijoné Alice sur mon visage une fois démaquillée je retirais mes vêtements et me glissais sous la douche.

Après même pas cinq minutes j'entendais la porte de l'entrée claquer, puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, aucun doute il s'agissait d'Emmett.

- Bella chuchota t-il à travers la porte

Je me contentais de ne pas répondre, j'attrapais ma serviette et l'entourais autour de moi. Bien évidemment je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement dans cette salle de bain.

- Bella s'il te plait continua t-il de chuchoter à travers la porte conscient que je l'entendais.

Je tapais du pied, je me trouvais dans une impasse...

- Bella je resterais devant cette porte jusqu'à temps que tu sorte fini t-il par déclarer.

je soufflais exaspérée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bell's je n'aurais pas dût... Je comprend très bien que tu m'en veuille mais s'il te plait sors de cette salle de bain pour que je puisse au moins te parler face à face se lança t-il dans son monologue. Je t'aime Bella chouina t-il après quelques minutes.

Puis je l'entendais partir vers sa chambre, je me levais du petit tabouret et m'appretais à sortir quand je l'entendais revenir et s'assoire derrière la porte, il devait griffonner quelque chose puis quelque seconde plus tard je voyais une chose glisser sous la porte, avant de l'entendre descendre les escaliers.

Je m'abaissais et attrapais ce qu'il venait de me faire passer.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et moi, bras dessus, bras dessous en train de rigoler. C'est Charlie qui nous avais pris en photo au moment ou Emmett venait de sortir l'une de ces blagues que seul lui savais faire. Nous étions à Phenix ce jour là, juste avant le décès de maman et avant l'annonce de mon cancer. C'était l'un de ces moments reposants de quiètudes ou l'on oubliait toute les misères de la vie.

Emmett avait rajouté au feutre noir

' _Désolé_

_Je t'aime ma Bella _'

Je versais une larme, cette photo représentait un moment de bonheur important pour nous deux. J'avais été injuste, mon frère souffrais et j'avais été égoïste, il avait seulement eu le besoin de ce confier et je savais que Rosalie comptait énormement pour lui - bien que j'avais eu du mal à me l'admettre - il en avait eu besoin pour aller mieux et pour pouvoir tenir dans ce moment difficile. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui traversai un moment compliqué, ma famille aussi. Je me depechais de sortir de la salle de bain, atteignais ma chambre, enfilai mon pyjama et fonçai à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

Il était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, la tête posés sur ses bras, il relevait soudainement la tête à me venue et me fonça littéralement dessus.

- Ho ma Bell's comme je suis désolé, excuse moi je t'en suplie dit-il en commençant à pleurer. Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment le pire des crétins débita t-il sans même me laisser en placer une. Tu as vraiment raison quand tu me traite de crétin ou d'idiot j'en suis vraiment un ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma Bell's je ne dirais plus jamais rien tu peux me croire cette fois ci et puis j'ai fait jurer à Rosie de ne jamais rien dire et tu peux lui faire totallement confiance jamais elle ne dira quoique ce soit finissa t-il par débiter les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne dis rien, me contentais de le fixer, mes bras autours de son cou.

- Je t'en pris Bell's pardonne moi dit-il d'une toute petite voie

- Tu as fini fini-je par déclarer d'une voie posée.

Il se contentait d'hocher la tête redoutant ma réaction.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, m'approchais de son oreille et lui glissais ses quelques mots.

- Je t'aime mon nounours murmurai-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Ho moi aussi je t'aime cria t-il content en me soulevant du sol et en me faisant tournoyer. Je suis vraiment désolé dit-il serieux

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett j'ai compris me contentai-je de répondre quand il me reposais à terre. Bon aller, à quelle heure vas-tu à la soiréé ? demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

- Je ne suis plus très sûr d'y aller maintenant dit-il d'une petite voie tout en me fixant. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire une petite soirée tout les deux ? me proposa t-il

- Emmett souflai-je. Rosalie attend que tu la rejoigne là bas, et puis cette soirée est prévue depuis tellement de temps.

- Oui mais tu va être toute seule

- Arrête de t'inquièté Emmett, Charlie va arriver après et puis je suis tellement fatiguée que je vais filer au lit le rassurai-je.

- Tu est sur ?

- Emmett ralai-je exaspéré en le fixant mauvaise

- Ok ok capitula t-il en levant les bras en l'air. Allez vien t'asseoir ici dit-il en me tirant une chaise de la cuisine. Je vais te preparer un bon repas déclara t-il en allant vers le garde manger.

- Heu...Emmett tu es sur de toi ? dis-je septique

- Bella fait moi confiance répliqua t-il mauvais en attrapant une boite de ravioli

Résignée je m'assis sur la chaise et le regardai batailler avec l'ouvre boite.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposai-je

- Bella cria t-il

Emmett detéstait que je le mette face à ses incompétence, il voulait toujours tout savoirs faire et autant dire que dans certain domaine ce n'étais pas le cas...

- Emmett pas la conserve direct dans le micro-onde, combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama t-il en allant chercher une assiète et vidant ensuite le contenu de la boite dedans. He voilà dit-il en mettant en route la minuterie. Bon et bien maintenant les médicaments.

Je soufflais face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- He oui Bella, c'est important dit-il en attrapant la boite de médicament. Bon alors un de ça dit-il en sortant la géllule de son emballage, trois de ça énuméra t-il en sortant une autre boite de médicament.

Par contre on ne pouvait pas dire que dans ce domaine Emmett était incompétent, il connaissait par coeur mes prescriptions médicales sachant exactement quels médicaments je devais prendre et la quantité éxacte et à quel moment.

- Tu sais que je peu le faire dis-je alors qu'il s'était installé à mes côtés.

- Mais bien sur dit-il pas dupe de ce qu'il m'arrivait de faire.

- Aller hope ! me dit-il en me donnant les médicaments dans ma main et en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Je ralais quelque seconde mais abdiquais à les prendres. Emmett partait nous servir une assiète chacun de ravioli pendant que je prennais mes médicaments.

- Charlie m'a dit de te dire qu'il rentra tard me dit-il en me tendant mon assiète.

- Merci Em' dis-je en prenant cette dernière. Ca ne m'étonne pas, avec tout le remue-ménage qu'il y a eu au stade, Charlie n'a pas de quoi s'ennuyer constatai-je en prenant une permière bouché de ravioli.

- Ho que oui rigola Emmett. Au fait dit-il la bouche pleine. J'ai su que tu étais rentrée sur le terrain fit-il avec de gros yeux.

Je rougissais.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? rajouta t-il en me fixant

- Alice me contentai-je de soupirer

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas dit-il en rigolant et en avalant une nouvelle fourchette de raviolis. Mais pourquoi l'avoir suivi ?

- Je n'avais pas réellement le choix...tu peux me croire déclarai-je en fixant mes raviolis dans mon assiète.

- Bella arrête de regarder ces pauvres raviolis qui n'espère qu'une chose c'est que tu les manges alors, mange-les !

- C'est que je n'ai pu très faim là fis-je en tournant ma fourchette dans mon assiète

- Bella tu n'as mangé qu'une fourchette.

- Emmett je peux te jurer que si j'avale ne serais ce qu'une boucher de plus je vais me mettre à vomir.

- Ha grimaça t-il. Mais tu n'as rien dans le ventre et avec tes médicaments ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

- Je sais Emmett mais je n'y peux vraiment rien, je vais aller me coucher déclarai-je en me levant.

- Mais Bella...

- N'insiste pas Emmett l'interompai-je. S'il te plait rajoutai-je avec un mince sourire.

- Bella il est préférable que je reste dans ce cas dit-il en me rejoignant sur le seuil de la cuisine.

- Emmett, je vais sans doute m'en dormir à la minute ou ma tête va toucher l'oreiller.

- Acccepte au moins que je t'accompagne dans ton lit me proposa t-il vaincu.

- Evidemment souriai-je.

J'avançais un peu chancelante dans les escaliers, la fatigue plus les médicaments m'achevaient, mes jambes étaient devenues du coton. Emmett du à plusieurs reprises me rattraper par la taille pour éviter que je me retrouve par terre à dévaller les escaliers, je l'entendais marmonner des " ne tiens même pas " " vraiment une mauvaise idée de la laisser " mais je relevais pas, ne préférent pas repartir dans un débat sans fin ou tout deux avions l'impression d'avoir raison.

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser dit Emmett en réajustant une fois de plus la couette qui me recouvrais.

- Emmett je crois que c'est bon, la couete est bien mise dis-je en faisant mine de râler

Emmett regardait à nouveau mon portable sur ma table de nuit, verifiant pour la centième fois si j'avais toujours de la batterie.

- Emmett tu va finir par décharger le portable en le vérifiant tout les deux secondes

- Je sais, je sais râla t-il. Je vérifie simplement si tout est OK Bell's il ne faut jamais être trop prudent me dit-il en faisant des bisous sur tout le visage.

- Emmett criai-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise.

- Bon je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé et aussi toute les heures...enfin non peut-être toute les trentes minutes pour être sur que tout aille bien dit-il en réfléchissant.

- Mais Emmett comment je fais si je m'endors ? demandai-je incrédule. Car si je ne répond pas tu risque de t'inquièté alors que je dormirai très certainement.

- Ha oui j'avais pas pensé à cela

Il avait l'air vraiment tracassé par ce que je venais de m'être en lumière. Emmett était parfois un peu trop protecteur - ce que je ne pouvais blâmer - ce qui parfois le poussait à faire ou dire des choses sans vraiment réfléchir auparavent.

- Bon et bien une raison de plus pour que je reste dit-il simplement comme une évidence avant de revenir s'assoeir sur mon lit à mes côtés.

Enervé je me mettais à le pousser en dehors de mon lit.

- Allez ouste ! dis-je en le poussant. Ca suffit mainteanant va t-en !

- C'est moi ou tu es entrain de me mettre à la porte s'outra t-il en ce levant de mon lit.

- Exactement dis-je en me réinstallant confortablement dans mon lit. Il est temps pour toi de partir à la soirée, Rosalie doit surement t'attendre. Va profiter !

- Mais Bella...

- Il n'y as pas de mais qui tienne, maintenant aurevoir, il y à des gens qui aimerais bien dormir déclarai-je en me mettant sur le côté pour mieux m'installer.

- Bon d'accord souffla t-il résigné. Bonne nuit Bella fit-il tout doucement en me ré-embrassant une dernière fois. Au moindre soucis tu m'appelle me rappela t-il au cas ou.

- Je sais dis-je à moitié ensommeillé.

_Clack...Clack...Clack _

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur, un drôle de rêve avait peuplé mes songes. Je ne me rappelais pas exactement de tout mais je me souvenais de cris de terreur ainsi que de pleure et une atmosphère particulièrement étouffante. Je regardais mon portable, l'heure indiqué était 01h30 j'avais 4 messages d'Emmett ainsi que 6 appels manqués tous également d'Emmett.

_Clack...Clack...Clack _

Je sursautais, lachant par la même occasion mon téléphone. Mes sens étaient en alerte, mon coeur tambourinai je pouvais l'entendre.

_Clack...Clack...Clack _

Je me retournais vivement vers la fenêtre, c'était de là que provenait le bruit. Je me levais prudamment de mon lit, le froid me saisi immédiatement à la sortie du lit. J'attrapais la couette et me l'enroulais autour de moi désireuse de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

_Clack...Clack...Clack. _

Je me stoppais dans mon avancée, la terreur me gagnait. J'avais la drôle de sensation de me retrouver dans un film d'horreur qu'Emmett adorais. J'étais la victime traquée la nuit par un assassin maléfique. Je m'avançais prudamment vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, avançant petit pas par petit pas.

_Clack...Clack...Clack_

Je sursautais de plus belle, remontant un peu plus la couette sur mon visage. Mais j'avais nettement réussi à distinguer la cause de ces bruits, des projectiles avaient étés lançés volontairement sur ma fenêtre. Je franchissais les derniers centimetres qui me séparaient de la fênetre.

Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer à la noirceur de la nuit pour distinguer dehors au devant de la maison :

Edward

Abasourdie, je restais devant la fenêtre pendant quelque seconde avant de me ressaisir et d'ouvrir ma fenêtre.

Aussitôt ouverte le vent venait me fouetter en plein visage.

- Edward qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

- Je suis venu pour...pour m'excuser réussissai-je à entendre, il n'était pas facile à entendre avec tout ce vent.

- He ba voilà c'est dit ! tu peux partir maintenant ! m'enervai-je à moitier

- Bella je...

- Je n'entend rien Edward ! tu me diras ça une prochaine fois dis-je en commençant à fermer la fenêtre.

J'étais enervée, à chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa présence je me retrouvais à ne pas savoirs alligner deux mots, il m'éblouissait littéralement. Et puis c'est aussi à cause de lui que j'avais du révéler mon secret ce qui m'énervais au plus au points. Il me rendait faible, me faisais abandonné toute les limites que je m'étais imposées pour protéger mon secret.

- Bella attend ! cria t-il du jardin.

Je le voyais approcher de la maison et ce diriger vers la gouttière et commencer à grimper à l'aide de cette dernière.

- Mais tu es fou ! m'exclamai-je. Edward arrête tout de suite ça ! descend de là !

Mais non rien, il continuait son avançer malgré mes suppliques qui voulait lui en dissuader. Il arrivait bientôt à ma fenêtre immédiatement je l'attrapais pour l'aider en sachant très bien que si il tombait ce n'est pas moi qui allait l'en empêcher.

- C'est bon Bella, pousse toi m'ordonna t-il

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais qu'Edward allait s'introduire dans ma chambre après avoir escaladé la devanture de la maison.

- Quoi...que bégayai-je

- Bella s'il te plait ! Bouge! dit-il à moitié dans le vide

Immédiatement je me poussais pour le voir enjamber ma fenêtre.

Il ce trouvait là devant moi dans ma chambre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement je me contentais de le fixer.

- Bella je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurais vraiment pas du me meler de ce qui ne me regarde pas déclara t-il nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais je devenais fou à rester sur le côté en voyant très bien qu'il ce passait quelque chose rajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne répondais pas que pouvai-je répondre de toute façon ? alors je restais là chancelante et fatiguée.

- Bella s'il te plait pardonne moi souffla t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculais et manquais de m'éffondrer sur le sol, mes jambes pennaient à me supporter heureusement - he oui, je devais bien l'admettre- qu'Edward était là pour me rattraper.

- Bella ça va ? paniqua t-il

Je me défaisais de son étreinte, il restait planter face à moi, les bras toujours ouverts dans lesquels j'avais étés précedement.

- Tu es là car tu as pitié !

Ma voix avait claqué dans le silence qui régnait si bien que j'avais toujours l'impression de l'entendre raisonnée dans la pièce deserte de tout silence.

- Quoi...mais bien sur que non ! dit-il comme çi cette idée était complètement absurde

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir, et puis me m'excuser surtout car mon comportement à été plus que stupide et j'espère qu'une chose c'est que tu puisse me pardonner.

Je restais devant lui pantoise, mes idées n'étaient pas claires et je risquais très certainement de finir par terre si je ne me dépechais pas de retourner dans le lit. Je me dirigeais donc vers ce dernier, remettais la couette en place et m'assis.

- Est ce que tout va bien ? me demanda t-il après m'avoir rejoind

- Ne commence pas s'il te plait soufflai-je la mains posées sur mes tempes

- De quoi ?... dit-il perdu

- De commencer à me demander toute les cinqs minutes si je vais bien, j'en ai déjà assez avec Emmett et Charlie alors s'il te plait ne commence pas.

- Heu...ok d'accord fit-il en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre

Un silence pesant faisait son apparition, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire j'étais tout autant perdu.

- Edward tu ne devrais pas être là, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon dis-je en rompant le silence.

Il relevait mon visage en attrapant mon menton, plongé dans son regard m'étais fatal, je devenais un chamallow, je me ressaisissais, voilà que je commençais à faire des comparaisons avec de la bouffe comme Emmett. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas comment réagir avec Edward, je n'avais jamais vécu ça, c'était la toute première fois.

- Bella je ne partirais pas avant d'être sur que tu me pardonne toute mes idioties dit-il avec une détermination nouvelle.

- Edward je...

- Je t'aime Bella me dit-il en me coupant.

Je le regardais ébahie, entendre ça me faisais toujours un drôle d'effet surtout venant d'Edward...

- Edward je je...

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par de douce lèvre, je ne participais pas tout de suite au baiser, surprise je pris quelque seconde avant de me rendre compte qu'Edward était en train de m'embrasser, une fois cette révélation faite je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et demandais même accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il s'empraissait immédiatement de faire.

- Bella je t'aime me dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- Edward ça ne pourra pas marcher de toute façon déclarai-je amer en me reculant de lui

- Quoi mais nan mais pourquoi tu dis ça me demada t-il perdu en se rapprochant de moi.

- Ca ne sert à rien Edward, tu sais très bien qu'avec...qu'avec mon problème grimaçai-je n'arrivant pas à sortir autre chose. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Quoi mais comment ça c'est pas possible ? C'est possible ! C'est pas un stupide cancer qui va ce mettre en travers de mon chemin qui va m'empêcher d'aimer la seule fille que je veux me dit il calmemant en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je sentais quelques larmes s'echapper de mes yeux, jamais on ne m'avais dit ça auparavent.

- Ed...Edward begayai-je dut à mes larmes. Tu ne comprend pas ce que ça va entrainer.

- Peut importe ! réfuta t-il

- Edward m'énervai-je. Tu ne comprend rien, je suis malade ! criai-je

- Mais je sais et alors ? Tu va arreter de vivre car tu est malade?

- Bien sur que non soupirai-je.

- Alors ?

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Edward je vais en radiothérapie deux fois par semaine, je suis constament fatigué j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de médicaments à prendre tout les jours. Je ne peux pas sortir comme les autres, je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce qu'une autre pourrait.

- Peu importe et puis c'est toi que je veux pas une autre !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Je sais simplement que je t'aime et que je suis prêt à tout pour toi.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dis répétai-je. Tu te crois fort là mais tu verras dans... aller trois mois tu auras changé d'avis, tu me diras que tu en peut plus et tu me quitteras et ça me turas soufflai-je tout bas.

- Comment peu tu dire ça ? dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue et en me fixant dans les yeux. Crois moi Bella je t'aime trop pour pouvoir t'infliger cela, crois en _nous _s'il te plait murmura t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de mes lèvres.

Et sans que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit ses lèvres se trouvait une nouvelle fois sur les miennes pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je passais immédiatement mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi, plus rien ne comptais hormis Edward et moi. Un frisson s'emparait de moi lorsque Edward plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille.

- Bella je...commença t-il en rompant notre baiser

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, essouflée par ce baiser que l'on venait d'échanger. Mon coeur battait à un rythme éffréné j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

- Je devrais y aller finissa t-il par dire en baissant les yeux.

- Edward reste s'il te plait murmurai-je génée par mon audace.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée réponda t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux signe de nervosité. Tu es fatigué et puis...

- Edward

- Bella ton père va certainement pas tarder à rentré et Emmett aussi et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment ravis de me retrouver la en pleine nuit dans ta chambre grimaça t-il.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

Il se rapprochait tout doucement à moi et vint me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Et puis je ne suis qu'un mec Bella...Te voir là comme ça très peu couverte dans ton lit, mon imagination ne peu s'empecher de...enfin tu vois quoi dit-il gêné en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je rougissais immédiatement à sa déclaration, alors je lui faisais de l'effet ? Cette constation ne me troublais qu'encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me disais ça et bien que j'en étais gênée je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine satisfaction.

- Je dois y aller Bella me dit-il en se levant de lit et en essayant de lisser sa chemise qui était maintenant un peu froissé.

- Attend ! tu ne va pas repasser par la fenêtre dis-je en me levant précipitament pour tenter de le retenir. Suis-moi je vais t'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Ok me dit-il en se contentant de me suivre.

- Eh bien voilà dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

J'étais adossé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée et un silence pesant avait fait son appariton. Edward s'approcha de moi lentement, il plaçai ses mains à ma taille et m'attirai contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Bella me souhaita t-il tout doucement à mon oreille.

- Bonne nuit Edward dis-je chancelante, mon coeur battait à la chamade, et ses mains sur moi me provoquait de drôle de sensation.

- Je t'aime fit-il avant de me donner un doux et tendre baisé

- Je t'aime dis-je après que le baiser soit finit.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je retournais me coucher.

Le lendemai matin les rayons de soleils eux raisons de moi, je me relevais péniblement de mon lit. Mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, malgré cela j'avais un énorme sourire collé sur mon visage en souvenir de la fin de soirée que j'avais passé avec Edward.

Je titubais quelque peu en m'avaçant vers la porte, je traversais directement le couloir pour atteindre la porte d'en face. J'ouvrais cette dernière et m'arretant nette en m'apercevant que la chambre de mon frère était vide ! Le lit n'était même pas défait.

- Papa criai-je en devallant les escaliers à toute vitesse

- Bella ! Bella ! qu'est ce qui ce passe dit-il en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

- Ou est Emmett ? lui demandai-je le souffle court

- Bella ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille dit-il en posant ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules.

- Ha...Heu désolé papa mais ou est Emmett ?

- Bella, Emmett est resté dormir chez Rosalie après la soirée il était trop fatigué pour rentré à la maison.

- Ha... me contentai-je de répondre

- Bella regarde toi tu es toute pâle et puis qu'est ce qui t'a pris de courire dans les escaliers comme ça ! gronda t-il tout en me poussant dans la cuisine pour que je m'assoie sur une chaise.

- Tien voilà ton déjeuner, je me depêche de te préparer tes médicaments fit-il en repartant vers le plan de travaille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je peu m'en occuper

- Si justement je m'inquiète Bella déclara t-il en revenant vers moi mes médicaments à la main. Tu es toute pâle tu ne mange pratiquement plus dit-il durement en haussant un sourcil devant mon déjeuner que je n'avais pas encore touché. Et puis je paris également que tu as encore maigris.

- Papa...

- Ne me dit pas encore de m'inquièté car tu es ma fille et c'est ce que font tout père ils s'inquiètent pour leur fille ! gronda t-il. Et puis regarde les poches que tu as sous les yeux, tu ne te repose pas assez en ce moment, jamais j'aurais dut accepter de te laisser sortir hier soir râla t-il contre lui.

- Papa m'énervai-je à mon tour.

Il se contentait de grommeler dans sa barbe et de me faire signe de manger mon déjeuner. Il râlait de nouveau quelque minute plus tard quand je décidais qu'une seule tartine de pain beurre me suffisais.

- Mais je te préviens Bella aujourd'hui c'est repos ! dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Il était 18h et Emmett n'était toujours pas rentré ! J'avais tenter de le joindre plusieurs fois mais il faut croire que la technologie ne lui allait pas car je tombais directement sur sa messagerie. C'est une demie heure plus tard qu'il passait enfin le pas de la porte.

- Ha mais voilà ma princesse dit-il tout sourire en venant vers moi alors que j'étais allongée sur le canapé.

Je le foudroyais du regard, amer.

- Ok j'ai compris se résigna t-il en s'asseyant à sur le bord du canapé. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai voulu t'envoyer des messages mais mon portable n'avait plus de batterie dit-il tout penaud.

- Ca existe les chargeurs crachai-je

- Holala mais c'est quelle morderait rit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Allez Bella. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer car j'avais un peu bus du coup j'ai dormi chez Rosalie qui habitait juste à côté de la soirée.

- La belle affaire ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Bref dit-il en passant l'éponge. Et on s'est levés hyper tard ce matin et puis on à fait un tour vite fait à Port Angeles Rosalie voulait acheter quelque chose.

- Ok capitulai-je

- C'est tout ? demanda Emmett surpris par ma réaction. Pas de réplique cinglante ou de cris ? dit en haussant les sourcils.

- Nan souris-je. Contente toi de me faire un bisous

- Tout de suite princesse souria t-il avant de venir me faire un gros bisous sur ma joue. Au fait pourquoi t'est allongé comme ça sur le canapé à cette heure ci ?

- Ordre de Papa

- Ta soeur est trop fatigué Emmett fit Charlie en arrivant dans le salon. Donc aujourd'hui c'était repos, allongé sur le canapé. Regarde les cernes qu'elle a Emmett ! On dirait qu'elle ne dors même pas !

- C'est vrai que papa n'a pas tord Bella conssenta Emmett en caressant mes cernes violete.

- C'est bon ça va râlai-je

- Mais ça s'est parce qu'elle ne dort plus avec son nounours adoré rigola Emmett pour détentre l'atmosphère.

Je ris face à sa remarque. Mais en réaliter c'est vrai que les gros bras de mon nounours me manquaient la nuit.

- Au fait demain ont est invités chez les Cullen pour manger du gâteau rajouta Emmett avant de sortir du salon.

Demain chez les Cullen ? Ce qui voudrait dire que demain je verrais Edward ? A cette pensée je rougissais, Charlie du percevoir mon trouble car il haussait un soucil dans ma direction se demandant sans doute pourquoi je rougissais.

- Ho mon dieu Bella tu as une mine affreuse s'écria Alice à la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour Alice moi aussi je suis contente de te voir répliquai-je sèchement

- Ho désolé ma Bella s'excusa Alice en me serrant dans ses bras. Mais c'est vrai quoi, ne dort donc tu pas la nuit ?

- Ho si qu'elle dort Alice, elle a même parlée toute la nuit dans son sommeil c'est moi qui a pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit rigola Emmett dernière moi.

Alice ce poussait, pour nous laisser entrée.

- EdwAAArd ! cria Alice. T'as chérie est là hurla t-elle dans toute la maison provoquant mon rougissement.

- Ta chérie, hein répéta amer Emmett en haussant un sourcil vers moi.

- Emmett gronda Alice en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Dois-je te rapeller comment tu es partis précipitament à la soirée avant hier soir ? Rosalie à tes bras rajouta t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

A mon tour je regardais avec un haussement de sourcil Emmett.

- Mouai se contenta t-il de répondre.

- Allez Emmett va rejoindre ta dulciner dans le salon déclara Alice.

Sans plus tarder il fonçait dans le salon pour rejoindre Rosalie comme si il avait le feu au fesse. Je me débarassais de mon manteau et voyait de coin de l'oeil Alice qui me fixait la tête penché sur le côté. Je me tournais vers elle lui signalent bien que je l'avais remarqué et que j'atendais qu'une chose c'est de savoirs ce qu'il ce passait.

- Bella est-ce que...

- Alice laisse Bella tranquille dit la plus belle voie que je connaissais.

Edward venait de rentré dans l'entrée et venais de me sauvé in extremiste des questions de sa soeur.

- Bonjour toi dit-il se rapprochant de moi un sourire en coin.

- Bonjour toi dis-je comme lui un sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'attrapait par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui, immédiatement je passai mes mains autour de son cou et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui arracher un baiser.

- Ok j'ai compris capitula Alice. Je vous laisse les amoureux dit-elle alors que nous échangeâmes toujours notre baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné au fil dès secondes qui passaient. Mais attention c'est la première et dernière fois ! ajouta t-elle.

- Comment tu va ? demanda t-il soudain soucieux

- Edward grognai-je en m'arrachant de ses bras.

- Hey Bella fit-il en me rattrapant par le poignet. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Edward arrête de me demander si je vais bien et arrete avec ce stupide air soucieux

- N'ai-je pas le droit de demander à ma petite amie si elle va bien ? dit-il innocentement.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et soufflais fort.

- Edward je...

- Ok ok ont oublient dit-il en levant les mains en l'air comme ci il se rendait. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne te demaderais plus si tu va bien.

- Edward râlai-je. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Je sais souria t-il en venant me redonner un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il voulait ce reculer mais je ne lui en laissait pas le temps, je l'attrapais par la taille afin le ramener contre moi. Heureusement pour moi il comprenait mon intention et se rapprochait automatiquement de moi. Notre baiser s'appronfondissais, j'avais maintenant l'accès à sa bouche. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux que j'aimais temps. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus intense si bien que j'avais l'impression que des centaines de papillions s'envolaient dans mon ventre.

- Ho je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous dérengez nous intérompa Esmée qui sortait de la cuisine un gâteau à la main.

Pour le coup les papillions de mon ventre disparurent aussitôt, je prenais une teinte toute rouge alors qu'Esmé nous regardaient en souriant.

- Maman ! s'empressa de dire Edward à sa mère qui restait immobile.

- Ho oui désolé s'écria t-elle en reprenant vie et en partant en direction du salon le gateau à la main.

- Désolé souffla Edward en revenant vers moi.

- Ce n'est rien dis-je toujours les joues en feu. Tu as encore une marque dis-je en lui carressant son oeil toujours un peu violet du bout des doigts.

- Oui mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à partir dit-il en attrapant ma main qui caressait le visage.

- Pourquoi t'avoir battu ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob ?

- Rien d'important dit-il en m'entrainant vers le salon ne me laissant pas le choix que d'abandonner mon interrogatoire.

Tout le monde étaient rassemblés dans le salon des Cullen, assis sur les canapés autour de la table basse sur laquelle trônait l'immense gateau au chocolat fait par madame Cullen. Je fis rapidement le tour de tout monde pour les saluer.

- Je suis encore navrée pour tout à l'heure me dit Esmé après que je sois venue lui dire bonjour.

- Ce n'est rien souriai-je les joues redevenues rouge écarlate.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Alice curieuse

- J'ai interrompu sans le vouloir Edward et Bella pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient dit Esmé à sa fille tout naturellement me rendant plus encore écarlate.

- Ha ha rigola Alice en ce moquant de nous.

- Je te préviens Edward si tu fait le moindre mal à ma soeur je te...

- Emmett ne t'inquiète pas pour cela coupa Esmé. J'ai bien élévé mon fils et je suis certaine que jamais il ne fera du mal à Bella souria t-elle avec douceur.

- Ho je ne remet pas en doute votre éducation Esmé répliqua mon stupide frère. Mais vous savez comment sont les garçons, guidés par leurs hormones.

- Emmett sifflai-je. Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tes guidés par tes stupides hormones.

- Je disais ça comme ça dit-il en avant de reprendre une part de gâteau mais tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Edward.

- Bon aller installez-vous fit Esmé en nous montrant à Edward et moi deux places sur le canapé.

L'après-midi ce passait dans la bonne humeur, Emmett racontait ses blagues, Alice parlait shopping et moi j'étais tranquillement assise contre Edward. Cette après-midi était fabuleuse nous discutions et rigolions bien, même si parfois je piquais du nez ma tête posé contre l'épaule d'Edward. Esmé m'avait même proposé plusieurs fois si je ne voulais pas aller me reposer dans la chambre d'Edward ce que je refusais à chaque fois. Sous les regards insistants d'Emmett et d'Edward.

Nous fûmes interrompus en pleine anectode par l'entrée de Carlisle qui venait nous saluer et nous demander comment ont allaient.

- Et toi Bella comment va tu ? me demanda t-il en me fixant étant la seule à ne pas avoir répondu.

- Tout va bien, merci répondai-je rapidemant en baissent le regard.

- Excellent danc ce cas dit-il en souriant. Et bien je ne vais pas vous dérenger plus longtemps, Esmé tu m'accompagne dans la cuisine ? rajouta t-il à l'intention de son épouse.

- Bien sur chéri

Un légé silence c'était imposé après l'intervention de Carlisle. Mais Alice n'hésitait pas à le rompre pour nous parler de son envie de shopping pour les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient à grand pas, elle avait donc prévue une sortie collective pour que chacun puisse aller faire ses achats de noël.

- Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau dis-je en me levant et en attrapant la carrafe d'eau vide qui ce trouvait sur la table.

- Je peu y aller si tu veux ? proposa Edward

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas dis-je en venant lui voler un baiser.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand Emmett m'interpellait.

- Attend Bell's je t'accompagne dit-il en ayant dans les mains le plateau ou auparavant ce trouvait le gateau.

- Faut vraiment que tu me suive partout pestai-je quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en forme, donc je me suis inquièté donc je te suis déclara t-il avant que l'on entre dans la cuisine.

- Ho mais il ne fallait pas ce dérenger pour ça s'écria Esmé qui venait vers nous. Je l'aurai fait dit-elle en prenant la carrafe d'au et le plat à gateau.

- Ne vous inquièté pas ce n'est pas dérengeant

- Tu est vraiment trop gentille Bella souria t-elle. Et toi aussi Emmett dit-elle après avoir vu son air malheureux.

- Bella j'aimerais te parler si cela ne te dérenge pas fit Carlisle en arretant de lire son journal.

- Heu...oui allez-y dis-je soudainement soucieuse.

- Je vais dans le jardin s'excusa Esmé qui passait par la baie vitré, s'étant sans doute rendu compte qu'il allait s'agir d'une discussion personnel.

- Donc je vais rien ne te cacher Bella dit Carlisle une fois que l'on se retrouvait seul tout les trois dans la cuisine. Je m'inquiète pour ton état déclara t-il serieux.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qui ce passe s'inquièta immédiatement Emmett à mes côtés.

- Bella j'ai parlé avec Charlie et il m'a parler de ta grande fatigue et te voir là comme ça ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiété réussisai-je à dire péniblement. Je me repose dès que je le peux.

- Oui mais cela n'est pas assez malheureusement, j'ai accepté que tu aille en cours malgré ton traitement au début mais il faut se rendre à l'evidence que cela ne peut continuer ainsi.

- Vous ête entrain de dire qu'elle devrait arrêter le lycée ? demanda Emmett pour s'assurer qu'il ait bien tout compris.

- Oui c'est ça, peut-être pas définitivement mais quelque temps au moins pour permettre à son corps de se reposer déclara t-il en venant jusqu'a nous.

- Nan ! m'écriai-je. Je ne veux pas arreter le lycée !

- Bella je suis ton medecin et mon rôle est de tout faire pour que tu aille mieux et si cela doit passer par l'arret du lycée pendant quelques temps alors cela sera comme ça dit-il fermement. Bella tu est bien trop épuisée, ton corps à besoin de se reposer. Comment espère tu te soigner si ton corps n'a pas de force ?

- Mais...je bégayai-je à court de mot.

- Bella si le docteur Carlisle dit ça c'est qu'il le faut déclara Emmett d'une voie douce en me carressant le bras.

- Mais...mais je ne veux pas moi m'opposai-je

- Bella pourquoi ne pas aller en maison de repos pendant quelque temps ? proposa Carlisle. Tu pourra te reposer et ça te permettrais de prendre des forces.

- Jamais je n'irais ! refusai-je.

- Bella il ne faut pas oublier que nous faisons tout ça pour ta santé, et puis ton traitement et ta radiothérapie sont fait en vu d'une future opération et si ton corps est trop fatigué elle ne pourra ce faire car tu sera vraiment trop faible et il y aura des chances que tu n'y survive pas déclara Carlisle d'un ton posé tout en me fixant.

J'avalais difficilement de ma salive, ont parlaient quand même de ma hypotétique mort là !

- Bella...commençait Emmett mais je le stoppai d'un signe de main peu désireuse de l'entendre me supplier.

J'allais prendre la parole mais Carlisle me devança.

- Mais bon je ne crois pas que vous êtes venus ici pour parler de ça, je ne fais que gâcher votre après-midi, je voulais simplement te mettre au courant pour que tu puisse y réfléchir dit-il avec un sourire. Il faudrait cependant que l'on ce voit pour faire un compte rendu de l'évolution, je demanderai à ton père de prendre un rendez-vous.

- Pas de problème Monsieur Cullen réponda Emmett

- Ba qu'est ce que vous fouttez ? demanda Alice en passant le seuil de la porte et en venant vers nous.

- Ho rien on discutait réponda Carlisle qui faisait un sourire à Alice. Désolé d'avoir accaparé tes amies chérie dit-elle en venant lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Vous venez ? dit-elle vers nous.

Je regardais Emmett qui avait un air soucieux sur le visage, il s'approcha de moi, passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de déclarer à Alice.

- On arrive dit-il en m'emportant avec lui à la suite d'Alice.

La fin d'après midi c'était passée rapidement avec toutefois une étrange atmosphère, tout le monde avait conscience qu'il c'était plus ou moins passé quelque chose. J'étais restée toute la fin d'après midi murrée dans un silence dans les bras d'Edward, Emmett avait toujours son air soucieux sur le visage et ne faisais plus ses blagues vaseuses. Par moment Rosalie lui attrapait sa main et lui serrait pour montrer son soutient. Alice nous jettais des regards remplis de questions que je ne faisais qu'ignorer. Jasper lui, faisait comme çi rien ne s'était passé mais je sentais bien quelque fois ses regards sur ma personne. Edward ce contentais de me serrer dans ses bras ce qui me suffisait largement.

J'avais repris les cours malgré ce que m'avait dit Carlisle, Emmett avait bien tenté de me faire rester mais malheureusement pour lui j'étais plutôt borné comme fille.

- Bella tout va bien ? me demanda Alice qui était devenue de plus en plus suspicieuse depuis le week end dernier.

- Oui désolé j'étais dans mes pensées dis-je en revenant à la réaliter.

- Bella tu n'as même pas touché à ton plateau me souffla Edward assis à mes côtés.

- Je n'ai pas très fain grimaçai-je

- Bella...

Je le faisais taire par un doigt sur ses lèvres, c'était comme ça avec Edward. Je lui avais avoué pour mon cancer mais je l'interdisais de ce comporter en conséquence, il ne devait changer en rien son comportement, agir comme ci il ne savais pas. C'était notre deal, malgré le fait que je le voyait souvent s'inquièter il ne devait pas me demander toute les cinqs minutes si j'allais bien - comme le faisais Emmett - je savais que cela le faisais souffrire mais c'était comme ça.

La journée dans l'ensemble se déroulait pas trop mal nous étions mardi, une journée quand même assée chargée surtout que ce soir j'avais ma séance de radiothérapie. Il y avait aussi Alice qui ne cessait de me suivre partout attendant mon moindre faux pas. Car il était certain qu'elle savait qu'il ce passait quelque chose, c'était assez éprouvant moralement.

Je revenais de ma séance de radiothérapie épuisée. Je dus m'endormir dans la voiture car je me retrouvai allongé sur le canapé.

- Ma princesse c'est enfin réveillé sourit Emmett qui était assis à mes pieds.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ? demandai-je en m'asseillant.

- Deux heures, tu était tellement épuisé après la radiothérapie que tu t'est directement endormis dans la voiture.

- Merci souris-je

- Il y a pas de quoi princesse dit-il en me faisant un bisous sur le front. Bon allez je file sous la douche dit-il en se levant. J'ai fais chauffer des petits pois dans le micro-onde, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas mis la boite dedans rajouta t-il en souriant après avoir lu la peur dans mes yeux. Charlie est partit au pain on mange dès qu'il rentre et après ma douche.

- Ok soupirai-je toujours à moitier dans le gaz.

Je me levais doucement, un peu chancelante. J'allais en direction de la cuisine quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ce fit entendre.

- Bella ça doit être papa va lui ouvrir ! cria Emmett depuis la salle de bain.

Je suis pas idiote quand même !

J'ouvrais la porte certaine dit voir Charlie mais j'y décrouvrait Alice sous la pluie trempée de la tête au pied.

- Alice mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? paniquai-je en voulant l'attraper pour la faire rentrée dans la maison mais elle ne bougea pas restant sous la pluie.

- Be...Bella bégaya t-elle. Combien tu m'aime dit-elle en claquant des dents et en pleurant à moitié ?

- Qu...Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? demandai-je perdue

- Tu m'aime hein bella ? demanda t-elle pour ce rassurer elle même. Je suis ta meilleure amie et ça pour toute la vie pas vrais Bella ? rajouta t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

- Oui évidemment dis-je sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passait. Entre Alice tu va mourire de froid.

Elle se contentait de secouer la tête négativement. Elle était toute trempée, ses habits lui collaient au corps et son visage était ravagé par ses larmes et sont mascara lui coullait sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé Bella...mais s'il te plait pardonne moi pleura t-elle. Je vou...voulais savoirs ce qu'il ce passait je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait alors j'ai voulu savoirs...

- Attend Alice qu'est ce que tu me raconte demandai-je prise d'une soudaine peur.

- Je suis pas bête hein, j'ai compris que tu avais quelque chose mais tu refusais de te confier à moi alors que je suis ta meilleure amie et ça me rendais malade alors j'ai voulu savoirs dit-elle d'un seul souffle.

- Alice qu'est ce que tu as fait ? dis-je prise de colère comprenant qu'il c'était passé quelque chose.

- J'ai...j'ai été dans...dans...le bureau de mon père et j'ai été voir ton dossir médical se confessa t-elle en pleurant.

Mon visage dut se décomposer car ses pleurs s'intensifiaient après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil alors que pendant toute sa confession elle avait gardé la tête en bas triturant ses mains.

- Je...je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait ça Bella mais je voulais seulement comprendre ce qu'il ce passait.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mon ventre se contractait, une nausée affreuse me submergeait. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? J'avais confiance en elle ! Non elle n'avait pas pu me faire ça !

Alors comme un automate, j'attrapais la porte et la fermai petit à petit sur celle que j'avais considérée comme ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Alors vos réactions ? Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?

N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review :)

New ! J'ai décidé de mettre en place la possibilitée de vous donner un extrait du prochain chapitre ceux qui le souhaites laisser moi une review pour que je puisse vous l'envoyez.

Un énorme merci à vous :)

Bise Petite-Miu,


	15. Excuse

Mes chères lectrices,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce manque de mise à jour voilà plus de six mois

que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres.

J'ai eu quelque soucis ces derniers mois mais cela commence enfin à rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je posterais un nouveau chapitre d'ici quelque temps c'est promis.

Bise petite-Miu,


End file.
